Pulling the Trigger
by hprevan2
Summary: Chapter 7 of my Prequel to the 2003 miniseries is now up. My version of the possible events leading up to the Cylon attack. The actions of Apollo, Starbuck, Jolly and others are chronicled.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: **Pulling the Trigger**

Author's Name: hprevan2  
Word Count: TBD  
Date: 11/16/05  
Series: Prequel to Mini-Series  
Rating: T  
Category: Action/Relationships  
Pairing or Focus: Ensemble  
Warnings: Mild violence, a little saucy action, but nothing graphic  
Summary: My version of the possible events leading up to the Cylon attack. The actions of Apollo, Starbuck, Jolly and others are chronicled.  
Spoilers/Disclaimers: Being a prequel, I hope I don't spoil anything for anyone.

Author's Note: This story is a prequel to the Battlestar Galactica Mini-Series, as well as my AU story New Blood, Old Friends. It tells my version of possible events leading up to the Cylon attack, beginning just over 2 and half years before the opening scene of the Mini.

Battlestar Galactica, its characters and concepts are all the legal property of someone else.

Special thanks to Teri for all of her help with this story.

**Chapter 1**

A drunken Lieutenant Jordan 'Jolly' Nevlin carried a heavy load over his shoulder through the darkened pilots' barracks. With great flourish, he dumped his cargo, an even drunker Lieutenant Lee 'Apollo' Adama onto an empty rack. They both laughed and several people lying in their racks lifted their heads to give dirty looks and 'ssh' them, but Apollo and Jolly simply ignored them.

Apollo sat up, surveying the barracks, "Yep, I'm definitely back. There's no smell quite like this anywhere else in the Colonies."

Jolly smiled, while sitting onto the rack opposite him, "The smell was improving, but when I got word you were coming back…I had the fellas apply a fresh coat in your honor."

Apollo nodded, tipping an open bottle towards Jolly in mock salute, then took a swig. After swallowing heavily, he shoved the bottle towards Jolly, who declined the offer.

Apollo asked, "You're not giving up now? This is my homecoming party!"

Jolly shrugged, "Some party. I think we lost everybody at the third club we were thrown out of. We might have made a fleet record for getting thrown out of officers' clubs tonight. My head's starting to hurt."

Apollo shook his head, "Naw…I'm sure if I was thrown out of every bar in the city, my old man would remind me of a time he got thrown out of every bar in the city and then the surrounding areas as well …"

Jolly added, finally taking the bottle, "In less time."

Apollo agreed, "In less time. Yep, the old man always managed to do it better and faster than I can."

Jolly teased, "And with older equipment."

Apollo gave him a dirty look, "Thanks for the support, jackass." Then recovered his smile, "So how's Zak doing?"

Jolly looked confused, "Zak who?"

Apollo hit him hard with the rack's pillow, "My brother…Zak Adama…the one you promised you'd look out for?"

Jolly pretended to suddenly remember, "Oh, that Zak." Jolly took a swing before replying, "He's doing fine."

Apollo got a serious look, "Fine? What does that mean?"

Jolly replied, "It means he's doing fine. Appears to have two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes…"

Apollo cut him off, "You know what I mean. Flight training…how's his prep going?"

Jolly appeared unsure of exactly what to say, "I've asked him like a hundred times, Lee. Each time he tells me he's doing great and that he really wants to do this himself."

Apollo followed up, sensing Jolly isn't telling him something, "Have you at least taken him up?"

Jolly paused awkwardly, until he finally responded tentatively, "Once."

"And?" Apollo pressed him for more information.

Jolly shrugged, "He's shaky, but he's not even a nugget yet. He'll get better." Apollo still looked concerned, so Jolly continued, "He's an Adama. Flying's in the blood. He'll take to it." He added, "You finally did."

Apollo took the bottle from him and replied after a drink, "I can see it's a good thing I pulled every string I could to get stationed back here," he chastised, "since I obviously can't count on you to look after Zak, I'm going to have to do it myself."

Jolly defended himself, "He isn't even in basic flight yet."

After a brief pause, Apollo conceded, "Well, once you're his flight instructor…"

Jolly corrected him, "If I make flight instructor."

"You're going to get the open instructor spot. Trust me," Apollo reassured him.

Looking pained, Jolly said, "Look, if I get the instructor spot, I'll make sure he gets a fair shake."

Apollo looked ready to explode, "And?"

Jolly responded, "He's a big boy, Lee. Let him find his own way. That's why I haven't stepped in. You know how it is…when someone is struggling…it's bad enough he has to live up to his last name. Helping him will only make things worse."

Apollo asked angrily, "Struggling? You didn't say anything about him struggling. What's going on?"

Jolly explained, "I shouldn't have to explain what he's going through to you. Remember how people treated you…Husker Junior…Apollo, the son of Zeus. What else do they call you…" Jolly thinks a moment, then snaps his fingers, "Oh yeah, Tight Ass!"

Apollo actually smiled again, "You're the only one that calls me that."

Jolly smiled back, "I'm the only one that calls you tight ass to your face."

Apollo opened his mouth to argue, but alarms began going off all over the barracks. Red lights mounted on the walls began to flash. A voice on the loudspeaker began repeating, "All pilots report to the flight deck…General quarters…All pilots report to the flight deck…General quarters."

Apollo jumped to his feet and said rather loudly, after noticing that no one else seems concerned, "What the frak…why isn't anyone moving?"

Jolly replied, obviously unconcerned, "It's just a drill."

Apollo shook his head, "Bull's-eye has never sprung a surprise drill in his entire career."

Jolly explained as the pilots all began leaving their racks and rushing towards the exit, "Commander Dromidian isn't over drills anymore. Major Sertle is. And there's nothing 'The Turtle' loves more than middle of the night surprise drills."

Apollo was shocked, "They put Sertle the Turtle in charge? Things have really gone downhill since I've been gone."

Jolly laughed and puts an arm around Apollo, "I can see this is going to be fun. Welcome home, Lee. Welcome home." And they rushed towards the flight deck.

* * *

Having traded their uniforms for flight gear, Jolly pushed a slightly staggering Apollo towards his Viper and then headed towards his own ship. The pilots are urged on, and sometimes chased to their fighters, by Major Breck 'The Turtle' Sertle. The Turtle, who stood on the field in flight gear screaming into a megaphone. He left no doubt as to how he received his call sign as he is a thickly built bald man with wide massive shoulders and no sure place where his head ends and his neck begins. 

He yelled, "You are the worst pilots in the fleet! Screwdriver! Get your flight suit on properly! You want your ass to burn off!" He continued to yell as Jolly began scrambling up the ladder to his waiting Viper. He heard Turtle yell, "Waiting for someone to give you a hand Jolly! Get your ass up there!"

Jolly stopped while swinging his leg into the cockpit as someone calls from below, "What the frak are you doing with my ship?"

His leg still hovering in mid air, Jolly looked down to see a blonde female pilot walking quickly towards him while smoking a cigar. He asked, "Excuse me?"

The blonde smiled through the smoke of her cigar, "This is my Viper."

Jolly smiled sarcastically, "Sure it is," and he turned back towards the cockpit. He didn't see the woman reach up and grab his other leg and pull him down off the ladder. Jolly fell on top of the woman and they both crashed to the ground.

Jolly rose furiously, "What the frak…I need to get in to the air!"

The woman smiled while standing up, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." She gestured to the insignia on her flight suit, "Squad leader outranks puke. So move away from my ship."

Jolly pointed to his own flight suit, "You idiot, I'm a squad leader too." She just stared at him in disbelief until Jolly looks down at the spot his squad leader pin should be. He muttered, "Where did it go?" Jolly pointed to the spot underneath the cockpit were 'Lt. Jordan 'Jolly' Nevlin' is written, "Doesn't matter. See my name there? This has been my ship for months."

She shrugged, "Well, now it's mine."

Jolly argued, "No one told me. As far as command is concerned, it's still mine."

The woman pulled out a folded piece of paper and threw it in his face, "Command says it's mine too."

Jolly smiled without humor and got into her face, "If you're right, you can have it…just as soon as this drill is over. I'm not getting written up for missing a drill because of some paperwork shuffle."

He began to turn away from her, but she grabbed his arm. Jolly pushed her away, but ended up jerking his arm back in pain. He looked down to see a small round burn on his forearm, created by her lit cigar. She merely smiled tauntingly at him.

In a combination of disbelief, reflex and rage, Jolly swung his fist and connected with her jaw. The female pilot fell backwards and Jolly quickly leapt into the cockpit. Without a glance backwards, he closed the canopy and moved the Viper into launch position.

Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace threw off two flight crewmembers attempting to help her up. She began massaging her jaw and cursed as her Viper took off down the airstrip.

* * *

The next morning, Apollo and Jolly sat across from each other in the officers' mess eating breakfast. Due to Turtle's late night drill, the lack of sleep only aggravated their hangovers. Looking at the assembled officers, they didn't seem to be the only ones suffering. 

After watching Jolly massage his forearm for the hundredth time, Apollo snapped, "Would you stop that?"

Jolly stopped, complaining meanwhile, "It hurts."

Apollo lectured, "If you had your flight suit on correctly, you wouldn't have been burned."

Jolly corrected him, "No, if I had been wearing MY flight suit, I wouldn't have been burned. I guess I was a little more drunk than I thought. Somehow I ended up with Slush's suit."

Apollo laughed, "Which one is Slush?"

Jolly responded, "The hot redhead three tables back. You met her last night, but I doubt you'd remember."

Apollo shouted out across a couple of tables, "Slush! How did Jolly end up with your flight suit?"

Officers all around them laughed as, a few tables over, a female redhead's face turned a deeper shade of crimson than her hair. Jolly appeared ready to shout an apology to her as a young staff officer rushed up and sat beside him.

The officer asked Jolly while looking Apollo over, "You heard about the new hotshot squad leader taking over the Red?"

Jolly introduced him, "Lee, this is Lieutenant Colin. We call him Wire, because if you want info, sooner or later it comes over the Wire."

Apollo began, "Hi, I'm Lee Adama…"

Wire cut him off, "Yeah, Apollo. You're the new squad leader for the Silver." As Apollo looked at him questioningly, he explained, "I handle transfers." Then he turned back to Jolly, "You heard about the blonde?"

Jolly subconsciously rubbed his forearm, "No formal introduction, but I think we've crossed paths."

Wire filled him in, "Word on the deck is that she's angling for the flight instructor spot…Your spot."

Jolly nodded, "Thanks for the intel."

Wire stood and said as he began to walk away, "Just covering your back."

Apollo dropped his fork, "Well, as much fun as this has been, I've got to go."

Jolly asked, "Where are you going?"

Apollo stood up and grabbed his tray, "I'm going to drop in and see my family."

Jolly smiled, "Can't wait to begin the drill and grill on the poor kid can you?"

Apollo looked offended, "I'm just going to visit my mother…and I might have a little talk with my brother, you mind?" Jolly raised his hands in a defensive gesture, but then Apollo added, "If Zak just happens to want to go over some basic flight stuff, far be it from me to deny him access to such a library of flight expertise."

Jolly countered, "You're taking me with you?"

Apollo turned to leave, "Uh…no."

As Apollo walked off, Jolly called, "Better be back this afternoon. CAG won't appreciate your missing the first Squad Leader's Meeting. Turtle considers tardiness an executable offense."

Apollo raised a hand to indicate he heard him and left the mess. Jolly shook his head while he watched him leave and then stood up to leave himself. He picked up his tray and began to turn, nearly colliding with another officer.

Trying not to lose control of his tray, Jolly didn't notice who the other person is. He finally looked up and said good-naturedly, "Whoa, that was a close call…"

His smile instantly faded as he found himself eye-to-eye with the female pilot from the previous night. Upon seeing his surprise, the woman broke into a grin.

The last thing Jolly saw was her right fist connecting with his eye.

* * *

Apollo walked across the front lawn of a house in the most upscale section of suburban Caprica City. As he crossed the porch to knock on the door, a voice called from the side of the house, "So if it isn't the golden boy come to see his humble subjects." 

Apollo turned to see his brother, Zak, watching him while juggling a pyramid ball. As Zak threw the ball to him, Apollo matched Zak's smile. Apollo caught the ball and responded, "Just checking to see if you've burnt the place to the ground yet."

"One brush fire and I'm marked for life." Zak hopped on to the porch and embraced his brother. Zak continued to beam while he appraised Apollo in uniform, "You look like crap. Looks like you've lost weight. Don't Battlestars have mess halls?"

Apollo roughly pushed the ball into his brother's stomach, "Enjoy good food while you can get it. Two weeks of being a nugget…Instead of women, you'll be dreaming of cooking-even Mom's."

Zak shrugged, "Can't I dream of both? Right now, all I really dream about is getting my wings…" He added with a mischievous smile, "In a big ceremony surrounded by food and naked women."

Apollo laughed, but then noticed that his mother had opened the door and stood unnoticed behind Zak. Apollo decided to trap him, "So…tell me about these dreams you're having about naked women."

Zak began explaining enthusiastically, "I'm getting my wings at a huge banquet attended by throngs of hot…" He stopped, seeing Apollo's cruel smile, "Mom's right behind me, isn't she?"

Their mother responded, "I hope none of these hot naked ladies are relatives or we are definitely going to have to be more selective on invitations."

Zak turned beet red as Apollo broke into full scale laughter. Zak pretended to be enraged, "Two minutes back and I already have good reason to kill you." Apollo acted as if he was afraid and began to run away as Zak jumped on him and both fell off of the porch.

Their mother yelled, in spite of her smile, at the two of them wrestling on the ground, "Boys! That's enough! It's not like the neighbors don't think we're insane enough as it is. Lee, you need to be a better example."

The two reluctantly helped each other off the ground and Apollo immediately approached his mother and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She whispered, "It's so good to have you back, Lee. I've missed you."

Apollo responded, "I've missed you too."

Zak appeared disgusted by the show of affection, "You always were a suck up."

Apollo turned on him, and this time Zak began to run off and Apollo raced after in pursuit, with their mother calling after them.

* * *

An hour later, both Apollo and Zak were sitting at the family dining table with a series of empty lunch plates in front of them. Both look as if they've eaten far too much. Their mother came in and quickly began clearing plates away. 

Apollo got up to help, but she insisted he sit and relax. Zak said insincerely, "Mom, I'll get those. Let me help." He continued to insist upon helping while making no move to leave his chair. His mother playfully bumped his head with a plate as she cleared a stack away.

Apollo turned to Zak, "I talked to Jordan…"

Zak sighed, "I was wondering how long you'd soften me up before beginning the interrogation."

Apollo looks offended, "I just want to make sure you have every advantage you can. Basic flight isn't really basic. You'll need to master both air and space flight. It's the corner…"

Zak finished for him, "Cornerstone of your entire career." Zak began doing an exaggerated impression of their father, Commander William Adama. "Basic flight is the moment you know whether you're born to be not just a pilot, but a Viper pilot. It's where you'll find out if you've got the seeds of greatness." He explained, "Dad already gave me the lecture."

Apollo looked affronted, "Well, I wouldn't have put it like that. But it is important. Jordan tells me you've turned down his offers to help you."

Zak looked as if soul-searching for a moment, then replied, "This is something I need to do on my own, Lee." He continued, "Somehow both you and Dad managed to do it without anyone holding your hand. The last thing I need is everybody whispering that I got special treatment."

Apollo finally nodded, "Okay, okay, I get it. But I'm here…if you have any questions."

Zak added, "Besides, I didn't like the way Jolly kept hitting on Mom."

Apollo asked, obviously confused, as their mother re-entered the room, "Jordan hit on Mom?"

She corrected Zak, while taking a seat, "Oh, he did not! Just a little good natured flirting is all." Seeing the irritated look on Apollo's face, "Jordan's just a flirt. I'm sure he wouldn't even remember."

Zak whispered to Apollo, "Totally hit on her."

* * *

That afternoon, Commander Carthan 'Bull's-eye' Dromidian sat in silence behind the desk in his office and studied the two bruised pilots sitting across from him. Jolly's right eye had taken on a dark purplish hue, while Starbuck's nose had a small amount of blood clotting around her left nostril in addition to the large dark bruise along her jaw from the previous night. The Commander sat still and silent with a face impossible to read. Both pilots shifted uncomfortably and glanced about the office at a lifetime's worth of pictures and awards. 

Most people upon first meeting the Commander would never have believed that such a kind grandfatherly old man could muster so much as a harsh word, let alone a rage famous throughout the Colonial fleet. But in the years Jolly has known and worked for Bull's-eye, he had seen him lose control of his temper four times, two of them directed at Jolly himself. And each of the four incidents had been workshops on how to dress down an officer.

Jolly attempted to casually glance sideways to see how his attacker was faring under the microscope, but she appeared to be studying a group of pictures set in a frame that took up half the wall. The pictures appeared to be taken from a ship's camera during the Cylon war, capturing the movement of a Cylon Raider streaking towards a cargo ship, only to be destroyed by fire from outside the camera range at the last possible moment.

There was a knock on the door and Major Sertle, 'The Turtle,' timidly poked his head into the office, "Excuse me, Commander. The other squad leaders are here for the meeting…"

Bull's-eye gave him a warm smile, "I'm not quite done talking to these two yet, Breck. Please ask them to wait for a few more moments?"

Turtle nodded, withdrew his head and closed the door gently. The Commander went back to looking the two over. Now Starbuck appeared to be getting restless and Jolly sensed she was about to do something stupid. He thought, 'Don't do it, don't do it. Whatever you do, don't open your big mouth.' But he had no way to stop her before she asked, "Excuse me Commander, was there something you'd like to discuss?"

Jolly inhaled as if expecting Bull's-eye's head to explode, but instead the Commander's face simply broke into a kind hearted smile. "Lieutenant Thrace, I know Caprica is not the most exciting assignment in the fleet. It's not challenging to pilots to have a landing field when you could be dashing on and off of the flight deck of a Battlestar." He took a deep breath, "However, I have invested a great deal to make this base stand out. I expect the best from my pilots, on the ground, as well as in the air. Squad Leaders more so."

Starbuck collected herself and replied, "That's why I requested to be transferred here, sir. I want to be the best."

Bull's-eye continued to smile, and then after a brief pause, "Nonsense, you're here for the exact same reason that Lieutenant Nevlin here has stuck around. You want the flight instructor spot we have coming available. Plus, I'm one of the few commanding officers in the fleet that will allow Lieutenants to lead my squads…even if they are a mess personally."

Starbuck turned and looked at Jolly as if seeing him for the first time. Bull's-eye continued, "Yes, it appears you both have at least one thing in common."

Starbuck and Jolly both shook their heads unconsciously, so the Commander explained, "You're both major screw-ups that tend to exhibit amazing lapses in judgment. Neither of you come from a family with the political connections to move you up the ladder of promotion in spite of yourselves." He breathed, "However, you both have a knack for saving your butts by proving your value as exceptional pilots. Does this sound like a fair analysis?"

Starbuck and Jolly both grudgingly nodded, so Bull's-eye finally got to his point. "Flight instructors are an anomaly in the Fleet. Instructors get respect and promotional opportunities not afforded to other pilots. Even a CAG must show a certain amount of deference to instructors, which is why people looking for a backdoor towards promotion often try becoming an instructor."

Starbuck and Jolly both looked around, avoiding eye contact with the Commander as he lectured, "The flight school is the crown jewel of this flight base and I've spent the last fifteen years of my life personally making sure that it reflects only the highest standards. When my squad leaders embarrass themselves, they embarrass me. Lieutenant Nevlin, have I ever given you the impression that I enjoy being embarrassed?"

Jolly responded like a child that has just been reprimanded, "No, sir."

The Commander nodded, "Good. I don't want to have to lose my temper like this again."

Bull's-eye crossed the room and opened the door as Starbuck and Jolly stood and moved towards the conference table on the other side of the office. Starbuck whispered in an almost laugh, "That was losing his temper?"

Jolly whispered back, "Shut up. You have no idea how close we came to being killed."

Bull's-eye ushered three officers, including Apollo, into the room and everyone took a seat at the conference table. The Commander sat at the head of the table and nodded to Major Sertle to his right.

The Turtle began, "We'd like to welcome our new Squad Leaders and have everyone introduce themselves. I'm Major Breck Sertle, call sign 'The Turtle'…not just Turtle, but The Turtle." The Commander gave him a stern look to get things moving, so he moved on. "As Squad Leaders, all four of you will report to me. As well as CAG, I'm the Administrative Lias…"

The Commander interrupted him, "He's the guy who's in charge when I'm not around. He's your boss." The Major then reluctantly nodded to the next pilot, an attractive female Captain with long dark hair.

She introduced herself. "Captain May Thern, everyone calls me 'Jackknife', and I'm leader over Black Squad."

Apollo went next, "Lieutenant Lee Adama..." He added almost apologetically, "Apollo…Squad Leader of Silver Squad. I just transferred from the Battlestar Pacifica."

Everyone said some form of welcome, while Jolly smiled and winked. Apollo had his first chance to look over at Jolly and noticed the large bruise under his right eye. He looked questioning, but then noticed the large bruise running along the other new squad leader's jaw. Apollo smiled and shook his head. He looked up to find himself staring eye to eye with the blonde and he instantly froze as if caught. He began shifting awkwardly in his chair.

After smirking at Apollo's sudden discomfort, the blonde female pilot with the large bruise on her jaw introduced herself, "Lieutenant Kara Thrace, my call sign's Starbuck. I'm over the Reds, just transferred from the Battlestar Triton."

Jolly introduced himself, "I'm Lieutenant Jordan 'Jolly' Nevlin, and I run the Greens."

And lastly the commander, "I'm Commander Carthan Dromidian. Anything and everything that happens on this base is my responsibility. You are my oracles and I am your new God." As everyone smiled, he gave Jolly and Starbuck a reproachful look, "I know at least some of you are aware that the base is divided into two parts…your four squadrons and the flight academy. The academy is a lot more interesting, so I trust my squad leaders to take care of business and make me look good, so I can concentrate my time at the academy. I expect this to continue, is that clear?"

They all responded, "Yes sir."

Bull's-eye nodded, "Good. Now a quick point of business…Apollo."

Apollo looked up, "Yes sir?"

Bull's-Eye asked, "I understand your brother is coming to the academy this next session. Is that correct?"

Apollo appeared nervous when he responded, "Uh…yes sir."

The Commander, who suddenly looked stern, said to him, "I allowed your transfer here as a personal favor to your father, because he and I go way back. But once your brother enters this institution, he's my nugget and I will not tolerate any of my nuggets receiving special treatment…is that understood?"

Apollo turned red faced, "Yes sir. I won't get in the way."

The Commander smiled in an affectionate grandfatherly way, "Good. Now let's get down to business."

As 'The Turtle' began going down a list of issues that need to be addressed, Starbuck caught Jolly glancing her way in an appraising sort of manner. She smiled, puckered her lips, and blew a kiss in his direction.

* * *

After the squad leader's meeting, Apollo and Jolly walked across the flight base while they discussed their various duties. Apollo turned and asked, "So what happened between you and Starbuck?" 

Jolly laughed, "Just getting acquainted. Apparently, we have a lot in common."

"I can see that." Suddenly, Apollo poked his finger into Jolly's chest. "And what is the deal with you hitting on my mom?"

Jolly looked confused, "What?"

Apollo poked his finger into him again, "Zak says you were putting the moves on my mother."

Jolly laughed, "Putting the moves on your mom? Come on, Lee. Zak was just trying to find something to get you off his back."

Apollo pulled back, "So you weren't flirting with her?"

Jolly shrugged, "I didn't say there was no flirting…perhaps there was some innocent banter. You know me, Lee…I'm just a nice guy. But luckily for you, I'm already happily involved." He added reluctantly, "…with someone other than your mother."

Apollo smiled, "You didn't say anything. Who?…not Slush?"

Jolly smiled like a man smitten, "We've been together for a couple of months now."

Apollo seems shocked, "Wow. I had no idea. Congratulations…better be careful, doesn't sound like Bull's-eye will be happy about a squad leader sleeping with one of his pilots."

Jolly shrugged, and they continued to walk. Seeing that Apollo was still a little uncomfortable, Jolly playfully added, "Your mother is a beautiful woman though."

Apollo whipped around, "What?"

Obviously amused, Jolly explained, "I'm just saying, your mom is very attractive…for an older woman. If she had been single when we first met back in flight school..."

Apollo shoved him with one arm, "Shut up, Jordan."

A voice from behind them asked, "If you had met her back in flight school, what?"

Surprised, Apollo turned as Jolly came to attention and saluted, "Commander Adama, sir."

Adama and Apollo took each other in as Jolly continued to stand at attention. Finally, Adama turned to Jolly, "At ease, Lieutenant. Caroline and I have been divorced a long time and she is an extremely attractive woman."

Jolly relaxed just a little, "Permission to wet myself, sir."

Adama smiled, "Permission granted. Jolly would you give Lee and me a moment. I need to talk to my son."

Jolly let out a deep breath of relief, "Thank you for not kicking my ass, sir."

Adama responded as he waved him away, "You're welcome. Now beat it."

Jolly rushed quickly off as Adama commented while smiling, "I always liked Jolly…knows when to run."

Apollo finally addressed his father while giving him a stiff hug that neither seemed too comfortable with, "I didn't know you were in the area."

Adama replied, "I wasn't. We just pulled into orbit this morning."

Apollo asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Adama thought for a moment, "We escorted a delegation from Tauron regarding an investigation…"

Apollo cut him off, "I mean, what are you doing here…on the flight base?"

Adama smiled awkwardly, "Bull's-eye is an old friend…my son is his newest squad leader. Just thought I'd pay my respects. I don't get to Caprica too often these days."

Apollo smiled shrewdly, "And I'm sure that Zak's upcoming entrance into flight training had nothing to do with it."

Adama made eye contact, "We're on the same team, son. I want the best for Zak just like you do."

Apollo nodded, "Okay, sorry. I'm just stressed. I'm not sure Zak is taking this seriously enough. I studied non-stop for weeks before entering training."

Adama chuckled until Apollo asked, "What?"

Adama replied, "As I recall, when I came to visit when you were about to enter flight training, I had to peel you off the girl that lived across the street…"

Apollo snapped his fingers, "Penny…Penny Olton. Almost forgot about her."

Adama looked his son over, "How about the sons of a travel weary Commander take the old man out for a bite to eat."

Apollo smiled, "Fine, but I don't know if Zak will like both of us teaming up on him."

Adama, putting his arm around Apollo, responded, "If I know Zak, as long as there's food, he'll weather through somehow. By the way, have you lost weight? You look like crap."

* * *

Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace stored the last of her gear in her locker. As she stowed a duffel bag, a small towel fell out of a side pocket with a clanging sound and several people turned to look. Starbuck stooped and quickly picked up the two small statues that had fallen out of the towel and wrapped them up. 

A female voice called out, "You're a woman of faith?"

Starbuck swung angrily around to confront the person, but stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing that it was Captain 'Jackknife' Thern, leader of the Black Squad. Starbuck clearly wasn't sure what to say, but then reluctantly smiled while nervously placing the statues back into the bag, "Only when my ass needs saving, Captain."

Captain Thern smiled back, "As far as I'm concerned, being squad leaders makes us equals. Call me May."

Starbuck responded, "Okay." After a moment, "Is there something you wanted, May?"

Jackknife handed her a folder, "You left this in the Commander's office."

Starbuck took it, "Thanks. You really didn't have to track me down for this."

Jackknife smiled, "Look, I know its tough starting over. You want to go for a drink later?"

Starbuck thought about it and then nodded, "Sure, why not."

* * *

Later, seated at a small table in the officers' club, Starbuck and Jackknife were talking and laughing. Jackknife finished a story, "And then I hear Jolly screaming into his helmet…IT'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG!" 

Starbuck commented, "Wish I could have been there."

Jackknife gestured to where Jolly was standing at the bar across the room, "Don't be too hard on Jolly. He's an idiot, but actually not too bad a guy."

Starbuck didn't appear swayed. "Oh, I'm sure he's just swell." She watched him for a moment, "What's he doing?"

Jackknife smiled, "He's waiting for his girlfriend. She's one of his pilots, so he hangs out here for awhile and then they sneak off…as if everyone doesn't know."

Starbuck tried to act disinterested, "What's the deal with his friend, Apollo? Sounds so dramatic…" She repeated mockingly in a booming voice, "Apollo, Son of Zeus."

Jackknife shrugged, "Don't know much about him. He just came in when you did. His father's the Commander of the Galactica."

Jackknife decided to begin probing, "So which Gods do you keep handy…for when your ass is on the line?"

Starbuck gave her a dirty look and then began looking around the bar distractedly. After a few moments, Jackknife muttered, "Gotcha…you prefer not to discuss religion."

Starbuck finally replied after taking a drink, "Looks like we have a winner."

Jackknife changed the line of questioning, "So what brings you to our little corner? When most people graduate from flight instruction they never look back. I picture you as a Battlestar flyer. Enjoying the twists and turns of a moving flight deck."

Starbuck thought another moment, then answered, "The flight instructor spot coming open. I want it." After a moment, she asked Jackknife, "So why are you here?"

Jackknife smiled, "My boyfriend is here. My family's here. But you…I would think you'd find teaching about Vipers boring compared to actually flying them."

Starbuck looked serious and then added, "Well, there is the matter of my former CAG's nose."

"What about it?" Jackknife asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Starbuck smiled and replied after taking another drink, "I broke it."

Jackknife returned her smile, "How did you do that?"

Starbuck, who had been playing with her empty glass, responded, "With my fist." Starbuck checked the clock on the wall, "Gotta go. Flight assignments need to be done by tomorrow, so I better get started…new squad and all. Thanks for the drink."

* * *

Later that night, in a dark and deserted hangar, a burst of red hair could be seen moving just over the edge of an open Viper cockpit. Around the Viper, various pieces of uniforms lay scattered about. 

With a heavy intake of breath that caused her to gasp, Lieutenant Diana 'Slush' Sebastian collapsed onto Jolly, who happened to be lying beneath her, crammed into the cockpit seat. He placed a hand on her cheek and they embraced passionately.

As they broke for air, she smiled mischievously, "Still want to go out?"

He returned the smile, "No, no…I'm happy staying in."

She rested her head upon his chest, "Bet you've never done that in your Viper before." After a moment, she asked hesitantly, "…have you?"

Jolly laughed, "Uh…no, never. Although…technically this isn't my Viper anymore."

She lifted her head up, "What?"

Jolly patted the side of the ship, "This baby belongs to Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace now."

She began to giggle, "You mean we just…in someone else's cockpit? That's horrible."

Jolly, grinned, appeared about to respond, when a head poked up over the side, "Hey Jolly, have I got some news for you!"

Slush gasped in fear, clinging to Jolly, who although he tried, was unable to get up. Jolly yelled, "Wire! What the frak are you doing!"

Slush tried frantically to find some way to cover herself, but the cockpit had nowhere for her to go. After he took an admiring glance, Wire draped one of their uniform coats from the floor over them. Wire just beamed a smile, "Sorry…" Then looked at Slush again, "Well, sort of."

Jolly snapped, "What is it!"

Wire pulled himself together and responded, "It's an Op…A real Op."

Slush forgot her embarrassment for a moment, "What Op?"

Wire explained, "You know the trouble they've been having on Picon?"

Jolly answered, "The Picon Rebels? Big deal."

Wire rolled his eyes and continued as if explaining to a child, "Apparently the admirals are tired of looking stupid. So they've convinced Adar to allow them to form a strike force to deal with the Rebs once and for all."

Jolly didn't get it, "So…What's that to us? Picon has its own base."

Slush added, "Two actually."

Wire shook his head, "Apparently the Rebs are watching the bases. Every time they move out, the Rebs somehow manage to sneak away. This is going to be the largest military action since the war…We're going to be the spearhead with three Battlestars closing the net."

Jolly just thought for a moment, as Wire added, "If you're lucky, they'll move before they decide on an instructor. You know Bull's-eye is going to put your squad in front. You and Jackknife have seniority. This is your chance to grab some glory and make sure you get the spot."

Jolly began to smile back at him, "Thanks Wire. You're a good man. Glad you didn't wait."

Wire took a last look at Slush, "Me too, me too." With that, Wire hopped off the Viper's ladder and walked out of the hangar.

Slush watched him leave and then turned to Jolly, "He didn't seem surprised to find us together."

Jolly shrugged, "You don't seriously think people on this base don't know?" Seeing her concerned expression, he quickly added, "I'm sure there are some people that don't know…although no one comes to mind right off hand."

Slush held the coat against her as she got up and began descending from the cockpit. Jolly leaned over the side, "What's wrong? We're not technically doing anything wrong. Sure, Bull's-eye wouldn't be thrilled, but he'd get over it. Most women are upset when their boyfriend doesn't want to go public."

Slush shook her head in anger, while looking for her uniform, "Jordan, you just don't get it! I've worked hard to get what I want. I'm not going to frak it up by being called the squad leader's whore!"

Jolly protested, "No one would ever call you that! You know I'd kill them if they did."

Slush thought for a moment, "Did you tell your friend Apollo about us?"

Jolly lied, "No, of course not." After an awkward pause, "Why do you care if I tell Lee? He'd be the last person to spread gossip about us."

Slush just thought for a moment, while she reached for her pants, "I don't…I just don't need the whole of the Colonies whispering about me…Oh, you couldn't understand."

Jolly looked offended, "What kind of crap is that?"

She pulled on her uniform pants, "I just mean…You don't have a family to worry about what they think of you. My father's company is one of the largest defense contractors in the Colonies. Rumors about his daughter being the Fleet slut wouldn't go over well."

Jolly nodded sadly, "So what? Does this mean we're done?"

Slush smiled, pulled on her t-shirt, climbed back up the ladder, took his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply. As their lips parted, she responded, "Don't be stupid. I love you." Then she quickly descended the ladder, grabbed the rest of her uniform and headed out. At the door, she stopped, turned and blew him a kiss before leaving.

Jolly fell back into the cockpit. He lit a cigar and sat thinking until suddenly his lips curled into a smile and he called out, 'The Picon Rebels are my ticket!"

* * *

The next day, Lieutenant 'Apollo' Adama accompanied a patrol of Vipers and a Raptor back towards Caprica after their assigned shift. They flew in tight formation amongst the hundreds of civilian, government and military ships coming to and from Caprica. 

Apollo called out, "Well, almost time to call it a day. Go-cart, you see anything noteworthy?"

The Raptor ECO, a young male Lieutenant called Go-cart, called out, "Nope. Just the usual traffic for this time of day…except..."

Apollo called out, "Except what?"

In a confused and suddenly excited voice, Go-cart yelled out, "Multiple contacts! They don't have Colonial charters or registries…They appear to be fighters…three of them…and they are coming in damn fast!"

Apollo interrupted, "Hail them."

Go-cart's voice came over the radio, "This is Lieutenant Portus of Raptor 924, out of Caprica Flight Base. Unidentified contacts, identify yourselves and hold position."

There was no response as all of the pilots strained their ears waiting for a response. Go-cart finally said, "They're still heading this way…still three of them…definitely some sort of fighter. Looks like…Viper Mark VI's. No indication from where the hell they came from though."

One of the Viper pilots, Digger called out, "Vipers? Maybe they're part of an escort?"

The Raptor pilot, Havoc answered, "Negative. There's no record of an incoming escort and they don't have transponders."

Apollo ordered, "Havoc, break out and keep a fix on them. Make sure everything is transmitted back to base. Request alert fighters. Everyone keep in defensive formation."

"Roger, Apollo." Havoc responded, as the Raptor veered away from the Vipers.

Apollo said on the radio, "This is Lieutenant Adama of the Colonial Fleet's Combat Air Patrol over the planet Caprica, calling out to the incoming unmarked Vipers. You are ordered to stop and be recognized or we will open fire."

Suddenly, Go-cart called out, "They're gone! We lost them in traffic. Where the frak…"

The Viper pilot, Hipster yelled, "What do you mean they're gone!"

There was only silence as the Raptor failed to respond. Apollo quickly shouted out orders, "Digger, Razor break right. Hipster, you and I will flush them out so they can bag them."

The two Vipers broke right dramatically, but almost immediately Razor yelled out, "Damn! I've been hi…." And then his radio went dead.

The pilot, Digger called out, "They were on us as soon as we moved. I've got two on my six."

Apollo and Hipster hit their thrusters and engaged the two older vipers from behind. Apollo called out, "We'll hold these two. Hipster, move off and find their friend!"

Hipster's Viper performed a nearly complete one hundred and eighty degree turn and began tracking targets. Apollo gritted his teeth as the Mark VI on the left finally fell into his crosshairs. As he was about to depress the trigger, he noticed as the blip on his DRADIS representing Hipster disappeared from the screen. In rage, he lined up the enemy again and pulled the trigger, and it was eliminated.

As he fired, the second Viper he was following fired and Digger disappeared from Apollo's DRADIS screen. Apollo broke straight down and managed to free himself from the melee. He was now alone against two or possibly more assailants.

Apollo scanned the system and finally found a Viper bearing down on his position. Apollo kicked in his main thrusters and decided to go head to head. He thought this was his best option as his Mark VII had a smaller forward profile than the slightly boxier Mark VI, thus giving him a slight advantage.

The older Viper didn't hesitate to engage and they both rushed at full speed on a collision course. It's then that Apollo saw the trap. The missing third Viper was laying in wait to target him. Apollo pulled up just in time to avoid flying directly into the new Mark VI's line of fire.

But now, Apollo had two Vipers hot on his tail and he began to roll through the civilian traffic. Suddenly, he found himself stuck between several ships coming and going and he ran out of room to run. He took advantage of the Mark VII's superior turning abilities and spun his ship around to confront his attackers.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo lined up one of the Vipers and fired. At the same moment, the second Viper fired at him.

Suddenly, his systems went dead and a red light began flashing in his cockpit. His computer scrolled the message, "YOU HAVE SUSTAINED A DIRECT HIT! YOU MAY NO LONGER PARTICIPATE IN THIS EXERCISE! YOU ARE DEAD! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Apollo slammed a fist down, "FRAK! Who the hell are you!"

The surviving rogue Mark VI called out, "Sorry to bust your chops, Lieutenant. I'm Captain 'Bullet' Corvas. Your father's CAG. We were just doing some exercises and he wanted to see what the Old Man's son could do. So we turned off our transponders."

For the first time Apollo dropped his head in defeat. He asked in disbelief, "From the Galactica?"

Corvas explained, "Have to admit it was a little easier than I expected. You flew well, but you outnumbered us and we were still able to take out your entire patrol."

A new female voice called out, "Actually, he did an excellent job of keeping you busy and away from any tactical targets until reinforcements arrived."

Bullet asked angrily, "What?"

The very self-assured female voice answered him, "This is Lieutenant Starbuck, leader of Caprica's alert fighters…the fighters that Apollo called in when you showed up. We've taken care of your hidden Raptor and I've got you nicely in my sights. So you lost your entire attack force with nothing to show for it."

Corvas checked his screen and saw for the first time the two Vipers sitting directly on his tail. Suddenly his cockpit began flashing red.

Starbuck ordered him, "Now Captain, get your asses out of our airspace because the next thing we shoot won't be just laser sights."

The Battlestar Galactica's three Mark VI Vipers and its Raptor grouped into formation and headed out of the system. As Apollo reformed his own patrol, he called out to Starbuck, "Thanks for showing up. I owe you one."

Starbuck replied, "You bet your ass you do. And I intend to collect. We're not the alert fighters…Your Raptor never got the call out. We're the relief CAP. Lucky for you, I thought we'd take over a little early so I could get a feel for the new squad."

* * *

While Apollo engaged Bullet, in Commander Adama's quarters on board the Galactica, Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh greeted their guests. Adama shook each visitor's hand and made sure they have been introduced to Colonel Tigh. Adama said, "Carthan, you remember Colonel Tigh?" 

Bull's-eye responded enthusiastically, shaking Tigh's hand, "Of course I remember. You're Ellen's husband. How is she?"

Tigh looked perturbed for a moment, then forced a kind reply, "She's well. Doing very well."

Bull's-eye still smiled, "We sure do miss her on Caprica. Colonial Day just isn't quite the same without Ellen Tigh."

Tigh replied bitterly, "No one livens up a party quite like Ellen."

Adama moved the guests along to introduce a distinguished looking older woman in uniform, "Colonel, this is Admiral Realen."

Tigh shook her hand, "Admiral."

And lastly, an older bald man who wore expensive civilian clothes and a lapel pin of the Colony of Picon's flag, "This is Hector Agenor. He's Defense Consultant to the Picon Counselor of the Council of Twelve."

Tigh shook his hand as well and they all took seats around the room as Tigh began pouring drinks. As Adama sat, he said to the crowd, "I'm not really sure why all of you are here. We could just as easily have met on Caprica. I can assure you the food would have been better."

As Tigh handed her a drink, Admiral Realen responded, "We felt this would be a more secure location."

Bull's-eye chimed in, "Can't go to the can on Caprica anymore without knocking over some damn politician." He turned, "No offence, Hector."

Hector smiled, "None taken, Cart."

Admiral Realen said to Adama, "We wouldn't want to keep Colonel Tigh from his responsibilities…"

Adama said to the group, "Saul is here at my request. Assuming you aren't here simply so we can share the same stories we've told thousands of times. He has my complete trust."

The group nodded, accepting his statement. Then, everyone but Tigh held their drink up and toasted in unison, "To the Third finally coming in First! Loyalty! Duty! Honor!" and they all drank up. Tigh decided to drain his glass as well.

Realen looked around, "Glad to see the old bird can still fly, Bill."

Bull's-eye added, "Surprised the politicians and brass would keep an artifact like this on active duty. Nowadays they don't like anything that doesn't shine and look good in parade formation. You should see the crap they're trying to push out now…Shinier than the toasters ever were."

Adama nodded at Admiral Realen, "I stay out of the brass' way, they stay out of mine."

Realen nodded back, but then began, "Bill, we're here to discuss our concerns regarding the Fleet."

Adama looked confused, "Concerns?"

Bull's-eye answered, "Everyone has forgotten the war…or at least the lessons we should have learned from the war."

Adama replied skeptically, "And what lessons were those?"

Realen blurted out, "The toasters! Every year the politicians and defense contractors try to push the limits just a little further. The more technology they can employ the more they can overcharge. Do you know that bastard President of ours is trying to push testing a pilot-less fighter program."

Hector crossed his arms, "Really, Sarah. I can't take part in a discussion that slanders our elected leaders."

Bull's-eye joked, "Then you better plug your ears." He said to the room, "Every year they cut the budget for real defense to fund a bunch of flashy toy projects. In the last two years, they've cut the number of nuggets I can take in half. Leave it to the government to put us exactly where we were forty years ago. We should have driven the Cylons into the River Styx when we had the chance. Peace treaty, what a joke."

Hector replied to him, "What would you have done? Fought until absolutely nothing remained? Peace should always be the ultimate goal."

Bull's-eye countered, "The Cylons are machines. The only reason they would have agreed to retreat is if they knew we had them by the software. Machines only do what they're programmed to do. Cylons are programmed to kill people. Do you think they went off to start families? Perhaps take up a hobby? They'll be back and what have we done in the mean time? Improved our market economy? Learned to brew the perfect cup of coffee?"

Hector scoffed, "I think you've topped out the drama meter, Cart."

Realen challenged Hector, "I'm not sure he has Hector." She looked around the room, made eye contact with each person in turn, then said, "If we, the people that were there and fought the war, compromise and back down, how can we expect anyone else to care? The Cylons nearly exterminated all humans…and now…they're considered a punch line."

Finally Adama entered the conversation, "So what are you proposing?"

Hector echoed Adama's concerns, "Yes, exactly what are we talking about here?"

Realen nodded to Bull's-eye, took a drink, and responded, "Have you received your orders regarding the upcoming strike on the Picon Rebels?"

Adama looked over at a folder on his desk and nodded.

Realen said, "It's time to remind people that there are still very real threats out there. It's time to wake people up."

* * *

The next day in the early evening, wearing a flight suit and carrying a duffel bag with her flight gear, Starbuck came running towards Bull's-eye's office. Jackknife, Apollo and Jolly were already there, similarly dressed and carrying their gear. She asked, "What's going on? I was told there was an urgent mission…" 

Jackknife held up a hand to silence her, so they could better hear a booming voice inside the office. The voice screamed and yelled so loudly and with such violence that it's nearly impossible to distinguish what was being said. They could only discern snippets, "NOT ON MY WATCH!" A few moments later the same voice screamed, "NO PILOT! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Then, after a minute or so, "OF ALL THE FRAKING STUPID IDEAS PULLED FROM AN ORANGE FURRED ROBOT DOG'S ASS!" and so on.

Jolly and Jackknife stood by the door straining to hear, until the voices suddenly became louder as they moved closer to the door. The pilots both moved back quickly, attempting to appear to be waiting casually.

The door flew open and two men in civilian business suits quickly marched out of the office while they avoided eye contact. Both appeared red faced and sweating and one appeared to be crying. Admiral Realen left the office after them. As the pilots came to attention, she turned back to the office, "Cart, a pleasure as always. We'll talk more about this later." Without giving the pilots so much as a sideways glance, she left.

Major Sertle walked forward from the office's conference table towards the pilots and led them into the room. Bull's-eye stood red faced and out of breath behind his desk. He looked like a man that just attempted his first marathon. As the four pilots came to attention in front of the desk, Bull's-eye came around to face them.

Bull's-eye looked them over for a moment, then adopted a calm rational voice and said, "You are needed on an urgent mission. I'm sending you four because I expect my squad leaders to not only be the best leaders, but the best pilots." He continued by addressing Apollo, "Lieutenant Adama, would you tell me what is written on the wall over there."

Apollo turned towards the conference table area and saw a large triangular squadron insignia hanging on the wall. On the insignia, three Vipers streaked upwards from a number three. Around the picture, on each side of the triangle, a word was written. Apollo read each word in turn, "Loyalty. Duty. Honor, sir."

Bull's-eye smiled slightly, calling to Major Sertle who stood beside the pilots, "Breck, we were discussing how something was recently stolen from the base?"

Major Sertle 'The Turtle' replied, "Yes sir. It appears our honor was stolen, sir."

Bull's-eye nodded, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am not about to let a bunch of puffed up Battlestar jockeys come into our system and push us around."

Apollo became red faced, as Starbuck chimed in, "We beat them, sir."

Bull's-eye glared at her, "Trading ship for ship is not beating them. They stole our honor and now I'm charging you to get it back."

Apollo spoke up, "Excuse me, sir. The raid was merely my father testing me. I don't think there's any reason to…"

Bull's-eye stepped right in front of him, cutting him off, "When you fly, you are not Bill Adama's son. You're my squad leader. Any attack on my pilots is an attack on me and this base. Your father has been around long enough to know that. Bill knows damn well that I don't want his kids playing in my yard."

He gestured to Turtle, who began explaining. "The Galactica is currently cruising just outside of orbit close the Caprica's smaller moon. She normally runs with three Viper squadrons. But due to cut backs, the Galactica is running a squadron light and one of her remaining Viper squadrons is currently in training on Tauron working on converting to Mark VII's. That leaves her one squadron and open to being taught a lesson." He smiled, "Four Vipers taking down a Battlestar should be just humiliation enough."

Bull's-eye corrected him, "Training exercise, Breck. It's a training exercise. The humiliation is merely a pleasant byproduct."

Turtle smiled, "Of course, sir. A training exercise, that's what I meant." He continued, "A friend of mine will place a conveniently timed distress call to distract their CAP away when you are in position. Play it right and they will never know what hit them."

Bull's-eye turned to Captain 'Jackknife' Thern, "Jackknife, this is your party. Make it a real hum dinger. Bring me back our honor…and the Galactica on a stick."

Jackknife responded, "Yes sir!"

Bull's-eye barked, "What are you waiting for? Get out of here." As they turned to leave he added, "And good hunting."

The pilots hurried towards the exit, but Apollo turned back in spite of a warning look from Jolly. He asked, "Permission to speak, sir?"

The Turtle admonished him, "You have your orders, Lieutenant."

Bull's-eye put up a hand, "It's ok. What's on your mind, Apollo?"

Apollo responded, "Sir, I'm not sure I understand how this exercise will make up for the mistakes I made the other day. Won't giving them a black eye only escalate the problem."

Bull's-eye made eye contact, "It's not them I care about. I'm trying to teach you something."

Apollo matched his stare, "Me? What would that be, sir?"

Bull's-eye responded matter-of-factly, "It's ok to be angry in the cockpit. The other day, you just let their fighters come at you and only engaged once cornered and the fight was already lost. You need to learn to engage and pull the trigger. So, I'm giving you a chance to go and slay your dragon. Go shoot at the Old Man and put your daddy issues to rest. I won't have you carrying around baggage that might risk your pilots' lives."

Having been rebuked, Apollo turned and began walking away. As he made it to the doorway, Bull's-eye called out, "Lee." Apollo stopped and turned as Bull's-eye added, "When you land, just remember to leave the anger in the cockpit. That's always the hardest part."

Moments later, four Vipers with disconnected transponders streaked away from Caprica towards their stolen honor.

* * *

On board the Galactica, the newest CIC officer, Lieutenant Gaeta hesitated, but then knocked nervously upon Commander Adama's door. The Commander called out, "Enter." 

Gaeta took a deep breath and then entered the room as if diving into freezing water. He found the Commander stripped down to his t-shirt and reading a book at his desk. Gaeta walked quickly into the room and came to attention.

Adama looked him over and smiled, "At ease, Mister Gaeta. What can I do for you?"

Gaeta appeared hesitant, but then blurted out while he handed the Commander a print out, "We're receiving a distress call from a freighter just off Caprica's smaller moon. They've lost all engine capabilities and are beginning to drift towards the moon."

Adama asked sternly, "Where's Colonel Tigh? He has the watch."

Gaeta looked nervous and replied hesitantly, "He's attending to ship business, sir."

Adama huffed, "Of course he is." And grabbed his uniform coat on the way out the door. They hurried into CIC where the ship's crew bustled about their duties. Adama ordered, "Bring the CAP around to the freighter's position to check things out."

Gaeta responded, "Already done, sir." As Adama gave him a questioning look, he replied, "Standard protocol, sir."

Adama nodded, "Good job. Let's get the necessary techs and equipment together into Raptors and send them out. Move us close enough that we can evacuate the freighter if things go sour."

Gaeta nodded to a female petty officer, who called out on her radio, "Raptors, you are cleared for launch."

Gaeta shrugged under Adama's questioning glance, "We just thought we'd get the ball rolling, sir."

Just then, Tigh came rushing in while quickly buttoning his jacket. He appeared to be a little wobbly on his feet. He demanded from Gaeta, "What's going on? Why wasn't I alerted?"

Gaeta responded quickly, "I alerted Commander Adama, as you were attending to urgent business."

Tigh just stared blankly, so Gaeta continued, "The shipment of Mark VII Vipers coming in. I told the Commander how you wanted to ensure that the Chief had the correct updates to his parts orders to accommodate them."

Tigh nodded and then turned to Adama, "Yes…I…uh, was worried that we'd have all these new fighters and none of the damned parts fit."

Adama just watched Tigh critically and then turned to study the DRADIS monitor that covered the crippled freighter. Finally, Tigh asked, "What's the name of the freighter?"

A petty officer called out, "It's the Atlas of Geminon."

Tigh followed up, "Who's her skipper?"

The petty officer answered, "Rita Calderas."

Adama asked Tigh, "Mean something to you?"

Tigh continued to think deeply, until he finally responded, "Sounds familiar…but I can't place it. But I just got that sinking feeling, like something isn't right."

Adama barked out, "Launch the alert fighters, and bring us to General Quarters."

Tigh sighed, "It was just a hunch. If this is all for nothing, I'm going to feel mighty dumb."

A female petty officer called out confused, "We've lost contact with the CAP! And the freighter somehow spooled her FTL drive…it's gone."

* * *

Starbuck couldn't resist flying close enough to one of the CAP's Vipers she'd just help take out. If she couldn't hear him curse over the radio, she at least wanted to see the pilot's anger being taken out on his cockpit. Maneuvering close to the CAP's lead Viper, she wasn't disappointed as he banged up and down on his displays with his fists. 

Jackknife scolded her, "Starbuck, get back in formation and stop screwing around. Get ready, they won't be able to help but know we're coming now."

Jolly called out, "Multiple contacts! Galactica's launched her alert fighters." Jolly added, "Five Vipers headed directly for us." He smiled, "Any chance you think that's just a coincidence?"

Jackknife responded, "That was damned fast, they must have smelled the trap." She ordered, "Okay, time to implement phase two. Jolly hit the deck. Starbuck, you're with me."

Jolly joked, "See ya on the dark side." With that, Jolly's Viper peeled off towards the surface of Caprica's smaller moon while Starbuck and Jackknife headed straight for the oncoming Vipers.

* * *

Lieutenant Gaeta reported to Adama, "We had three inbound Mark VII Vipers. No transponders. One of them if off the DRADIS, I think he must be using the moon's surface as cover. The other two are moving to engage our alert fighters." 

Tigh looked at Adama, "Bull's-eye?"

Adama smiled slightly, "Yeah. No doubt about it."

Tigh asked, "Three Vipers and a Raptor hiding somewhere…why use a standard patrol formation? Seems a little optimistic going against a Battlestar."

Adama responded, "He'll want to send a message. If he sends a minimal force, and wins then he gets bragging rights. If he loses, then it was never really a fair fight was it? Plus, that's what we sent out, so to take a Battlestar will really rub it in."

The female petty officer called out, "The two Raptors with repair crews are asking for orders, sir."

Adama ordered, "Have them head towards the moon. Let's see if they can smoke out the hidden Viper and Raptor."

Tigh muttered, "And I thought this was going to be a boring day." He looked at Adama, "Should we launch reserves? You know Bullet will be chomping at the bit."

Adama shook his head, "No. Let's see what they've got."

* * *

Starbuck watched as the five contacts on her DRADIS screen moved closer and closer, until they appeared as tiny specks in the distance. She smiled, because she was aware of something only a handful of pilots in the Fleet knew. There was a slight differential in the range of the laser sighting used in combat exercises versus live rounds of ammunition. The computer will indicate that the ships were out of range, but you can still fire and have a chance of taking them out. It was a shot that had to be made completely visually and one of the toughest shots a pilot could be expected to make, but Starbuck had been practicing for just such an occasion. 

Jackknife and Starbuck went head-to-head with Galactica's Vipers and Starbuck fired, in spite of her heads up display indicating that the shot was out of range. As one of the incoming Vipers disappeared from her DRADIS, Jackknife called out, "Nice shot! How the frak did you do that?"

Starbuck smiled, "Just comes naturally."

The four Vipers broke up into two groups of two and attempted to circle around Jackknife and Starbuck. Jackknife, with Starbuck on her wing, engaged the two on their right. They were able to take advantage of the Mark VII's superior turning abilities and banked dramatically to end up directly behind the two Mark VI Vipers.

Jackknife lined the wingman up and fired. The Viper disappeared from her DRADIS and practically stopped dead in space. Starbuck lined the lead Viper up and was about to fire, but was forced to veer dramatically as the other two Mark VI Vipers engaged them from behind. Jackknife and Starbuck broke away from each other and Galactica's Vipers followed Starbuck's trail.

Starbuck began rolling and turning dramatically in an attempt to escape her two attackers. With no apparent concern regarding wasted computerized ammo, both took shot after shot at her, which severely limited her maneuvering ability.

Jackknife managed to come around and fired at one of the Vipers on Starbuck's tail. The Viper went dead. One of the alert fighters manages to get behind Jackknife and attempted to target her. As Jackknife banked away, suddenly her control screens went blank and she was unable to control her Viper. Her fighter rolls out of control, as she fights with the joystick. But the ship wouldn't respond. Her systems were dead. The Mark VI lined her up and fired. She yelled, "FRAK! FRAK! FRAK!" As her cockpit controls came back to life, red lights blinked and she was eliminated.

Starbuck took advantage of the moment to break out from the fight. She surveyed her screen and saw that there were two of Galactica's Vipers remaining. As they streaked towards her, she grinned, "Hardly seems fair."

* * *

Tigh remarked in CIC, "What the frak are they doing? I've seen nuggets fly better than that." 

Adama asked the female petty officer, "Any word from our Raptors on the missing bandits?"

She shook her head, "No sir."

Tigh asked, "So do we hold tight here or stick our neck out and help with the fight?"

Adama answered, "I'm not hiding." He ordered, "Bring us closer to the moon. See if we can't get their Viper in our firing pattern.

The female petty officer called out, while holding a phone receiver, "Commander, Bullet is demanding to be allowed to engage, sir."

Tigh asked angrily, "He's demanding?"

Adama nodded, "Launch reserve Vipers."

The petty officer said into her headset, "Reserve Vipers are authorized for launch. Good hunting, Captain."

* * *

In the Galactica's launch tube, Bullet remarked, "Bout damn time." With that, four more Mark VI Vipers launched from the Galactica. 

Galactica's CAG, Captain 'Bullet' Corvas warned his pilots, "I want these guys in the bag. Do you understand me? I want them out of my space."

The three other pilots all replied, "Yes sir!"

* * *

As he scanned Caprica's moon, one of Galactica's Raptor pilots yelled back at his passengers, "Would you shut up!" 

One of the engineers on board, sent to originally help out with the wounded freighter shouted back, "Frak you! I don't care if this is just an exercise, it's giving me the creeps."

The ECO turned to him, "What do you think this is? The reserves? We're the front lines, buddy."

Suddenly, the lights flashed red and their systems went dead. The pilot screamed, "Damn it, Rascal! Why weren't you checking the scanners?"

The ECO called back, "Don't blame me! Blame the conscientious objectors back here that kept distracting me."

On their radio, a laughing voice called, "This is Lieutenant Jolly, just letting you know that as if it wasn't bad enough that I'm better looking and smarter than you…I'm alive and you're not."

* * *

In the Galactica's CIC, the female petty officer called out, "We've lost Raptor 132. But Raptor 367 caught the action and is tracking the third rogue Viper flying tight along the moon's surface. 

Tigh remarked, "That just leaves their Raptor hanging out somewhere."

Adama asked, "How are our two alert fighters doing?"

Tigh looked over the scanner, "It's a close call. They're engaged with their one fighter, but it's moving like I've never seen a Viper move. But they have it effectively tied up until we're in firing position."

"It's just a distraction." Adama ordered, "Instruct Bullet to go after the third Viper on the moon. Have our Raptor concentrate on finding theirs. Let's quit the guessing game and get everything on the table."

* * *

Jolly hugged the rocky terrain of the moon in a manner probably too dangerous for an exercise flight, but he couldn't remember feeling better. Why bother flying Vipers if you weren't pushing them to their limits. His DRADIS blinked as the four blips of Galactica's fighters bore down on his position. 

Jolly zig zagged through the canyons of the moon at a completely unsafe speed as two Mark VI Vipers fell in behind him. He smiled as he wondered at what risks these newcomers would take to get him. But he quickly realized that they are simply keeping him occupied while the two other Vipers targeted him from above. His DRADIS screen blinked each time the Vipers aimed and fired at him.

He moved even deeper into the ravine to gain cover from their sniping. In a split second decision, Jolly decided to test the famed turning and banking abilities of the Mark VII. The canyon took a sudden dip and Jolly disappeared to his chasers.

As they reached the dip, they found themselves staring straight into Jolly's Viper as he had reversed and was heading directly for them. One of the pilots screamed, thinking Jolly was going to hit him head on, but only found his cockpit flashing red as an indicator announced that he had been hit.

As Jolly and the other oncoming Mark VI Viper were about to cross trajectories and hit each other head on, Jolly dived underneath her causing one of his wings to graze the moon's surface.

Bullet yelling in frustration, held down his firing mechanism too long, and only managed to hit his own pilot Viper as Jolly slipped free. Bullet screamed, "FRAK!"

Bullet and his wingman fell in behind Jolly and pursued matching his breakneck pace.

* * *

Apollo sat in his cockpit hugging the moon's surface and cursed that he ever agreed to play this part of the attack plan. He listened to the radio traffic anxiously and played with his controls for the thousandth time. He was the reason they were here in the first place. 

But Apollo was confident he could pull off the next phase. Most Viper pilots viewed Raptor pilots as lesser beings who didn't deserve the same respect and status as Viper pilots. But Apollo had been in War College with some of the most talented pilots in the Fleet, many of whom were Raptor pilots. He had listened to what they had to say, so he knew where a Raptor's most obvious weaknesses were and how to exploit them.

As it turned out, there were certain functions that a Raptor pilot and his ECO were likely to assume the other was doing, like short range scans. A Raptor's pilot was supposed to monitor the more accurate short range DRADIS, while the ECO concentrated on long range scans. Most pilots out of laziness assumed that the long range scans were sufficient. The ECO's assumed that the pilot was doing their job and don't pay much attention to the short range scanner. That's why Apollo waited parked with no power signature on the moon's surface for the Galactica's Raptor to move into just the right spot where he would show up on the short range scan and the Raptor wouldn't have time to react.

As both the Raptor and Galactica slipped into just the right spot, he powered up and streaked forward. He didn't know if they even saw him coming as he fired and their ship disappeared from his DRADIS screen. Apollo scanned the action and found Starbuck still holding off the alert fighters and Jolly running for his life with two fighters on his heels.

Apollo hit his main engines and made a straight course towards the Galactica's position. He quickly glanced at his weapons menu to assure himself that missiles have been selected.

* * *

Gaeta shouted out a little too excitedly, "We've lost our second Raptor…there's a fourth Viper Mark VII breaking from the moon on an intercept course!" 

Tigh ordered, "Bring us around! Get a firing solution."

Gaeta responded, "Not enough time. He's coming at us head on."

Adama barked, "Disengage the fighters. Launch every Viper we have. Get that Viper. I don't care what it takes."

* * *

Jolly and Starbuck both laughed simultaneously as their pursuers suddenly broke off and headed back towards Galactica's position. Now it was their turn to run down their targets and Starbuck shot and took out one of the alert fighters. Jolly also fired and removed Bullet's wingman from the fight. 

Apollo breathed deeply when the two enemy Vipers appeared behind him. In front of him, the Galactica had launched over a dozen Vipers, that turned towards his position quickly. Having to maneuver defensively wouldn't help his aim.

Apollo watched his screen nervously for the exact moment he could get a missile shot off, the moment the Galactica appeared in his crosshairs, he muttered, "Gotcha."

He fired a missile and then another in rapid succession.

* * *

Gaeta announced, "Missile launch. Two of them. Vector 239-169." 

Tigh snapped, "Launch counter-measures!"

Adama called out, "Veer to minimize impact."

The ship moved abruptly forcing Adama and Tigh to grip the command table. Gaeta called out, "We got one, the other will make it through."

Several monitors in the CIC became blank screens flashing red.

Tigh turned, "What's the bill?"

A male petty officer called out, "Missile impacted starboard side. We've lost forty-two percent of weapon capacity on starboard guns as well as most of the flight pod."

Tigh looked at Adama, "Lucky shot. They won't get another one."

Adama ordered, "Concentrate on the pilot that fired the missile." He turned to Tigh, "That'll be Lee."

Tigh scoffs, "How can you tell?"

Adama answered, "If someone had given you the chance to shoot a missile at your father, wouldn't you have taken it?"

Tigh thought and then smiled slightly, "Good point."

* * *

Apollo spun and then plunged his ship downwards in an attempt to escape Bullet and the last alert fighter, but he couldn't shake them. Suddenly, the alert Viper was out of it, as Starbuck came up and shot it. 

Apollo called out, as the newly launched Mark VI Vipers from the Galactica engaged him and Starbuck, "We're wrapped up. Jolly take the shot."

Jolly gritted his teeth as he turned dramatically to escape the engagement. He gripped his stick and pulled as hard as he could in a maneuver to free himself from the group. He touched his weapons display and selected missiles.

Jolly struggled to get a lock on the Galactica, as two of the new fighters chased after him, Jolly muttered, "How could something so big, be this hard to hit?" Then he called out, "The Galactica's come around. She's got a firing pattern down…" And his Viper was hit by fire from the Galactica and he was out of the exercise.

Starbuck attempted to lead as many of the Mark VI's away from Apollo as she could, but there were too many of them. As she dodged in and out of approximately a dozen fighters, she yelled, "Apollo, take the shot!"

Apollo hit his main thrusters and broke a straight line towards the Galactica, in the hope of getting his missiles fired before being hit himself, as Starbuck took a non-lethal hit and lost fifty percent of her power. She managed to take out another Mark VI in her path, and held the firing button down to take out another fighter as well. But her luck didn't last and her Viper went dead. She screamed in rage.

Apollo lined the Galactica into his sights, making sure this time that he hit her vital systems, but just as his finger depressed the firing button, his Viper begins flashing a red light and he was hit from behind by Bullet. His computer flashed, 'YOU HAVE SUSTAINED A DIRECT HIT! THIS EXERCISE IS OVER!"

* * *

As Jackknife caught up to her pilots, a voice called out on the radio, "This is Commander Adama to the Caprican strike force. Well done. That was quite a show." 

Jackknife responded, "This is Captain Thern. Thank you Commander, but with all due respect, we'll see you in a rematch."

Adama replied, "Looking forward to it, Captain. Four Vipers without Raptor support was a gutsy move. And to the pilot that got the missile through…nice shooting."

Apollo punched the side of his cockpit and flew in silence the rest of the way back to Caprica.

* * *

As the four Vipers landed, they are greeted by the pilots and crew from all four squadrons of the base. Upon seeing Jolly's damaged wing, the flight crews' female chief exclaimed, "What the frak did you do to my plane, Lieutenant?" 

Jolly shrugged, "It seemed a little longer on that side, so I just shaved a couple of inches off to even it out."

But then he was swept away as the pilots of the Green Squad pulled Jolly away towards the officers' club. He looked over to see the other squad leaders being dragged along by their squads as well. Apollo, Starbuck and Jackknife didn't appear as enthusiastic as their squads, but they relented and went along. Jolly allowed the Greens to prop him up on their shoulders.

* * *

Later, inside the officers' club, various groups of pilots moved from one squad leader to another to get their version of events. Jolly walked over to Apollo, who hadn't left his chair the entire evening. He pushed Apollo's shoulder, "What's you're problem?" 

Apollo looked at him, "What are you so excited about? We lost."

Jolly laughed at him, while he straddled a chair, "Are you kidding? Four Vipers went up against the Galactica and a full squadron, and somehow managed to take out over half the squadron and damage a Battlestar. I'd say that's a pretty frakn' decent day's work, my friend. Look around you, today you truly are Apollo, son of Zeus."

Apollo shrugged, "Could I just settle for Lieutenant Adama."

Jolly, at a loss muttered, "I guess." Then he added, "You know, we are living proof that the Gods have a sense of humor."

Apollo smiled, "How do you figure?"

Jolly explained, "I should have had your dad. You wouldn't see me moping and griping because he wants me to be the best Viper pilot in the fleet. And you would have been perfectly happy at my Grandfather's house by the lake, where you both could discuss the latest papers printed underground by the Colonial traitor of the week."

Jolly saw Slush gesturing to him, so Jolly got up to leave. As he was leaving, Starbuck walked up to them. Jolly said to Apollo, "What you need is a woman, like right now." Then he turned to Starbuck, "You're kind of like a woman…not really my type…you being a monster bitch and all, but Lee here could really use some company…if you know what I mean."

Starbuck smirked, "Frak off, Jolly."

Jolly smiled, while he stared at the back entrance that Slush just retreated through, "Now, finally, some good advice." And he rushed off towards the back of the club.

Starbuck said to Apollo, "Sucks, huh?"

Apollo looked at her, then gestured for her to sit, "What?"

Starbuck smiled, taking the seat next to him as if they shared an inside joke, "Knowing that every time you score, you're just doing what is expected. And every time you fail..."

Apollo finished for her, "I'm not the guy my Old Man was."

Starbuck looked ready to say something, but stopped herself as Jackknife sat at their table. Jackknife said to them, "This looks like the losers table. Can you imagine what this place would be like if we'd actually won?" She added, "I wouldn't blame you guys if you were ticked at me for blowing the mission. It was my plan, and my ship just stalled or something. It was my fault…"

Both Apollo and Starbuck shook their heads. Starbuck reassured her, "We were all there and the plan was a good one. Personally, I blame Jolly."

They all smiled at her and Starbuck raised her glass for a toast, "It was all Jolly's fault."

Apollo and Jackknife both raised their glasses and repeated, "It was all Jolly's fault."

* * *

Inside the hangar of Green Squadron, Jolly rushed in and kissed Slush enthusiastically. She returned his kiss at first, but then broke away, attempting to talk to him. "Jolly, I have to tell you something." 

Jolly continued attempting to kiss her, but then it registered, "Something to tell me? That doesn't sound good."

Slush explained as he finally pulled away, "Today, I requested a transfer. I asked to move over to Silver Squadron."

Jolly looked hurt, but then thinking about it for a moment, responded, "That's great."

Now Slush looked confused, "It is? You're ok with it."

Jolly smiled, "Yeah, I mean I'm not crazy about you moving to a different barracks, but now we won't have to sneak around anymore."

Slush smiled slightly as Jolly wasn't getting her point, "No, this means we need some space. We need to cool off a little bit."

Jolly appeared blindsided by the announcement, "Cool off? You're breaking up with me? Why?"

Slush answered, "I didn't say we should break up. Just cool off a little."

Jolly just stared, dumbstruck, until finally he asked, "I thought you loved me…you said you loved me."

She smiled placing her hands on his chest, "I do love you. A part of me does, anyway. Listen Jordan, people have expectations of me. I have my life mapped out."

Jolly replied, "And your map doesn't happen to have me on it."

She continued to play with his flight suit, "Of course it does. I wouldn't have invested so much into us, if I didn't think we had some sort of future."

Jolly raised an eyebrow, "What kind of future?"

She replied hesitantly, "Look, you and I could never be together. I mean…like married and kids and stuff. It just wouldn't work. When I leave the service after my tour, I'm going to work for my father's company. I'll need a husband who's well placed. Someone with clout, maybe even political aspirations. And let's face it, that's not exactly you."

Jolly wasn't sure whether to be upset or angry, so he managed some combination of both as he responded, "So you don't think I'm marriage material?"

She looked confused by his question as she took his hands in hers, "Of course you are…for someone else. For just about any woman, you'd be a great catch."

He growled and pulled his hands away, "But not you?"

She stifled a laugh, "No, not with me. Jordan, you would hate life with me." She added, "What if we did get married. Are you willing to give up flying? Quit the service and work in an office. Get dressed up for boring parties every night. Spend time with the most stuck up, uptight people in the Colonies because you have to keep me happy? Face it, you'd only end up resenting everything. My family, the company…me. It would be a nightmare for you."

Jolly commented, "So you're future for us is that we get married to other people?"

She thought for a moment, "Well yes. But that doesn't mean that we can't see each other."

Jolly burst out, "What?"

Slush placed a hand tenderly on his cheek, "I've hurt your feelings. I'm sorry Jordan, but I'm just being honest. Just because I'm a pure breed and you're a mutt doesn't mean we can't play in the park every once in awhile." She smiled, "I figure we get together every month or so. I can plan trips around my husband's schedule…"

He backed away from her, "You're insane. You're positively insane."

Slush shook a finger at him, "Look! This is how it's going to be and you just need to get used to it. Don't go messing up things with Apollo for me."

Jolly couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean 'things with Apollo' for you?"

She folded her arms together, "He's attractive. His father was a war hero. His last name still has a lot of clout. The name Adama tied to a defense contractor would make a lot of money." She added as she shook a finger at him, "I'm serious, Jordan. Don't screw this up for me, or I will make things very difficult for you."

Looking at the ceiling, Jolly actually laughed, "Is this your idea of making it easy for me?"

She smiled as she walked towards the exit, "Your choice, Jordan. You can either take what I have to offer or go without."

Jordan gritted his teeth, "Don't ever call me Jordan again. I'm Lieutenant Nevlin or even Jolly, but you don't get to use my first name."

Slush merely shrugged, "Suit yourself. Just remember this was your decision." With that, she walked out of the hangar.

* * *

Back inside the officers' club, Bull's-eye and The Turtle had come to offer their congratulations. Everyone came to attention as they entered, but Bull's-eye quickly indicated for them to go about their business. Bull's-eye found Apollo sitting alone again at a table and he took a seat. "Lieutenant, looks like the only one not enjoying the party is the guest of honor. I must say, for someone that managed to wound a Battlestar and take out half her fighters in the process, you certainly look down." 

Apollo looked at him, "Why celebrate, sir? We screwed up. We failed our mission."

Bull's-eye responded, "Perhaps, but did you learn anything?"

Apollo shrugged, "That my father always manages to win…That I let the base's honor be taken again?"

Bull's-eye laughed out loud, "I hope you didn't really take all that rubbish about honor too seriously. I used it as a little rah-rah speech to get your nerves up. I'd never send four pilots out against nearly impossible odds without a little something to get their blood running." Bull's-eye got serious, "Lee, honor isn't something anyone can steal from you. It's something you have to give away to lose it."

Apollo nodded, "So you sent us out knowing we couldn't win?"

Bull's-eye answered him, "I didn't know you couldn't win…there was always the possibility you would pull it off. And you almost did. But that's part of command. Sometimes you need to send your troops out even though you doubt they'll come back. It's the true test of leadership…never been good at it myself."

Apollo smiled slightly, "You seemed to do ok with us."

Bull's-eye shrugged, "It was an exercise. Theory is always easier than real life."

* * *

At that same moment, Jackknife stood outside the club making a phone call. A male voice picked up, "Hello?" 

Jackknife said into the phone, "Hey honey, I hope I didn't wake you."

The voice replied, "No, no. I'm just here at the house. What's going on?"

She began, "I…I had an exercise today and things didn't go well…"

He interrupted, "Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?"

She replied, "No, I'm fine…but my Viper. It just froze in the middle of a dogfight. I don't think I should frak with the programs anymore. Someone could have gotten killed."

He stopped her, "Can anyone hear you?"

She looked around, "No, I made sure I waited until everyone was inside or gone. I'm alone."

The male voice attempted to calm her, "Listen babe, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I'll look at the programming again and make sure that everything's okay, but you know how important your testing is to my job. Our whole future rests upon the success of this new navigation program. Your installing it on your Viper is the only way to make sure we can deliver it ready for Fleet use."

Jackknife nodded and managed to get a hold of herself, "I know, I know. I'm just feeling guilty. Sometimes I'm not sure we're doing the right thing."

He soothed her, "What we're doing will affect the lives of everyone in the Colonies. Everything is going to be fine. Why don't you come home and we'll talk about it. Ok? I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, Doral."

* * *

Late in the evening, the club was cleared of customers and only two stragglers remained. Starbuck sat talking to Apollo at the same table he has been at the whole evening. Even the bartender and servers had all gone. 

Apollo looked Starbuck over and asked, "So what's your deal anyway?"

Starbuck smirked, "My deal?"

Apollo smiled, "Why the attitude? Life not hard enough without ticking off everyone you meet?"

Starbuck matched his smile, "Have I ticked you off?"

Apollo took a drink, "The night isn't over yet."

Suddenly the door flew open and five pilots, still wearing their flight suits, entered the club. The arm patches identified them as assigned to the Battlestar Triton. The lead pilot had a small bandage over his bruised nose.

As the newcomers walked towards the bar area, a tall female pilot nudged the pilot with the bandage on his nose, and began pointing towards their table. The group laughed and quickly surrounded Starbuck and Apollo.

The lead pilot, a tall imposing figure with the bandage on his nose addressed them, "Imagine the chances of running into my favorite pilot in the whole Colonies." He placed a hand on Starbuck's shoulder, "How's it going Starbuck?"

As Starbuck shrugged his arm off, Apollo began to stand up to challenge the pilot, but two male pilots standing behind him roughly shoved him back down into his seat.

Apollo said angrily, "The club is closed for the night. Why don't you come back tomorrow."

The lead pilot sneered back, "Don't worry. We're just here for a quickie." Then he leaned down to Starbuck and added, "Isn't that right, honey?"

Starbuck quickly spun out of the chair and swung a fist at him, but was immediately caught by two pilots, the woman that pointed her out and another male. They held her in front of the lead pilot. He leered, "Whoa, if I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't happy to see your old shipmates. Why, you haven't even introduced us to your friend yet."

One of the pilots standing behind Apollo called out to the lead pilot, "Hey Zombie, that's Commander Adama's kid. They call him Apollo."

The lead pilot, Zombie faked being impressed, "Well, well, well, looks like we have a daddy's boy here, ladies and gentlemen."

Apollo warned him, "If you don't get out of here, I'll..."

"What? Call daddy and tell on us?" Zombie pointed to his uniform pin, "I'm a Captain and you're nothing, daddy's boy. So shut up."

Apollo elbowed the pilot on his right, spun the other way and punched the pilot on his left. Zombie stepped up and managed to land a punch on Apollo's lip. The two pilots Apollo hit managed to recover and grab a hold of him as he staggered backwards, as Starbuck struggled against her two assailants.

One pilot grabbed Apollo by the throat from behind, while the other punched him hard in the stomach. Apollo would have doubled over if the one behind him hadn't been holding him upright.

Seeing Apollo subdued, the lead pilot got right into Starbuck's face, "Now I believe you have some apologizing to do. And if I were you, I'd make it a really nice one."

Starbuck smiled, "You're right, Zombie. I do owe you an apology. I'm sorry I didn't castrate you." Then she spat into his face. Zombie pulled back a fist to punch her but stopped as a loud crash from the bar area caught everyone's attention.

Jolly came stumbling through the back entrance apparently drunk. He drained the last of a bottle of ambrosia and then let it drop to the ground and shatter. He staggered towards the group, "Whaz, goin on ear?" When he reached Apollo, ignoring the other pilots, he got in his face, pointed at Starbuck and asked, "Why you drinkn' wit her? I thought you were my friend?"

Zombie looked Jolly over, "Who the frak are you?"

The male pilot holding Starbuck said, "Jolly? Is that you?"

Jolly saluted, "The one and only, at your service." Jolly turned back to Apollo sticking a finger into his chest, "Anzer me…why you drinkn' wiff Startruck? She's the enema." At that, he begins laughing at himself.

Apollo said as he struggled against the pilots holding him, "Jolly, we could use some help."

Jolly smiled, "You wan my help? Me? Help Startruck?" He shook his head, "I don think so."

Jolly continued to ramble, "She's tryn' to take my job. Yer gonna take my girl. I'm tired of people taking stuff from me."

Zombie smiled as Jolly continued to go on and on. He turned back to Starbuck, "As I was saying…"

He stopped suddenly as a gun barrel was pressed against his temple. He looked sideways to see Jolly had drawn his sidearm. Jolly smiled, "Iz really funny, no madder how drunk I am there are two tings that never change. The first iz tat I don like bullies. Juz don like em."

Jolly appeared lost in thought for a moment, so Zombie, now visibly nervous, asked, "And the other?"

Jolly answered, suddenly looking very serious, "Oh yeah. I can alwayz somehow manage to shoot straight."

Zombie's pilots all appeared ready to go for their sidearms, but hesitated as that would mean letting go of their captives. The lead pilot, Zombie, cleared his throat, "Perhaps this has gotten a little out of hand."

Jolly yelled, "Youz damn right this has frakn' gotten out of hand. I juz got dumped an she's tryin to steal my job, and then you….you…" Jolly stopped and without moving the gun from Zombie's head turned to Apollo, "What did he do?"

Apollo replied, "He's attacking us."

Jolly thought, "No, thatz not it." Suddenly Jolly remembered, "Oh yeah, yer a bully. And I don' like bullies. Cuz you know why?"

Zombie shook his head, but appeared to be trying to decide if Jolly was distracted enough to get his gun away from him.

Finally, Jolly answered his own question as if they were stupid, "Cuz they're bullies…and not nice…and bullies."

Zombie replied, "We're not bullies. We just made a mistake." Zombie began slowly backing away and gestured for his pilots to let Apollo and Starbuck go. They reluctantly released them and backed away with Zombie towards the door.

Jolly followed them, waving the pistol while he yelled, "Get the frak out! I'm tired and I need a nap. So don eben tink about stealn' my rack."

After they had retreated, Starbuck moved to Apollo and inspected his bloody lip. "Are you, ok?"

Apollo replied smiling nervously at her touch, "Yeah, I was just feeling left out, as I was the only one that hasn't been punched lately. Those friends of yours?"

She frowned, "Something like that. Apparently, on the Triton not liking your CAG's tongue in your ear is considered mutiny."

They both turned as Jolly walked towards them. He slurred, "I've got a bone to pick wit za both of yeh," and he fell down, passed out.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later on the Caprican flight base, four pilots in dress uniforms, including Starbuck, Jolly, the Galactica's CAG Bullet and a muscularly built woman with short light brown hair stood at attention before three senior officers seated behind a large table. Bull's-eye sat to the left and Admiral Sarah Realen sat in the center. A bookish looking female colonel with wire-framed glasses and pulled-back, light brown hair sat to the right.

Admiral Realen addressed the pilots, "At ease." None of the pilots relaxed, so she continued, "I am Admiral Realen, this is Commander Dromidian, who is the commanding officer of this flight base including the academy, and Colonel Weiss, the flight academy's head instructor. We received over one hundred applications for our single open flight instructor spot. Of those, you four are the ones that we have deemed qualified enough to warrant testing. Over the next few days, the three of us will decide which of you will receive the opportunity to teach."

Starbuck and Jolly both adopted slight smiles, while the other two pilots retained their stony expressions. Realen added, "I want it understood that we believe teaching pilots to be the highest priority in the entire Fleet."

After a brief pause, she continued, "Rank, connections or stunt flying will not get you anywhere with this panel. Is that understood?"

They all replied, "YES SIR!"

Realen relaxed into a smile, "Very good. We'll begin this afternoon with a test on principles of basic flight. You are to return to this room in two hours." She added, looking at their dress uniforms, "One more thing, this isn't a review. Come dressed in flight suits, we are going to put you to work."

They all replied, "YES SIR!"

Realen nodded, "Dismissed."

* * *

Outside the conference room, Starbuck pushed past the other candidates and quickly walked away without a word. Jolly stopped to shake hands with the other pilots, "Lieutenant Jordan Nevlin, everyone calls me Jolly." 

A muscularly built woman with short light brown hair introduced herself while shaking their hands, "I'm Captain Delia Brados. My call sign is Rocky. I fly Raptors off of the Triton."

Bullet snorted and repeated, "Raptors," as if it were a joke.

As Rocky reluctantly shook the other pilot's hand, Jolly flexed his hand as if she had hurt it from her shake. The other pilot, a man with blondish hair that was short and curly, shook their hands, "They call me Bullet. Captain Jared Corvas. I'm CAG on the Galactica."

Jolly ignored Bullet as he thought for a moment, "The Triton? Something about the Triton rings a bell…I think I met someone from the Triton recently." He shook his head, "I'm sure it'll come to me."

Rocky commented, "You would probably remember. The Triton has a reputation as one of the more unruly ships in the Fleet. Admiral Halton likes his pilots to be old fashioned rough and tumble types."

Jolly matched her smile, "So are you rough and tumble?"

She winked, finally letting go of Jolly's hand, "I can be rough, but I prefer a good tumble any day."

Rocky looked Jolly over again, "So where's your flight deck, Jolly?"

He smiled, "Caprica is home sweet home."

She mused, "Must be nice. Being able to have a place, get decent food…"

Bullet finished with a cruel smile, "Never see any action."

Jolly turned glaring, "We get our share of Ops. When was the last time you weren't shooting blanks?" He added, "I mean in your Viper, not your rack. I bet I have an idea already on that one."

Bullet looked ready to explode, but Jolly turned back to Rocky, "So about the Triton?" When she nodded he asked, "I guess by her hasty exit that you and Starbuck weren't exactly best friends?"

She shook her head, "Not really." As she gestured to Jolly's fading black eye, "Let me guess, it wasn't just us she didn't like?"

Bullet turned to walk away, "Maybe both of you have all of the principles of basic flight down, but I think I'm going to go cram as much as I can."

As they watched him leave, Jolly held his arm out, "How about I show you around, Captain? We could go cram a couple of the mess hall's famous sandwiches."

She took his arm, "I'd love to."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Starbuck entered the flight base's mess hall and grabbed a tray while she held a book on basic flight principles under her arm. She glanced up and saw Jolly and Rocky sitting across from each other. Rocky was giggling at something Jolly had said. Starbuck couldn't help but make a nauseated face at the sight, until she noticed the red-headed female pilot next to her in line talking to a couple of other female officers. Starbuck's sneer became a slightly mischievous smile. 

She nonchalantly knocked her tray into the redhead's. As the redhead turned from talking to the other officers to give her a look, Starbuck smiled and apologized, "Sorry. I'm such a klutz."

The redhead smiled back, "No problem," and turned back to her friends.

Starbuck said to her, "Excuse me, but I just have to say how much I admire you."

The redhead turned back again, "Pardon?"

Starbuck explained as she looked at Jolly, "If my boyfriend were totally hitting on another pilot. A pilot that he met just minutes ago…well, I'd be pretty ticked. But you seem to be taking it in stride. Classy move."

The redhead looked at Jolly for a moment then shook her head in disbelief. After collecting her composure she replied, "Jolly was just my squad leader. He isn't even that anymore…I'm in the Silvers now."

Starbuck looked confused, "I'm sorry, aren't you Slush?"

Slush nodded, "Yeah, so…"

Starbuck laughed in a fake manner, "Oh, I should explain." Pointing at her squad leader's pin, Starbuck whispered, "Squad leaders talk, you know."

Slush disbelievingly asked in a hushed voice, "Jolly told you I was his girlfriend? Do you know if he said anything to Apollo?" After an awkward pause, "I wouldn't want my squad leader to get the wrong idea."

Starbuck shrugged, "I probably shouldn't say anything more."

Slush's face turned a deeper red than her hair and she gripped her tray tightly. Slush roughly grabbed a plate of food and let it drop loudly onto her tray. Starbuck apologized, "I'm sorry. I must be mistaken because if you were involved…well, he sure looks like he moved on fast."

Slush glared at Jolly and Rocky and then lost her cool. She left her tray and marched over to them. Upon seeing her walk up, Jolly stood and said to the quickly approaching Slush, "Hey…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Slush punched his non-blackened eye. Jolly stepped backward and put a hand to his face. He yelled, "What the frak!"

As Slush hit Jolly again and marched off in a huff, Starbuck laughed while she grabbed Slush's plate of food. She muttered, "This is way too easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Commander Adama's quarters on board the Galactica, Colonel Tigh repeated his question for the third time, "How many hours do you think we can spare for re-supply?" For the third time, Adama didn't hear him. 

Tigh finally raised his voice, "Bill?"

Adama snapped out of it, "What?" He saw that Tigh had obviously been trying to ask him something. He apologized, "Sorry. I'm just…distracted."

Tigh raised an eyebrow, "Distracted? Hell, I practically had to scream to pull you back. Don't tell me you're still thinking about those lunatics? You're not seriously thinking of throwing your cards in with them?"

Adama corrected him, "They're not lunatics. Perhaps misguided." He shook his head, "I'm not sure anymore. Every year they try and force newer and more complicated computer systems on us. But a pilot-less fighter program is something I thought we'd never have to worry about. Maybe Cart is right. Maybe I have been hiding out, while they're still fighting."

Tigh responded, "Still fighting a war that was won almost forty years ago. Damn it Bill, don't throw everything away because a couple of old war buddies don't know how to get on with their lives."

Adama smiled in a melancholy way, "Like we've done?"

Tigh nodded, "You're damn right. I'm not saying my life is perfect, but I'm sure as hell not trying to conjure up Cylons so everyone will remember that I once fought in a war."

Adama finally addressed the issue, "I happen to owe those old war buddies…big time. What about loyalty?"

Tigh couldn't believe he was seriously considering their proposal, "Loyalty my ass! They're asking you to commit treason."

Adama nodded, "Sarah's an admiral…Hector has clout with the Quorum of Twelve. It wouldn't be too hard to justify what they propose."

Tigh reminded him, "Your friend, Hector doesn't seem any more interested than I do." Adama made no reply, so finally Tigh blurted out, "And Lee?"

Adama answered with some menace in his voice, "What about Lee?"

Tigh explained, "You heard Bull's-eye's plans, you think his newest squad leader isn't going to get pulled into this?"

Adama thought for a moment, "Whatever I tell Lee to do, he'll justify going in the opposite direction. He's a grown man now. He needs to make his own decisions."

Tigh nodded knowingly, "And when he makes the wrong decision, we'll have to jump in and save his ass."

* * *

Jolly whispered with venom as they entered the testing room, "You are truly evil and must be destroyed." He added, "And you're welcome for the other night as well." 

Starbuck feigned innocence, "Me? What did I do? Anything you got was deserved for frakking one of your pilots. You should know better. And as for the other night…what exactly did you do?"

Jolly thought a moment, then admitted, "I don't remember exactly, but I know I did something that helped you out…which I regret doing…if it in fact helped you out."

Starbuck whispered, "Lieutenant, if you have a gripe with me, I'd be happy to go with you to the CAG so we can get it straightened out."

The room had been changed by the addition of four student desks with computer screens attached. Jolly smiled, while he stood at attention next to one of the four seats, "I prefer to handle it myself, thank you."

Starbuck, about to reply, quickly closed her mouth and came to attention with the other pilots, as the three ranking officers entered the room. As Bull's-eye passed Jolly, he stopped to inspect his second bruised eye, "Lieutenant, let me guess. You're trying out a new call sign? Raccoon, perhaps? Or did you and Lieutenant Thrace run into each other in the mess hall again?"

As Starbuck snorted back laughter, Jolly shrugged, "Only by proxy, sir."

Bull's-eye smiled, "I trust you will be able to continue with the examination?" Jolly simply nodded.

As all four applicants took their seats, Admiral Realen stood and addressed them. "Welcome to the first portion of the exam. You will have one hour to complete the exam questions on the screens in front of you. In exactly one hour and five minutes, we will begin the second portion of our test on the flight deck. You may begin."

* * *

Later that evening, just outside of the Silver Squadron's barracks, Apollo waited in his dress uniform. He shuffled his feet and looked about nervously from time to time until Lieutenant Diana 'Slush' Sebastian came strolling out, dressed in a dark blue form-fitting evening dress. 

Apollo looked about ready to say something, but he simply froze and merely stood there, gaping at her. She stopped and posed a bit, "Do I look okay?"

He stammered, "Yeah…yes, you look…amazing."

She smiled at him, "Why thank you, Lieutenant." As she walked quickly to him, she added, "And thank you for escorting me tonight. I really appreciate you pitching in at the last minute. I hate these events but my parents would kill me if I didn't make an appearance."

Apollo smiled at her nervously, and opened his mouth to reply, but they both turned to the sound of a match being lit. They saw Jolly standing by the barracks lighting a cigar. He called out, "Looks like a big evening out on the town for Silver Squad."

Jolly looked around, as if expecting others to show up, "But I don't see the rest of the team. Lee, I thought you were a team player."

Apollo looked like a man caught and began to explain, "Jordan, look…this isn't what it looks like. She just needed an escort at the last minu…"

Slush cut him off by placing a hand on Apollo's arm as she whispered to him, "He seems to think there was more between us than what there was. He's gotten the wrong idea. It's probably my fault. Let me go talk to him and explain how I'm not involved with either of you. He needs to understand."

Apollo nodded as Slush walked towards Jolly. The two seemed to be moving away from him towards the area around the corner of the barracks, so after a moment he moved towards them attempting to hear. He couldn't hear them well, and lost sight of their shadows.

* * *

Jolly watched confused as Slush momentarily put a hand on Apollo's arm and then sauntered towards him. Knowing Apollo couldn't see her face, Slush smiled and blew Jolly a kiss. Once she reached him, she gently pushed him towards the darker area around the corner of the barracks. She said almost seductively, "We need to talk." 

Jolly, unsure how to respond, simply allowed her to push him around the corner. Once out of Apollo's direct line of sight, Slush pulled Jolly's cigar from him and dropped it to the ground. Jolly still appeared confused and didn't stop her as she stepped on the cigar.

In a sudden movement, she rushed to him, grabbed his head in her hands, and began kissing him passionately. Jolly, momentarily lost in the kiss, didn't resist, but then suddenly pulled away from her. Even in the darkness he could see the smile on her face.

She whispered, "I hope you're not too mad about the other day. I got a little upset…seeing you with that woman. But I asked around and found out that you were just being nice to her. I should have known you wouldn't go for the burly type. I'm totally over it, and I've really missed you."

He replied, "Funny way to show it."

Slush explained, "Is it my fault you and Lee are friends? It does make things more complicated…but nothing a little creative scheduling couldn't overcome. This might even be easy if you'd get with the program."

Jolly shook his head in disgust, "You're really going through with this? You think you can get him to marry you and keep me on the side?"

She reached out to him again, "I don't see why not."

Jolly responded, "That's it. I'm going to go talk to Lee and tell him about your little plan."

Slush stepped in front of him, "Don't even think about it, Jordan. I warned you not to mess with me." She smiled seductively, "Besides, aren't you supposed to be studying for your flight instructor exam?"

Jolly answered, "Don't call me Jordan."

* * *

Apollo strained to hear their conversation, but could only make out angry whispering. Every so often he saw a shadow move, indicating some interaction between the two. 

Suddenly Slush called out, "Jordan, stop it! I told you I wasn't interested!"

There was some muffled struggling and then she yelled again, "Lee!"

Apollo rushed over to find Jolly and Slush struggling. As he approached, he could see that one of the straps of her dress had been ripped as she tried to fend him off. Apollo yelled, "Jordan, knock it off!"

Jolly stopped, "What! I didn't do anything."

Slush turned to fall into Apollo's arms while she began to cry, "Lee, he just won't leave me alone. I didn't want to get him in trouble, but…"

Apollo quickly puts her behind him and admonished Jolly, "Jordan, get a grip! If she says it's over it's over."

Jolly doesn't back down to him, "Lee, she's crazy! She…"

Apollo put a hand on him, "I'm telling you to let it go."

Jordan knocked his hand away roughly, "You're telling me to let it go? Frak you!"

By this time several Silver Squad pilots had rushed out to see what was happening. Apollo didn't back down and stepped even closer, "I'm warning you…"

Jolly struck Apollo squarely on the jaw forcing him to fall back, sitting on his butt. Jolly looked down on him, "You know, that's you're problem. You spend too much damn time warning and not enough time actually doing."

Apollo began to pick himself up while he replied, "I see your point…" and he jumped forward, slugging Jolly hard in the sternum. Jolly bent over in pain, falling to one knee. Apollo admonished, "That's your problem. You talk too much."

Jolly collected himself and charged forward only to be caught by the assembled Silver Squad pilots. As they began to rough him up, Apollo stopped them. "Enough! Enough! Let him go."

Having been hit several times, Jolly fell forward onto the ground. Slush forced herself forward as she said to Apollo, "He didn't mean it. Maybe it's my fault."

Apollo looked down upon her, "Your fault?"

She put her arm through his, "If it happens again, I'll press charges."

Apollo nodded and then ordered the assembled pilots, "Let him go."

Slush turned to Apollo, tenderly touched the new purple bruise growing along his jaw, "Let's just forget this happened."

Apollo looked at her dress, "Do you need to change? He broke your strap."

Slush smiled mischievously, reached up and ripped off the broken strap. "I hear single strap is in anyway."

She took Apollo's arm and they walked away, with a last look at Jolly picking himself off the ground. Slush turned and beamed a smile back at him.

* * *

Commander 'Bull's-eye' Dromidian was working late into the evening when the knock came at his office door. Without looking up at the already partially open door, Bull's-eye called out, "Who ticked you off now, Breck?" 

A female voice answered him, "I've been called many things, but Breck is a new one."

Surprised, Bull's-eye lifted his head to greet the visitor, a statuesque blonde beauty wearing a revealing red cocktail dress. He asked, "May I help you?"

The blonde quickly walked over to his desk and held out her hand, "Commander Dromidian?"

Bull's-eye stood to shake her hand, "Yes, I'm Commander Dromidian. And you are?"

The blonde smiled, "Natasi Calder. I understand you have some reservations regarding the Drone Project. I was asked to come and see if I couldn't give you some…encouragement."

Bull's-eye nodded, "Does Alexander Sebastian really think that he's the first defense contractor to send a prostitute over to get my endorsement? Although I must confess, you're the finest looking whore that's ever been sent."

Natasi Calder straightened herself, "Oh, the dress? I'm on my way to the Sebastians' party. I'm not a whore, Commander. I'm a defense contractor."

Bull's-eye smiled, "There's a difference?"

Natasi smiled back, winking, "Usually…although I do wish the lines were drawn a little clearer." She pitched, "Now I was hoping that I could show you some of the ideas we have for the Drone Project. I'm sure that I can put to rest any misconceptions you may have."

Bull's-eye lost his smile, "I'm sorry to waste your time, Miss Calder, but my mind is quite made up regarding the Drone Project. I have no intention of leaving the defense of the Colonies up to machines again. A fighter without a pilot is a Cylon as far as I'm concerned."

Miss Calder continued anyway, "The Drones won't have any greater computing power than the fighters already in service. The Drone won't be able to so much as start its engines without a human hand at the controls on the ground."

He cut her off by a raised hand, "I've heard this all before and I don't buy it for a moment. Sure, the first version will be nothing more than a remote controlled plane, but then you contractors will push for upgrades, better performance and newer more advanced features…all at a greater cost, of course. Soon we'll be fighting a whole new batch of toasters."

Having seen his mind made up, she turned to the pictures on his wall. Specifically, the framed series of pictures of a Cylon Raider being destroyed before it could collide with a cargo ship that Starbuck had been studying just a few days prior. She smiled, "Is that the famous shot?"

Bull's-eye suddenly looked embarrassed, "If you mean the shot where I got the call sign Bull's-eye…Yes."

She asked, obviously wanting to approach the picture, "May I?"

Bull's-eye shrugged, "Help yourself."

She studied the picture intently, with a look of complete fascination on her face. After spending several moments tracing along the Raider with her finger, she said, "They say this shot was the turning point in the war."

Bull's-eye asked her, "Pardon?"

She replied, still bent over the picture, "This shot. It was supposedly out of range. You shouldn't have been able to make it." Bull's-eye didn't respond, so she continued, "A computer couldn't have made that shot. That's how people suddenly believed the war could be won. It was when humans gained the upper hand and it was all because of this shot. It was the headline and lead story all over the Colonies…'Bull's-eye!' Many believe that the Gods themselves guided your hand."

Bull's-eye smirked at her, "Rubbish. It was a lucky shot. Couldn't have done it again if my life depended on it. I could name five pilots that were better marksmen than I was just in my squad. Trust me, I remember the shots I didn't make far better."

She commented, "But you don't have pictures of the shots you missed framed on the wall."

He responded, "Miss Calder, I keep those pictures on the wall to remind myself that it's all an act. My whole career is based upon one moment of luck. Keeps me from getting a head too big to get into a flight helmet." After a moment, he added with a smirk, "Plus beautiful women don't generally come to my office to see pictures of the shots that I missed."

She turned from the picture and smiled mischievously, "Do you think somewhere there is a Cylon with a picture of a Viper being destroyed framed on its wall?"

Bull's-eye looked as if seeing her for the first time, but remained silent. She added, while scanning the many other photos along the wall, "Commander, I'm not sure you're seeing the big picture here. And people that don't get the big picture sometimes need to be replaced by those who do. The future is coming whether you want it to or not."

Bull's-eye challenged her, "Who sent you?"

She smiled again, "I told you, I'm a defense contractor working for Sebastian Defense Systems on the Drone Project."

Bull's-eye looked concerned, "Nonsense. I've known Alexander Sebastian for forty years. We flew together in the war. He's a snake, but a cowardly snake. He would never have the guts to send someone to threaten me."

She remained silent until coming to a picture of a younger version of Bull's-eye with his arm around another pilot. The blonde's smile only grew, "You lost a brother in the war. His name was Latrel. Is this him?"

Bull's-eye nodded, but then whispered, "Who the frak are you? Are you some sort of government agent?"

Miss Calder only answered in a lost voice, as if caught up in a distant memory, "He was a squad leader stationed on the Battlestar Cerebus. He died in the Cylon's third attempt to break Libron. The history books say he was leading a squadron of rookies, when the Cylons hit. The rookies all broke and retreated, but your brother wouldn't fall back. And somehow he managed to rally a few Vipers and hold on until reinforcements arrived."

Bull's-eye replied somberly, "My brother died a truer hero to the Colonies than I could ever be."

The blonde continued to smile, but a cruel glint came to her eye, "Too bad the truth is that Latrel was the first to run when the Raiders broke through the lines. He was a coward."

Bull's-eye replied with malice rising in his voice, "Be very careful, Miss Calder. I'm not sure where you heard that fairy tale, but I can assure you that…"

She interrupted, "It was his rookies that wouldn't fall back and he died begging them to cover his escape over the radio. Of course, with your new fame, the admirals were afraid that public moral might suffer if the story of Bull's-eye's gutless brother got out." She chuckled, "If the public knew how he pissed his pants at the first sign of Cylons…"

Bull's-eye turned a bright red, "LIAR! Where did you get such a pack of frakking lies!" He literally shook in anger, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists, "I don't know who you are, but if you want to live another minute you will leave…NOW!"

Natasi Calder stood up, smiled at him and then left his office leaving the advice, "It's all about the big picture, Bull's-eye. Some things are bigger than any of us. In the war, your brother didn't see it, but you did. It's no different today, you either see it or you don't."

As she exited, she could hear the crashing sound of Bull's-eye upturning his desk in anger.

* * *

As he drove Slush towards the party, Apollo was stunned by the size of the Sebastian home. More compound than mansion, the estate took up more land than the entire flight base. A point Slush mentioned as they drove through the security gate. 

Apollo seemed confused by the valet when he offered to park their military vehicle, but he was quickly pulled away towards a large building beside the house by a giggling Slush.

Apollo escorted Slush into the large ballroom filled with people. A band played and the dance floor was filled with people, many in uniform. A large sign over the entrance read, 'SEBASTIAN DEFENSE SYSTEMS WELCOMES YOU!'

Many of the guests nodded and gave deferential greetings to Slush as she sauntered into the room. She rushed Apollo over to a couple that greeted the party guests as they moved about as if holding court. The man looked distinguished with flecks of gray in his dark hair, the rigid stance that clearly marked him as a former military officer and an obviously expensive well-tailored suit. In a tight, dark green cocktail dress, the man's companion looked like an older version of Slush herself, but with a slightly darker shade of red hair.

Upon seeing Apollo and Slush, the woman called out, "There you are! Oh my girl is here!"

The man also smiled upon their approach. As the women embraced, he held his hand out to Apollo, "Alexander Sebastian. I'm Diana's father."

While shaking his hand Apollo began to introduce himself, but the man did it for him, "Lieutenant Lee Adama."

Apollo nodded, "Yes sir, how did you know?"

The man continued to smile at him, "You are the striking image of your mother."

Having broken from hugging her daughter, the woman commented, "Alex, don't go making him self-conscious." Then to Apollo, "Diana told us you were coming. But it's amazing, you really do look like Caroline."

Apollo asked, "You know my mother?"

The red haired woman replied, "Oh yes, we know Caroline." With less enthusiasm she added, "Your father too."

Alexander Sebastian introduced, "Lee, this is my wife Schylla."

Apollo shook her hand as he asked them, "So how do you know my parents?"

Slush responded for them, "Dad flew with your father in the war."

Alexander explained, "We were both in the Third Squadron together…for a time."

Schylla added quickly, "Alex was promoted to another post."

Alexander Sebastian gave a melancholy smile, "That's ancient history. No one really cares about a bunch of old war stories. But Lee, I hear you're quite the pilot yourself. Diana said that she thinks you're the best pilot on Caprica."

Apollo looked embarrassed, "There are a lot of great pilots…your daughter is an exceptional pilot herself."

Slush blushed, "Lee, that's very sweet, but now that I'm in your squadron, I only hope some of you rubs off on me."

Alexander Sebastian asked, "So Lee, I trust the Mark VII's are working out as well as we hoped?"

Apollo replied, "Yes, sir. I much prefer them to the Mark VI, although I'm a little scared for rookies. The Mark VII is less pilot friendly…takes more skill to maintain control."

Schylla put her arm through Slush's, "Pilots! I can sense shoptalk coming. Diana, let's go greet some friends so the men can talk about thrust ratios and wing spans."

As the two women walked away, arm in arm, Schylla Sebastian remarked, "Diana, he is positively yummy. You are a lucky girl. Was it difficult to get him here?"

Slush smiled, "Not really. There was a minor hang up, but nothing to worry about."

Storm clouds gathered around Schylla's face, "What sort of hang up?"

Slush reluctantly answered, "Well, Jordan saw us leaving. And…"

Scylla hissed with venom while maintaining a fake smile, "Not that trash again? I warned you he would only bring all of us grief. Your father would explode if he knew you were prancing around with no class pilots as if you were some stray cat in heat. I suppose that explains your dress." She added while pointing at the missing strap of Slush's dress.

Slush smiled at her mother's discomfort, "Mother, everything is working out perfectly. In fact, Jordan's jealousy gives me all the more reason to fall into Lee's strong protecting arms."

Slush's mother nearly spit, "Just tell me you're done playing with this 'Jolly' and have put him out of my misery."

Slush responded, "Of course. I wouldn't jeopardize the future over a dalliance."

Schylla suddenly dug her nails into Slush's forearm, "Diana, you had better not frak this up or I swear you will regret it the rest of what little life I allow you to have. Understand me?"

Slush answered through gritted teeth, "I told you, everything is fine," and she pulled her arm away.

* * *

After the women had gone, Alexander Sebastian turned to Apollo, "So how is your father these days?" 

Apollo thought for a moment, "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask. I don't get to see him too often."

Sebastian leaned in, "Bill was always hard to read. Always on the move…and the fact that he has the personality of a cactus doesn't help."

Apollo smiled, but made no comment as a tall man, also in a well-tailored expensive suit but wearing the sash of public office and a small pin representing the Colony of Picon's flag on his lapel approached them. The newcomer shook their hands, "Alex, you do know how to throw a party."

Sebastian smiled back, "Hector, so glad you could drop in. Do you like the place? We just finished renovating in time for the party. Really cut it close this time."

Hector Agenor responded, "Yes, it's very nice." He added with a smirk, "Makes me wonder if the government isn't paying a little too well these days."

Sebastian laughed a little nervously, "Don't be silly, Hector. You know we earn our money."

"We'll see, we'll see." Hector turned to Apollo as if just seeing him, "Lieutenant Lee Adama?" As Apollo nodded, Hector shook his hand and added, "I haven't seen you since you were…well, let's just say it has been awhile. Are you here with your father? Where is old Husker hiding?"

As Apollo was about to reply, Alexander Sebastian answered for him, "Lee was kind enough to escort my daughter, Diana." Upon seeing Hector's questioning look, he followed-up, "Bill is far too busy for us to bother him with one of our little socials."

Hector smiled again, "Yes, well I see Commander Dromidian and Admiral Realen seem to have the same problem. But it's just as well." He turned to Apollo, "Excuse me, Lieutenant. Can I speak to Alexander alone for a moment?"

Apollo excused himself, and with a nod, retreated towards Slush and her mother.

Hector Agenor leaned into Sebastian, "I understand the Drone Project is not being welcomed with open arms by the military."

Sebastian smiled nervously, "Some aren't as open-minded as they could be…but in spite of that, I expect full approval any time."

Hector smiled back, "How far along is the project?"

Sebastian answered, "It's ready to go live. If we could just get the military to sign off on it. But certain military figures we are both all too familiar with won't even let it on site."

Hector nodded, "Now if I were a defense contractor with a hot little number like the Drone Project…that was ready to go, I might be tempted to get a jump start on production while waiting for the proper channels to get approval."

Sebastian shook his head, "Hector, you know that producing military weapons without the proper patents and government contracts is against the law. A contractor would go to jail for doing that."

Hector leaned in even closer, "Let's just say a company had invested money…a lot of money… into the production of these units. Not gaining government approval would be disastrous to their company, don't you think?"

Sebastian nodded like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "It would be."

Hector put his arm around Sebastian and began to walk with him, "Suppose someone could help this company out with attaining the necessary government approvals."

Sebastian replied with a question, "Exactly how much grease would it take to get these wheels turning?"

Hector grinned, "Alex, I'm not here to ask, I'm here to give. I can guarantee not only that the Councilors from Picon, Sagittaron and Caprica will push your project with the full support of President Adar, but that I have an immediate buyer for any units already produced."

Sebastian appeared concerned, "An immediate buyer? We could both go to jail for just discussing this. Hector, if I got caught having sold military weapons to the Picon Rebels…it would be considered treason."

Hector tightened his grip around Sebastian's shoulders, "You're not going to sell them. The Rebs stole the plans and made them. At least, that's what will be told to the press. Then you simply make up the cost for any losses by overcharging the government…as per usual."

Alexander Sebastian nodded as he watched his family talk happily with other party guests, "Ok."

* * *

Zak Adama waved as he walked past the Marine guards of the flight base. He had been coming to the base since he was a small boy and the guards were used to him coming during the night to check out the Vipers. They waved back as he headed towards the closest hangar. 

As he peered inside the dark warehouse of fighters, he could see four Vipers lined up towards the front. Suddenly, from around one of the Vipers, he heard a familiar voice cursing. He called out, "Jolly? Is that you?"

Jolly's head popped out from behind one of the four Vipers in line, "Zak? What are you doing here?"

Zak smiled at him, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

Jolly came around wearing a pair of mechanic's overalls. Zak laughed, which caused Jolly to ask, "What's with you?"

Zak continued to laugh, while he pointed at Jolly's black eyes, "Your face. What landed on it?"

Jolly answered humorlessly, "It's a long story."

Zak asked, "Is this part of the instructor's exam? They expect you to be able to take apart a Viper in the dark?"

Jolly smiled and pointed to the small placards with a pilot's name placed by each cockpit, "Nope, these Vipers have been pulled out for use by the candidates for the instructor's spot tomorrow." He patted the one he had been working on, "This one is going to make sure that I get the job." As Zak just looked at him confused, Jolly explained "Wire told me where to find these. So I'm making sure that my chief rival's thrust stabilizers are off just enough to drag her score down a few points."

Zak said disbelieving, while looking at the placard that read 'Starbuck,' "You're cheating?"

Jolly replied defensively, "I prefer to call it proactively fighting the forces of evil…besides after what everyone has done to me lately…" He pointed at Zak, "Particularly, your tight ass brother, I figure I've earned a little payback."

A noise towards the back entrance of the hangar makes them both turn. Jolly whispered putting a finger to his lips, "You never saw me. I was never here."

Zak smiled and placed a finger over his own lips, indicating he understood as Jolly quickly exited through the entrance Zak had come through. A female voice called out, "Who are you?"

Zak turned to find a blonde female pilot walking towards him. He responded, "I'm entering the flight school next week. I just come sometimes to get familiar with the Vipers."

Starbuck laughed, "Entering flight school is a long ways away from flying Vipers. You think you've got what it takes?"

Zak nodded, "I've been preparing to fly Vipers my entire life."

Starbuck still smiled, "Good attitude. What's your name?"

"Zak Adama," He replied holding out his hand.

She looked him over as if she was only just seeing him. She asked, not taking his hand, "You're Apollo's brother?"

Zak pulled his hand back, "That's what my parents keep insisting, but I have my doubts."

Starbuck nodded, "There's a slight resemblance."

Zak responded, "It was worse when we were younger. The only way people could tell us apart was by the stick up his ass."

Starbuck laughed, "So I suppose you know Jolly too."

Zak smiled, intentionally forgetting his agreement to stay quiet, "If you're looking for him, he was just here messing with these Vipers to be used during the flight instructor's exam tomorrow." He looked up at the name card on the Viper Jolly had tampered with, "Sure feel sorry for Starbuck, whoever he is."

Starbuck matched his smile, "Me too." She reached up and pulled down the card reading 'Starbuck.' She asked him, "Hey, would you go to the Viper with Jolly's name and put this one on it? And then bring his card to me."

* * *

Slush walked out onto the balcony of the ballroom to find Apollo standing alone staring out over the scene of a lush lake and well-manicured grounds. She came up behind him and slipped her arm through his, "Lee, I wondered where you went. Are you ok?" 

Without turning, he replied, "No, not really."

She asked, "What's wrong? Is it something you want to talk about?"

He turned to her, "It's Jordan. I came out here and saw the lake and it reminded me of Jordan's grandfather's place. It's this ridiculous little shack out by…"

She finished for him, "Lake Altrios." Seeing his questioning glance, she explained, "He told me about it."

Apollo stared into her eyes, "Why did you break up with Jolly?" As she began to respond, he stopped her, "Honestly, don't tell me you weren't really together. I'm not an idiot."

Slush smiled nervously, but then answered somberly, "I care about Jolly…a lot. But it wouldn't have been fair to him to stay together."

"Why's that?" Apollo inquired.

She shrugged, "I don't want to say because you'll think I'm simply the worst person in the entire Colonies."

He smiled, "You can tell me. I'd rather know the truth."

She answered, almost shaking, but then touching his arm, "Because…because that first night you came to the flight base…the moment I first saw you…I just knew you were special." She turned away from him, although speaking in a nervous, sincere voice, her face curls into a cunning smile, "I know it's horrible to say and not fair to Jordan, but I knew I could never feel about him the way I felt about you after only having just met. I had to break it off before we went too far."

She turned back to gauge his reaction with a tear beginning to fall, but his expression was unreadable. Suddenly, Apollo reached out and placed both hands upon her face and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately as she fell easily against him.

Just inside the entrance of the balcony, Schylla Sebastian watched the pair with a devious smile.

* * *

The next morning in the officers' mess hall, Apollo gathered his nerves as he approached Jolly, who was sitting alone at a table eating breakfast while studying a flight manual. Without looking up, Jolly remarked, "You are a brave man to even think about talking to me after last night." 

Apollo took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry. I should have warned you that I was escorting Diana to her parents' party. I knew you'd be sensitive and figured you'd flip out…which you did."

Without looking up, he replied in between bites and pretending to study the manual, "So its Diana now?" After a moment, "You know what really hurts?"

Apollo shook his head, so Jolly continued, "You believe that I'd rip the dress off of someone just because they don't want to be my girlfriend? I thought you knew me a little better than that."

Apollo defended himself, "What am I supposed to think when she calls out, you both are fighting and her dress is ripped?" Apollo explained, "Listen Jordan, just because things didn't work out for the two of you…" He stopped himself, and added, "The bottom line is that I think I like her…and she likes me, so I wanted you to hear it from me first."

Jolly smirked, "All these years, I've been calling you tight ass…more like dumb ass. You deserve what she's going to do to you."

Apollo shrugged, "Like I said, I just thought you should hear it from me first."

Apollo turned to leave, but Jolly said, "Let me guess, it went something like…" Jolly adopts a mocking female voice, "The moment I first saw you, I knew you were special. I know it's a horrible thing to say…but the first moment we met, I knew I couldn't feel the same way about someone else as I feel about you."

Apollo stopped, "How did you know that?"

Jolly actually smiled, "Dumb ass. How do you think I know? It's the speech she gave me on our first date."

Apollo stopped to think for a moment, so Jolly followed up, "At least you know before it went too far. It's not like you've slept with her or anything."

The look on Apollo's face was enough to make Jolly spit out a mouth full of juice. He stammered, "Lee, how could you let our boys swim in the same pond? You sick bastard!"

Apollo suddenly looked very sick. He began backing away as if a little woozy, "She said you and she never…well, she didn't say…more insinuated…"

Jolly responded, "Lee, have I ever dated a girl more than a couple of times that I didn't…"

Apollo stammered, "I think I need to go talk to Lieutenant Sebastian…and take a shower. I need a very very hot shower." And he hurried out of the mess.

After Apollo left, several Green Squadron pilots approached Jolly. One of them said, "Nobody hits a Greenie and gets a free pass. So, when are we making daddy's boy pay for last night?"

Jolly smiled ruefully, "I think he just did."

* * *

Commander Adama sat on the patio of a small café eating breakfast across from his son, Zak. He took a bite and then asked, "Only three days until you begin training. Nervous?" 

Zak smiled, "Not really."

Adama looked at his plate, "You haven't touched your food."

Zak responded, "I've just been thinking…I met someone last night."

Adama began to chastise him, "You're going into flight training in a few days. Not really the time to start a relationship. You need to focus on your studies if you're going to fly Vipers."

Zak still smiled, "It's not like that, dad. She's a pilot, I met her on the base."

Adama finally smiled back, "Must be special, never seen a girl make you lose your appetite. You still sneak on base to check out the fighters? You're lucky they didn't shoot you."

Zak answered, "I don't have to sneak anymore. I've been going there long enough that the guards all know me. But speaking of getting shot, I think Jolly has it in for golden boy."

Adama asked as if not really interested, "Why would you say that?"

Zak explained, "Not really sure. I ran into Jolly on the warpath. He mentioned Lee as a source of his stress. I don't know how they managed to stay friends this long."

Adama shrugged, "You'll learn that flying creates bonds that defy explanation. Good leaders learn that the different personalities of pilots makes a better squadron. A sure sign of a weak leader is that they want everyone to be a copy of themselves."

A voice behind Adama said, "Very true, Bill. How very true."

Adama turned to see Alexander and Schylla Sebastian standing behind him. He appraised them for a moment, as Schylla added, "What a coincidence running into you, Bill, after just meeting your son, Lee last night."

Adama stood and greeted them, "Alex, Schylla nice to see you. It's been awhile. This is my son, Zak."

Both Alexander and Schylla nodded a greeting to Zak. Schylla asked, "Zak, how is Caroline doing? How I do miss her."

Before Zak could respond, Adama followed up, "You say you met Lee last night?"

Schylla giggled slightly, "Oh yes. He escorted our daughter, Diana, to a little gathering out at our place. He's her squadron leader over at the base. And so dashing; I wonder wherever he gets it from?"

Alexander added, "You should see them together, Bill. They do make a beautiful couple."

Schylla smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if it got serious between them."

Adama nodded and tried to turn back to Zak, "I'm sure they look very nice together. Nice to see you…"

Alexander stopped him, "You know, Bill. I'm working on a project right now that I would love to have your input on. And since we're practically family now…"

Adama scowled, "The Drone Project?"

Alexander laughed, "You've heard of it." He turned to his wife, "See? You thought he was too far out of the loop out there on the Galactica, but I knew Bill would keep himself up-to-date on the cutting edge of fighter technology."

Adama responded firmly, "I try to keep tabs when contractors attempt to risk war again by padding their wallets."

Schylla gasped, "Well…" She was cut off by a hand from her husband.

Alexander merely smiled, "I understand, no problem at all." As they turned to leave, he added, "Remember Bill, when you retire, there's always a place for you at Sebastian Defense."

As he watched them leave, Zak asked, "What was that all about?"

Adama replied matter-of-factly, "Back in the war, we used to call him Cobra. Turned out even then, we knew he was a snake. And now Lee's trapped up in some scheme of his."

Zak decided to use that moment to mention, "Speaking of Lee…he thinks I should think about flying Raptors."

Adama gave him a quizzical stare, "Lee told you to give up on Vipers?"

Zak answered hesitantly, "He didn't tell me to give up on Vipers…he just thought I should keep my options open, in case I don't get Vipers. I guess they're cutting back on the number of fighter pilots all the time."

Adama responded sternly, "If you'd be happy flying Raptors, there's nothing wrong with that. But I've found there's always a place for people that really want it. You've wanted Vipers your whole life. And life is too short to not go for what you want. If you want it bad enough, there will be a way. Trust me."

Zak nodded, "You're right, I'm sure." After a brief pause, he changes the subject, "So what's with the Picon Rebels?"

Adama looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Zak answered, "They're in the news a lot. Why are they so ticked? I mean, I can understand the Sagittarons …."

Upon seeing Adama's angry glare, Zak explained, "I'm not saying I agree with them. I'm just saying at least, I can understand why they fight. They've gotten the short end of the stick for a long time. But Picon has more money and resources than any other colony."

Adama appraised his son for a moment, then replied, "It's because they have more that they're angry. Picon only voted to accept the Articles of Colonization by a very small margin. By agreeing to a centralized government, they felt they were losing their identity. Many on Picon still believe that the Colonies should govern themselves individually. The Rebels are a group claiming to want Picon to secede from the Colonial government, but in actuality they're nothing more than pirates. Before the centralized government was created, it was Picon that benefited the most from exploiting the poorer colonies like Sagittaron. They claim it's about preserving a way of life."

Zak smiled, "But it's really about money."

Adama nodded, "It almost always is."

* * *

Later that day, Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace marched into the flight instructor exam's original testing room. She passed an exiting Jolly who glared at her on his way out of the room. Sitting before her behind a large table sat Admiral Realen, Commander Dromidian and Colonel Weiss, the head flight instructor. 

Commander Dromidian addressed her, "At ease, Lieutenant."

Starbuck relaxed just a bit and waited for what they had to say. After making her wait an extra moment, Commander Dromidian began, "Lieutenant, we have made our decision regarding the flight instructor's position. It was a much more difficult decision than we had originally imagined. Each pilot brought admirable traits to the table that would make them a good choice. But we're not looking for good, we're looking for the best for our students."

Starbuck almost smiled to herself, until Colonel Weiss asked, "Lieutenant, do you believe that you have the social skills necessary to fulfill this position? Can you teach?"

Starbuck's internal smile fell, "I know that I can teach what I love. And I love to fly."

Admiral Realen then asked, "But I look at your file and see demerit after demerit. Your reviews are always very consistent…" She picked up a piece of paper and read, "Starbuck is the finest pilot in the Fleet, but seems unable to conduct herself in a professional manner. Her demeanor and attitude can sometimes make her more hindrance than asset." She selected another report, "Lieutenant Thrace can do things in a Viper that others can't even dream about, however her inability to follow the chain of command often makes her a liability."

As Realen dropped the piece of paper, Starbuck replied, "Sir, I've made mistakes, I admit that. But if I'm given the opportunity to prove myself, I will do anything and everything to make my nuggets successful. You will never doubt my commitment to them."

Bull's-eye looked first at Colonel Weiss, who nodded, and then to Admiral Realen, who also nodded. He looked at her appraisingly, "Lieutenant Thrace, congratulations. You are the newest probationary instructor of basic flight."

Starbuck asked, "Probationary, sir?"

Bull's-eye smiled, "We have decided to allow you the opportunity to prove your commitment to this position, but we'll be watching you very closely. You'll have a few conditions to meet. And if we decide you aren't living up to billing, we'll pull the plug faster than you can say, 'Starbuck'."

* * *

In her flight suit, Captain May 'Jackknife' Thern rushed around the hangars of the base looking for the Chief. Upon finding her working underneath the fuselage of a Raptor, she asked, "Griz, I came in to make some adjustments. Where's my Viper?" 

From underneath the Raptor, the Chief Grizzler answered, "Jolly took it, Captain."

Jackknife appeared panicked, "You let Jolly take my ship?"

The female Chief rolled out to face her, a cigarette dangling from her mouth, "Sir, I didn't let him take it. He just took it. His Viper's wing is still being repaired after his little joyride. And you know the rotten mood he's been in the last couple of days?"

Jackknife nodded, so Griz added, "It's worse. I've never seen him in so foul a mood. He said he needed to take out some aggression on the live fire course. I figure, better let him go take it out on a bunch of moon rocks rather than the flight crew. I told him to take another Viper, but he said something about you being one of the few people left that he trusted, so…"

Jackknife responded excitedly, "I told you about the glitch…my systems froze up on our exercise."

Griz replied innocently, "I had diagnostics check it out. It got a clean bill of health, Captain."

Jackknife yelled, "I need a Viper! Get me a Viper on the landing strip, now!"

Griz shrugged and pointed at four Vipers lined up by a hangar, "Take one of those, they were being used for the flight instructor's exam. I offered one of them to Jolly, but it just made him more angry."

In near hysterics, Jackknife ran towards the waiting Vipers.

* * *

Finally feeling a small sense of self-gratification for having received the flight instructor's job, Starbuck walked quickly towards Red Squadron's Barracks to make arrangements for her new position. Upon passing the small supply depot that sat between Red and Silver Squadrons' barracks, she could hear the sound of a couple arguing. 

She peered around a corner into the small alleyway that separated the depot from the barracks for Silver Squadron. There, she could see Apollo and Slush engaged in a heated discussion. Apollo was in his day uniform, while Slush wore her flight suit and appeared to be crying. Although she looked more angry than sad, she exclaimed, "How could you do this to me? You expect all of your new pilots to frak you and then just forget about it? Is that how you run things?"

Apollo responded angrily, "Do this to you? You lied to me about Jolly. I even gave you a chance to come clean and you still continued to mislead me. Maybe where you come from that sort of thing is all fun and games, but to me it's not."

Slush got a hold of herself and decided to try a different attack. She smiled hesitantly while she reached out to touch his chest, "Listen, Lee. If I could go back, I'd handle things differently. Believe me I would, but Jolly is your friend and I knew you wouldn't want to feel like you were being disloyal to him. Perhaps it was wrong to let you know how I felt so soon. Maybe I should have given it some time. I'm not good at subtle, never have been."

Apollo drew back, "No, you're not subtle."

She threw back at him, "You were there too! You didn't have to kiss me! Didn't it mean anything to you?"

For the first time, Apollo appeared confused, "I need to think."

Slush nodded, "Fine. I'm late for CAP anyway," and she turned and left in the opposite direction from where Starbuck was listening.

Apollo punched the wall of the supply depot in frustration as Starbuck moved into the alley. She smiled, "Wow, I thought it was bad enough that Jolly was frakking one of his pilots, but here you go and frak one of your pilots AND steal his girl at the same time. Masterful move."

Apollo looked up, surprised to see her, as she leveled a judgmental glare at him and added, "Are you guys in some sort of competition to see who can sink the lowest? Because I might want to get in on the action…you know make some side bets."

Apollo shook his head, "So you're not just walking attitude, you're an eavesdropper too?"

Starbuck smiled again, "It was hard not to hear with you making her cry and all."

Apollo defended himself, "I didn't make her cry. She seems to be able to do that all on her own." He challenged her, "You sure have a lot of opinions for someone that doesn't know a single detail about what happened."

Starbuck accused, "Oh, I'm sure she dropped naked into your rack. Nothing you could do about it…just poor helpless Apollo against the evil temptress." She laughed, "Sounds like one of the sacred scrolls we weren't allowed to read when we were kids."

Apollo decided not to argue, "Aren't you supposed to be packing or something?"

Starbuck answered, "Yeah, I just thought I'd share what a jerk I think you are on my way out."

Apollo responded, "Fine. You can hate me, just don't take it out on my brother, ok? Give him a fair shake."

Starbuck looked him over a moment, and then said, "I never said I hated you. I just think you're low that's all." Then she said as if trying to encourage him, "The great thing about being low is that there's lots of room to improve in the rankings."

Apollo actually smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Improve in your rankings? I think I'll settle for being low, thank you."

Starbuck shrugged, "Suit yourself. But admit it, you're going to miss me."

Apollo just continued to smile, but then said, "As much fun as this has been, I'm late for a family party. My brother, Zak, is reporting for flight instruction in a couple of days and it will make you feel good to know that I'm in for an entire evening of my father explaining how he hopes my brother will live up to his expectations because I always fall short."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Starbuck turned and began to walk away, wondering why she didn't mention that she had met his brother the night before. As she reached the entrance of the alley, Apollo called out, "Hey Kara." Starbuck turned momentarily, as he said, "Good luck."

She managed to smile back at him, "You too, Lee." And then she marched off to pack her things.

* * *

In the worst mood of his life, Jolly maneuvered around the live fire range on Caprica's larger moon. Jolly ran the Viper through its paces as he fired upon the targets lying along the course. His mind raced as he went over everything he did during the flight instructor's exam. Wondering what he did wrong. He muttered angrily as he fired at target after target, "Not just to lose, but to lose to her." 

After a moment, Jolly smiled. At least he still loved to fly. As he accelerated, ignoring the steady beeping of his warning indicators that he was exceeding approved speeds for the course, a large outcropping of rock appeared on his horizon and he decided to unleash some real aggression by selecting missiles. He was eager to see if he could level it with enough firepower.

As the small mountain moved closer and closer to him, he gripped the joystick and placed his finger upon the firing mechanism. He hit it, but the ship wouldn't fire. Confused, he veered around and headed for the mountain head on. As he targeted the rocks again, he heard a voice on the radio, "JOLLY, PULL UP! PULL UP!"

Having recognized Jackknife's voice, Jolly immediately obeyed, pulling up hard on the joystick. His Viper screens and controls suddenly went dead in the middle of his move. He had no thrusters or ability to maneuver. His fighter had pulled up ever so slightly, but Jolly wasn't sure by enough to miss the oncoming mountain. Jolly breathed heavily as the nose of his Viper just barely cleared the largest peak. But just as Jackknife blew out a sigh of relief, the very back of his Mark VII struck the rocks and he was sent flipping end over end.

As if in slow motion, Jackknife watched in horror as Jolly's Viper spun and skipped over the rocky terrain of the moon, until coming to a sliding stop, the nose buried in the gravelly surface. Jackknife called out desperately, "Jolly! Jolly! Do you read? Answer me!" But there was no response.

* * *

News of the crash had spread like wildfire and the entire staff of the flight base was attempting to get a view of the landing area where the rescue Raptor would put down. But all heads turned to watch a Viper land sloppily as it literally slid to a stop just off the actual landing strip. 

As the Raptor came into sight in the sky, the Viper pilot threw down her helmet, launched herself from the cockpit and ran towards the Raptor's landing area. As the Raptor hovered and then gently set down, Captain May 'Jackknife' Thern watched nervously as tears ran down her face.

Major Breck "The Turtle' Sertle rushed out and ordered everyone to back off and give the medical crews that rushed forward room to do their work. As the Raptor's hatch slowly opened, a scream could be heard coming from inside.

"WHAAAHOOO!" Jolly jumped down from the Raptor's entry plank. "That was awesome!" As the medical crew moved forward to get him on a gurney, Jolly brushed them off, "I'm ok! I'm ok! Just a little knocked around that's all."

As Jolly wrestled against the persistent medical crews, Jackknife called out, forcing her way closer to him, "You're alive!" As she reached him, she threw her arms around him, "Thank you, God!" As she held him, she kept murmuring, "Thank you. Thank you."

Jolly replied, returning her hug, "No, thank you. If you hadn't shown up…Well, I would have buried myself in that rock. Thanks, May."

The Turtle barked, "Jolly, get your ass on the gurney. I want you checked out. That's an order."

Jolly nodded and then sat back on the waiting gurney, as the impatient medics descended upon him and began hooking him up to every device they had. The base's personnel all moved forward to pat Jolly on the arm and give him their best as he was wheeled towards life station.

As Jolly was rolled away, he called out, "If the observation station got that on film, I want a copy!"

As Jackknife watched Jolly being moved towards life station, she turned to see The Turtle studying her. He asked, "How did you know he needed help?"

Jackknife thought a moment, "My Viper froze during the exercise against the Galactica. I just had a bad feeling that it might happen again."

Turtle nodded, "Good call. You saved his life. I'm putting your name in for a commendation."

Jackknife replied reluctantly, "Please don't. I don't deserve…"

Turtle smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous. You earned it today. Not only did you get him to pull up to save his ass, but if you hadn't been on the scene to immediately call it in, he might not be in such a good mood."

* * *

That same evening at the home of Caroline Adama, friends and family of Zak Adama had all come to pay their respects to him before he reported for flight training. Small groups of people talked and socialized around the house as Apollo walked with his mother to where Zak was speaking with his father, Commander Adama, by the food laden dining room table. Caroline fussed over the bruises on Apollo's face and the bloody scab on his lip. 

Commander Adama was saying to Zak, "I think you need to keep your head clear for the next little while, son. Women will only cloud your judgment. You should do everything you can to keep yourself free of entanglements."

Caroline smirked, "Was that the secret to your success, Bill?"

Adama smiled back, "I'm trying to help Zak not make the same mistakes I made."

Caroline put her arms around both Apollo and Zak, "I don't know if I'd call these mistakes."

Adama corrected her, "You know what I mean."

Caroline still smiled, "Oh, I know what you mean. I'm just not sure you know what you mean."

Adama said to his sons, "It would be nice just once to be able to give you boys some good advice without your mother reminding me that I'm not perfect."

Caroline asked, "Bill, do you really think that anyone really needs me to remind them you're not perfect?"

Zak joked, "You're not? That's probably why I failed theology…"

Lee interrupted changing the subject, "I doubt even you will be able to find many women to be distracted by during instruction. There are women pilots, but pickings are usually pretty thin."

Zak replied with a grin, "Oh, I think I'll be able to find someone to think about."

Apollo raised an eyebrow as Adama rolled his eyes and commented, "He's been rambling about some pilot he met out at the base the other night."

Apollo asked before taking a drink, "Really? Who was it?"

Before Zak could respond, everyone turned towards the ringing phone. Caroline moved quickly to answer it. Everyone ceased their conversations to hear Caroline's now concerned voice.

She said into the receiver, "I can't believe it? Is there anything we can do?" She put her hand over the receiver and called to Lee, "It's Commander Dromidian. There's been a crash on the firing range. It's Jordan." She spoke into the receiver, "Thank you for calling us, Cart. Yes, I'll tell him."

Apollo stepped forward, "What happened? Is he ok?"

Caroline reassured him, "He's ok. Apparently his Viper just froze on him and he crashed on the moon's surface. He was roughed up a little, but he's fine. He's just waiting for a final clearance before being released. He'll come here once they give him the green light."

Apollo moved to leave, "So Commander Dromidian wants me to report back to base?"

Caroline shook her head, "Oh no. There's nothing you can do."

Apollo asked, "Then why did Bull's-eye call here?

Caroline replied, "Because I'm listed as his emergency contact."

Zak looked at Apollo, "I told you there was something going on between them."

Caroline stopped him with a finger, "Zak, that is enough. Jolly doesn't have any family, who else would they call?"

Apollo gave his mother a confused look, but then turned back to Zak, while taking another drink, "So who did you say this pilot of your dreams is? Maybe I know her."

Zak beamed, "I didn't catch her name, but her call sign is Starbuck." Apollo spit a mouth full of Ambrosia all over his father.

* * *

As Apollo cleaned ambrosia off of his father's uniform, Jolly sat on the bed of his room in the life station. Several pilots from Green Squadron laughed and made him tell the story again. Finally, one of the pilots reminded them, "We need to get ready for CAP." The pilots all wished him well and said how glad they were that he wasn't dead as they began to file out of the room. One female pilot put a hand on his arm and commented, "Glad I'm not going to have to think about you every time I hit the live fire range." 

Jolly smiled, "Me too."

Another pilot joked, "Yeah, you have to wear dress uniforms to funerals. I hate wearing my dress uniform."

As the pilots exited, Starbuck moved past them to enter the room. A couple of the male pilots began to challenge her, but the female pilot pulled them away. Starbuck ignored their angry glares completely.

Coming to a stop just inside the room, Starbuck looked confused and unsure of what to say. She swayed back and forth for a moment, until Jolly broke the silence for her, "You here to see if the moon finished the job for you or just to rub it in about the instructor job?"

Starbuck smiled nervously, "Maybe both…" Realizing Jolly didn't smile back, she added, "I just wanted to see if…" She finally finished angrily, "I just wanted to make sure you were alive. Don't be a jerk about it, ok?"

Jolly didn't respond, so she shrugged, "Well, I tried…" And she turned to leave.

As she reached the doorway, Jolly called out, "You play cards?"

Starbuck stopped and turned, "What?"

Jolly reached over to the small table by his bed and grabbed a deck of cards, "I'm bored. And when I'm bored, I play cards. Don't suppose you play?"

Starbuck broke into a slight smile, "Do you think you can handle losing to me twice in one day?"

Jolly answered while he adopted his own tight smile, "I'll risk it."

As Jolly dealt the cards onto the small table, Starbuck pulled up a chair and muttered, "Can't believe you embedded yourself into the moon. No wonder you lost out on the instructor spot."

Jolly shook his head, while looking over his cards, "Just knowing you're going to be teaching makes me weep for the future of flight. I bet we end up putting training wheels on every one of your graduates' Vipers."

* * *

In the darkness, atop the roof of the office tower belonging to Sebastian Defense Systems, Natasi Calder took in Caprica City's skyline as a man a couple inches shorter with dark hair approached from behind. Without turning, she asked, "Why do we always have to meet on top of a building?" 

Without responding, he reached her side and commented, "Our second option is having some difficulty."

Still without looking his way, she responded, "I heard about the crash. I trust you've made arrangements to clean up any messes that might arise, Doral."

Doral responded soberly, "I think it's premature for clean up. The program is still a potential asset, should our first option prove not completely successful."

For the first time, Natasi smiled, "All of the pieces are almost in place and the Drone Project is going per plan…unlike your navigation program."

Doral replied firmly, "There's opposition forming against the Drone Project, it may never see the light of day. The navigation program will be in place and operational by the time we move. I don't have quite the confidence in the Drones that you do."

Natasi still smiled, "That's why I'm bringing in back up. I have just the right person in mind to push things along." She turned to him, "But is it your navigation program you're attached to or Captain Thern?"

Doral answered matter-of-factly, "It's the program. But she is a woman of great faith."

Natasi laughed, "Great faith? She blindly follows a bunch of worthless idols just like the rest of them."

Doral responded, "She has accepted God."

Her smile lost, Natasi nearly spit, "You cheapened us by throwing truth at an animal? Do you understand what could happen?"

Doral explained calmly, "She was receptive to the truth about God."

Natasi shook her head, "Just so long as you understand that when the moment comes, she's expendable just like the rest of them."

He nodded, "Of course, we are all expendable in God's plan."

Natasi asked almost reluctantly, "Do you love her?"

Doral responded with hesitation, "No. She has proven useful in many respects, but I don't think my appreciation could be called love."

Natasi appeared taken aback for a moment, "I don't know how you can become attached to any of them. They are all so small-minded, only concerned with what's in front of their faces."

Doral added, "Still, some seem able to expand when stimulated." He changed the subject, "So who is your contact that can move the Drone Project forward?"

She replied, "I found someone that has President Adar's ear and is supposedly the foremost artificial intelligence expert in the Colonies. My sources tell me that someone with my…virtues should have little trouble convincing him to support the cause."

Doral asked again, "Who is it?"

Natasi laughed, "His name is Doctor Gaius Baltar."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Starbuck asked the male captain that sat across from her, "Sir, is this really necessary? Can't you just sign something and let me go?"

The middle-aged captain was balding, with a thin severely trimmed moustache. He replied as he leaned back into his chair, "Kara, the only one keeping you here…" with a pained expression, he clasped his hands together and then pointed at her with his index fingers, "Is you."

Starbuck smiled and moved to stand, "Well, in that case, I'll see ya 'round, doc." As the therapist gestured for her to sit back down, Starbuck fell back and spouted, "I'm only here because I was ordered to as one of the conditions of my new job."

The captain nodded, "And Kara, why do think they feel that you need anger management?"

Starbuck answered with her head in her hands, "Because they thought it would be funny to torture me."

The man nodded sympathetically, "Do you always feel like people are enjoying your pain, Kara?"

Starbuck refused to answer, and merely looked about the man's office, which the captain took as a sign that he was getting through to her. He added, "I've seen this so many times. Don't you see, Kara, that when you lash out with these," he held his fists up, "You're really striking from here," and he put his hand on his chest over his heart.

He continued, "So tell me about the first time you remember feeling the tempest of rage swirling within you."

Starbuck finally responded, "Well, I wasn't happy when you asked about my menstrual cycles, but it wasn't really rage until that last lashing out comment."

The man smiled, "Humor…the last shield of the wounded warrior." He reached out and placed a hand on her knee, "Breaking through your defenses is going to hurt, Kara, but I'm here for you. Tell me how you really feel."

Starbuck roughly shoved his hand off of her leg, "Creeped out."

The captain studied her as he leaned forward, thought for a moment and then leaned back again. He commented sadly, "I can see this runs far deeper than anyone guessed." He stood up, sighed and moved toward a closet behind where Starbuck was sitting. He muttered, "I can see we are going to have to escalate the therapeutic process." With that, he disappeared into the closet, leaving a confused Starbuck behind.

Starbuck strained to better hear the clanging noises that came from inside the closet. After a few minutes, the closet door opened slowly and the captain emerged, wearing what appeared to be a thickly padded bodysuit topped by a helmet with a metal face mask.

Starbuck was forced to stifle a laugh, "Sir, what are you doing?"

The captain waddled into the room while shouting through the face mask, "For a breakthrough, we are going to have to purge your anger. This suit will allow me to become the receptacle of your inner demons and a conduit for your rehabilitation. Trust me Kara, this is the only way. Do your worst."

Starbuck smiled while standing up, "My worst?"

The armored therapist repeated, "Give me your worst."

* * *

Inside the gates of the flight academy, by the students' barracks, Commander Adama, Caroline Adama and Apollo escorted Zak as he reported for duty. Zak appeared embarrassed by all of the attention. "Ok, we found the place, I think you can go now." 

Apollo grinned at his brother's discomfort, "There are two traditions among the men of the Adama family. Flying…and being humiliated at induction into the flight academy by the family. Can't have one without the other."

Caroline Adama corrected her son, "Don't be silly, Lee. We aren't embarrassing him, we're just going to say good-bye." Caroline appeared to get emotional, "Good-bye to my little boy," and she pulled Zak to her in a tight embrace.

Zak protested, "Mom, people are watching."

Commander Adama put a hand on her shoulder, "Caroline, let's not get the boy beat up on his first day."

Caroline asked sarcastically as she pulled back while wiping away a tear, "So no one else here has a mother?"

Zak replied, "Probably not a mother that is going to see their son every other weekend anyway."

Apollo hugged his younger brother while pretending to cry. He wailed loudly, "OH ZAK! HOW WILL WE GO ON WITHOUT YOU? I"LL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Causing the other families who escorted their sons and daughters to all turn and stare. Apollo pulled away with a smile, "Just thought I'd make the embarrassment complete."

Zak blushed, "Thanks a lot, golden boy."

Caroline instructed, "Let me get a look at the both of you together."

Apollo and Zak both rolled their eyes, but stood together, letting their mother and father take them in. There was a resemblance between the two, but Zak was built thicker and rougher like his father, while Apollo had his mother's more lean and refined appearance. Commander Adama commented to his ex-wife, "Not bad work, Caroline. Not bad at all."

Caroline got misty again, "No, we didn't screw up everything, did we?"

Adama moved forward and shook his son's hand, and then wrapped him in an embrace, "Good hunting, son. Get Vipers."

Zak nodded, but appeared somewhat speechless. Finally he said, "Oh, I have something for you." He reached down into his bag, pulled out a large box and handed it to his father. Adama held it tentatively with a slightly confused expression, "What is it?"

Zak smiled, "It's a model of The Odyssey." Seeing the perplexed look on his father's face, he explained, "Remember…the old ship you took Lee and I to see when I was ten. I thought you might like to make it."

Adama appraised the box, "A model? I don't get a lot of free time, son. I'll be retired before I ever get a chance to even open the box."

Zak shrugged, "Life's short, Dad. Maybe you need to make the time. I think you'll find it relaxing."

Adama reluctantly placed the box under his arm, "Thank you."

* * *

Admiral Sarah Realen and Colonel Weiss, the head instructor of flight studies, walked down one of the hallways of the Academy, discussing the upcoming session. Colonel Weiss asked, "So you still think Starbuck was the right choice?" 

"I'm counting on it." Realen nodded, "I know in today's world, this is going to sound positively primitive, but I think the best pilot makes the best instructor. Starbuck was the best pilot. Even Bull's-eye, who had a soft spot for Lieutenant Nevlin, had to agree with that."

Weiss shrugged, "Yes, but there's more to teaching than just being good yourself. You have to be able to bring it out in others. Are you sure she's ready?"

As she finished her question, the door to one of the rooms ahead of them flew off its hinges as a man in a thickly padded suit with helmet crashed through and toppled to the ground. As the two took in the scene, Starbuck appeared in the doorway.

She called down to the figure lying on the ground, "You were right, Doc. I do feel much better." After straightening her uniform jacket, Starbuck quickly saluted the Admiral and Colonel. As the padded man on the ground began to struggle to get up, she pushed him back down with her foot, turned and then walked off.

Realen muttered to herself, "She's ready." Then to Weiss, "Excuse me, Colonel?"

Weiss nodded as Realen called out and hurried after Starbuck, "Lieutenant, may I have a word with you?'

Starbuck stopped and came to attention expecting to be chastised, "Of course, sir."

Admiral Sarah Realen caught up to her, "At ease, Lieutenant."

Starbuck took the still rigid 'at ease' stance. Realen waved her hand, "Would you ease up? You're not in trouble. I've wanted to do that to him for a year. I need to talk to you."

For the first time, Starbuck ventured a questioning glance towards the Admiral, as Realen began, "Lieutenant, I was hoping that you wouldn't be opposed to taking on an extra flying assignment once in awhile. Commander Dromidian seems to be under the impression that you might even enjoy a diversion from the classroom every so often."

Starbuck answered, "I'd be happy to serve wherever called, sir."

Realen smiled, making eye contact, "These aren't the sort of missions that I can order you on. If I make myself clear…these will be operations that it's best if no one were aware they were even taking place. After all, there are four squadrons on the other side of the base if it were simply a matter of filling a cockpit."

Starbuck met her eyes with an ever so slight smile, "Count me in, sir."

Realen nodded, "Good. I knew we could count on you. Turns out every so often is tonight. Pick a couple of students with good heads that you think you can count on and report to the shuttle hangar at eight this evening."

Starbuck inquired obviously confused, "Students to the shuttle hangar, sir?"

Realen replied, "And make sure you pick a couple of students that know how to keep their mouths shut."

Starbuck dared to ask, "I haven't even met my nuggets yet. How should I know who to pick?"

Realen smiled, "That will be your first problem. And it won't be the last, I can assure you."

* * *

Natasi Calder stormed into Alexander Sebastian's office to find him working at his desk. She demanded, "What have you done?" 

Sebastian looked up slightly amused, "Natasi, what do you mean?"

She threw some paperwork onto his desk, "You know what I mean. The Drones are gone."

Sebastian replied matter-of-factly, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Natasi fumed, "A hundred and fifty fighters don't simply disappear. Where are they, Alex?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I should never have let you talk me into production before getting military approval. They were a dangerous liability just sitting around my warehouses. Except for the acceptable number of prototypes allowed by law, the rest were destroyed."

Natasi shook her head in disbelief, "You're lying. You'd throw out your own family before potential profits. You've done something with them, and I need to know what."

Alexander met her eyes, "You only need to know what I tell you. I've done what was necessary to ensure approval for military testing." Not understanding the concern and anger on her face, he continued, "Don't worry, once everything is signed, sealed and delivered, you'll get your full bonus. Everyone will get everything they have coming to them."

* * *

On the planet Picon, Hector Agenor waited for his associates in an isolated warehouse, surrounded by row after row of what appeared to be small triangular aircraft covered in tarps. He studied a small worn photograph as he waited. In the photo, a younger version of himself, a young woman and a small boy about six years old all smiled towards the camera. He tenderly traced the faces with a finger as a man and a woman approached. Upon seeing them, he quickly slid the photo into a pocket and moved to greet the newcomers. All three looked out of place, as each wore expensive business attire sporting a pin with the likeness of the flag of Picon, while Hector wore the sash of public office. The man, large and burly with a beard, said to Hector, "This is insanity, you know that." 

Hector rolled his eyes, "Mytrol, what's wrong?"

The bearded man replied, "I'll tell you what's wrong. Taking back some of what was stolen from us is one thing, but…this is declaring war. A war I don't see that we can possibly win."

Hector smiled slightly as he explained, "We're already at war. The rest of the Colonies declared war on us the moment the Articles of Colonialization were enacted."

The large woman asked, "You don't have to sell it to us, Hector. The problem is that these fighters aren't going to be enough to win our freedom."

The man called Mytrol added, "As if it weren't bad enough that we are doing all of this right under the noses of Picon Fleet Headquarters, I don't see these things standing up against the Fleet. When they come down on us, it will be a massacre."

Hector shrugged as he muttered, "Picon Fleet Headquarters…half of them are on our side. But if I'm right, then we don't have to win a war. Just give the powers that be a bloody enough nose."

The woman inquired, "You do realize that we are going to be shooting at humans? I don't know if the movement is ready to deal with killing. It's not like we're a bunch of Sagittarons or something. We are civilized."

"Are we really?" Hector subconsciously touched the photo in his pocket. Touching it appeared to instill him with an even greater resolve. He declared, "Even the most civilized people must sometimes fight to preserve their lives and liberty. It's the other colonies that are going to have to answer for what they've taken from us."

* * *

**_Flashback –The Last Major Cylon Offensive Towards the End of the War_**

With the planet of Picon in sight, Lieutenant Hector 'Crowbar' Agenor lined up the Cylon Raider targeting his squad leader into the sights of his Viper Mark II and fired. Lines of red streaked from his guns towards the back section of the disk shaped Raider and it exploded.

Crowbar had been so determined to hit the Raider that he hadn't noticed the two Raiders that had fallen in behind him. He was forced to roll to avoid their fire and he somehow managed to escape with his ship intact, but they were still right on his tail.

A gravelly voice called out, "Crowbar, break right."

Crowbar did as instructed immediately, as the pilot, Husker, fired and took out the lead Raider. Another pilot, Bull's-eye, suddenly told him to, "Move high," and as he did so, the second Raider was blown apart.

Captain Sarah 'Badger' Realen, the leader of the Battlestar Galactica's Third Squadron called out, "Is that it? All Raiders accounted for?"

Lieutenant Alexander 'Cobra' Sebastian responded, "I counted twenty in and twenty out."

Badger was distracted by orders from the Galactica, as she replied, "Good."

Bull's-eye joked, "Hey Crowbar, what were you thinking letting two of 'em on your six? For a second, I thought we were going to have to drink to your memory tonight."

Crowbar responded, "I just thought you and Husker could use the target practice. Didn't you like how I got their attention for you?"

Husker said good naturedly over the radio, "Oh, you got their attention alright."

Badger called out, "Okay, we got the call. All squadrons are ordered back to Galactica. We're bugging out."

As the squadron formed up to make their approach onto Galactica's flight deck, Crowbar seemed concerned, "Bugging out? They have to know that was just a probing force. There's going to be more coming."

Badger replied, "Virgon's getting pounded by three Basestars. The Minotaur took heavy damage and had to fall back. That leaves only the Galactica in range to help the Javelin push them back."

Crowbar wasn't placated, "But Picon's Battlestar was pulled to Libron. We're leaving them almost defenseless."

Cobra responded to him, "Libron, Geminon and now Virgon…the Cylons are so occupied on the other planets, they couldn't possibly have the reserves to launch against Picon too."

Bull's-eye suggested, "I hate to say Cobra might be right, but I think he has a point. And Picon isn't defenseless. They still have their batteries and anti-ship missiles. Besides have we ever been ordered somewhere and then not ordered right back a few minutes later?"

Crowbar remarked bitterly, "Easy for you all to say. You're not leaving your families behind. The batteries and missiles won't hold up against a full out attack…it just isn't right…Picon is always left in a lurch, just because we have more resources…"

Badger snapped at him, "Why are you still talking like this is up for debate? We go where we're ordered, no matter which colony we're from. So get your asses on to the flight deck." And the Third Squadron's Vipers all touched down on.

Once their fighters were stowed, the pilots all jumped from their cockpits to assist the flight crew in repairs, refueling and rearming.

Everyone on the flight deck turned towards the Galactica's speakers, as the news that a wave of Raiders had broken through Picon's defenses and was strafing several cities came across. As Crowbar threw down his helmet in anger and frustration, Husker put an arm around him. "They'll be okay," he tried to encourage as the Galactica continued on a course away from Picon.

* * *

Commander Adama, with Zak's present still under his arm, walked across the grounds of the flight base making awkward conversation with his son, Lee. Adama commented, "You got off a good shot on the Galactica. Most pilots wouldn't have gotten close enough to fire, let alone land a solid missile shot." 

Apollo shrugged, "The other pilots did a good job of creating an opportunity for me. All I did was hit the firing button."

Adama answered, "You took the shot and did the best you could do."

Apollo responded, "Which wasn't quite good enough."

"You did fine." Adama thought a moment, then couldn't help but add, "A roll dodge when lining up the shot might have given you the split second you needed to get another…"

Apollo smiled, "You just can't help correcting me can you?"

Adama shrugged, "I thought we were just two fighter pilots talking shop."

Apollo corrected, "I'm a fighter pilot. You're an ex-fighter pilot."

"I was just trying to impart a little experience." Adama changed the subject, "So I hear you've taken up with Alexander Sebastian's daughter."

Apollo winced, "It was probably the fastest relationship in history. She and I went to a party a few nights ago and then we broke up the next day."

Adama nodded, "Good. Stay away from the Sebastians. Trust me, they're trouble. Remember, you're a leader now. People will be judging you differently."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Because I'm a squad leader? Or maybe because Zak is now in the Fleet and you're afraid I'll make him look bad?"

Adama sighed, "You know son, there are ways to legally change your name if it brings you that much grief."

Apollo explained, "I'm just saying that sometimes I wonder whether you are concerned about my career or what they might be whispering about our family name in the officers' club."

Adama stopped, "You should know better. But your brother is coming into the ranks. What you do reflects on him, and that includes the company you keep."

Apollo threw back, "Like Colonel Tigh?"

Adama huffed, "He's not family."

Apollo smiled sadly, "The Galactica is your family…always has been."

Adama looked his son over for a few moments and then asked, "Do you really think that?"

Apollo looked about ready to reply, but Lieutenant 'Wire' Colin approached and saluted Commander Adama. After Adama's quick return salute, Wire said, "Apollo, Bull's-eye wants to see you right away, and I wouldn't keep him waiting, he looks…concerned."

Wire moved off as Apollo and his father stared at each other for a moment. Apollo looked ready to say something, but then shrugged, "I had better get going. Concerned is code for Bull's-eye is ready to take someone's head off."

Adama smirked, "Who do you think invented the code?" Then he added reluctantly, "One more thing, Lee." As Apollo turned back, Adama continued, "If Bull's-eye asks you to do something…anything particularly odd or out of the scope of your normal duties, I want you to tell me about it."

Apollo smiled, "Was there something in particular you had in mind? Bull's-eye asks us to do a lot of odd things."

Adama answered, "If he does, you'll know what I mean."

Apollo shook his head, "You want me to snitch on my commanding officer? Thanks but I think I get called daddy's boy enough as it is."

Adama explained, "I don't want you to complain about things you don't want to do. I only want you to know that if he expects you to do anything…that you don't think is right, you could come to me."

Apollo responded thoughtfully, "I'll keep it under advisement."

Before Apollo moved off, Adama held out his hand, "It was good to see you son."

Apollo took the hand and then fell into an awkward one armed hug with his father, "You too," and then Apollo hurried off to the command offices.

* * *

Under the ever watchful eye of Chief Grizzler, Jolly, in orange overalls, assisted two flight crew members attach a new wing onto his damaged Viper. 

As one of the crew members dove underneath the wing to make some wiring connections to the gun mount, Griz snapped at Jolly past the always present gravity defying cigarette hanging at the side of her mouth, "SIR…keep your end steady or we'll end up splicing the wires. Do you know what happens when live rounds meet a live power cable?" As Jolly struggled to steady his end of the wing, she answered her own question, "Live plus live equals you being dead. And that means a lot of paperwork for me."

The crewman swung from underneath the wing, as he called out, "Done." He moved around and helped Jolly and the other man ease the wing against the ship's fuselage.

As the Chief grabbed a couple of tools and began securing the wing, the second flight crewman muttered as they strained to hold the wing up, "Hurry up, Griz. This thing is as heavy as my ass."

As the cigarette in her mouth bobbed up and down with each word, Griz replied, "Nothing is that heavy." She muttered, "Hate these damn Mark VII wings with their fancy gun mounts. Makes replacing them a bitch."

Looking out of the hangar, the other crewman called out, "Here comes trouble."

All four of them looked up to see Lieutenant Diana 'Slush' Sebastian, as she marched towards the group. Jolly looked around as if searching for an avenue of retreat, but Griz cut him off as she tightened a bolt. "Don't even think about it. I need you to keep a hold of that end." She huffed, "Great, just what I needed today, a visit from the Caprican Princess."

Upon seeing Jolly held hostage by his work, Slush folded her arms, watched him for a moment, then she chastised, "I hope you're happy."

Jolly muttered, through gritted teeth, as he struggled to keep the wing level, "Oh, I'm all puppy kisses and gum drops. Can't you tell?"

She ignored his sarcasm, "Lee, won't even talk to me. And it's your fault."

Jolly almost dropped his end, causing Griz to glare angrily at him. After readjusting his grip, Jolly replied, "My fault?" He stopped and shook his head, "You know what? If it is my fault, I'm proud that it's my fault. I'll put it on my resume."

Slush turned on him, "So you admit that you enjoy hurting me. That you want to ruin my life."

Jolly replied as if thinking it over, "Ruin is a bit strong, perhaps complicate. Punish? Ok sure, maybe a little bit, but ruin…no."

Slush berated him, as Jolly strained to hold up the wing, "I can't figure out your problem. If I'm so horrible shouldn't you just be glad to be rid of me?"

Jolly just about burst with anger, "If I wasn't stuck holding this wing up, I'd tell you what I really think about you."

Slush laughed, "Why are you still holding it up?"

Jolly looked over and Griz and her crew were finished with the wing and standing to the side watching the pair argue. As he stepped away from the Viper, Jolly asked them irritated, "You getting all of this?"

All three shrugged looking guilty, but didn't move away from the bickering couple. Slush turned to Jolly, "Look Jordan, we need to talk." Then she glared at Griz and crew, "In private."

Jolly smiled, "Oh no. I remember what happened the last time I agreed to talk in private. Anything you have to say, you can say in front of my friends."

One of the crewmen looked around to see who he was referring to, until Griz smacked the back of his head. Slush folded her arms again, "So what's your problem? You broke up with me, remember?"

Jolly corrected her, "I broke up with you, after you mentioned your master plan…which didn't involve me."

She took a deep breath and then asked, "Jordan, is it fair that some people are born less attractive?"

Jolly snorted with laughter, "What?"

She asked more slowly, "Is it fair that some people are born more or less attractive than others?"

Jolly shook his head in frustration, "I don't know." He thought for a moment, "No, it's probably not fair that some people are born more or less attractive."

Slush grinned, "So in your bighearted effort to make the Colonies a fair and just place, you go out with women even if you aren't attracted to them?"

Jolly pointed a finger at her, "Are you saying that I'm not attractive? Because I will have you know that countless women find me attractive. I'll go get…"

Slush stopped him, "Jordan, you're very attractive. But have you ever had someone attracted to you that you just weren't interested in?"

Jolly nodded, "Sure. So what?"

Slush explained, "To someone that isn't very attractive, to be turned down for a date because of it seems very unfair. But to the other person it only makes sense. Life isn't fair." She turned to the flight crewmembers, "No offense."

Griz took an angry drag on her cigarette, but then simply replied through a brutally insincere smile, "None taken, princess."

Slush turned back to Jolly, "What I'm trying to explain to you is that we are all given a bunch of stuff by genetics or the whims of the Gods. Some people just aren't born with the skills necessary to be a pilot. So should none of us fly because it isn't fair? Of course not, some people are born with looks, brains, money...whatever. To not be with someone because they don't have a desired attribute only seems crazy to those unlucky enough to find themselves without."

Jolly opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Wire, who hurried into the hangar. Nearly out of breath, he huffed, "Jolly, I've been looking for you everywhere. Bull's-eye wants to see you in his office…like yesterday. He's concerned."

Everyone in the hangar adopted a concerned look of their own, with the exception of Slush, who seemed completely unfazed. Jolly still looked at Slush as he replied, "I'm on my way." Then to Slush, "You know, after the crash, when the Raptor landed," he paused, but then continued, "I looked for you in the crowd." Meeting her eyes, he gave her a melancholy smile, "I would have done anything just for you to have come to check on me and see that I was alive and okay. I would have forgiven you the whole thing…sleeping with Lee…everything. But caring about someone else just isn't in your nature."

He stepped close enough that they could hear each other breathing, "For some dumb unexplainable reason, I love you. A part of me probably always will…but I can't stand you. On every level, I'm done with you."

Slush appeared shocked and hurt for a moment, but then she adopted a slight smile and called out as Jolly walked away, "Jordan, we haven't even started yet."

* * *

Starbuck watched as the last of the new cadets entered the classroom and took their seats. She paused momentarily, realizing that she was nervous. After taking a deep breath, she addressed the class, "I'm Lieutenant Thrace and I'll be your instructor for basic flight principles." She noticed that many of the students appeared to be smiling smugly and a few of the men were nudging each other as they actively checked her out. 

After a moment's hesitation, she called out, "Exactly how many of you plan on flying Vipers?"

Almost every hand in the class went up, so she continued, "There are forty of you in this session. Each year, they cut back the number of students allowed into Viper training. This year, I expect four of you will be allowed to go on to fly Vipers, the rest of you…"

Sitting a couple of rows back, Zak Adama's hand flew up, Starbuck pointed to him, "What?"

Zak smiled, "Is there any way to ensure that we get selected for Vipers…sir?"

Starbuck didn't smile back, "Well, not ticking me off would be a good start." Several of the students laughed, as the grin was wiped from Zak's face. Starbuck added, "Only a few of you will get Vipers. About fifteen of you will go on to fly Raptors, where you will become either pilots or ECOs; a lesser but still noble calling. The rest of you will be sent out to various shuttles, cargo carriers and transport ships never to be heard from again."

She now had the undivided attention of the class as she picked up the training manual. She held it up, "For the next few months, you will find this book to be very useful." She flipped through the pages, "If you're particularly short, you can sit on this and feel taller. If you find yourself stuck in the wilderness, it can be burnt for warmth. The list of things you can do with this book is actually endless. About the only thing you can't do with it, is learn to fly. That, you are going to have to get through practice and me."

She began by pointing to a clipboard that hung on the wall, "Over there you will find the schedule for the flight simulators. I would suggest signing up for as much extra time as you can."

Another hand from the back went up. Starbuck pointed at him.

The young man asked, "Simulators? When do we actually get to go up for real, sir?"

Starbuck responded quickly, "When I say so."

A female student raised her hand and Starbuck rolled her eyes. "Make it quick."

The woman inquired, "Lieutenant, when do we get to pick our call signs?"

Starbuck smiled, "You don't. The week before graduation, your peers will submit suggestions for your call sign to me, and I will select the one that I feel best suits you. Just before graduation, each of you will be christened with your new name. However, looking at this class, I think even talking about call signs is getting more than a little ahead of ourselves."

Zak raised his hand again. Starbuck was getting inpatient, "What now?"

Zak smiled, "Lieutenant, for those of us that might be a little more…advanced, is there a way that we can move on to real flying a little faster?"

Starbuck leveled a glare at him, "For you, I think I am going to reverse my policy mentioned earlier regarding call signs. While you are in my class, you're going to be known as Dingleberry."

Zak asked confused, "Sir, what's a Dingleberry?"

Starbuck smiled, "That's your first homework assignment. Look it up."

* * *

After quickly removing the orange mechanic's overalls, Jolly hurried into Bull's-eye's office and immediately came to stand at attention next to Apollo, who was red faced and appeared nervous. Jolly couldn't help but notice that Bull's-eye's office looked more disheveled than he had ever seen it. History books about the Cylon war littered the room. Some lay opened, while others looked as if they had been discarded by being tossed to the floor. Most concerning was that Jolly could see through the corner of his eye that the large framed collection of photos of Bull's-eye shooting the Raider in the war had a large crack in it, as if someone had thrown something and shattered the glass. 

Major Breck 'The Turtle' Sertle stood to the side as Bull's-eye immediately turned on Jolly, "Lieutenant Nevlin, so glad you could stop by. Now we have something to talk about other than Lieutenant Adama's daddy complex." He glared at Apollo, "As much as I love to hear about poor Apollo's feelings of inadequacy." Turning back to Jolly, "Let's talk for a moment, and try to figure out why you can't seem to be able to fly the simplest of ops without crashing into something."

Jolly was obviously confused whether Bull's-eye was expecting a response, as he wasn't asked a question, but his mouth worked faster than his brain. "I just wanted to give Chief Grizzler a little job security, sir."

Bull's-eye reached down, knocked aside a couple of open books on his desk and picked up a folder. He opened it, scanned the first page and then looked up at Jolly. "Do you know that your two little accidents have wiped out my entire budget for replacement equipment for the year. They're threatening to cut one of my Viper spots for the students over at the academy." Then he glared towards Apollo again, "But with his brother's track record building by the day, I can think of a cadet by the name of Adama, that I probably won't bother considering anyway."

Apollo swallowed hard, but then spoke out, "My brother would make an excellent Viper pilot, sir."

Bull's-eye growled, while getting in Apollo's face, "Oh, would he? Can you assure me that unlike his brother, he's smart enough to keep his joystick in its cockpit?" Bull's-eye stabbed his finger hard into Apollo's chest, "Can you swear to me that he won't put my reputation on the line by frakking one of the pilots in his charge!"

Apollo and Jolly both rolled their eyes simultaneously at the charge. Bull's-eye continued, "Oh, that's right, boys. Seems everyone is talking about how two of my trusty squad leaders have been toying with a female pilot under their command. I've had two concerned phone calls from members of the Quorum of Twelve this morning."

He yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I WORK TO KEEP THIS BASE AWAY FROM THEIR ATTENTION! IN THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS, I HAVEN'T HAD THE KIND OF HEAT YOU TWO HORNY JACKASS BASTARD SONS OF BITCHES HAVE BROUGHT DOWN ON MY COMMAND!"

Neither Apollo nor Jolly dared to respond, so Bull's-eye added a bit more coolly, "Oh, but don't worry, no formal complaint has been filed. And none will be, as long as I'm willing to make…certain concessions. I've been given four options." Bull's-eye took a deep breath, "Punish the both of you to the full extent of my authority, open the base up to testing the Drone Project or promote the victim of your attentions to the open squad leader position as a sign of good faith."

Apollo braved the question, "That's three, what was the fourth option, sir?"

Bull's-eye responded, "An investigation of my command that would lead to my dismissal."

Jolly called out, "That can't happen, sir!"

Bull's-eye snorted, "Of course not, you idiot! That's why I didn't bother to mention it as an alternative." After appraising them both for another moment, Bull's-eye began theorizing, "The Drone Project is simply out of the question, so I'm left with putting your feet to the fire or promoting Lieutenant Sebastian. As appealing as the thought of both of you in the brig is at the moment, and as much as you both screwed up royally. You're my screw ups and I don't let others tell me how to handle my screw ups. So I'm left with Slush." After a brief moment, he asked Jolly, "How did she come by the handle Slush again?"

Jolly answered nervously, "In flight school, she was cocky and attempted to get everyone to call her 'Ice.' She had a meltdown after a shaky landing, they decided she was more like 'Slush' than Ice, sir."

Bull's-eye turned to The Turtle, "Can she do the job?"

Major Sertle thought for a moment, then replied, "She's a good pilot."

Bull's-eye stepped closer to Jolly, "That's not what I asked. Can she lead Red Squad?"

After another moment, The Turtle answered, "I'm not sure, sir."

Bull's-eye shook his head, "That's not a very comforting answer. Well, she's your problem now, boys. Anything she messes up, will be just like you messed up. She or any of her pilots miss a drill, you both get the demerits. If she drops a glass in the mess hall, one of you better be there already with a broom and the other with a mop. Do I make myself clear?"

Apollo and Jolly both called out, "Yes sir!"

Bull's-eye nodded, "Gentlemen, I expect you to do your jobs and to do them well. This is the only warning you are going to get. Now get out of here and take care of my pilots. And may the Gods have mercy on you if she gets anyone hurt, because I frakking won't."

As the two moved to exit, Jolly turned, "Permission to ask a question, sir?"

Bull's-eye appeared ready to yell at him, but stopped, "What is it, Jolly?"

Jolly braced himself, and then asked, "The flight instructor spot, sir. Is this the reason I wasn't selected?"

Bull's-eye responded with a question, "Would it make you feel any better if I said, yes?"

Jolly thought about it and then answered, "Probably not."

Bull's-eye softened a bit, "She out flew you, son. You're a hell of a pilot, one of the best I've ever seen. And if you stopped thinking with your zipper, you could have a bright career…but Starbuck out flew you, pure and simple."

Jolly nodded, straightened up and saluted, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

A short while later, Commander Adama waited a moment in the doorway for Bull's-eye to look up and notice him, but Bull's-eye kept his head down, buried in a large book. Finally, Adama knocked loudly on the open door. 

Bull's-eye's head jerked up with an angry expression, until seeing his visitor. Upon recognizing Adama, he called out, "Well, don't just stand there like you don't have the sense to come in out of the rain."

Adama entered the office and walked towards him, stepping over several discarded books, the model Zak had given him still tucked under his arm. "What happened in here?"

Bull's-eye stood and responded as if distracted, "Wha…oh, the mess…just a little research. How's life on that rickety piece of scrap metal, Bill?"

Adama answered, "Can't complain."

Bull's-eye smiled while pulling a bottle and two glasses out of a desk drawer, "But you probably will anyway."

Adama smiled back, "Probably." After a moment of silence Adama asked, "I heard a rumor that you were ready to blow your stack. Looks like your office took the brunt of it."

Bull's-eye thought for a moment, as he poured the drinks and handed one to Adama. They both quickly toasted, "To the Third finally coming in First. Loyalty, Duty, Honor."

Pouring more into their glasses, Bull's-eye asked, "Do you remember my brother?"

Adama raised an eyebrow, while taking the glass, "Latrel? Vaguely. He died off of Libron, didn't he? Held off the Cylons with a bunch of rookies."

Bull's-eye nodded after taking a swig, "Yeah, that's the story anyway."

Looking concerned, Adama sasked, "Story? Have you heard something different?"

Bull's-eye threw up his arms, "Oh hell, I don't know. One of Sebastian's contractor whores came to see me one evening and planted a seed in my head and I just can't seem to shake it."

Adama smirked, "What would a defense contractor know about it? Most of them don't even recognize their own products."

Bull's-eye smiled back, "This one was different. It was like…like she knew something everyone else didn't. She said that Latrel ran for it and died a coward. She seemed so confident about her information."

Adama huffed, "Nonsense, how would she know?"

Bull's-eye shrugged, "I don't know. But I've been obsessed about it ever since. I've been scouring everything I can find on the battle. I've even looked up people that were there and no one remembers anything like what she was saying. It's dumb I know, but she was just so sure." After a moment of silence, Bull's-eye pointed to the box under Adama's arm, "You finally remember my birthday?"

Adama smiled, "A gift from Zak." Adama looked the box over, "It's a model. When am I going to have time to make a model?"

Bull's-eye looked the box over, "A model of what? I'm the one that should be getting gifts. After all, I'm the one that bent every rule in the book so he could even get into the flight program. "

Adama replied, "It's an old ship…The Odyssey. I took the boys to see the real thing when they were younger. I didn't get a lot of leave back then…it was the only event going on the whole planet. Can't believe he even remembers it, let alone felt the need to get me a model. He knows I don't have a lot of time for hobbies."

Bull's-eye smiled, "It's not the ship he remembers, it's that he got to spend time with his dad. If you're smart, you'll make the damn ship. "

Adama nodded and finally took a drink, "I'll see what I can do." After a moment, Adama asked, "So how's Lee doing?"

Bull's-eye looked concerned, "Do you really want to know?"

Adama nodded. Bull's-eye poured another drink before answering, "When I asked you to send your CAG after him, I really thought it would work out the bugs."

Adama took a sip, "Thanks a lot for that by the way. Just one more reason he thinks I'm out to make his life miserable."

Bull's-eye ignored his complaint, "And then when I had him go after you personally, I hoped he would release a little of that pent up hostility."

Adama added, "But…"

Bull's-eye sighed, "He's as stubborn as his old man. Won't let it go. I'm a little nervous to let him lead a real Op. Like this Picon mess coming up..."

Adama reassured him, "Lee always saves his best for the real game. Even when he played sports as a kid, he'd hesitate, but he always managed to put up the points when it mattered. When you need someone, Lee will come up with the big play."

Bull's-eye obviously wasn't convinced, "If you say so."

After a moment, Adama asked, "Have you heard anything more on the Picon Op?"

Bull's-eye shrugged, "They scrapped it again a few days ago. Some of the politicians are shaking about the military getting involved in a civilian security matter, but personally I think the bureaucrats are afraid we'll find out just how many of them have been on the Rebs' payroll. But they're getting bolder. Something has to be done. Lords know, we can't afford another situation like Sagittaron. If the President and the Council won't do something, by Gods, we will."

Bull's-eye added, "Speaking of which, have you given any further thought on what we spoke about on the Galactica a while back?"

Adama responded, "Thought about it."

Bull's-eye followed up, "And?"

Adama took a drink and then answered with a question, "What did Hector decide?"

Bull's-eye grinned, "Took some convincing, but Crowbar is on board. He even seemed excited about the whole thing. Well, as excited as he ever gets. I'm surprised actually, I thought with his being a politician and his beloved Picon being the field of play that he'd skip this one, but he's been very helpful. So what's left of the Third is on board…or would be if you'd stop dragging your heels."

Adama asked, "What about Sebastian? He was part of the Third."

Bull's-eye still smiled, "He's contributing…in his own way. He's too busy buying promotions for daughter to pay us any attention."

Adama thought for a moment and then spoke, "I agree with you on what's happening in the Colonies, but I can't get past even the slim possibility that people will get hurt just to prove a political point. If we do this, are we any better than Tom Zarek?"

Bull's-eye huffed, "Tom Zarek! Don't be ridiculous. We're patriots FOR the colonies. What we do is for the benefit of everyone, everywhere."

Adama slowly placed his glass on the desk, "All the same, I'm going to have to sit this one out."

Bull's-eye glared, but managed to mutter, "Suit yourself."

As Adama turned to leave, he stopped and turned back, "I want you to keep Lee out of it too."

Bull's-eye continued to glare, "I'll do what I can, Bill."

* * *

Late in to the evening, Admiral Realen watched Starbuck's training shuttle launch, as Commander 'Bull's-eye' Dromidian came up beside her. He said, "I sure hope we're doing the right thing." 

Realen folded her arms, "Don't tell me you're having doubts?"

Bull's-eye looked at her, "No, I'm still on board. I just want to make sure you realize how this could blow up in our faces."

She smiled at him, "Never stopped us before. If the Council won't push the Rebels, then I'll do it myself." Realen turned back to look at the evaporating trail made by the shuttle's engines, "I've got a good feeling about Starbuck. I think she'll bring back the goods."

Bull's-eye responded, "A training shuttle? Wouldn't a Raptor have been a better choice?"

Realen responded, "Chief Grizzler was able to fit a Raptor's worth of recon equipment on that boat. I swear the woman's a mechanical genius. It has everything we need, including a half reasonable cover story."

Bull's-eye inquired, "And if she doesn't come back? You know you've sent her into a sticky situation, Sarah. Considering we don't even know who in the Fleet to trust. There's no telling what the Rebs will do if they catch her."

Realen answered, "You mean, if they catch **_them_**."

Bull's-eye asked genuinely surprised, "Them?"

Realen explained matter-of-factly, "Cover wouldn't have been believable without a couple of students…"

"MY STUDENTS!" Bull's-eye looked about to bust, "You sent my nuggets? On their first day?"

Realen still smiled, "Technically, Cart, they're the Fleet's nuggets, which makes them my nuggets." Upon seeing that his expression hadn't softened, she continued, "Really Cart, for someone with your tough reputation, you are surprisingly soft. You'll probably lose your helmet when I tell you that Zak Adama was one of the students."

"Frak," Bull's-eye muttered like a man that had just received horrible news. "I just talked to Bill. He's out. AND he asked that we keep Lee out of it too."

Realen only shrugged at the news, "We didn't send Lee."

Bull's-eye almost laughed, "Do you really think he's going to appreciate the distinction if something happens to his younger boy? That's the one he likes."

Realen nodded, "Let's just hope nothing happens." Upon studying his face, "And don't go getting any ideas."

Bull's-eye asked innocently, "What?"

Realen smirked, "I know that look. When all the little gears in your head start going, smoke starts coming out of your ears." She made sure they had eye contact before she added, "Don't go sending anyone after them. Back up will only tip the Rebs off. They seem to be able to spot trouble a colony away."

Bull's-eye looked ready to argue, but she cut him off, "I mean it, Cart. If you do anything to mess up this operation, I'll have your hide."

Bull's-eye mocked an angry salute at her, "Yes Sir!"

* * *

Captain May 'Jackknife' Thern found Apollo and Jolly sitting at a table in the officers' club quietly drinking and looking sour. She put an arm around each as she called out, "Well, if it isn't the men I have to thank for bringing Slush into my life." 

Neither smiled nor laughed, so she continued, "Maybe if I frak her, they'd make her CAG."

Jolly attempted to joke back, "If you do go that route, I'd be happy to be there to make sure it was properly documented."

Jackknife laughed, "Nice try, Jackass."

Apollo commented, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Considering how she got the job, maybe she'll feel that she needs to prove herself. She might turn out to be really dedicated."

Jolly and Jackknife exchanged a look and then burst into laughter. As Apollo stared quizzically at them, as a female pilot from Red Squadron approached. She handed Apollo a folder, "Slush said that you were helping her with flight assignments. We need them for tomorrow."

Jolly and Jackknife broke out into even louder laughter as Apollo looked over the folder. He commented angrily, "She hasn't even looked at this."

The pilot commented sadly before leaving, "Never thought I'd miss Starbuck."

As Apollo continued to look over the paperwork, Jackknife winked at Jolly and said, "I'll go get some fresh drinks."

Jolly studied Apollo, "She's leaving so you can apologize."

Apollo looked up, "Really? Maybe she's leaving so you could apologize."

Jolly raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do I owe you an apology for?"

Apollo pointed to the faint outline of a bruise running along his jaw, "For this little birth mark."

Jolly snorted, "You slept with my girl…Okay, ex-girlfriend. That's still a sin no matter what God you pray to."

Apollo corrected him, "Actually, I hadn't slept with her at that point."

Jolly weighed his argument, "So if I had hit you after… your indiscretion, then you'd owe me an apology. But because I did it prior to the act, I owe you an apology?"

Jackknife made it back to the table with three drinks, as Apollo smiled and replied, "That sounds right."

Jolly muttered bitterly, "To you, I'm sure it does."

As she took a seat, Jackknife commented, "I don't see any kissing or making up."

"Ok…you know what…fine…if that's what it takes to put this behind us," Apollo leaned in as if to kiss Jolly, who attempted to push Apollo away with one hand while taking a drink with the other.

Jolly replied to Jackknife while holding off Apollo's advances, "I think my ego's been beaten enough lately without the entire base thinking I'd stoop so low as to kiss Tight Ass over here." As he began to laugh at Apollo's continued efforts, Jolly commented, "Was this how you were with Slush? No wonder she finally gave in."

Apollo finally pulled back, "Well, at least now you can't say I didn't try."

A female voice called out, "I suspected you two were a little more than friends."

The three at the table turned to see Slush sauntering towards them. Apollo held up the flight assignment folder for Red Squadron, "And why can't you handle doing your own flight assignments?"

Slush shrugged, "I was hoping you'd be kind enough to show a rookie the ropes?"

Jolly laughed, "A rookie? You seem like a pro to me."

Slush responded, "Jordan, you're probably just so used to having to pay for it that you assume everyone's a pro."

Jolly snapped, "Not bad, Diana. Did your daddy buy you that comeback along with the promotion?"

"Daddy didn't get me the promotion; you did." Slush turned defiantly away from Jolly towards Apollo, "Listen, Lee. I was hoping that you and I could get a fresh start. Honest, there's a lot to learn and I could use some help."

Apollo smiled nervously and then catching the angry look from Jolly, he replied, "I think May would be your best bet. She's senior squad leader."

Slush looked dejectedly at Jackknife, as Jackknife grinned back at her. Slush turned back to Apollo, "I seem to remember Bull's-eye saying something about Lieutenant Nevlin and you helping me. And unlike Lieutenant Nevlin, you would never let your personal feelings get in the way of being a professional."

Jolly stared at his glass and asked, "Why are you here?"

Slush not bothering to turn answered angrily, "Because I could use Lee's help."

As she turned to make eye contact, Jolly leveled a look at her, "No, I mean why are you here? Wasting your time in the military when you could be out shopping, attending gala debutant balls…making sure the lower classes know their place."

She replied angrily, "It's none of your business, but if you must know, it's very important to my family that I serve. We're patriots." As Jolly snorted back laughter, she challenged him, "I certainly think its better to be like Lee and me; being here to make our parents happy."

Apollo interjected neutrally to the group, "For the record, almost nothing I do makes my parents happy."

Slush continued to Jolly, "As opposed to you being here to spite your grandfather."

Jolly looked about to burst, "Shut it. Don't even think…"

Slush laughed at his anger, "Ohhh, so it's okay to insult my family, but let's not talk about your upbringing…"

Jolly cut her off with rage rising in his voice, "I told you..."

Jackknife stood, "That's enough! It's obvious we're going to have to come up with a treaty if we're all going to work together."

Suddenly everyone turned as Major Breck 'The Turtle' Sertle approached the table. He said, "Glad to know we're all on the same page. The Commander has a mission for you four."

Jackknife asked, "What's up, Major?"

The Turtle shook his head, "Hell if I know. The old guy's acting really strange lately. He's ordered you four on a retreat of sorts."

They all looked confused as he explained, "You are to fly to Picon and then return. He wants you to talk out your differences by the time you get back. He also mentioned that he wants you to keep your eyes open for strays…whatever that means."

Jackknife asked, "Picon? Why Picon?"

The Turtle shrugged, "He didn't say, I didn't ask. You're not to land until you can work together."

Jackknife joked, looking at Jolly and Slush both red-faced with anger, "How many laps does he expect us to make?"

The Turtle replied, "He's ordered a tanker to be standing by, as he expects you to run out of fuel first."

* * *

Three hours later, the training shuttle bucked as it made another pass over Picon's southern continent and skimmed too closely to the atmosphere. Starbuck snapped, "Don't jerk the autopilot so hard, Dingleberry! We want them to think you're a beginning student, but don't overplay it." 

Zak Adama at the helm muttered, "Overplay it? I barely touched the controls." Then he asked Starbuck as she worked on some instruments in the instructor's seat next to him, "Excuse me, sir?"

Starbuck asked without looking up, "What, Dingleberry? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy."

Zak swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, sir. I was just wondering if you were planning on calling me Dingleberry for the entire year?"

Still without looking up Starbuck smiled, "Looked it up, did you?"

Zak nodded, so she added, "Tell you what. Don't burn us up and I'll reconsider it once we're back safely at base. Deal?"

Zak smiled, "Yes sir."

The female cadet seated behind them asked, "Will I get a new call sign too?"

Starbuck smirked, "You didn't have one before."

The female cadet, undeterred, continued asking questions while glaring at Zak, "Lieutenant, when do I get a chance to ruin the shuttle's controls?"

Still staring into the monitor before her and tinkering with the controls, Starbuck shouted back as the ship bucked again, "Maybe later, Danner…assuming Dingleberry hasn't killed us."

Dingleberry's face turned red in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Staring into a small monitor before her, Starbuck suddenly looked concerned, "What the flying frak are those?"

Zak asked, "What?"

She ignored him studying her monitors for several moments, Starbuck finally looked up with a fake smile, "That's it, I think we've done enough damage for one day. We had better get going…like now."

Cadet Danner spoke up, "Do I get to pretend to fly now, Lieutenant?"

Starbuck replied obviously deep in thought about something she had seen, "Uh…no. I had better fly from here. At least till we're closer to Caprica."

Just then a voice came over their radio, "Military Shuttle 641, this is Picon Security 209, please hold your position."

Starbuck turned angrily on her students, "Why didn't you warn me someone was approaching. Haven't you ever seen a DRADIS screen before?"

Zak pointed at a monitor in front of him, "That's this thing right?"

Starbuck answered angrily, "Yeah, that thing."

Zak studied the screen, "The red dot is really close to the green dot, sir."

Danner called out from behind him, "You idiot." Then she said to Starbuck, "Lieutenant, I would never have let a bandit on our six like that."

Zak replied defensively, "It's actually on our 8:45 …almost nine o'clock. Assuming we're the green dot and it's the red dot. If it's the other way around, I'll have to refigure…"

Starbuck cut him off, "It's a civie security ship. Looks like a Pendulum series." Starbuck huffed, "Can't believe Griz took out the instructor's controls." After looking over the control panels, she ordered, "Move over Dingleberry, time for someone who actually knows how to fly to take over."

Zak laughed nervously as their bodies brushed against each other while exchanging seats. He smiled nervously. Looking him over, Starbuck asked, "Are you sure you're not really Jolly's brother?"

Before he could respond, the voice from the security ship began, "Shuttle 641 out of Caprica Fleet Headquarters, stop your engines and prepare for our airlock."

Starbuck replied, "Picon 209, we're a shuttle on a training mission. We need to head back to base asap, over."

The voice appeared more friendly, "Copy Trainer 641, you're a long way off any approved military training course."

Starbuck glared back at the cadets, "My nuggets are pretty bad. I was trying to show them the inter-colony shipping lanes. We're just lucky we didn't end up out of the system completely."

The voice responded amusedly, "Understood Trainer, but I've been ordered to stop and search all ships moving over this area without an itinerary. There's been a lot of Rebel traffic coming and going around here and I have to check you out for contraband."

Starbuck forced herself to smile, "You know what? This is my first day as an instructor. Couldn't you just give me a quick scan and let us go? Getting this far off course will be hard enough to explain without having been searched by security forces."

The security ship responded, "Well, I suppose…" There was a sudden silence as his radio abruptly stopped transmitting. After a moment, a new female voice came on, "Lieutenant Thrace, hold your position and prepare for boarding."

Zak reached across Starbuck to point at the DRADIS, "There's another red dot coming towards us…it seems bigger then the other dots."

Starbuck slapped Zak's hand while scanning the monitor, "Damn. Looks like somebody wants us to stay put." She sat back heavily. She looked each cadet over, "Don't suppose either of you are a desperate criminal wanted by the law?"

As Starbuck began working the controls quickly, Danner asked, "What's going on, Lieutenant?"

Starbuck answered sharply, "They've called out a small gunboat."

Danner mentioned as if it were simple common sense, "Civilian security has no authority to search a military shuttle. Can't we just order them to go away?"

Starbuck didn't immediately respond as she watched the gunboat, which was three times the size of the training shuttle, come up along the shuttle's side. Starbuck said to her students through gritted teeth, "Unfortunately, you'll often find that in open space authority generally resides with whomever has the biggest guns."

The docking clamp slowly extended from the security gunboat toward the shuttle. Starbuck smiled insincerely, "Don't just sit there. Let's go greet our guests."

The three stood before the shuttle's hatch, as they heard the security ship latching on to their shuttle. Cadet Danner commented absently, "Arrested with my instructor on the first day. My parents aren't going to be happy. Not one bit."

Zak rebuked her, "Give it a rest would you?" Then to Starbuck, "I think you're doing very well, Lieutenant."

Starbuck raised a hand to indicate that both should be quiet. She said, "Just let me do the talking. Neither of you know anything about why we're here."

Danner responded, "But Lieutenant, we really don't know why we're here."

As the hatch began to move, Starbuck replied through gritted teeth, "Then keeping your trap shut should be easy."

The three quickly raised their arms in a surrendering gesture as three security officers with assault rifles rushed through the hatch into the shuttle. Two secured Starbuck and her students while the other quickly scanned the contents of the trainer.

One of the officers moved back towards the hatch, leaned into it and called out, "It's clear!"

A middle-aged female officer wearing the badges of a Security Captain entered the shuttle through the hatch. Though her sidearm rested in it's holster, her stern appearance made her more intimidating than the men with rifles. The Captain quickly surveyed the shuttle and then turned towards Starbuck, "Lieutenant Thrace, we'll just be taking a few moments of your time."

* * *

At Caprican Fleet Headquarters, in the hangar reserved for ship repair, amongst the various Vipers, Raptors and shuttles, a figure stood on a ladder and searched the cockpit of what was left of Jackknife's Viper that Jolly had crashed. The Viper sat directly on the ground, its landing gear and wings destroyed in the crash. In the darkness, the man fought furiously, attempting to pry a small computer console from the Viper's interior with a small tool. After a moment, the small computer control panel fell into his hands and he quickly replaced it with a console that appeared to be its twin. As he snatched up the stolen panel, the man flinched at the sound of a match being lit. 

He turned to see a person standing in the doorway. The person, having lit their cigarette, took a puff and then casually clicked on the light switch.

Chief Grizzler, clad in her typical orange mechanics overalls, walked towards him leisurely as she took another long drag and then rested her hand on the handle of the sidearm in its holster on her hip. She said, "I checked that bird backwards and forwards…twice. My planes don't stall unless someone's been frakking with them. Usually it's the pilots that get some crazy idea thinking up a circus stunt to show off. But Jackknife never seemed the type. So I figured I'd keep an eye out to see who came nosing around. And you would be?"

The dark haired man dropped the small tool, but still held the computer unit in one hand, as he raised his arms slowly, and answered her nervously, "I'm a programmer for FCD…Firewall Colonial Defenses… the defense contractor." He moved his free hand towards his jacket pocket to pull out his identification, but her hand tensing around the pistol made him halt abruptly. He continued, "I don't know anything about stalled Vipers…I know I shouldn't be here, but I'm working on a program…a navigation program…and they told me I could use some parts off this damaged fighter for my research. It's all legal…"

Griz interrupted, not buying his story, "No one so much as cracks a cockpit around here without my knowing. And I haven't been told anything about giving anyone parts."

Doral moved slowly down the ladder, still holding the Viper's computer. He seemed to shake in fear as he explained, "Okay, I can see you're really on top of things. I'm sure you can tell…I'm not much of a spy." He moved slowly towards her, "I was educated in public relations actually…but I'm working as a programmer."

He stopped when Griz drew the pistol, "Spy? What the frak are you talking about?" She shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I'm sure the Marines will be happy to sort all this out."

Doral seemed apologetic as he said, "God will forgive you."

Griz looked confused, "Wha…" She never finished her question as a woman's hands reached from behind her and in a quick motion twisted her neck. The Chief's still lit cigarette hit the ground just before she did.

Doral said to Natasi Calder, standing above the Chief's lifeless body, "It was unfortunate that she showed up."

Natasi's eyes never left Doral, as she stepped and extinguished the cigarette, "It's unfortunate that we need to retrieve your program at all. Did you get the navigation module?"

He held it up to show her, "Yes, but her death is still a pity. She did seem to love her machines."

* * *

Starbuck studied the female captain of the Picon Security Forces, "I'm not sure what you mean, sir. I'm a flight instructor from the flight base on Caprica. These are a couple of my students." 

As her officers searched the shuttle, the captain nodded as if unconvinced, "Lieutenant, you just somehow ended up thousands of clicks from any sort of training area?"

Starbuck replied quickly, "They're pretty thick."

"Hmmm." The Captain murmured, and then smiled, "We tracked you making several passes over the Southern Continent. Showing the nuggets the sites?"

Starbuck answered matter-of-factly, "Actually Captain, re-entries are always hard for students to pick up. I've always found the area over Picon's Southern Continent to be a little more forgiving than Caprica. So I figured since we pushed this far out anyway, we might as well make it educational."

One of the officers sitting at the co-pilot's station called back, "Captain, the shuttle's logs are locked. Looks like five string encryption."

The Captain smiled at Starbuck, "Encryption? For a training shuttle? Must be pretty important re-entry logs, Lieutenant Thrace."

Starbuck smiled back, "These days, you can never be too careful. And how do you know my name?"

The Captain lost her humor, "Lieutenant, you're throwing out so much crap, the windows are steaming up. We know the Picon Rebels have been centralizing resources to the Southern Continent. It's where they have a lot of support amongst the people. We also know that they've been getting sympathy, if not assistance, from some in the Fleet. You seem to know quite a bit about the area. So I'm going to ask you…" The captain straightened herself before asking, "What is your relationship with the Picon Rebels?"

Starbuck laughed out loud, "Relationship? Well, we're just friends right now, but maybe if we go to the Colonial Day Ball it might turn into something more."

The captain was not amused. She took a step towards Starbuck, "I know that the Fleet brass have been trying to get an eye on Rebel operations for weeks. So you're either a Reb or you're spying on the Rebs for the Fleet. One will get you a free ticket out of here, the other gets you a world of trouble. Which is it?"

Starbuck shrugged, "Okay, okay, you've got me." As all of the officers stopped to hear her answer, Starbuck said, "I'm a nugget trader. I was hoping these two would fetch a decent price on the black market. What do you think?"

The captain looked ready to hit Starbuck, but one of the officers pointed to the DRADIS screen, "Captain, we've got incoming. Looks like a Fleet CAP. Four Vipers."

The captain stopped, "They passing by or dropping in?"

The officer replied, "Looks like they're definitely going to do a fly by to see what's up."

The captain nodded, "Then let's wrap things up here. Anything in here we can use?"

The officer shook his head.

The captain called out, "Make sure anything they might be able to use is taken care of."

And then the officer nearest Starbuck and the cadets, raised his rifle menacingly, herding them closer together towards the back of the shuttle. While two other officers placed small black square devices all around the cockpit area.

As they attached each device, they pushed a small red button found on the center of the box. After they had placed several of the devices, all of the security forces backed towards the airlock leading to their ship.

Starbuck attempted to ask, "What the…"

But the Captain stopped her, while also backing up, "You may want to get down." And then just as the Captain and her guard moved into their own ship, all of the devices simultaneously exploded. Zak instinctively pulled both Starbuck and Cadet Danner down behind him to shield them from the sparks.

As they lifted their heads, they saw that the small explosives didn't damage the interior of the shuttle much, but it was obvious that the shuttle's control systems had been destroyed. Starbuck ran towards the airlock just as their hatch was forced down by the other ship. She screamed, "YOU MOTHER FRAKKERS!" And she banged her fists against the closed hatch.

Cadet Danner appeared to get her wits back as she asked, "Those are the worst police I've ever seen. Why would they do that? Somebody's getting a very nasty letter."

Starbuck ignored her as she rushed towards the control panels to determine what systems might still function. Zak answered Danner, "They probably weren't real security forces. I bet they were Rebels trying to figure out what we were up to. Or at the very least, security forces working for the Rebs."

Danner suddenly appeared sick, "Those were Rebels? Actual Picon Rebels?"

Zak decided to ignore her as well, he moved closer to Starbuck asking, "So how bad is it?"

Starbuck knocked some debris off the console, "Pretty damn bad. Everything's out."

Danner looked around, "Well, at least life support is working."

Starbuck shook her head, "For now, but we've got power drains all over the place. Life support will fail in about twenty minutes. But that's not really a big problem."

Danner tried to smile, "Really?"

Starbuck smiled, "Oh no, we've lost engines and thrusters too. And as close as we were to the planet…we'll be sucked into the planet's atmosphere and burned up way before we run out of air."

Zak reminded her, "They ran off because of Vipers headed this way. They'll rescue us."

Starbuck nodded, "Pray they have a Raptor with them."

Danner suggested, "Should we use the distress beacon?"

Starbuck replied, "They were good. They blew out everything that might possibly be of use to us."

Zak moved up and started tinkering with the radio equipment. Starbuck asked, "What are you doing? It's toast."

Zak smiled, "I used to play around with radio equipment a lot. I think I might be able to get something working here." Zak pulled out a small panel and began rearranging the wires.

After a few moments a female voice came across the speakers in bits and pieces, "Caprica…nine…please…inform…assistance." As Zak played with the wires, the voice got clearer, "lease, inform us if you need assistance. Caprica Trainer 641, please respond as to your status and need for assistance."

Starbuck slapped Zak's shoulder, "Cadet Adama, you just lost yourself a rotten call sign!" Starbuck began talking into where the microphone used to be, "Krypter, krypter. This is Lieutenant Starbuck in Caprica Trainer 641, we need assistance. We've lost power and life support is failing. We need assistance."

Suddenly, the concerned female voice was replaced by a gravely and cruel sounding male voice, "Hello Starbuck. Fancy meeting you way out here. The Gods must be smiling on me today."

Starbuck lost her smile, "Oh frak! Anybody but Zombie. Anybody but that deformed power mad troll."

The rough voice, obviously humored responded, "You know we can hear everything you say."

Starbuck looked up in panic at Zak, who shook his head, "I got it working, but there's no off button." A couple of stray sparks flew from the module he was holding. As he stared at it, Zak commented dryly, "Now it's not working at all."

Starbuck lifted her head to the heavens in frustration, "Great timing, Dingleberry."

Danner spouted off, folding her arms, "My first day of flight instruction. Can't trust the Fleet…Picon Rebels…failing life support. This had better be worth some extra credit."

Zak shrugged and added sarcastically, "Yeah, we're saved."

* * *

The four squadron leaders from Caprica flew their Vipers in tight formation in relative silence. The newest squad leader, Slush finally said, "I don't know what the problem is, I figure we all came out okay." 

Jolly threw back at her, "Isn't it funny that the one coming out of the barn NOT smelling like crap is always the one that doesn't mind the chore?"

Slush replied, "Another one of your senile old grandfather's little quotes, Jolly? And you wonder why I dumped you."

Jolly nearly spit, "You dumped me! I DUMPED YOU!"

Slush added, "Everyone looks for relationships that make their lives more complete. Jordan, you and Lee are a perfect example."

Apollo called out, "Could you keep me out of this? I think I've participated too much as it is."

Slush explained anyway, "It's so obvious. You two fight more than you get along, yet you're still friends. Why do you think that is?"

An irritated Jolly replied, "Why don't you enlighten us, since you have all the answers."

She continued, "Lee, you like Jordan because he's an every man sort of guy. He's free of the constrictions of family obligations and scrutiny that you seem to resent so much. He does what he wants when he wants."

Jolly exclaimed, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how not having parents really frees up your time."

Slush ignored Jolly as she added, "And Jordan, you envy Lee's family and connections. You see him getting advantages that you will never be offered. I noticed the resentment in your voice when talking about Lee graduating from War College."

Apollo asked as if he couldn't believe it, "You were mad that I went to War College?"

Jolly protested, "I never resented you going to War College. I was just jealous that no one asked me to go. I got you through flight school and you get a special invitation…"

Apollo interrupted as his tempter rose, "You helped me with one or two tests. I don't know how that turned into 'you got me through flight school'?"

Apollo, Jolly and Slush all began talking at once, until Jackknife exploded, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Once they quit talking, she continued, "I'll shoot the next person who talks without my having asked them a question. Am I clear?"

There was no response, so she clarified, "I just asked you a question."

All three responded, "Yes, sir."

Jackknife muttered, "I can't believe Bull's-eye thought sending us out on a Picon run would help anything." She mocked his order, "Maybe everyone can talk out their problems." She added, "This is pointless."

Apollo braved to ask, "Is anyone else seeing what I'm seeing on DRADIS?"

Jackknife responded while studying her screen, "Yeah, what's one of our trainers doing way out here?"

Jolly also mentioned, "With Vipers from the Triton."

Jackknife ordered, "Well, let's go find out." And all four hit their main thrusters on an intercept course.

Apollo mentioned, "I've got four Vipers and a Raptor towing the shuttle."

Jackknife called out, "This is Viper 566, leading a flight group out of Caprica Fleet Headquarters. Trainer 641, this is Jackknife… you're a long way off course. What's your status?"

A deep gravely voice responded, "Copy Jackknife, this is Zombie, the Battlestar Triton group's CAG. We believe that this shuttle was being used to assist the Picon Rebels. We're taking it and it's occupants into custody."

Jackknife asked, "Looks like all of the shuttle's major systems are down. But I don't see any marks from taking fire. What happened?"

Zombie answered, "They lost communications. My best guess is that there was a disagreement amongst the Rebels. Probably about the price of whatever they were smuggling and there was a fight on board that took out the shuttle's control panels."

Jackknife followed-up, "That's our trainer, I appreciate you taking it into custody, but we'll take it back to Caprica. I promise a full inquiry…."

Zombie cut her off, "Sorry, but Admiral Halton, himself, is looking into this incident. I've been ordered to get this wreck to the Triton. What happens from there is somebody else's problem."

Jackknife asked, "What exactly is your evidence that the shuttle's occupants were working for the Rebels?

Zombie suddenly seemed less sure of himself, "Well…we don't have any direct evidence. Not yet, we'll find out what's going on once we've landed."

Zak was obviously working on the radio again, as Starbuck's garbled voice suddenly broke in and out of the conversation, "Zombie…you…of a…monkey's hemorrhoid…Caprica."

Apollo laughed, "Is that Starbuck?"

Jackknife insisted, "I think we really need to get this shuttle back to Caprica."

You could hear the smile in Zombie's voice, "They won't make it back to Caprica, even if I wasn't under direct orders from the Admiral to take them to the Triton. Their life support is failing."

Starbuck called out, "We'll…hold…breath."

Zombie added, "If you're that concerned, you can escort us to the Triton. Admiral Halton loves guests."

Jackknife commented to her pilots, "Well, Bull's-eye said to look for strays." And the ships all made course for the Battlestar Triton Group.

* * *

Jackknife and Apollo entered the Triton's brig area and checked in with the guard. As the guard took down their identification information, Apollo suddenly did a double take. 

As they approached the cell, Apollo yelled out, "ZAK! What the frak are you doing here?"

Zak sat on the lower rack of a bunk bed, and simply waved, "Hey Le…er…Lieutenant Adama, good to see you."

Apollo turned on Starbuck, "Care to explain how you managed to get my brother arrested on his first day?"

Starbuck smiled, "Some people are just a discipline problem."

Apollo said through gritted teeth, "Yeah, I can see that."

Jackknife turned back to the guard, "What happens now?"

The guard simply replied, "That's up to Admiral Halton."

Starbuck yelled to the guard, "I told them to talk to Admiral Realen. She'll clear this up." Then to Jackknife, "You need to make sure they don't frak with the shuttle."

Jackknife nodded, "Jolly and Slush are watching the ships."

Starbuck looked about to say something else, when two Marines showed up, "The Admiral wants to talk to Lieutenant Thrace." And then to Jackknife and Apollo, "You two, also."

The guard at the desk hit his control which opened the cell. Zak and Cadet Danner both moved to follow Starbuck, but were quickly stopped by the Marines, "Nobody said anything about bringing a couple of nuggets."

Zak looked dejected as the cell door was shut in his face. Apollo pointed at him, "Don't do anything to make this worse, you hear me?"

Zak saluted angrily, "Yes sir."

* * *

On the flight deck, Slush appeared very put upon as Jolly made small talk with the pilot of the Raptor that had towed the shuttle, Captain Delia 'Rocky' Brados. Each time Rocky would say something to Jolly, Slush would mimic her behind her back. 

Finally Jolly said, "Rocky, would you excuse me for just one moment."

Rocky smiled back, "Sure, I need to go log in my ship anyway." She winked, "I'll catch you later."

After she walked off, Slush joked, "Do you think she means that she'll literally catch you? Because I bet that's how she gets most of her prey."

Jolly put a hand up, "Shut up! I'm senior officer here, and I'm ordering you to shut your stupid petty jealous self-absorbed spoiled little brat mouth. You may be mad at me, but she hasn't done anything to you, so I don't want to hear or see another thing more out of you. Understand?"

Slush appeared shocked, "I am not jealous." Slush looked around and quickly moved towards a flight crew member, but then getting a good look at him stopped and moved towards another younger more attractive crew member. She grabbed him roughly and pulled him into an embrace.

As they parted, Jolly shouted, "Leave him alone."

The startled crewman smiled at Slush, "I…uh…really don't mind, sir."

Slush looked the crewman over, "We had a moment, its over. You're excused."

The crewman rushed off quickly leaving Slush beaming at Jolly.

Jolly shook his head, as a deep voice called from behind him, "Aren't you Jolly?"

Still staring at Slush, Jolly turned, "Yeah, that's me…."

Jolly turned to find himself face to chest with one of the largest pilots, he had ever seen. The pilot asked in a gravely voice, "Remember me?"

As he looked at the gigantic pilot's CAG pin, Jolly answered, "No, I'd think I'd remember…"

The taller pilot simply smiled and said, "I didn't think you did." And then he punched Jolly hard across the chin. Jolly fell backwards towards Slush. She appeared ready to catch him, but stepped to the side at the last minute, letting Jolly fall to the ground.

As Jolly laid there holding his chin, Zombie called down, "Welcome to the Triton."

After watching him leave, Jolly turned to Slush, "What did I do?"

Slush replied matter-of-factly, "You just have that affect on people."

* * *

On Caprica, in Commander 'Bull's-eye Dromidian's office, he and Admiral Realen sat, drank and laughed about old times. Suddenly the base's CAG poked his head in the door. 

Bull's-eye asked, "What is it, Breck?"

Major Breck 'The Turtle' Sertle reported quickly, "One of our trainer shuttles showed up off of Picon. I wasn't aware of any authorized flights tonight."

Admiral Realen turned around, "Where is it now?"

The Turtle responded, "They had some sort of technical trouble. It's been towed to the Triton."

Bull's-eye sighed, "Admiral Halton…son of a bitch."

Realen ordered, "Tell that pompous idiot to get his ass to Caprica and report to me immediately."

The Turtle nodded and turned, but Realen stopped him, "Feel free to adjust the language appropriately."

The Turtle smiled, "Yes sir."

Bull's-eye looked at her, "Of all the Fleet, why did it have to be him?"

Realen shook her head in disgust, "He's been using every excuse he can think of to cruise the Picon shipping lanes trying to engage the Rebels. He's terrified that he's going to miss out on a medal."

82. Jackknife, Apollo and Starbuck were escorted into a conference room filled with flags and citations representing the Triton's service to the Colonies. A large thick man entered the room from the opposite side flanked by two Marines. The man wore the uniform and rank insignia of an Admiral, as well as medal upon medal. There seemed few spots on his uniform not ornamented with some citation of service. It was if the man had dressed to match the room.

Everyone came to attention, but he waved them off, "At ease. At ease. I'm not big on pomp and ceremony."

Jackknife, Apollo and Starbuck all moved to the 'at ease' stance. The Admiral then dismissed the Marines, "You can go, fellas. I hardly think these three pose any danger."

The Marines saluted and then filed out of the room. The Admiral studied the three of them and then smiled, "Sit, make yourselves comfortable."

All four of them sat around the conference room table. The Admiral introduced himself, "I'm Admiral Halton, the Triton and its support ships are my command." He smiled oddly, "Starbuck's an old friend. But what can I do for you two?"

Jackknife introduced them, "I'm Captain May Thern, and this is Lieutenant Adama. We're squad leaders on Caprica."

Halton waved as if it was trivial, "Yes, yes. But what do you want? What is your interest in our arresting a suspected member of the Picon Rebels? Unless of course, you both are Rebels yourself."

Jackknife responded, "Excuse me, sir. I don't understand why it's assumed that anyone is in league with the Rebels."

The Admiral thought for a moment, "You're quite right, Captain." He turned towards Starbuck, "Lieutenant, how did you end up stranded off of Picon?"

Starbuck thought for a moment, then replied, "I was taking a couple of nuggets out to check the shipping lanes. They managed to get us off course." She went on to explain truthfully how the fake security forces had damaged her ship's systems.

Halton smiled, "Uh huh." He turned towards Jackknife and Apollo, "So far off course in a training shuttle with no itinerary? Attacked by Rebels dressed up as Picon security? That story sound plausible to you?" Not waiting for them to answer, he went on, "I think Starbuck was meeting the Rebels to sell contraband and the deal went bad. With her poor judgment, she probably tried to rip them off. And then, they left her adrift hoping the planet's atmosphere would burn up the evidence."

Starbuck explained, "Sir, that's simply not true."

Halton lost his temper, "Then tell me what is!" He calmed himself, "Lieutenant, tell me what really happened."

Starbuck began again, "I was taking a couple of nuggets…"

He stopped her, "Enough! Enough!" Halton spoke to Jackknife, "I know Starbuck. Why I wouldn't be surprised if she helped the Rebels just out of spite. Just to thumb her nose at authority. I warned them about making her an instructor."

He continued, "What we are going to do is…"

The ship's female XO suddenly appeared in the doorway, Halton asked her, "Colonel Trent, what is it?"

The XO stiffened before replying, "Our presence has been requested on Caprica. Admiral Realen's orders, sir."

Halton appeared about to burst. Finally, he said, "Well, do as we're ordered. Set a course for Caprica. I'm not giving them any reason to keep us out of the action."

Colonel Trent added reluctantly, "We're also ordered to secure the training shuttle and make sure the contents and crew are intact."

The Admiral scowled but nodded. After a moment, he forced a smile, "Colonel Trent, you remember our old friend, Starbuck?"

The Colonel merely nodded, but didn't make eye contact with Starbuck. The Colonel saluted and replied, "I'll go make arrangements, sir."

The Admiral returned the salute, but then turned to Apollo, "Adama? Any relation to Commander Adama?"

Apollo nodded, "Yes, sir. He's my father."

Halton said with obvious pride, "We flew together."

Apollo asked, "You flew with my father in the war, sir?"

Halton admitted reluctantly, "Not in the war, per se. Unfortunately, I missed actual combat by a couple of weeks." He added, "But let me tell you, there was still plenty of work to do. It's not like the universe stopped moving because the war was over. People were tense, you never knew what could happen."

Apollo agreed, "Yes, sir."

The Admiral responded as if Apollo was mocking him, "You're damn right, 'Yes sir.' I never coasted on reputation like a lot of those war jockeys. Acting all important just because they actually got to shoot at a cylon once or twice." He stopped himself, "I'm not talking about your dad, of course."

After a moment of awkward silence, the Admiral waved his hand, "You're excused. We should be at Caprica within a few hours." As the three stood, he stopped, "Not you, Starbuck. I'd like a word."

Starbuck rolled her eyes but sat back down. Jackknife and Apollo both gave her a sympathetic look, but then saluted and left.

Starbuck asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Halton sneered, "Cut the crap, Starbuck. What's going on?"

Starbuck shrugged, "Since you seem to think you already know, sir, why don't you tell me?"

The Admiral shook his head sadly, "You were my best pilot. Could have made CAG…"

Starbuck interrupted, "Maybe if you had kept your dog tied up better."

Halton looked sad, "An unfortunate incident, but Zombie's like a good attack dog. You tease him enough, and he's going to try to bite you. But I never have to doubt his loyalty."

Starbuck opened her mouth, but the phone in the room began to ring. Halton moved to the wall unit and picked up the receiver, "Admiral Halton."

He listened for a few moments, a smile flickered on his face. He replied getting excited, "This is what we've been waiting for. That's got to be the Rebels. Alert Realen, we're going to be late. But for Lords sake, don't tell her what's going on. Tell them we're responding to a distress call. I want this to be a Triton victory. Set a course towards Picon. Move the ship to Condition 2. We've got them this time!"

Alarms began going off, and a female voice called out over the intercom, "Action stations! Set ship to Condition 2. This is not a drill. Action stations!"

Halton got up and moved towards the door. He gestured to a Marine that had been stationed just around the corner, "Get her back to the brig."

* * *

On the flight deck, the Triton's pilots moved quickly towards their waiting fighters. Jolly asked Rocky as she moved past, "What's going on?" 

Rocky replied, "Not sure. But Halton's been trying to catch some Rebels for weeks. Maybe he finally got a bead on some."

Jackknife and Apollo rushed up. Jackknife informed them, "We just spoke to Zombie. They think they've cornered a couple of Rebel ships. Halton's turning a standard arrest into a full military operation."

Jolly asked, "What should we do?"

Apollo offered, "I think we should stay put. Considering the circumstances of our being here, our being in the air will only add tension to the situation."

Slush readily agreed, "Apollo's right. This isn't our problem. Besides, we won't have enough fuel to make it back to Caprica."

The flight crewmember that Slush kissed earlier had been working near them. He called out, "I took the liberty of refueling your Vipers." He winked at Slush, who appeared embarrassed.

Jackknife looked to Jolly. He replied, "Hey, you know what I want to do." He looked at Apollo, "If there's going to be some real action, I want in on it."

Jackknife smiled, "Me too. Let's ride." Then she instructed them, "Stay clear of the Triton's squadrons, let's just keep an eye out."

Apollo stopped her, "What about Starbuck and the cadets? One of them is my brother."

Jackknife shrugged, "This shouldn't take but a few minutes. The Admiral is under orders to get them to Caprica. He wouldn't do anything that might get Admiral Realen after him. They'll be fine till we get back."

And they dispersed to their Vipers.

* * *

Admiral Halton moved into the Triton's CIC and asked Colonel Trent, "So what have we got?" 

The female XO replied, "Looks like we finally caught the Rebs with their hands in the cookie jar. A couple of ships jumped on a cargo transport, a freighter out of Aerelon, The Spartan Jumper. They stripped the cargo and have managed to get themselves trapped in the shipping lanes. We're tracking them now."

Halton smiled, "I knew we'd smoke them out sooner or later."

The XO seemed concerned, "It's odd. They've never risked the major shipping lanes before. They can't use their FTL drives in the traffic. Something smells bad. I think we should pull up cautiously, and call in civilian security."

Halton looked insulted, "We've been putting pressure on them for weeks. They're desperate and now I'm going to stomp them like a bug. Launch our fighters."

Trent still tried to reason with him, "Then we should alert the Picon Fleet Headquarters and ask for assistance."

The Admiral banged his fist down onto the table, "Back up? For two lousy freighters? We'll be the laughing stock of the Fleet. Don't make me repeat my order again."

Colonel Trent reluctantly nodded and called over the receiver, "Launch all squadrons."

A Lieutenant asked, while holding a receiver, "The Caprica pilots want to launch. What should I tell them?"

Halton thought for a moment, "They are allowed to launch, but order them back with the support ships. They are to act as observers only." As the Lieutenant spoke into the receiver, the Admiral muttered, "I have no doubt Realen and Dromidian will try to take credit and make it look they saved the day."

The female XO began to order, "Send the word out to all civilian ships in the area to stop and hold position until we give the all clear. Any ship within the strike area should evacuate immediately."

Halton called out, "Belay that order." Then to Colonel Trent, "I'm not going to be responsible for bringing hundreds of civilian ships to a dead stop. Any story of commerce being held up will overshadow our victory."

The Admiral looked at the DRADIS screens around him, "Order all of our support ships to fan out behind us."

Trent seemed confused, "Excuse me, sir?"

Halton explained, "If they somehow manage to make a break for it, I want to make sure that everywhere they turn, one of our ships is right there waiting for them. We'll have them trapped between the shipping lanes and our ships. They won't have anywhere to escape."

The XO dared to disagree, "Sir, we already have a limited firing parameter because of the shipping lanes in front of us. Spreading our ships out will make our guns all but useless."

Halton almost laughed, "There are two…" He looked at the screens, "Chariot class freighters. If our fighters can't take care of them, then we're in real trouble." He soothed her, "Trust me, when this is all over, they're going to name this maneuver after me."

* * *

Outside the Triton, dozens of Viper Mark VIIs dashed from their launch tubes and immediately altered their course towards the line of hundreds of ships moving to and from Picon. 

The CAG, Zombie, called out, "First Squadron, you're with me. We'll break left and head them off. Second squadron, you fill in behind and close off the rear. Third, hold back and fill in any gaps."

There were several groans and complaints over the radio. Zombie snapped, "Knock it off! We can't all be in front. Just do your jobs."

Zombie continued giving orders, "Rocky, you're keeping score. Hold your Raptors back until I give you the call. Hopefully we can bring them in without having to board, but be ready."

Rocky's voice responded, "Affirmative CAG."

Zombie then called out, "You fighters from Caprica, I don't want to see you anywhere near the action. This is our party."

Jackknife answered as she and her pilots turned back towards the Triton's support ships quickly spreading out behind the Triton, "Roger, Zombie. Just let us know if you need help."

Zombie snorted over the radio, "Yeah, right."

86. Admiral Realen and Commander Dromidian still sat in his office, as The Turtle rushed in. He stammered, "The Triton has alerted us that they are assisting a disabled freighter and will be late in arriving. But there's all sorts of comm traffic in the Picon shipping lanes. The Triton's launched all of her Vipers as well as several Raptors."

Realen stood up, "Wake up everybody. Alert Picon Fleet Headquarters to stand by. What's the closest ship to assist."

The Turtle checked the report he had in his hand, "The Galactica is cruising close by. They could be there in less then an hour."

Bull's-eye asked quickly, "What's the next closest ship?"

The Turtle scanned the page again, "Looks like the Pegasus is two hours out."

Bull's-eye and Realen shared a look, but even as Bull's-eye began to shake his head in a negative fashion, Realen ordered, "Order the Galactica to the scene. It's probably just Halton flexing again, but let's play to the side of caution."

The Turtle saluted and rushed off. Bull's-eye sighed, "There's nothing to stop it now. Let's just hope Hector knows what he's doing."

Realen raised her glass as if toasting him, "Of course he does. Loyalty, Duty, Honor."

* * *

The two Rebel freighters dashed through traffic. As Zombie zeroed in on one of the Rebel freighters, his wingman called out, "Why haven't they split up? That's what I would do." 

Zombie growled, "Who cares what you would do? Obviously they don't trust each other regarding the stolen cargo." He called out, "Rocky, what are you reading on them?"

Rocky's ECO, Primer called out, "They look identical. Chariot class freighters…Both have an aft missile launcher, so watch for bottle rockets. But there is one thing that's truly odd. They're running on half power."

Rocky asked, "What does that mean?"

Primer replied, "A Chariot usually has two Cutlass Ten engines. These babies are packing Landslides…state of the art stuff. They could be going twice as fast…"

Zombie snapped, "They're weighted down by their stolen goods. That's all."

* * *

A Petty Officer in the Triton's CIC called out while studying his monitor, "Two missiles in the air!" 

The XO, Colonel Trent, asked, "From the freighters?"

The Petty Officer answered, "No sir. They came from the shipping lanes. There are too many civilian ships, I can't tell which one fired them."

Halton ordered, "Shoot them down!"

Another officer replied, "We can't, sir. Several civilian ships would be in the firing solution."

The Petty Officer called out, "Ten seconds till impact."

Halton seemed to freeze in place, as the XO yelled, "Fire countermeasures and bank to minimize impact."

A Lieutenant shouted, "Counter measures fired." There was silence, and then he told them, "One missile detonated, the other is going to hit."

Trent said over the intercom, "All hands brace for impact."

Suddenly the ship shook and began to roll throwing papers and charts every which way. As the ship stopped moving, the Admiral attempted to smile, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The XO called out, "Damage report!" Then to the Petty Officer that alerted them to the missile strike, "Find me the ship that fired on us! I want that ship!"

The Petty Officer responded, "Yes sir."

The Lieutenant informed them, "The missile impacted topside. There's some minor buckling along the outer hull. No serious casualties."

The Colonel ordered, "Evacuate the areas affected by the blast. Have damage crews report."

Everyone turned as Admiral Halton began to laugh, "Good, I'm glad they've got a little fight in them. Their defeat will be that much more satisfying."

* * *

From their position among the Triton's support ships, the Squadron Leaders from Caprica watched the missile impact along the top of the Triton. Jackknife called out, "Did any of you see which ship fired?" 

Jolly replied, "I saw the missiles come from traffic, but I didn't see the ship."

Jackknife ordered, "Keep your eyes open for more surprises."

It was then that Slush called out in dismay, "Oh my Gods!"

The four of them turned to see what they could hear happening on their radio. As Zombie's Squadron closed in to cut off the Rebel freighters, suddenly the lead ship came to a abrupt stop, but it's cargo hold detached and continued to fly towards the oncoming Vipers.

They could hear Zombie call out, "Ignore it, they just dropped the goods hoping we won't catch them."

As the Triton's first squadron passed the large container, the sides suddenly blew off and the contents began spilling out into space. The contents of the freighter appeared to be dozens of triangular shapes approximately one third the size of a Viper.

As the last of the First Squadron passed by them, a male pilot called out, "Did anyone say anything about the cargo being military. It looks like these things have missiles. I don't think …"

He was unable to finish as two of the triangles suddenly come to life and sent blue streaks of rounds shooting forward into the fuselage of his Viper. The other pilots could hear his scream as his ship exploded.

Now all of the Triangles had come to life as their engines propelled them forward directly behind the Triton's First Squadron. Another Viper was immediately hit and destroyed.

Jolly asked of no one in particular, "What the frak?"

Snapping out of shock, Zombie called out on the radio, "They're fighters…free weapons."

But the small fighters had the jump on Zombie's squadron, and two Vipers were blown apart in a flash.

Instead of pulling back, Zombie yelled, "Take them!" And his Viper led the return fire, as streaks of red flew back at the cloud of enemy fighters. Several explosions were witness that they had struck at least a few of the enemy.

Just as the Second Squadron had caught up to the fight, the two freighters had pushed their engines into full power and were easily escaping.

* * *

In the Triton's CIC, the Lieutenant called out to Rocky's ECO, "Primer, what the frak are those things?" 

Primer's voice was clouded by static, as he responded, "They're too small to be manned fighters. Definitely not Cylon. There's a lot of radio interference, I think they're remote controlled. Each one appears to have cannons and at least three Lancer missiles."

Colonel Trent asked, "Lancers? Even our Vipers don't have Lancers, yet. How many of the bastards are there?"

A Petty Officer called back, "Hard to tell…there's a lot of DRADIS interference…they seem to have some jamming capabilities, but it looks like about fifty of them."

Halton said in disbelief, "We have three full squadrons out there."

Primer answered him, "They're small…a devil to target."

Another Petty Officer shouted, "Sir, there's chaos in the shipping lanes. Ships are in a panic. There have been four collisions already."

The Admiral took a deep breath and straightened his jacket, "Send a message to all civilian ships. They need to evacuate in an orderly manner…"

Looking over a Petty Officers shoulder, the Lieutenant yelled over the Admiral, "Some of the enemy fighters have broken out…missiles in the air!"

The female XO asked, "How many?" The Lieutenant failed to respond, so she asked again, "Lieutenant, how many?"

The Lieutenant turned, a look of shock on his face, "Over thirty."

The Admiral shouted in a frenzy, "FIRE! SHOOT THEM DOWN! I DON'T CARE…"

The XO stopped him, "BELAY THAT ORDER!" Halton looked about to reprimand her, but thought better of it. Trent ordered, "Launch every countermeasure we have. And move us away from the support ships. Tell them to head for cover." She added soberly, "And brace for impact."

* * *

Jackknife, Apollo, Jolly and Slush watched the multiple trails of exhaust streaking from the dogfight towards the Triton. Almost instinctively all four moved forward and began adding their fire to that of the Triton's support ships at the incoming missiles. 

They had limited success as several missiles went up in a premature ball of flame, but the majority kept moving forward. It was Apollo that got the idea to select his own missiles. He programmed them quickly to detonate in a random dispersal. He muttered to himself, "Come on. Just like the video game I used to play as a kid. Come on."

In quick succession, Apollo fired three missiles that flew across the path of the incoming projectiles to explode right before them. A large section of incoming missiles were blown apart by Apollo's fire. The Triton made a last ditch effort to use their short range guns and countermeasures and managed to take out several more.

Six missiles broke through the wall of fire to explode against the side of the Triton. Large explosions went up along its length and the impact forced the ship into a roll and sent it spiraling out of control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

In the CIC of the Battlestar Triton, the young male Lieutenant reached down to help the ship's XO, Colonel Trent, to her feet, but she pushed him away. "Forget me! Get me damage reports!"

A female petty officer called out while kneeling down over the prostrate body of Admiral Halton, "The Admiral's been hurt. He's unconscious."

Trent ordered, "Get a medical team up here."

While picking up a receiver and looking down at the Admiral, the Lieutenant commented bitterly, "If we're lucky, they won't hurry."

The XO snapped, "Watch yourself, Lieutenant. He's your commanding officer." She then added more softly, "However, it might not be a bad idea to try to save some face before he comes around."

She straightened her jacket and then ordered, "Request assistance from Picon Fleet Headquarters and any other Fleet ships in the area." She added, "And for the Gods' sakes, get our support ships out of the firing pattern." She studied the DRADIS screen, "How are our fighters doing?"

A petty officer replied, "We've lost five, but Zombie has regrouped and is now on the offensive. He reports that the fighters are using the civilian ships as cover. They're having a hard time getting clean shots."

Trent instructed, "Have Zombie use Squadron One to lure as many as he can out of the shipping lanes. Get the damn things away from civilian ships. Have the Second fall in behind and take them out. The Third will clean up what's left." She turned, "What's our status, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant replied, while scanning the blinking red lights along the silhouette of the Triton on his monitor, "We've taken six hard hits along our port side. There's been some structural buckling near the impact sites."

Trent swore, "Damn Lancers."

The Lieutenant asked, "What are Lancers?"

The XO replied, "They're capital ship killers. Designed to penetrate armor and detonate inside the ship's hull. Nearly as bad as a nuke."

The Lieutenant continued his report while pointing at specific areas of the ship's diagram, "Damage crews are evacuating this area on decks three through five. We're going to have to shut the bulkheads on those decks. There is a small section on deck five that crews haven't been able to evacuate."

The Colonel asked, "What section?"

The Lieutenant responded, "The brig holding Lieutenant Thrace and the nuggets, sir."

She asked, "How long till we have to cut them off?"

The Lieutenant replied gravely, "We could hold out for about five minutes before we have to close the bulkhead on them. Of course, that's assuming we don't take any more damage."

The XO shook her head, "Give them four minutes and fifty-nine seconds, then close the hatch."

* * *

While picking himself off of the ground, Zak asked, "What the frak happened?"

Starbuck replied as she helped Cadet Danner off of the ground, "Well, I'd say it looks like we were hit."

Danner almost fell again, as she cried out, "My ankle! I think it's broken!"

Zak moved over to allow her to lean on him as Starbuck yelled at the brig controller sitting motionless behind the desk, "You heard the evacuation alert! We need to get out before they close the bulkhead!"

The Marine behind the desk had remained frozen since the missiles struck. The sound of their impact and explosions had been deafening; everything in the room had been knocked around and in some spots the walls now literally bent inward as if strained to capacity.

Red lights flashed and a voice called out over the intercom, "Evacuate the forward sections of decks three, four and five immediately! This is not a drill! All hands must evacuate decks three, four and five!"

Starbuck implored him, "If you won't save yourself, at least let us out." She then yelled authoritatively, "Corporal, the evacuation alarm is sounding! Open the door, do you understand me!"

The Marine looked up at them for the first time since the attack and then hit the control opening the cell door. There was a buzz, but the door only opened a fraction. As the Marine moved over and began pulling, Starbuck threw herself against it, but the damage to the ceiling was creating pressure on the cell, effectively holding the door closed.

Zak moved forward and pushed with all his strength. But they were able to move the door open only a small crack. After they continued to struggle with the door, finally, with a squeal it moved just barely enough that Cadet Danner was able to squeeze herself out. She fell to the floor crying out in pain, but quickly crawled out of the way.

Starbuck ordered Zak, "You're next."

Zak responded, "Sorry sir, but it's not going to give enough for me. You go." And with that he pushed Starbuck roughly through the opening. Starbuck fought against him, but Zak was able to force her through the opening. She fell to the ground hard.

Starbuck pulled herself up, grabbed the bars on the door and began pulling desperately while berating him, "Dingleberry, you idiot! I'm not leaving a student behind on his first day! After Midterms, maybe! Finals, yes! But not on your first day!"

They struggled, but the door wouldn't budge. Finally in desperation, Starbuck roughly pulled the helmet from the Marine's head and forced the edge of it into the crack between the door and cell. She began kicking the helmet hard enough to drive it further into the crevice, wedging the door open just a few centimeters more. With great difficulty, the Marine and Starbuck managed to pull Zak through the opening.

The Marine helped Cadet Danner walk as the four rushed out of the brig area, only to come to a complete halt as they found the corridor completely littered with debris and blocked by fallen supports in both directions. The voice over the intercom exclaimed, "Deck three has been sealed. Decks four and five will be sealed in two minutes! All hands must evacuate these decks immediately!"

Starbuck scanned the roadblock and then pointed to a small hole in the debris. She asked the Marine, "Is there a bulkhead behind there?"

The Marine nodded, "Yes, at the end of the hall is a hatch to level six."

Starbuck moved forward, "Looks like we dig for it."

* * *

Captain May 'Jackknife' Thern called out, as she and the other squad leaders from Caprica circled defensively around the Battlestar Triton, "Okay, Rocky, confirm again that these things don't have a pilot."

The Raptor pilot, Captain Delia 'Rocky' Brados responded, "Affirmative. They're either computerized or remote controlled. By the way they're moving, I'd bet remote."

Jolly asked, "What makes you think remote?"

Rocky explained, "The way they move is pretty erratic. You can tell they're pushing their performance limits. Often when there's no need to. They also tend to overshoot their targets. A computer program wouldn't likely do that, but a person on a controller would."

Jackknife thought out loud, "If they're remote, then who's controlling them and more importantly, from where?"

Rocky's ECO, Primer, called out, "These things put out a lot of interference, probably as a defense to help mask the radio signals controlling them. I haven't been able to pin it down."

Apollo asked, "We know there's at least one other ship hiding among the civilians. Rocky are there any ships that seem to be taking their time evacuating? Maybe moving among other ships but not really getting out of the way?"

After a moment, Primer called out, "There's two ships that don't appear to be in any rush to get out of the way...a large cargo ship out of Geminon called 'Dionysus' Folly.' No contact from them regarding why…and a passenger ship out of Picon called 'The Duchesse.' They're claiming to be having power problems."

Jolly laughed, "Way to use your War College classes, Lee. That's your tax money at work people."

Jackknife said, "Rocky, we'll go check them out."

Rocky replied, "Roger that and good hunting."

Jackknife called out, "Jolly, take Slush and check out the passenger liner. Apollo and I will take the cargo ship."

The four Vipers quickly split into twos and each group headed off into the tangle of civilian ships.

* * *

Inside the Triton, Starbuck ordered the group through the small hole in the wall of fallen debris blocking the corridor. She instructed Cadet Adama to go through first, so he could help the others. Cadet Danner went next, with Zak pulling and the Marine pushing her from behind. As each person slid through the narrow opening, the unstable mound of support structures gave and closed the hole just a little bit more.

With a heave, Zak was able to pull the Marine through causing the crevice to begin caving in. As Starbuck shouted, "Get bac…" Zak instead dove back inside the small gap.

As he struggled to hold back the landslide with his body, he said through gritted teeth, "Get going, Lieutenant."

Starbuck dove underneath his body and squirmed through the hole. As she reached the other side, she spun and wrapped her arms around Zak's waist. Together, she and the Marine managed to pull Zak back as the debris fell inwards, sealing the breach.

Zak still lay on top of Starbuck as the entire group looked towards the bulkhead hatch down the corridor just as it began closing. Starbuck sighed, "You've got to frakking be kidding me."

The group yelled, but the hatch continued to close. In a fluid motion, Starbuck pushed Zak off of her, determinedly got up, pulled the sidearm from the Marine's holster, and fired a round, hitting the just closing hatch. A head poked up, "What the hell?"

Starbuck called, out of breath, "Hey…could you hold that door?"

* * *

As Apollo and Jackknife moved towards a large boxy looking freighter, Jackknife called out, "Freightliner 712-37 Dionysus' Folly, this is Colonial Viper 566. What is your status?"

The large freighter moved painfully slow and failed to respond to Jackknife's repeated calls. Finally, she muttered, "Either they won't respond or they can't respond."

Apollo responded, "Hard to tell, there's so much wireless traffic among all of the ships." Suddenly, Apollo called out, "Multiple contacts! Five remote fighters headed straight for us."

Jackknife commented, "Looks like they don't want us too close to this ship. Stick to my wing and let's take 'em head on. Rocky said they tend to over shoot, so let's see if we can get behind them."

Apollo answered, "I'm right with you."

Both Vipers charged forward as the five small attackers rushed around and past the Dionysus' Folly to engage them. The colored streaks of live rounds flew from both groups of fighters. And in a large flash of light, two of the Drones were blown apart.

The two groups crisscrossed each other, and once passed, Jackknife and Apollo both immediately flipped their ships into a one hundred and eighty degree turn to end up directly behind the Drones. The three remaining remote fighters split their formation, each veering off in a separate direction. Apollo resisted the temptation to split from Jackknife's wing and pursue another fighter, instead staying to cover her, as she targeted one of the small triangle shaped fighters.

* * *

Jolly listened to Apollo and Jackknife's radio communications as he and Slush approached the passenger liner, 'The Duchesse.' He began calling, "Passenger 395-27, The Duchesse, this is Colonial Viper 971. What's your status?"

Slush called to him, "What are you doing? They found the Rebel control ship. We need to go help the others."

Jolly thought for a brief moment, "Negative. We complete our mission first."

Slush argued, "They're engaged with enemy fighters. It's our job to back them up."

Jolly corrected her, "Our orders were to check out the passenger ship. They can hold their own."

Slush mocked him, "All that talk about wanting action and you're nothing but a coward."

Jolly snapped, "I obey my…"

He was suddenly cut off by a transmission coming over the radio, "Colonial…Viper…glad to see you."

Jolly responded, "I read you, Duchesse. What's your status?"

The two Vipers closed in on the passenger liner, as the voice replied, "Rotten time to have power troubles. We lost engines and radio for awhile there. But we're sure glad to see you. We've got a lot of nervous people on board."

Jolly began, "Understood Duchesse. We'll call for assist…"

But Jolly stopped, cut off as two flashes of light blinked from the underside of the passenger ship. He yelled into his radio, "Two missiles away! Slush, veer off! Veer off!"

Both Vipers sped away at top speed as the missiles curved in an arc headed towards their position. Slush called out nervously, "They've locked on to us."

Jolly ordered, "When I say to, break off. Understand me?"

Slush responded getting a grip on her nerves, "Roger."

The missiles had made up most of the distance, when Jolly called out, "BREAK!"

The two Vipers veered away dramatically from each other, attempting to confuse the pursuing projectiles. One of the missiles moved to follow Jolly, but lost its lock and flew off harmlessly into space. Slush didn't turn as dramatically and the second missile continued to trail her.

She cried out, "It's still on me!"

The missile closed the space between itself and Slush. In a panic, she began maneuvering erratically, but then looked up just in time to see Jolly's Viper heading towards her head on. She flinched as he fired and the missile exploded.

The missile had been right on her tail when detonated and Slush's Viper bucked and spun out of control. Jolly banked dangerously to avoid both the explosion and Slush's runaway fighter. He yelled to her as she fought with her controls, "Diana! Hit your reverse thrusters and power down!"

Slowly, Slush calmed down and managed to do as instructed. Her Viper slowly stopped swaying and rolling to come to nearly a complete stop.

Jolly asked, "Are you ok? You took a lot of damage."

Forcing control into her voice, Slush scanned her controls and replied, "I've lost weapons and most of my power, but I should be able to limp to a flight deck."

She studied a small smudge on the bottom corner of her DRADIS. Moving her finger across it, she said, "I'm leaking something. Looks like…."

Slush slowly moved her hand from the screen to her side; she looked down at her now red soaked left glove. Obviously just beginning to feel the pain, she muttered, "Blood."

* * *

As lead pilot, Jackknife ordered, "Apollo, I'll lead them away. You blow that freighter to hell!" She peeled away successfully getting the remaining two Drones to follow her.

Apollo moved into firing position while watching the large freighter, 'Dionysus Folly' attempt to escape the scene. He asked, "Are you sure this is the control ship?"

Jackknife weaved in between the two Drones, fired and destroyed one of them. She snapped, "You think this is standard security for a twenty year old cargo ship?"

Apollo inhaled sharply as he lined the freighter's reactor into his sights and the crosshairs turned from green to red. With his left hand he selected missiles, his right hand flexed on the firing mechanism. He whispered to himself, "Stop thinking too much, Lee. Just obey your orders and pull the damn trigger."

Apollo half depressed the trigger, as Jolly called out over his radio, "The Duchesse is the control ship! She's fired on us!"

Apollo temporarily lost control and his Viper nearly spun as he jerked his hand away from the joystick. Jolly rambled, "Slush has been hit. I've taken some damage too."

As Jackknife spun her ship away from the Drone following her, Apollo came up and destroyed it. Jackknife asked, "What's your status, Jolly?"

Jolly responded in an obviously shaky voice, "Slush is in bad shape. We need to get her on a flight deck immediately. The Galactica is coming into range. I think that's our best bet."

Jackknife replied, "Roger, Jolly. Where's The Duchesse?"

Jolly checked his instruments, "She's trying to get clear, probably so she can use her FTL. You might be able to head her off."

* * *

Slush's vision began to blur as she watched the Viper's control screens blink in and out. She struggled to keep her Viper together as Jolly flew close by, attempting to keep her alert.

He called out nervously, "Just a couple of minutes, Diana. We'll be down on the flight deck. Trust me, you'll be slutting it up again in no time."

Slush forced herself to loosen her grip on the joystick as she realized how much her hand was shaking. She replied in a weak and mumbling voice, "Jordan…I'm not going to make it. And I need you to…"

Jolly stopped her, by attempting to lighten the mood, "Don't say that. You're too bitchy to die."

She started again, obviously emotional, "There's something…I need you to know…"

Jolly didn't respond, but just continued to listen, as she continued, "I want you to promise to do something for me."

Jolly asked nervously, "What?"

Slush answered, "Make sure…that my memorial is…larger than the other pilots."

Jolly was speechless, as she added, "And not one of those…cheap satellite memorials either. Something on the ground that people will see. Don't let my mother go cheap."

Jolly replied through gritted teeth, "Your last words to me are about how big your memorial should be?"

Slush almost smiled, "What's more important than making sure I'm immortalized?" She insisted, "Promise me."

"Ok, ok, I promise." Jolly tried to smile, until looking down at the DRADIS, "We've got company. Five of the bastards."

He ordered her, "No matter what happens, just keep heading towards the Galactica."

Slush attempted to argue, "Jordan, don't…do anything…stupid."

Jolly almost laughed, "Remember who you're talking too."

As he moved away to take on the four Drones head on, Slush muttered, "You're…not…Starbuck."

Firing a missile at one of the Drones, Jolly growled, "Wrong thing to say."

The missile caught the Drone leading the group, and it exploded in a ball of fire. The Drone on its left was damaged by the explosion and Jolly fired rounds into the center of it and it blew apart as well.

* * *

Apollo and Jackknife raced in their attempt to cut off the passenger ship, The Duchesse, from leaving the shipping lanes. Apollo tried to calculate in his head the moment they would be able to use their FTL drive.

Pilots long gave up on the idea of attempting FTL jumps in or out of the high density shipping lanes of the Colonies. The systems guiding ships in and out, the heavy traffic, satellite signals, and wireless communications almost guaranteed it to be suicide. Pilots jokingly referred to the idea as a 'One Way Ticket to Kobol.'

Apollo, determined to show that he was as able to fight as the others, called out as the ship came into his visual range, "There she is. I'm going after her. I want the shot."

Jackknife responded, "Apollo, you've got the shot. I'll watch for bottle rockets."

Apollo commented dryly, "Then again maybe we'll need to deal with them first." Jackknife looked down to see six Drones headed directly for them.

Apollo and Jackknife were forced to fly away from each other to avoid the oncoming fire from the Drones.

As Apollo managed to shoot down a fighter, his Viper bucked and shook from having taken a round from one of the Drones. He managed to roll and escape, but he watched his power levels quickly drop across all of his screens.

Jackknife called out, "Apollo, you ok?"

Apollo responded, "I've taken a hit and I'm losing power."

Apollo watched Jackknife roll in and out of three Drones as the fourth remaining Rebel fighter headed right for him. He attempted to bank away, but lost power to two of his three main engines. His monitor blinked the warning that he was being targeted by the enemy, and Apollo swallowed hard knowing his options had run out.

But instead of his Viper, the remote fighter blew apart into space dust as two squadrons of Vipers flew past his position. A voice called out, "Hope you don't mind if we try to get a few of these things while they last."

Apollo looked over to see the imposing view of the Battlestar Galactica heading towards the battle. While one squadron quickly dispatched the drones, the other streaked towards The Duchesse.

As the Vipers opened fire, they were suddenly all blinded by The Duchesse's FTL drive as it escaped to safety.

* * *

Jolly had destroyed the first two Drones easily enough, but the last three appeared to actually improve their flying right before his eyes. His ship, having taken damage, took all of his abilities to maneuver and keep out of his attackers' crosshairs.

It was apparent that whoever was controlling the remote fighters didn't have a thorough grasp of combat tactics. But what they lacked in experience, they made up for in tenacity and recklessness. Jolly had to struggle several times to keep from crashing directly into the oncoming Drones.

Finally, Jolly was able to drop down and fire, turning a small attacker into a memory. As he turned towards another Drone, his screen began blinking the red message, "Weapons Malfunction! Do Not Fire Weapons Systems!"

Jolly yelled, "Frak!" As the Drone bore down on his position, Jolly began frantically working his controls attempting to fix the malfunction. As his screen blinked the warning that he was being targeted by the enemy, a sudden movement on the DRADIS caught his eye. He screamed, "DIANA, DON'T!"

But it was too late as Slush's Viper flew into the Drone bearing down on Jolly. The nose of Slush's ship struck the Starboard wing of the Drone and they both spun. Jolly watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as both ships were ripped apart and then exploded.

In despair, Jolly placed his hand on the cockpit glass where the explosion dissipated, as if he could bring back the moment. He didn't even register a response as the last Drone caught him in its crosshairs.

Jolly merely stared as the Drone swerved towards him. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, but the Drone never fired. Instead it flew harmlessly past his Viper, apparently carried on by nothing but inertia.

Jolly could hear the talk over the wireless; the moment The Duchesse had jumped, all the remote fighters immediately lost power and became lifeless. The battle was over.

* * *

With a large bruise encompassing almost the entire side of his face and with a bandage around his left wrist, Admiral Halton moved slowly into the CIC of the Battlestar Triton. Colonel Trent called out, "Admiral on deck!"

Everyone around the room came to attention, while the Admiral seemed at a loss for words. He waved them off with his good hand and asked, "Colonel, what's our status?"

Trent explained, "The DRADIS is clear, sir. We can confirm thirty-eight enemy kills. There are twelve remote fighters that were rendered powerless upon the control ship's FTL jump. Unfortunately the control ship and both Rebel freighters escaped."

Halton appeared nervous to respond, but then asked, "What's our bill?"

The Colonel straightened herself and then replied, "We took moderate damage to our port side. We were forced to seal the bulkhead on decks three, fou…"

He cut her off, "Dead! How many people are dead?"

The XO swallowed hard and then answered, "We lost seven pilots. The Caprican base pilots lost one. On board, we had some injuries, but no fatalities."

Halton nodded gravely, as a Petty Officer called out, "Admiral, Galactica Actual is requesting to speak to Triton Actual."

The Admiral hesitated a moment and then picked up a receiver, "Halton, here."

The voice of Commander Adama came over the line, "Admiral, we're using our Raptors to assist the civilian authorities direct traffic around the shipping lanes. There were several collisions as ships tried to get out of the way of the hostilities. We can see that you took some damage. Do you need us to send teams…"

Not allowing him to finish the question, Halton responded, "No…no. We can handle things from here, Bill. Thanks for showing up."

Adama answered him, "No problem, Sir."

The Admiral added, "I want you to know that your son may have a headache, but he's fine."

Adama commented, "Yes, we offered to allow Lee to land, but he and the other pilot chose to land on the Triton."

Halton almost smiled in a melancholy way, "I meant Zak. We have Zak on board."

Adama was obviously confused, "Zak? What the blazes is Zak doing on board the Triton, Admiral?"

The Admiral thought for a moment, and then replied as if not really remembering the question. He spoke as if an idea just came to him, "We were set up. That's what happened. And I've got a sneaking suspicion of just who is responsible."

After hanging up with Adama, Halton gave an order to the Petty Officer, "Get me Admiral Realen. I don't care where she is or what she's doing. Get her on the line."

* * *

Captain Delia 'Rocky' Brados supervised the collection of the stranded Drones floating powerlessly through space. As she watched, one of her Raptors move towards a small triangle shaped fighter. She called out, "Nice and steady, Smiley. We don't know much about these things yet."

The Raptor pilot, Smiley, maneuvered his craft over the Drone fighter as he responded, "You worry too much, Rocky. This thing is as dead as my sex life."

As the Raptor came within a couple of feet of the Drone, suddenly a red warning light and buzzing alarm went off at the ECO's station. The ECO yelled, "This thing's a mine! Get out of…"

Rocky and her ECO, Primer, watched as the Drone and Raptor exploded in a ball of flame and debris. She ordered over the radio, "Everybody back off! These things are hot wired!"

* * *

On the Battlestar Triton's flight deck, Apollo and Jackknife both hopped from their cockpits and quickly moved towards the exit. Apollo called over to her, "I'm going to check on my brother."

Jackknife nodded and replied, "I'll check in with CIC to add our report."

They both stopped as the corridor leading from the flight deck was blocked by an angry mob. The group consisted of a collection of Triton pilots and crew members. Neither, Jackknife nor Apollo could see past the throng to know what was the object of their attention.

Jackknife looked over to Apollo and asked, "What's going on?"

Apollo shrugged, until he heard voices calling out that he instantly recognized. Apollo pushed against the crowd while shouting, "Zak!"

Jackknife helped Apollo carve his way through the crowd to find the Triton's CAG, Zombie, still in flight gear, pushing Starbuck hard to the ground, while a couple of Marines stood by with their weapons drawn. Several pilots and flight crewmembers were holding Cadets Adama and Danner. The three looked a little the worse for wear.

In a quick move, Zak managed to shake off the pilot holding him. Without warning, he launched himself forward and slugged Zombie hard across the jaw. Zombie staggered back a couple of steps, apparently more surprised than hurt. He smiled cruelly, his teeth stained red from his own blood.

Zak braced himself in a fighting stance as Zombie, still smiling, moved towards him. Apollo leaped forward and threw his elbow into Zombie's midsection. As Zombie doubled over with a groan, Apollo quickly punched him in the face with a vicious uppercut.

As Apollo was ready to throw another punch, several Triton pilots and crewmembers grabbed him roughly and held him fast. As Jackknife moved to help him, she was also immobilized by the crowd.

Zombie slowly straightened up and looked Apollo over, as he said, "So it appears cheap shots run in the family."

Apollo spit back, "Fifty to three odds are considered fair on this wreck?"

Zombie sneered, pointing at Starbuck, "I lost seven good pilots today because of that bitch! And she's going to pay. Admiral's orders." Leaning in to Starbuck, he nearly spit, "Won't be any drunk fools to save you this time." Then he turned towards Apollo, "If you're smart, you and your little brother will stay the hell out of this."

Starbuck fought against her captors to rise to her feet. She yelled, "What the frak are you talking about! I had nothing to do with this!"

Zombie turned on her, "Admiral Halton knows all about your little ploy. You distract and lead us right into a Rebel trap."

Starbuck called out, "Have him talk to Admiral Realen. She'll explain everything."

At the edge of the crowd, Admiral Halton's voice called out, "I already did. And she'd like to know why her newest flight instructor commandeered a training shuttle after hours."

The crew came to attention while moving to allow the Admiral to pass. Halton limped forward to stand very close to Starbuck. He adopted a mean squint to his eye, "You'd be surprised how much leeway Admirals are given in times of crisis. It'll take us a few hours to clean up and report to Caprica. By the time we get there, I promise upon every life we've lost today that you're going to tell us everything about the Picon Rebels."

He shrugged and turned to walk off, adding dryly, "One way or another." As he turned, Zombie grabbed Starbuck roughly and shoved her against the wall.

* * *

As Commander Adama descended the stairs leading to the flight deck of the Battlestar Galactica, he was greeted by Chief Tyrol. The Chief saluted quickly. Adama casually waved it off as he asked, "What's going on, Chief?"

Tyrol replied a little nervously, "He won't leave his cockpit, sir. Won't respond to questions. In fact, he hasn't said a thing since setting down. I thought about calling a medical crew, but…"

Adama nodded, "You did the right thing. Let me talk to him."

Adama looked over the parked Vipers and quickly identified the one damaged with burn marks along its side. The pilot sat with his head down, until a flight crewmember attempted to assist him. The pilot threw his helmet down angrily, "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Adama instantly recognized the pilot.

Adama closed the distance and moved up the ladder. The pilot didn't make eye contact or give any indication that he noticed the Commander's presence. Adama said, looking the Viper over, "How's it going, Jolly?"

Recognizing the voice, Jolly finally looked up, "Sir…I…uh…" After a moment, apparently unable to come up with something to say, Jolly simply looked away.

Adama nodded and then asked more seriously, "You've got some folks here a little nervous. Lieutenant, do you need medical assistance?"

Without making eye contact, Jolly merely shook his head slowly twice. Adama waved off the flight crewmembers standing around and then looked the fighter over again, "I have to confess, it's been awhile since I've seen real combat damage on a fighter. Brings back a lot of memories…all of them bad."

Jolly swallowed hard and then stammered, "She…saved my life. I told her to leave…but she…"

Adama said to him, "We saw the action. Lieutenant Sebastian's sacrificing herself for you was a truly noble thing." Looking up, he added solemnly, "Perhaps, I misjudged her."

Jolly blurted out, "No, you didn't! She was a horrible person. The most manipulative scheming hard-hearted witch I've ever known. So why would she do it?"

Adama thought for a moment, then answered, "The craziest thing about combat is that people are usually remembered for the last thing they do before they die. Most people that I've served with have been far too complicated to be summed up in one word; brave, coward or whatever."

Jolly nodded, so Adama continued, "Back in the war, there was a pilot that went by 'Hazard.' He was the poster boy for fighter pilots. Good-looking kid. Funny. Brilliant stick. A natural born leader." Adama continued as he remembered, "He was always assigned to take out new pilots because everyone felt like they could take on an entire wing of Cylons under his leadership. Just after I graduated, he took my class out on our very first training exercise…"

* * *

**_Flashback _**

A squadron of shiny bright white Mark II Vipers, that looked as if they had just come off the assembly line, fell into formation behind a single scarred and battle stained Viper. The worn fighter's pilot, Captain Latrel 'Hazard' Dromidian, called out to the rookie pilots, "Remember to hold your positions until your squadron leader gives you the command to break."

A chorus of "Yes, sir," forced Hazard to shake his head from the noise. He replied, "Keep the chatter down to a minimum. Don't answer unless specifically spoken too, understand?"

Once again a couple of dozen versions of "Yes sir" filled his cockpit.

Hazard smiled and shook his head, "Gotta love a bunch of fresh nuggets." After putting them through some maneuvering drills, he called out, "Which of you was the best stick at the academy?"

After some good-natured arguing, a multitude of voices proclaimed a female pilot called, 'Turbo' to be the best pilot in their group. Hazard instructed her, "There are three targets floating ahead there. Let's see how quickly you can take them out."

Encouraged by her squadron, Turbo darted forward towards the three boxish objects that floated far ahead of the squadron. Suddenly the three targets began blinking. As she entered firing range, the targets began to move and shake back and forth. Turbo struggled to get the first target into her sights as Hazard called, "Better be faster than that. If those were Cylons, you'd be toast by now."

Biting her lower lip in frustration, Turbo fired and the streaks of live rounds sank in to the first target blowing it apart. As she flew past the other two targets, she asked, "Permission to make another pass, sir? I think I can take the other two in one run."

Hazard replied, "Have at them."

Turbo gracefully swung her ship into a 180 degree turn and moved towards the two remaining targets. As she lined up the target to her left, she was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. Both targets instantly disappeared, in their place a Cylon Basestar came in from an FTL jump.

Turbo didn't have time to even call out before her Viper slammed into the bottom section of the Basestar. Her Viper exploded against its side.

Almost without hesitation dozens upon dozens of Raiders streamed from the Basestar's flight decks, as Hazard called out, "This is Captain Dromidian, we've got an appliance store off of Libron's northern continent! We are going to need reinforcements."

A female voice responded over his radio, "This is Libron Fleet Headquarters, the Battlestar Centaur has been alerted. Her FTL is still under repair. She has an ETA of thirty minutes. We are sending response squadrons from the planet, they should be able to assist you within fifteen minutes."

Hazard nearly yelled back, "Fifteen minutes! We won't last three minutes!"

The female voice answered him coolly, "Captain, you are to engage and hold as long as you can."

The panic spreading among the rookies could be felt. Hazard was a veteran of many battles and skirmishes with the Cylons, but the sight of the Basestar and her Raiders racing towards him suddenly caused something deep inside of him to snap. A fear that he had always been able to subdue took complete control of him.

He called out trying to force the nervousness out of his voice, "Ok everyone. We're going to regroup. Fall back behind the planet. We'll use the defensive batteries and satellites as cover…"

A deep voice some would call gravelly responded, "Excuse me, sir? We were ordered to engage."

The Raiders appeared unconcerned about the single squadron of Vipers and moved towards the planet. The Vipers standing by watched as missiles from the planet's surface and from several defensive satellites began streaking towards the oncoming Raiders. Several Raiders exploded in mid-flight and a couple of missiles managed to make it past the Basestar's return fire to explode against its side.

Hazard ordered, "I'm in charge and I have given you a direct order. We are going to fall…"

He was cut off as the pilot with the rough voice said to the group, "Well, it seems a shame to go back with a full magazine of ammo. I haven't gotten my target practice yet. I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't join the fleet to fall back to the Cylons."

And his Viper moved forward out of formation. The majority of the squadron fell in behind him and they hit their thrusters to engage the Raiders.

As he watched the rookies abandon him, something inside of Hazard became completely unglued. He screamed, "I TOLD YOU TO FALL BACK! THAT'S AN ORDER! GET BACK HERE!"

Three Vipers had stayed with Hazard. One of the pilots asked, "Should we go forward or move back, sir?"

Watching the rookies moving in and out of the Raiders, Hazard steadied himself for a moment and even placed his foot on his thrust controls to join the battle. But then the moment left, as one of the rookie's Vipers that had engaged the Cylons was ripped apart by fire from a Raider. His nerve was lost as he watched the burning pilot's body thrown from the explosion. Hazard's voice shook as he replied, "There's no honor in suicide. Let's go."

The four Vipers moved to fall back, but they had hesitated too long and it was now too late. The Cylons had spotted the four isolated fighters and a full squadron of Raiders cut off their escape. The enemy descended upon them like a wave crashing on the shore. The three rookies didn't even have time to make evasive maneuvers before being destroyed.

Hazard managed to maneuver out of the initial attack, but had no escape route to run to. He was the last of the four to be run down, as he screamed, "LIEUTENANT ADAMA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! YOU TRAITOR! I NEED COVER! COVER M…"

* * *

Jolly looked up, "Bull's-Eye's brother was a coward?"

Adama shrugged, "Like I said, once you've tasted real combat, you realize that labels don't always apply."

Jolly commented, "I've heard Bull's-Eye tell the story about his brother. He tells a completely different version."

Adama nodded, "He doesn't know the truth. When the battle was over and the Cylons were pushed back. The brass decided the story of Hazard's demise would hurt morale. So the five of us, that survived the battle, agreed to give Hazard the credit for holding off the attack. We all swore to never tell. Of those five, I'm the only one still living."

Jolly asked, "It's been a long time. Don't you think Bull's-Eye should know the truth?"

Adama thought and then replied, "Hazard did a lot of brave things…saved a lot of lives in the war. Should he be judged solely by one moment where he lost his nerve? Should his life be summed up in the one moment he failed?"

Jolly asked obviously confused, "Sir, are you telling me to remember the nasty things she did, in spite of her saving my life?"

Adama looked him squarely in the eye, "No, what I'm saying is that I think we need to cling to the good things and try to get past the negative. With Bull's-Eye's brother, it was important to remember a long time of service against a moment of failure. With Lieutenant Sebastian, it's seeing that she had it in her to make the ultimate sacrifice for a comrade."

Jolly looked up, "Thank you, sir. But if you've never shared that story, why tell me now?"

Adama looked pensive, "I guess it's been rolling around my head lately. I was hoping that telling it would give me a new perspective. But I'm trusting you to never tell it again under any circumstances, understand me?"

Jolly almost smiled as he replied, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Commander 'Bull's-Eye' Dromidian marched angrily after Admiral Sarah Realen into his office, "What in the name of the Lords are you doing, Sarah?"

Realen appeared unfazed, "What are you talking about, Cart?"

Slamming the door shut behind them, he said sternly, "You know very frakking well what I'm talking about! You sold out Starbuck. You know Halton's chomping at the bit to take out his losses on someone. There's no telling what he might do. You owe it to her to get her back safely. Call him back."

Realen smiled bitterly while pouring ambrosia into two glasses sitting on his desk, "Starbuck understood the nature of the assignment."

As Realen took a sip from her glass, Bull's-Eye, with a sweep of his arm, knocked his glass to the floor, "This isn't right, Sarah. Things have gotten completely out of hand. We need to come clean…"

Realen straightened finally losing her look of amusement, "Yes. Things happened sooner and were bloodier than we had originally planned for, but our point hasn't changed. As horrible as this evening's events were, they made our case better than we could have hoped. The sacrifices made today will make the Colonies safer tomorrow."

Bull's-Eye nearly choked, "Are you mad! Listen to yourself. Trotting out a few fighters was one thing, this is treason."

Realen pointed at him, "Don't ever use that word again, Commander. You…"

She was cut off as the phone rang, Bull's-Eye moved around his desk and picked up the receiver, "What?" He listened and then replied, "Yes sir. She's right here, sir."

He pushed the receiver towards Realen, "It's President Adar. He'd like a word."

She waved him off, "Tell him I'm in the middle of something…strategic planning or something like that."

Bull's-Eye spoke into the receiver, "Admiral Realen is…" He didn't get to finish and was obviously cut off as an angry voice could be heard shouting into the ear piece.

Realen grabbed the receiver and snapped, "Listen Mister President, I said I'm busy at the moment. Unless you want me to go on every major news show this morning and inform your precious voter base that tonight's attack was a direct result of the current administration's weak stance on terrorism, give me ten minutes to call you back." She then hung up without waiting for a response.

She turned on Bull's-Eye, "Now, we are going to have to tie up some loose ends. We need to make sure Chief Grizzler keeps her mouth shut, but I don't think she'll give us any trouble. Don't even get me started on Sebastian and Hector. They are going to be looking forward to hell once I've done with them."

Bull's-Eye commented sadly, "I think Sebastian's already paid a pretty high price tonight, don't you?"

Before Realen could respond the phone rang again and once again Bull's-Eye answered it. He listened intently with little comment, "Uh huh….yes, I understand…are you sure?" After a few moments, he hung up and sat heavily into his chair, "Well, you can scratch Chief Grizzler off of your list to worry about. There was an accident in the repair hangar. Apparently she was working underneath a ship late last night, when it fell off of its supports. She's dead. Her entire upper body was crushed."

Realen's mouth dropped open and for the first time that evening, she seemed genuinely shocked. After a moment of silence, she commented, "Chief Grizzler? An accident? Impossible…unthinkable."

Bull's-Eye glared, "I guess tonight has been the night for the impossible and unthinkable." After an awkward moment of silence, he added, "Like my betraying you."

Realen growled, "You wouldn't dare."

For the first time in a long while, Bull's-Eye smiled.

* * *

On board the Battlestar Triton, a Marine shoved Starbuck roughly into an interrogation room. She managed to catch herself by the top of a small table and turned angrily, "I invoke my rights. I have the right to…"

Zombie followed them in to the room flanked by another Marine with his weapon drawn. Zombie sneered, "If you feel that your civil rights have been violated, Lieutenant, your case can be subject to review by an Admiral of the Fleet." He snapped his fingers as if just remembering, "Oh, that's right. You're case has been reviewed by an Admiral of the fleet. And he said that I can do what ever I want to you."

Zombie took out a cigarette and casually lit it, "You still smoke?"

Starbuck settled into a chair at the table, gathered as much composure as she could and nodded slowly. Zombie moved closer with the lit cigarette and handed it to her. Starbuck took a long drag and then offered it back to him. Zombie accepted the smoke back and then in a quick and violent motion shoved Starbuck's head to the table.

Starbuck called out, but no one in the room so much as flinched. Zombie held her head down with one hand, as he moved the lit cigarette to hover just over her eye with the other. He asked in a cruel raspy whisper, "Where can we find the rest of the Rebels?"

Starbuck nearly screamed, "I don't know! I'm not a Rebel. I was on a surveill…"

Zombie put his weight on her head, pressing it harder into the table. He yelled, "Enough with the lies! You know that I'll take you apart piece by piece to get what I want. So if you have any brain cells left, you'll tell me everything I ask."

Starbuck failed to answer. Zombie smiled, shaking his head, "No answer is the wrong answer, sweetie."

With that, he moved the lit end of the cigarette closer to her right eye, but then slid it around towards her ear and began moving it slowly along the ends of her hair. A small clump of hair began to curl up on itself as it caught fire. Starbuck could feel the uncomfortable tingling sensation as her hair began to catch.

Beginning to feel the panic of being set on fire, Starbuck struggled against her attacker, but the full weight of Zombie held her in place. After watching the small patch of hair turn from blonde and straight to black and curled, Zombie once again moved the cigarette to just next to her eye. "Ok, play time is over. The next thing to go up is going to be something that won't grow back."

He again moved the cigarette deliberately towards her eye when suddenly the phone on the wall began to ring. Zombie lifted his head towards the heavens in exasperation, "How am I supposed to get any work done with all of these interruptions?"

One of the Marines answered the phone and then turned to Zombie, "It's Colonel Trent, Sir."

Zombie cleared his throat and then slowly released his hold on Starbuck. As Starbuck rubbed the small area where her hair had burned away, he marched over to the phone and took the receiver. "CAG here, Sir."

After listening for a few moments without comment, Zombie suddenly slammed the phone down, shattering the receiver. Deliberately avoiding eye contact with Starbuck, he ordered the Marines, "Take her back to the other Caprican pilots."

Starbuck slowly, and obviously in some amount of pain, stood up and began to follow the Marines out of the room. At the doorway, she stopped and turned around. Quickly, she moved across the room to stand before Zombie.

He appeared a bit nervous and unsure as Starbuck reached forward and took the still lit cigarette from his hand. Her eyes never left his as she lifted it to her mouth and took a long drag. She blew the smoke deliberately into his face and then flicked the still lit butt at him. Not waiting for a response, Starbuck turned and walked away as she threw back, "Thanks for the smoke."

* * *

**_The Next Morning-_**

Large red letters across the top of the screen read, 'Picon: A Colony in Crisis!' A smartly dressed woman sat behind a desk and spoke to Admiral Realen, who occupied a square on the screen to the woman's left. The woman spoke to the camera, "Welcome back to our Special Report on the violence that broke out last night near the planet Picon. I'm Leslie Charvis and I'm speaking to Admiral Sarah Realen."

Leslie Charvis straightened some papers on her desk and then spoke again, "Admiral, we've talked about the Picon Rebels' escalation towards violence, but as a war hero, I wanted to get your opinion regarding the alleged use of remote controlled fighters in the attack."

Admiral Realen appeared sour, but then responded, "Well, I'm not really in a position to confirm or deny details regarding the incident at this time, Leslie."

Leslie smiled, "I understand, of course. But let's just assume that the Rebels did, in fact, use robotic or remote controlled fighters…would that be significant?"

Realen thought a moment and then replied, "If such a fighter were used, I would have to point out that there is no evidence from our intelligence that the Rebels are capable of developing that kind of technology. They got it from someone else. I think it would be a clear reminder to all of us as to what happens when too much trust is placed in technology and computer systems. The threat to all of us, that I…many of us, fought a war against still exists. I believe that we all need to recommit ourselves to the lessons we should have learned from so many years of loss and hardship."

The commentator nodded, "Thank you, Admiral." She then continued, "And that brings us right to our next guest, Doctor Gaius Baltar." Suddenly Baltar's face appeared in a box to the right of the commentator, as she asked him smiling, "Doctor, thanks for making time in what must be a very hectic day for you, to talk to us."

Baltar smiled warmly back, "No Leslie, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to discuss these deeply troubling events with your viewers." Before she could continue, he added, "You look smashing in red, by the way."

Leslie blushed as she smiled, "Why thank you, Doctor."

He corrected her, "Call me Gaius, please."

She smiled again, "Okay, Gaius. Being the foremost expert in the Colonies regarding computer systems and artificial intelligence, do you agree with Admiral Realen's assessment of the dangers of uncontrolled technology?"

Baltar thought a moment and then began, "I am a huge admirer of the Admiral, but I am forced to differ with her on this issue. This incident is proof that technology will be developed. You can't simply stop progress and learning because you want to. The fact that the Rebels, indeed, were able to field these fighters is ample evidence that we should be developing these technologies under strictly controlled circumstances. You can't stop the worlds from rotating by burying your head in the ground."

Leslie smiled affectionately at him, "Thank you, Doctor." She then turned towards Realen and asked in a distinctly less agreeable voice, "Admiral Realen, care to respond?"

Realen looked ready to burst, but instead gave a horribly fake smile, "Yes Leslie, I would." Realen took a deep breath and then began, "I realize the war was many years ago, and most of the younger generation probably don't even know much about it. But there was a time long ago when everyone felt as Doctor Baltar does. But technology, much like children, doesn't always do what you want it to. No matter how strict you think your control is."

The commentator began to almost giggle, "Are you comparing computers to children, Admiral?"

The Admiral looked about ready to throttle her, but instead attempted to clarify, "What I'm trying to say is that many people think they can control things that inevitably they can't."

Leslie still looked a bit confused, so Baltar jumped in, "Leslie, I understand the trepidation that the older generation feels towards the evolution of technology. I really do. However, I think that the only logical movement for us as a collective society is to go forward with our eyes and minds open. This incident with the Picon Rebels should be viewed as just that…an incident. And I fully intend to leave fighting the Rebels in Admiral Realen's very capable hands."

Realen looked ready to respond, but the commentator cut her off, "I'd like to thank both of my guests today, Admiral Sarah Realen and Doctor Gaius Baltar." She looked at each briefly as she said, "Thank you."

Realen only nodded as Baltar gave a gracious, "It was my pleasure, Leslie."

* * *

Lieutenant Jordan 'Jolly' Nevlin reported to Commander 'Bull's-Eye' Dromidian's office, as soon as, his Viper landed. Jolly found Bull's-Eye sitting behind his desk.

Jolly came to attention, "Reporting, sir."

Bull's-Eye looked him over and commented sadly, "Rough night."

Jolly nodded slowly and then responded, "Yes sir."

Bull's-Eye asked, "Where are the others?"

Jolly answered, "They were on the Triton. I landed on the Galactica. They were able to get my Viper in decent enough shape to make it back. Even in a broken bird, I can beat a Raptor back to base, sir."

A look of uncertainty and fear crossed Bull's-Eye's face that Jolly had never seen before. He inquired trying to sound almost casual, "And how was Commander Adama?"

Jolly shrugged, "Good, I guess. He was obviously very concerned about his sons being in the middle of the action."

Bull's-Eye nodded, "Yes, I'm sure he was." He looked Jolly over again, "I'm sorry about Lieutenant Sebastian, Jolly."

Jolly swallowed hard, but then replied, "I'm sorry too, sir. It should have been me."

Bull's-Eye slapped his hand down on the desk, "NONSENSE!" The outburst shocked Jolly out of his funk. Bull's-Eye looked him in the eye, "It's a damn shame. A damn shame. But giving your life to save others is the most noble thing a person can do." Bull's-Eye pointed to the picture of his brother, Latrel, "My brother, for instance…"

Bull's-Eye stood up and moved towards the picture. Studying the picture, Bull's-Eye explained, "He got everything. The looks…the brains…the skills…He had everything to live for, yet he sacrificed his life to save others." He then pointed to the insignia of the Third Squadron hanging on the wall over the conference table, "Loyalty…Duty…Honor. My brother knew what those words meant."

He almost smiled, "We both know that Slush didn't. The fact that she will be remembered along the ranks of my brother is one of the worst injustices I've ever seen."

Jolly commented, "I want more, sir."

Bull's-Eye eyed him, "More what?"

Jolly gave a hard look, "Action, sir."

Bull's-Eye was uncertain whether to be amused or concerned, as he followed up, "What?"

Jolly explained, "For the years I've served under you, sir. I've done everything you've ever asked me to do without question. Not once have I ever asked for favoritism or special treatment." He cleared his throat, "Not even when it came to the instructor spot."

Bull's-Eye cut him off, "What's your point, Jolly?"

Jolly replied, "When the Fleet goes after the Rebels, I want to be on the frontlines. I don't care if I have to be transferred or take a demotion to do it. But I…"

He was cut off as a scream sounded from just outside his office. They could hear the elevated voice of Major 'The Turtle' Sertle attempting to stop someone from entering the office. He exclaimed, "You can't go in there!"

But he was too late to stop her as the door flew open and an older woman with dark red hair blazed into the office. Schylla Sebastian screeched at Bull's-Eye, "How dare you try to keep me away! I just lost my daughter!"

Bull's-Eye waved The Turtle off, as he tried to calm her, "Schylla, I'm so sorry for your loss. But I told you there was nothing you could do here. Please have a seat." Then to The Turtle, "Breck, get Misses Sebastian some…"

She accused him, "You were jealous weren't you!"

Bull's-Eye looked confused, "Jealous?"

She explained with venom, "My husband has made more of himself than you could ever have dreamed of. It ate at you. It ate at all of your little Third Squadron buddies. So you sent my little girl out knowing she wouldn't come back. The Lords know that you hated her."

Bull's-Eye simply said to Jolly, "Lieutenant Nevlin, you're dismissed. We'll talk later. Go back to your squadron."

Schylla turned towards Jolly with a look, as if she'd just discovered a snake in her bed. She growled, "Nevlin? Do you go by Jolly?"

Jolly commented quickly and attempted to turn, "Yes sir."

But Schylla Sebastian gripped his arm tightly, "This is all your fault! You couldn't handle the fact that she just didn't love you, so you…you…killed her!"

Jolly looked as if he had been hit in the stomach, but then suddenly managed to steady himself. He charged back, "Listen! I loved your daughter. If I could change places with her, I would."

She seemed shocked by his outburst and her hand fell from his arm. She was speechless so Jolly moved to leave, but then turned back, "Your daughter's last request was for me to make sure you don't go cheap on the monument. So I expect you to put together every cubit you have to make something worthy of her. I'll be watching."

Then to Bull's-Eye, "Remember, sir, when we go after them, I want to be the one to pull the trigger."

And he marched out of the office, as Bull's-Eye asked, "Where is Alex? I need to talk to your husband."

Schylla replied, "Don't you dare question me…"

The last thing Jolly heard was Bull's-Eye asking again in a near growl, "Where's your husband, Schylla?"

* * *

At the landing strip of Caprica Fleet Headquarters, the group quickly exited the Triton's Raptor, as Zak asked, "Where's Danner?"

Starbuck responded as she pushed past the group, "She's following in a medical shuttle."

As she walked away, Apollo called out, "Where are you going?"

Without looking back Starbuck called out, "To go get myself thrown back into the brig!"

Zak looked unsure as to what to do next, so Jackknife ordered him, "Cadet Adama, get back to the academy and report in before they report you AWOL."

Zak came to attention quickly, saluted and replied, "Yes sir."

Before leaving Zak and Apollo looked each other over, until Apollo smiled and commented, "You heard the Captain, cadet. Get your nugget ass back to the academy."

Zak turned to leave as Apollo added, "Try not to get arrested today, ok? Wings won't do you any good in the brig."

Zak smiled, "Yes sir." And he dramatically mock saluted his brother, and then ran off towards the academy.

Jackknife smiled watching Apollo, "You're brother seems like a good guy. He really put himself on the line last night."

Apollo still watching his brother answered, "One thing Adamas are good at…sticking our necks out whether it's the smart thing to do or not."

Jackknife defended Zak, "It was a very stand up thing to defend his instructor. Some of us still think loyalty means something. Not to mention the ability to follow orders."

Apollo asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

Jackknife chastised him, "I gave you a direct order to destroy that freighter."

Apollo was obviously shocked by the accusation, "And you were wrong. The Duchesse was the control ship. Shooting the freighter would have been a mistake."

Jackknife countered, "My mistake. Not yours! That's the whole point of following rank. You should have followed my orders and fired. You can't second guess every command that comes your way."

Apollo argued, "I can when the order will possibly make me responsible for the deaths of innocent civilians."

Jackknife shook her head, "I don't care how many years you've spent at war college. I'm not going to get into a philosophical debate every time I tell you to do something. Understand me, Lieutenant?"

Apollo smiled without humor, "Yes sir."

As they turned to part ways, she mentioned, "Oh, by the way. The Dionysus Folly never reported in at any port."

Apollo asked, "What?"

She explained, "The freighter disappeared into thin air. She's gone. So as far as we know, she was in on it."

Suddenly less sure of himself, he tried to respond, "There could be lots of reasons why she hasn't shown up."

Jackknife smiled, "Yeah Lee. You just keep debating, but because of you another Rebel ship got away."

End Chapter 4

I'm sorry that this segment is shorter than my other chapters. Life seems determined to keep me away from writing lately, but I felt that I at least needed to get this much of the story out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace marched determinedly through the halls of the flight base ignoring the greetings from other officers and the salutes from passing cadets.

In the Strategic Planning Room, she found Admiral Realen sitting at a conference table talking to a Colonel in Marine uniform. Starbuck threw the door open, stomped into the room and dramatically came to attention.

The Colonel barked at her, "Lieutenant, this is a closed meeting. You aren't allow…"

Realen cut him off with her hand, "It's ok, Colonel. We're pretty much through here."

She looked up at Starbuck briefly and then ordered the Colonel, "I know that they will have moved all of their strategic assets, but have the Atlantia move in to tighten the net around the planet. I want to send a clear message to the citizens of our beloved colony, Picon, that we have no intention of allowing them to assist the Rebels."

The Colonel looked mildly concerned, "Picon Fleet Headquarters may not be too thrilled. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Admiral Nagala."

She waved it off, "I don't care. I want to apply enough pressure that any resistance pops like bad acne."

The Colonel replied quickly, "Yes sir," then, with a last questioning look, walked past Starbuck.

Realen began to write notes as she called out, "As you can guess, I'm very busy today. What's on your mind, Lieutenant?"

Starbuck appeared floored for a moment, as if she wasn't sure where to start. She then answered bitterly, "I just wanted to thank you, sir."

Realen continued to take notes and replied without looking up, "Thank me? What exactly for, Lieutenant?"

Starbuck responded, pointing to the small black patch of hair on the side of her head, "For stopping them before they blinded me, sir. I guess better late than never, huh?"

Realen smiled slightly, "Don't thank me. Commander Dromidian directly disobeyed my orders by contacting the Triton. As far as I'm concerned, you were undercover and should have remained so."

Starbuck laughed without humor, "Undercover? They thought I was a Reb! They were going to…"

The Admiral laughed right back at her, "My goodness. When I picked you, it was because I thought you might be as tough as you so desperately want everyone to believe you are. Apparently, you have a very thin shell, indeed."

Starbuck countered, "I would have stuck it out if there were a point, but the Rebels attacked the shuttle and then the Triton. The mission was over."

Realen stood up and pointed at her, "THE MISSION IS NEVER OVER! Why can't anyone understand that? IT…IS…NEVER….OVER!"

She stopped and composed herself, "I gave very strict instructions that you were not to admit your true reasons for being there under any circumstances. You failed and you are excused, Lieutenant."

Without leaving Starbuck asked, "May I ask just one question, sir?"

Realen took her seat, began scanning the paperwork again and replied without looking up, "What?"

Starbuck took a step closer, "One thing I'm still a little confused about."

Realen huffed, "About what?"

Starbuck explained, "The Rebels knew I was there. They even knew my name. Exactly how many people were informed of my mission, Admiral?"

Realen raised an eyebrow, but then went back to taking notes, "What mission, Lieutenant? There was no mission. It didn't happen. And consider it a direct order to keep it that way. Unless you care to spend more time in Admiral Halton's brig."

Starbuck nodded, saluted, turned, and walked out.

* * *

Flashback – The Cylon War 

The pilots of the Battlestar Galactica's Third Squadron drank, played cards and lounged about the pilot's quarters while on stand by status. Lieutenant 'Husker' Adama called out while folding a bad hand, "Never thought I'd miss my cockpit, but even patrol beats this sitting on our hands crap."

Lieutenant Carthan 'Bulls-Eye' Dromidian replied while betting, "You really need to learn to enjoy not being shot at. It could be worse. We could be stuck with the First and Second Squad losers escorting a bunch of ammo crates to Sagitarion."

Polishing the brass of his dress uniform, Lieutenant Alexander 'Cobra' Sebastian chimed in, "Don't know why we even bother trying to save that worthless rock. It's a waste of resources that could be protecting truly valuable targets."

A female pilot sitting across the room yelled back, "I'm from Sagitarion!"

Cobra looked up amused, and replied, "My condolences."

The female bristled, "Just because we don't frak on piles of flower petals like you jerks from Picon doesn't mean…"

Cobra put up a hand, "I'm from Caprica." Pointing at Lieutenant Hector 'Crowbar' Agenor, who sat alone on his rack reading some letters, "He's royalty from Picon."

He called to Crowbar with a smile, "Hey, your highness. One of Picon's adoring subjects from Sagitarion would like to discuss your frakking habits."

Without looking up from his letters, Crowbar commented coldly, "Sagitarion is nothing more than a penal colony. I say wrap the whole thing up in a bow and offer it to the Cylons if it saves a single Picon life."

The female pilot and a couple of others stepped forward angrily, but were stopped in their tracks by Captain Sarah 'Badger' Realen. She ordered the Sagitarions, "Stand down. Save it for the Cylons." As they turned, she pointed at Cobra, "Stop stirring up trouble or I'll kick your ass myself."

Cobra smiled and shrugged, while Crowbar simply acted as if he hadn't heard her. She looked about to say something else when someone by the door called out, "Colonel on deck!"

All of the pilots jumped to their feet and came to attention. The ship's XO, Colonel Belkin looked shell-shocked as he croaked, "At ease."

The pilots all relaxed a bit, as the Colonel began, "While returning from escort duties, the First and Second Squadrons were ambushed. They were caught in open space…losses were…heavy."

No one appeared to know exactly how to react to the news, so finally the Colonel turned to Captain Realen, "Badger, you're now senior pilot. You're taking over the responsibilities of CAG immediately. Congratulations, Major."

He held out his hand, which she shook hesitantly. She composed herself, "Sir, when the survivors arrive, we'll redistribute the pilots equally among the squads until replacements can be arranged."

The Colonel looked around the room as he answered, "There were no survivors."

He let it sink in for a moment, then while looking the pilots over added sadly, "Looks like the Third finally came in First." And he skulked towards the door.

As he reached the threshold, Realen asked, "Sir, who should I make squad leaders?"

Without turning back, he replied, "Who cares."

Major Realen looked over the pilots and took a deep breath. They were all waiting to hear her orders. She could sense that they needed someone to be decisive. Someone to tell them what to do. She pointed at Bull's-Eye, "Cart, you're staying to take charge of the Third."

Bull's-Eye nodded, obviously a little unsure of himself, "Sure…wherever you want me."

Realen then turned to Crowbar, "I know you don't like people much these days, but how do you feel about Cylons?"

Crowbar finally looked up, "Hate them more than you could ever understand. But I'm waiting on a transfer."

Realen asked confused, "Transfer?"

He explained, "I'm tired of watching Picon burn while we race across the system every other day to make sure that some Sagitarion or Virgon mud hut is saved. I've asked to be stationed at Picon Fleet Headquarters."

She looked surprised, but then shrugged, "Well, under the circumstances, it doesn't look like they are going to let anyone go anytime soon. Will you run the Second, until we can get settled with some experienced pilots?"

He nodded, "Until my transfer."

She smiled slightly, "Good enough for me. You're over the Second." She then looked the group over.

Cobra was unsuccessful at hiding his smug smile, as he obviously expected her to point to him next. In fact, she looked him in the eye for a long moment, but then turned to the young pilot, Husker, "How about it? Think you can run the First Squadron for me?"

Lieutenant Adama appeared more surprised than anyone, with the possible exception of Cobra, who turned deep crimson and looked about to burst. Husker answered hesitantly, "Yes sir."

Cobra couldn't contain his outrage, "Him? Are you frakking kidding me?"

Realen smiled coldly while staring him down, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Cobra appeared hesitant to take on his new CAG, as alarms began to go off and a female voice called out, "Condition one! All pilots to the flight deck! Condition one!"

As Husker moved to get out of his chair, Cobra pushed roughly past him forcing him back down. He sneered, "Excuse me."

Realen smiled as she watched Husker stick out his leg and trip Cobra, who fell headlong into the pilots in front of him. Cobra got up angrily but was carried on by the other pilots all rushing out. Bull's-Eye clapped Husker on the back laughing, "There might just be hope for you yet, junior."

Realen watched her pilots dash past her for the last time as the Third Squadron. They were screw-ups, but undoubtedly the best squadron in the Fleet and the pride of being their leader swelled within her. She shouted to them, "To the Third finally coming in First!"

The pilots shouted back in unison, "Loyalty! Duty! Honor!"

* * *

As class was over and the cadets filed out of the classroom, Zak Adama deliberately took his time pulling his books and papers together in the hope that if he delayed his departure long enough, he might be able to catch Lieutenant Thrace alone. 

Starbuck watched him out of the corner of her eye with a bit of amusement. To test him, she suddenly moved towards the door, as if she were going to leave. She strained to see him move quickly, trying to shove his papers and books together but only managing to knock charts, schematics and notes all over the floor.

Several cadets looked back at the commotion and laughed. Embarrassed, Zak dove down and began frantically scooping up the loose papers and books.

Starbuck came over laughing and moved down to help him collect his things. She said, "Dingleberry, I hope you're a little more coordinated in the cockpit."

Having turned a bright shade of red, he stammered, "I…uh…was just hoping to catch you alone….not catch you alone in the stalker sense, of course, but…"

Starbuck cut him off, "What can I do for you, Cadet?"

Zak seemed lost in the moment, and commented dreamily, "Your hair…" He stopped abruptly realizing what he had said.

Starbuck looked suddenly nervous, and self-consciously touched the spot where her hair had been burned, "My hair?"

Zak tried to collect his wits, he pointed to the area that had been burned, almost touching it. "They burned…I just wanted to check if you were o…I mean, I like it cut short like that."

Starbuck's fingers went from the spot burnt away by Zombie's cigarette to move through the rest of her hair, cropped short just before class in an attempt to hide the area.

She replied, her voice just a little shaky, "You think it's not too obvious?"

Zak smiled and for the first time was able to respond without nervousness in his own voice, "No. It looks hot…pretty…very professional."

Starbuck managed to regain her smile, "You always this smooth, Dingleberry?"

Zak answered, "You've met Lee, right? For an Adama, this is like silk."

Suddenly, Zak realized that they had collected everything from the ground, but were still kneeling down, their faces just inches apart. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Starbuck commented, "Thanks by the way."

Zak seemed confused and embarrassed as he looked down to make sure he hadn't missed any papers, "For what, sir?"

Starbuck shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Sticking up for me, getting beat up for me…saving my life. Just little things like that."

Zak smiled slightly looking up, "Nothing you didn't do for me, right? I mean, I would have been stuck in the Triton's brig if you hadn't figured out a way to get me out. So get me through flight instruction and we're even."

Starbuck smiled, "Nice try, Dingleberry."

They continued to stare at each other, until a voice at the door went, "Excuse me." They both stood up, looking guilty to see the lieutenant responsible for the simulators helping a male cadet limp into the room. The cadet was red faced and held his crotch in both hands. The Lieutenant said to Starbuck, "I've got one of your nuggets."

Starbuck shook her head in disbelief, "Cadet Pratt, another joystick accident?"

The cadet managed to croak, "I got a little too excited and jerked the stick too hard."

Starbuck commented to no one in particular, "Just one more reason women make better pilots."

The lieutenant dropped Pratt into a chair and turned to leave. He commented shaking his head, as he hit the door, "Every class, there's always a yanker."

As Starbuck moved to help Pratt, she turned back to Zak. He commented while moving towards the exit, "Thanks…uh…for your assistance, sir." And he saluted quickly.

Starbuck replied smirking, "Try not to be so clumsy in the future." She gestured at Pratt, "Could end up a yanker."

* * *

Commander Adama stormed into Bull's-Eye's office. Bull's-Eye attempted to smile as he rose from his desk to greet his old friend and came around quickly holding his hand out, "Bill, I'm glad you're her…" 

His greeting was cut off as Adama punched him hard across the jaw. Bull's-Eye fell backwards catching himself on his desk. Before he could recover Adama grabbed his uniform in his fists and growled, "I warned you to leave my sons out of this! Pilots are dead, Cart!"

Bull's-Eye struggled against him, "It wasn't my fault. I was trying to keep…"

Suddenly they both jerked their heads around, as there was a knock at the doorframe. Lieutenant Lee Adama was standing there watching them. He raised a report folder in his hand, "Don't let me interrupt. Just dropping off my report on the attack, sir."

Apollo looked about to say something more, but stopped himself. Both Adama and Bull's-Eye remained frozen in their positions watching Apollo as he moved quickly into the room, dropped the report on to the conference table and then left. They looked each other over and Adama let go of Bull's-Eye's uniform and stepped back.

Bull's-Eye tried to joke while catching his breath, "If I wasn't nearly seventy, I'd kick your ass."

Adama replied, "Don't be ridiculous. I've been able to take you since you turned fifty."

Bull's-Eye looked his old friend over, "I swear Bill, I never thought for a moment that they would ever actually fire on our own ships. It was supposed to be just another war exercise to scare a few people. No one was supposed to get hurt."

Adama shook his head, "Famous last words."

Bull's-Eye asked, "You know why you and I will never make Admiral?"

Adama eyed him, "Why don't you tell me?"

Bull's-Eye moved around his desk and pulled out a couple of glasses and a nearly empty bottle of ambrosia. He poured them both a drink, and then took his glass. With a look over at the insignia of the Galactica's Third Squadron hanging over the conference table, he appeared ready to toast, but Adama refused to pick up his glass.

Bull's-Eye took a quick drink and then explained, "We're war dogs…you and me. They point us in the direction of the enemy and we fight and if necessary, we die. That's what we're good for. About all we're good for."

Adama asked, "What's your point, Cart?"

Bull's-Eye thought a moment and then replied, "We're just not dumb enough to believe we're smart enough to call the shots." He pointed at the Third Squadron insignia, "It's like that damnable sign. Loyalty, duty and honor." He laughed, "We've both been to war; and I don't know about you, but I don't remember seeing much of any of those."

Adama stopped him, "I don't see how any of that reflects on what's happened."

Bull's-Eye cocked his head, "Don't you? Well, look at it from this perspective. All of us thought we were doing exactly what we we're supposed to do." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Each of us thought we were obeying the dictates of loyalty, duty and honor in our own way."

Adama replied, "Pilots are dead because of a forty year old squad insig…"

Bull's-Eye cut him off as he kept explaining, "Sarah, thought she was displaying all those traits by doing something to shock the Colonies out of their complacency. We should have seen that Hector's first loyalty would always be to Picon. At least, the vision of Picon he has in his head. And you stayed out of it, but kept quiet trying to satisfy your own loyalty to us and your sense of duty to the Fleet. Alex was loyal to the person he's always placed first…himself. We thought we were pledging allegiance to the same thing, but we weren't. And apparently never were."

Adama asked, "And what about you, Cart?"

Bull's-Eye nodded sadly, "I thought I was standing by an old friend, not to mention my commanding officer. Like I said, I'm just an old war dog." Adama finally picked up the glass and took a drink as Bull's-Eye added, "We really made a royal stink of it."

Adama studied his glass and then asked, "So how do we un-stink it?"

A voice from the doorway called out, "You don't."

They both turned to see Admiral Sarah Realen standing in the doorway. She entered the office carrying several large folders, while saying, "Last I checked, I'm still in Command of Fleet Operations out of Caprica."

Adama answered her, "Fine. How do you plan on fixing this mess?"

Realen smiled, "Easy enough. We hold the true culprits of this despicable attack accountable and crush the Picon Rebels once and for all."

Bull's-Eye smiled nervously, "And just who have you decided that is?"

Realen beamed cheerfully back at them, "Hector, of course. He's obviously been part of the Rebels for a long time."

Adama asked through gritted teeth, "And who else?"

Realen shrugged, "Well, Alex certainly has a lot to answer for." She added matter-of-factly, "I've had a warrant issued for both their arrests. Selling military prototypes is a very serious offense."

They both studied her as if she had gone mad, but Realen seemed positively upbeat. She pulled a folder from her stack. "But Bill, I'm glad I caught you here."

He replied darkly, "Really, sir?"

She handed Adama the paperwork, "The Galactica is to report to the Scorpion shipyards in one month."

Adama took the folder and began reading papers as he inquired, "Another refit? I'm not aware of any upgrades."

Realen responded sadly, "Actually, I held them off as long as I could, Bill. But the Galactica is done."

Both looked up simultaneously, "What?"

Realen nodded, "The Galactica has had her day, and I need to make cutbacks. She just doesn't fit into the overall strategic vision for the fleet. Your crew will be receiving new assignments."

Adama looked up at her and asked, "And what will be my next assignment?"

Realen looked sad, "I'm sorry, Bill. But the cuts are killing us. I'm going to have to ask you to step down and retire."

As Adama continued to stare at the decommission order, Bull's-Eye gasped, "Retire? Sarah, have you lost your wits? Bill's one of the few officers left that can tell the difference between flak and fart."

Realen added quickly, "And would you please take Colonel Tigh with you? I'd appreciate it if you spoke with him. It's not like any respectable Commander or Admiral is going to have him. So it would probably be best for everyone if he took the opportunity to retire honorably." She added as if it were good news, "And that's one less Executive Officer's salary from my budget."

Bull's-Eye took a step forward, "Sarah, what are you doing? Do you honestly think…"

Realen cut him off, "What I think, Commander, is that the Rebels caught us off guard. We trusted Hector and Alex. And they betrayed our trust. I won't trust in those who will let me down again. That's why there are going to be some changes here at the Flight Base, as well."

And Realen handed Bull's-Eye a folder.

* * *

In the busiest part of downtown Caprica City, Alexander Sebastian sat in the passenger seat of a vehicle parked along the crowded street and realized his mistake. He should never have agreed to allow her to help him. He thought out loud, "Where the frakking hell is she!" 

He finally saw her walking quickly towards the car. Even the bulky coat she wore and the large bag she carried didn't stop every man she passed from studying the blonde beauty. It was attention that Alexander Sebastian desperately didn't need.

Natasi Calder opened the door, shoved the bag towards him and got into the driver's side of the vehicle. He snapped, "Where were you? I can't afford to be seen."

She looked miffed gesturing towards the bag she had given him, "I was getting the things you asked for." She drove off quickly and began laughing, "My, my Alex. What's the rush?"

He repeated her question incredulously, "What's the rush? You know damn well that they are already looking for me."

She replied matter-of-factly, "It's not like I didn't warn you. Selling those units to the Rebels was a stupid mistake. Besides, you of all people should realize that the best place to hide is in plain site."

He asked sarcastically, "Oh, you think so?" He sat silent in thought for a moment and then blurted out, "I just don't get it. I never would have believed Hector would pull something like this."

Natasi wrinkled her brow, "What did you think he was going to do with them? Fly-overs at birthday parties for rich kids." Looking him over, she commented, "When I first started, weren't you the one who told me that successful sales are built upon convincing others that you share their common interests. Sounds like Hector sold you."

He nodded, while studying the scenes going by his window, "Yeah, I said a lot of things. A lot of dumb things." Alexander suddenly turned his attention towards the bag and reached inside. He began rummaging through some clothes, papers and money until finally finding the object he was searching for, a sleek and ominous looking pistol.

Natasi looked almost amused, "What exactly do you think you are going to do with that?"

With his other hand, Alex pulled out a small picture of his recently deceased daughter, Lieutenant Diana 'Slush' Sebastian, from his jacket pocket. She wore her dress uniform and looked as if it were taken on the day of a graduation or some other special occasion. Alexander replied, obviously choked up, "All those times I watched Hector study that picture of his family and I never got it."

Natasi looked over and asked, "Got what?"

Without looking at her he replied, "How much hate and anger a person could store up inside themselves. But now I know, and the only thing that matters to me is making people pay."

They both drove in silence for awhile, until she asked, "How serious are you?"

Just studying the gun, he replied, "I've never really been serious before in my life. And that includes back in the war. But I am now."

Natasi's mouth curled in an ever so cunning smile, "What if I knew how to help you? I mean really help you get the payback you want. What would that be worth to you?"

He looked over without hesitation, "Everything. I'd give you anything and everything."

* * *

Lieutenant Jordan 'Jolly' Nevlin watched as the flight crew maneuvered his damaged Viper towards the repair hangar. He looked around and called out, "Let's get this over with. Where's Griz? Get her out here so she can go ahead and butcher me for trashing another plane." 

One of the flight crew replied hesitantly, "She's dead, sir. There was an accident last night and she got caught under a ship as its supports gave."

Jolly looked as if the man must be joking, "What? No way." Seeing that no one smiled or appeared in on the joke, he asked, "Really?"

As Jolly turned away, another crewman answered, "None of us can believe it either, sir." He added, "Now, we're going to have to start figuring out how to actually fix these things."

As Jolly still looked winded by the news, Lieutenant Lee 'Apollo' Adama came up beside him. Looking Jolly over, he asked, "You ok?"

Without looking at him, Jolly replied, "Griz died last night."

Apollo smiled for a split second, as if waiting for a punch line, "You're kidding, right?"

Jolly just shook his head silently in reply. Apollo slapped Jolly lightly on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jordan." He waited until Jolly looked over at him, and then added, "Sorry about a lot of things."

Jolly nodded and appeared ready to respond, but a voice called out, "Lieutenant Adama, may I have a word?"

They both turned to see Commander Adama walking towards them. Apollo commented dryly, "Great, here comes the pilot's pilot to critique my battle performance."

Jolly replied, "Maybe you should give him a break."

Apollo gave him a cold glare, "Let me guess, he gave you a pilot's pep talk and now you buy his grizzled all wise pilot act."

Jolly shrugged, "No, but he's your father and maybe he just has something to say."

As the Commander reached them, Jolly saluted quickly and then excused himself. Father and son looked each other over, until the Commander broke the silence, "I heard you took some fire. Were you hurt? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to ask you back in Bull's-Eye's office."

Apollo commented dryly, "I could see you had your hands full." He paused, but then added, "I'm ok."

Adama then asked, "And is Zak…"

Apollo answered before he could even finish, "Zak's got some scrapes and bruises, but he's intact too."

They looked each other over without speaking. Finally, Apollo turned to leave, "If you'll excuse me, Commander, I had better check in with my squad."

Before Apollo could retreat, Adama added, "I read the report on the Dionysus Folly…"

Apollo cut him off again, "I've already been reprimanded for letting it get away. Don't worry, next time I'll shoot first and think later."

Adama put his hand on Apollo's arm, "You were in a tough spot and you erred on the side of caution. There's no shame in that." Apollo accepted the comment with a nod, as his father continued, "I also understand that it was you that first realized the need to find a command ship. That was good thinking, son."

Apollo shrugged, "I'm sure someone would have figured it out."

Adama corrected him, "But you figured it out."

He put his arm around Apollo and began walking with him. He began, "Relax Lee, you won't have to worry about me being in your business much longer."

Apollo smirked, "You retiring?"

"As a matter-of-fact, yes. They've decided it's finally time to put both the Galactica and myself out to pasture."

Apollo obviously couldn't believe the news, "Is that what you and Commander Dromidian were fighting about?"

His father shook his head, "Not exactly."

Apollo looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry. I know how much that old tub means to you."

Adama shrugged, "It's not the first time the Fleet has decided I was expendable."

His son thought a moment, smiled slightly and responded, "At least, now you'll have plenty of time to make that model Zak gave you."

* * *

A couple of days later, following the double funeral for Lieutenant 'Slush' Sebastian and Chief Grizzler, almost the entire staff of the flight base could be found in dress uniform at the officer's club drinking and commiserating. Out of respect for Chief Grizzler, Admiral Realen temporarily lifted the ban on non-officers entering the club for the day, which everyone now stretched well into the night. 

Commander Dromidian and Jolly sat at a table together, although it appeared that Dromidian was doing all of the talking, with Jolly desperately looking for an avenue of escape.

Bull's-Eye appeared slightly tipsy and spoke a little too loudly. He exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Jolly! I know you had a real thing for Slush…but she died doing the right thing. Which is more than most of us will be able to claim."

Jolly studied his drink and then replied, "Yes, sir."

Bull's-Eye slapped him on the arm, "Oh, don't be like that! You're a young man in your prime. You have the rest of your life to get over her." Jolly just nodded, so Bull's-Eye looked him over and commented, "You're a good looking boy."

Jolly raised an eyebrow and answered obviously unsure of how to take the compliment, "Uh…thank you, sir?"

With no regard for Jolly's discomfort, Bull's-Eye continued, "Now if I were a good looking kid like you." He snapped his fingers as if an idea had just come to him, "No, if I looked like Apollo." He smiled obviously pleased by the thought, "Yes, if I looked like Apollo…I certainly wouldn't waste a moment moping around…I'd be doing Viper bunnies two or three at a time."

Jolly interjected, "Sir, can I give my official notice that I'm no longer comfortable with this conversation?"

The Commander laughed loudly, "Don't be ridiculous. We're just two guys appreciating the lucky combination of genes the Gods decided to throw together in creating Lee Adama. Have you seen his arms? Like they were chiseled from marble or something."

Jolly attempted to agree without doing so too quickly or enthusiastically, "Lee is…an attractive guy…I guess." Suddenly, Jolly noticed Apollo sitting at a table with Starbuck and he decided to make his break for it. He stood up, "Speaking of Lee, I had better go check in with him."

Bull's-Eye nodded, but before Jolly could leave, Bulls-Eye grabbed his arm, "Were you serious about wanting in on any action against the Rebs?"

Jolly turned quickly, and once he realized that Bull's-Eye looked deadly serious, replied, "Yes sir. I don't care what the op is, I want in."

Bull's-Eye added giving him a hard look, "Exactly how far are you willing to go?"

Jolly said, definitively meeting his gaze, "All the way, sir."

Without further comment on the subject, Bull's-Eye smiled, "You tell Lee that if he has half a brain, he'd be taking advantage of all the hot young women hanging around the base just hoping to get a grip on a pilot's joystick. You too."

Jolly responded, "I'll let him know, sir."

As he made it to the table, Starbuck was laughing at a story Lee had just told. Upon seeing Jolly, they both appeared momentarily guilty and their smiles faded quickly. After a moment, Apollo asked Jolly, "So what was Bull's-Eye telling you?"

Jolly shrugged, "He told me that you and I should be taking better advantage of the Viper bunnies around the base."

Starbuck snorted a laugh, "Viper bunnies? Even you two can do better than that."

Jolly spoke directly to Apollo, "I think he's got a bit of a crush on you."

Apollo laughed nervously as Starbuck began cackling in earnest. Jolly continued, "Kept talking about your arms and stuff." He took a quick swig, "I'm going to need another bottle."

Apollo smiled, "I hope you told him that he's not my type."

Jolly smiled almost sadly, "I just decided to bug out. On the day of Diana's funeral, I'm not really ready to talk about you or any other women for that matter. At least, not for awhile."

Starbuck stood up, "Looks like we could all use another drink. And since instructors make more than peons, I'll buy this round."

As she moved towards the bar, Jolly asked, "So are you going to move on that or what?"

Apollo seemed surprised by the question, "What are you talking about?"

Jolly laughed, "You look at her like she's a freshly opened bottle of ambrosia and you're an alcoholic that hasn't had a drink in months."

Apollo watched Starbuck at the bar for a moment and then responded just before taking a swig from his bottle, "Maybe I am an alcoholic and maybe I was looking past her at the bar."

They were laughing as Starbuck strolled up and placed three bottles on the table. She asked, "What's so funny?"

Jolly quickly said, "We were talking about how badly Adama wants to get into your flight suit." A stunned Apollo began choking on his drink.

Starbuck sat and smiled, as Apollo tried to stammer out through his coughing fit, "He's only….kidd…" He kept coughing.

Starbuck stopped him, "It's ok. I know; and I think it's actually very sweet."

Both looked perplexed as Apollo asked defensively, "You do, do you?"

Starbuck was obviously confused at their expressions, "Sure, you see someone everyday…especially under the extreme conditions we've experienced, its only natural." Noticing them gawking at her, she continued looking directly at Apollo, "Oh, I'd never let anything happen. I'm not like you losers."

Apollo nodded sadly for a moment, registering a discerning stare from Starbuck, while Jolly began to chuckle. He said to Starbuck, "I think that's a very mature approach."

Starbuck shrugged, "Zak's just excited about flight training and he's associating me with that."

Apollo and Jolly both replied in unison, "Huh?"

They looked at each other and then Jolly added quickly, "Zak. Yeah, Zak Adama." He looked at Apollo with a smile, "I'm sure he'll grow out of it. Don't you think, Lee?"

While looking straight at Apollo, she asked in a confused tone, "Of course, Zak. What were you guys talking about?"

Before Apollo could say anything, Jolly was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to find a young attractive woman wearing an extremely tight and revealing dress standing there staring at him. She had long blonde hair and asked, "Excuse me, aren't you the pilot they call Jolly?"

Jolly smiled back, "Yeah, that's me."

She excitedly began, "I'm just crazy about fighters. Especially Vipers. I just love everything about them." She pointed to Jackknife, who stood talking with a group of pilots from her squadron. The woman continued, "She mentioned that you were an expert on thrust ratios."

Jolly raised an eyebrow while looking at Jackknife as she caught his eye and saluted him with her open bottle. Jolly asked, "She did?"

The woman smiled, "Oh yeah. She said that nobody can thrust like you. And she said you might be talked into giving me a private lesson." She added, as if it needed further explaining, "Just you and me. Alone."

He appeared speechless, as if fighting an inner demon, so Apollo spoke up, "Miss…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The woman smiled at him, "Rhonda. Rhonda Crabtree. Nice to meet all of you."

Starbuck broke out laughing, "Love your name."

The woman didn't understand, but smiled at her anyway, "Thanks, my parents always liked the name Rhonda."

Apollo began, "Rhonda. May I call you Rhonda?" She nodded, so he continued, "You see Rhonda, Jolly here has recently suffered a crushing loss…"

She looked at Jolly, "I am sooo sorry!" She grabbed his arm, "Is there anything I can do?"

Apollo interjected, "Rhonda, that's just it. You see, Jolly has sworn off…"

Jolly cut him off by standing up and finishing his sentence, "drinking anything else in the club tonight. So what do you say we get out of here?" Then to Apollo and Starbuck, "I think it's time for the healing to begin." Then back to Rhonda, "Would you like to sit in the cockpit of a Viper?"

She gasped, "Are you kidding me? A real Viper?"

Starbuck muttered, "No, a model."

Jolly hissed at Starbuck, "Play nice." And then held out his arm for Rhonda and asked, "Shall we?"

Rhonda replied, putting her arm through his, "You bet, Captain."

Jolly corrected her, "Actually, I'm a Lieutenant."

She looked disappointed, "A Lieutenant?"

Seeing her interest lag, Starbuck threw out, "He's a squadron leader though." She added just for extra effect, "In a command position over several Captains."

Rhonda's enthusiasm immediately came back, "I guess that's ok."

As they walked off, Jolly caught Jackknife laughing as she watched him. He gestured towards his companion and then mouthed the words, "I owe you."

Jackknife simply nodded in reply.

Back at the table, Apollo commented to Starbuck, "That was nice of you."

Starbuck smiled, "The old boy has had a rough day. Figured I'd throw him a bone." As Apollo just smiled back, she added, "I can be nice. I don't like to overdo it, but it happens."

Starbuck began, "So." Apollo braced as if expecting a tough personal question, but instead Starbuck simply asked, "Do we need to find a slut for you too or should we find me a…what would you call a male Viper bunny?" She thought and tried to answer her own question, "Viper hare?"

Apollo responded, "Male rabbits are bucks." They both smiled as he carried it further, "That's right, a Viper buck for Starbuck."

Starbuck laughed, "Those war college classes really do pay off, don't they?"

Looking past Apollo, Starbuck commented, "And what do we have here?"

A tall attractive man, with the rank insignia of a major moved towards their table and held his hand out to Starbuck, "Lieutenant Thrace?"

Starbuck shook his hand, responding, "That's me. And you are?"

Letting go of her hand, the major smiled, "Michael Trozzer, I teach advanced combat tactics. Since you're the pipeline for my students, I thought I had better come over and introduce myself while I can catch you. You're hard to pin down."

Starbuck, still smiling at him, responded, "Hard to pin down, Major. But so worth it when it happens."

He added, "It's Mike, please."

Apollo held his hand out intentionally, intruding into the moment, "Hi Mike. I'm Lee Adama."

The Major shook Apollo's hand quickly, "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant." And then he turned his attention immediately back to Starbuck, "I understand you're quite the ace. I'd love to tangle it up with you sometime. See if I've still got the chops."

Starbuck smiled and played with her bottle, after a quick glance towards Apollo, she answered, "Sure, why not."

He followed-up, "Word is you were on the Triton. I heard it was nasty business. But also understand your flying made us all proud."

Apollo interjected, "I was there too, Mike." As Mike gave him a disagreeable glare, he added, "And I was actually flying." Gesturing at Starbuck with his bottle, "She was in the brig."

Mike looked at Starbuck questioning. She shrugged, self-consciously running a hand through her hair, "It's a long story."

Mike smiled back at her, "Well, we're going to be spending a lot of time together going over students and whatnot, perhaps sometime soon you'd care to share it with me."

Starbuck intentionally avoided Apollo's gaze as she replied, "Sounds like a date."

Major Trozzer gave a wink, "I look forward to it."

Before he could leave, Starbuck called out a question, "Hey, Mike. Just out of curiosity, what's your handle?"

Mike turned back with a sly smile, "Everyone just calls me Hot Rod." This caused Apollo to choke on his drink a second time that night.

As he disappeared in to the crowd, Starbuck turned to Apollo in a huff, "What was that all about?"

Apollo looked confused, "What? The guy was a jerk. Could he have been any more obvious?"

Starbuck rose angrily, "Sometimes obvious is a nice change." She shook her bottle, "I need another drink," and stomped off.

* * *

As Starbuck marched away from Apollo, the Battlestar Galactica moved farther away from the system, towards her final patrol. In the CIC, Commander Adama looked over to Colonel Tigh who nodded solemnly. 

Adama picked up a receiver and spoke to the entire crew through the comm. system, "This is Commander Adama. I have an announcement to make that may not be a huge shock to everyone…but I have been notified by Fleet Command that all personnel will receive new assignments when we pull into dry dock at the Scorpion Shipyards at the end of this run. The Galactica is scheduled to be decommissioned in one month's time."

There was an immediate exchange of concerned and questioning looks from the CIC staff, as he continued, "I just want to say that I've been associated with the Galactica in one way or another for a long time, and I know for a fact that she's never had a better crew than the one she has right now."

He added, "These are complicated times and the recent incident with the Picon Rebels is telling evidence that we can't afford to let our guard down. We're still an active ship of the line and I expect everyone to do their jobs and do them well. People are counting on us. That is all."

As he hung up the receiver, the crew looked around as if unsure, until Tigh bellowed, "You heard the man, get to work. Nobody's getting extra leave."

A female petty officer called out with her ear to a receiver, "Commander, I'm picking up something on an old remote access terminal."

Tigh looked concerned, "Remote access? The Fleet hasn't used those since the war. I'm surprised we even still have the equipment." He turned to her, "You're probably picking up some ancient signal hardwired into a satellite relay." He snorted a laugh, "Or some war re-enactor who needs to get a life."

She shook her head, "That's what I thought at first too, sir. But it's requesting to speak to Galactica Actual and specifically asking for Commander Adama."

Adama raised a curious eyebrow as he picked up the receiver again, "Patch it through." He then said into it, as he indicated that Tigh should pick up a receiver to listen in, "Commander Adama, here."

A familiar voice replied good naturedly, "Bill, no need to be so formal."

Adama asked, "Hector, what are you doing?"

Tigh covered his mouthpiece and then barked at Lieutenant Gaeta, "Work with her to track that signal's source. Now!"

Hector responded, "Just checking in with an old war buddy. After all, why fight with strangers, when you could be taking on your best friends?"

Adama asked angrily, "Cut the crap, Hector. What do you want?"

Hector answered, "There are many things that I want. But as we both know, I'm a realist. In life, you rarely get everything you desire. So…" He took a breath before continuing, "Within the next ten minutes, we will be attacking at one of three sites."

"You're going up against the Galactica? She was your ship as well as mine."

There was silence for a moment, then Hector charged back, "When I signed up, I was lied to and told that I would serve in the best defense of Picon. Then I was sent off to a Caprican based ship, protecting everyone but my own family. She was never really my ship."

Adama mouthed without sound to Tigh, "Condition one." And then went back to the subject at hand, "What three targets?"

Tigh covered his receiver again and began barking out orders, as another CIC officer began calling out, "Set ship to Condition One! Action Stations! All hands, Condition One! Action Stations!"

Tigh turned to Gaeta, "I want a list of every possible asset of strategic value within range of us and the location of any military or security ships that might be able to assist. Send out a general warning."

Hector was silent for a moment, "In honor of our time in the Third Squadron, I've picked three strategic targets, with only the Galactica in range to intervene."

"Hector, stop this. You're going to punish innocent people for what happened forty year…"

He was cut off as Hector began naming the targets, "I'm sending ships either to the Allgeris refinery, the Brighton shipyards or the Pent observation platform. Perhaps we'll run in to each other." And he hung up.

Gaeta explained as he studied the various DRADIS screens, "Sir, he's right about other ships. There aren't any Fleet ships even remotely close enough to get to any of the targets in time. The closest target is the refinery."

Adama ordered Tigh, "Launch both squadrons with Raptors and Marines. Send one group to the observation platform and the other to the shipyards. We'll get to the refinery."

Tigh remarked, "Nothing like sending a CAG off with a little action."

* * *

Approximately Seven Minutes Later… 

As Gaeta read information scrolling down his console, he called out, "Sir, I may have some information on the potential targets."

Both Adama and Tigh moved closer as he explained, "All three were privately owned ventures prior to the war, owned by companies based on Picon. After the war, as part of the rebuilding project, each was repaired and changed hands to companies from other Colonies."

Tigh growled, "This is about a forty year old property dispute?"

Adama asked Gaeta, "Were any of the original owners associated with the Agenor family in anyway?"

Gaeta looked unsure, "It's hard to tell. A lot of the ownership records became pretty spotty during the war."

Adama asked the female petty officer, "How close are we to the refinery?"

She replied, "Three minutes out, sir."

Tigh commented, "If he's a stickler for time, we'll just make it."

"Which I'm sure is exactly what he was planning." Adama turned to at Gaeta, "Are there any ships in the area that pose a threat?"

Tigh laughed, "We're by a refinery. The whole place and every damned ship around it is a potential weapon. Why do you think they build them out in the middle of nowhere?"

Gaeta studied the DRADIS, "All ships within range have a proper transponder and logged flight plan."

A petty officer called out, "Both squadrons report no contact as of yet, sir."

Adama turned to Tigh, "What kind of defense will the refinery be able to field?"

Tigh shrugged, "It's a civilian outfit, so maybe a handful of guards… a small missile launcher. Nothing that couldn't be overcome with rubber bands, a few paperclips and a little determination. It'd help if we had some idea of what they wanted. Are they looking to steal something of just shoot the place up?"

Gaeta commented, "Sir, in the attack on the Triton, the remote fighters employed Lancer missiles."

Tigh asked, "So?"

Gaeta explained, "They're new. Practically still a prototype. They have a greater range than our weapons, sir."

Adama replied, "We'll have to charge the moment they show up." He thought for a moment, "The real question, what's his real goal here?"

He looked up in a moment of inspiration, "I think I know what he's really after."

* * *

The crew of the passenger liner, Tailwind (formerly known as The Duchesse) went about their duties with a nervousness that was visible. During their encounter with the Triton, they had managed to completely surprise the Fleet forces and still only made a narrow escape. Now their leader had proudly announced their eminent arrival to the enemy. 

Hector Agenor moved about his own impromptu CIC, as he monitored the preparations for battle. A large bearded man called out as he approached, "The freighter and Drones are ready. Each Drone has been armed with three Lancers, just as you instructed."

Hector nodded, "Well done." He looked at a clock, "It's time." He asked a young man manning a monitor, "What's the Galactica's status?"

The young man replied, "The Galactica has deployed her fighters. The squadrons split up, each one moving towards an outlying target. The Galactica has taken a defensive position towards the refinery. Her Vipers are off the DRADIS."

Mytrol asked, "Are you sure fifty Drones will be enough? We were outgunned in the first attack."

Hector answered in anger, "I told you, Mytrol. We can't afford to squander all of our resources in one attack. I should hope fifty of the most modern and up-to-date fighters can take on one antiquated Battlestar without fighter support."

Mytrol muttered defiantly, "If it's just an old bucket, then why do we bother? Perhaps scoring on your old war buddies means more to you than Picon's freedom."

Hector gave a smirk, "The Galactica is a symbol. And I want to take that symbol away from them." He ordered the crew, "We've kept our guests waiting long enough. Let's go."

With that, the passenger liner and the large freighter beside it both employed their FTL drives and jumped.

* * *

In the CIC of the Galactica, the female petty officer called out, "Two ships have just jumped into DRADIS range. A passenger liner and a freighter." 

"We'll no one can say the man isn't punctual." Tigh remarked dryly.

They watched as the two large red dots on the DRADIS suddenly were covered by dozens of smaller red dots. Lieutenant Gaeta explained, "The freighter has deployed fifty small fighters. Looks like the Drone models of the Rebels, sir."

Adama ordered, "Move in to them. Close the distance."

Tigh moved towards the gun control stations as he barked, "The moment we're in range, we'll move around to give them our Starboard side. I want all gun batteries to pummel them to dust! Nothing gets through, you hear me?"

The female petty officer shouted, "Commander, the remote access terminal is requesting to speak to Galactica actual."

Adama picked up the receiver, "Hector, call this off."

Hector replied, "Call it off? That's a funny way to surrender. We both know by now that I have you just where I want you. But Bill, no one has to die here today. You can surrender and I promise, your crew won't be harmed. I'm sure by now that you realize that we can shoot farther than you. Without fighter support, this battle is over before it even began."

Adama watched the green dot of the Galactica and the red dots on the DRADIS screen move ever closer together, "You promise? Like you promised to protect the Colonies…"

Hector shouted back, "I promised to protect MY COLONY! This is your last chance to stand down or we'll launch everything we have!"

"I don't think so, Hector."

Adama wondered just how far Hector's jaw dropped, as the DRADIS screen suddenly showed dozens of small green dots appear closing in on the red dots from behind. He spoke deliberately, "I took a gamble as to what you were really after. You don't care about any of the so called targets, they were just a ruse to get me to split my forces. What you want is the Galactica, so I recalled our fighters and have kept them just out of range waiting for you."

There was an ominous silence as the line went dead. Tigh snorted as he watched the Galactica and its Vipers sandwich the Rebel forces between them, "Let's see how the bastard likes those numbers."

* * *

In the CIC of the Tailwind, the crew worked frantically as Hector shouted, "Have ten of the Drones attack the refinery! Have another ten take their Vipers head on and stow the rest as fast as you can aboard the freighter! Get our FTL spooled…NOW! NOW! NOW!" 

Mytrol dared ask, "Retreat? We haven't even fired a shot yet. Once we jump, we'll lose twenty Drones…for nothing!"

Hector shook his head in disgust, "We've lost the initiative. We need to cut our losses and go. Better to lose a handful of Drones than everything."

Mytrol followed up, "Shouldn't we have Drones attack the Galactica?"

Hector responded, "No, the Galactica is dug in. A handful of Drones won't be able to get anything through once she's set up a perimeter firing pattern. But if they attack the refinery, Bill will disengage to protect it. That'll give us an extra minute or two to make our escape."

Suddenly, the entire ship shook as a voice called out, "Group one has engaged the Galactica's fighters. Group two will enter firing range of the refinery in one minute."

* * *

In the CIC of the Galactica, Lieutenant Gaeta called out, "Ten Drones have broken off and are making for the refinery. Most of the rest are landing onto the cargo bays of the freighter." 

Tigh asked, "Can the squadron stop them in time."

"No, they won't be able to catch them before the Drones could fire." Gaeta replied shaking his head.

Adama nodded gravely, "Hector knows he needs to pull us away to make an escape. Can we take out the Drones while firing on the control ship?"

Tigh interjected, "No way. Your buddy will be history before we could move back into range."

Adama ordered, "Move us to intercept the Drones before they can fire on the refinery. Create a firing pattern. Instruct any fighters that can break free to assist us in eliminating the threat to civilians. I guess we're going to need plan B after all."

Tigh immediately began shouting instructions to the crew as the Galactica moved away from the Picon Rebel control ships.

* * *

All ten Drones sped towards the refinery taking separate and sometimes erratic courses in an effort to escape the soon to be established firing pattern of the Galactica. But within moments the Drones began to explode, one after another, as if they were a string of firecrackers. The fire from the Galactica's guns mowed them down in a line like a chainsaw moving through wood. 

Just before the final fighter burst into flames and debris, it quickly launched all three of its missiles in quick succession. The projectiles streaked forward towards the refinery as their sender exploded.

Behind the Galactica, both the passenger liner and freighter engaged their spooled FTL drives and disappeared in a flash.

As the missiles moved closer and closer towards the refinery, suddenly three Vipers and a Raptor moved out from behind the refinery and thrust themselves directly into the path of the incoming missiles.

The Galactica's CAG, Captain 'Bullet' Corvas, called out from his cockpit, "Welcome to Plan B. Let's do this by the numbers. Crankshaft, do your thing."

A female pilot called back, "Roger."

The Raptor moved forward and launched three large barrel-like objects that immediately ignited and took off in a separate direction. Each missile countermeasure moved off attempting to lure the projectiles away from their intended target.

One missile took the bait and veered dramatically to crash into the countermeasure and both were destroyed. The other two missiles continued on their course towards the refinery.

Bullet called out, "Okay, I guess it's our turn. Let's take 'em out."

The three Vipers moved forward to create a blanket of rounds that caught one missile and blew it up. The last missile flew past them.

One of the pilots called out, as he flipped his ship around and gave chase, "I can still get it!"

Bullet shouted, "STOP! SHIFTY, DON…."

But he was too late as a burst from a new firing pattern from the Galactica caught the missile as well as, Shifty's Viper just a few dozen meters from the side of the refinery. Both went up in a ball of fire that sent a rain of debris crashing harmlessly into the refinery.

Bullet railed into his helmet, "WHAT THE FRAK! YOU PAINTED SHIFTY ONTO THE SIDE OF THE STATION! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Tigh's voice responded, "He flew into the firing pattern, Captain. Do you have any idea how hard it was to calculate to have those rounds catch the missile before it or they could impact with the refinery? We had no choice."

Bullet still complained, "He could have gotten the missile. He could have gotten it."

Adama cut in, "He couldn't have gotten the shot in time. And even if he did, he probably would have lit up the refinery in the process. Shifty's death was unfortunate, but we couldn't sacrifice civilian lives to save him."

Bullet commented to the other pilots, "You can see now, why I'm leaving this dump."

Tigh growled threateningly, "That's enough, Captain. All fighters are to return to the Galactica.

* * *

On Caprica, just outside the Viper Hangar for Green Squadron, Rhonda Crabtree literally threw her body against Jolly pressing him into the wall of the hangar. She kissed him fiercely, using both hands to pull his face into hers. After an initial moment of shock, Jolly moved his arms around and pulled her into him even harder. 

They continued to make out and grind their bodies together. As Jolly kissed her neck, she murmured, "Oh Jelly, you're driving me crazy."

Jolly stopped briefly, "Jolly. It's Jolly."

Oblivious she pulled his head back against her neck, "Whatever." Their lips met again, until she cried out, "Oww!"

They pulled apart slightly as he asked, "What's wrong?"

She massaged the ample amount of her right breast which was hanging out of the cleavage of her dress with one hand and played with the pins and medals on Jolly's uniform with the other, as she complained, "They're pinching me."

Jolly apologized, "Oh…uh…sorry about that."

She smiled mischievously as she undid the top button of his dress uniform jacket, "I'll bet I can think of any easy enough way to fix it." She began attempting to remove his uniform, but struggled with the sash. He looked about ready to help when a crash from around the corner made them both jump.

They could both hear a woman's voice laughing, a man shushing her and what sounded like two people shuffling around. Jolly pulled Rhonda behind him and peered cautiously around to see the disturbance.

Rhonda attempted to see around Jolly, while his jaw dropped at the sight of two officers engaged in a similar activity as to what he and his companion had been doing just moments before.

He didn't recognize the man's voice as it said, "You know we could go back to my place. This just seems a little cheap."

Jolly couldn't stop himself from leaning closer as he recognized Starbuck's voice as she laughed drunkenly in response, "Sometimes I like cheap. With cheap, you know what you're getting."

Jolly couldn't help but notice that their jackets and sashes were strewn about as they kissed and groped each other. The man leaned Starbuck against the wall and she wrapped a leg around him as they kissed. She murmured, "So that's why they call you, Hot Rod."

Before Jolly could stop himself, he said out loud, "What the frak?"

The man and Starbuck whipped around to see Jolly and Rhonda standing there gawking at them. Starbuck laughed again as the man straightened up quickly glaring at Jolly. He commented, looking at Jolly's rank insignia, "Lieutenant, why don't you and your…"

Jolly ignored him as he moved closer to confront Starbuck. She looked guilty for a moment, but then broke into more laughter, letting a half bottle of ambrosia fall and break against the ground.

The man put a hand on Jolly's arm, and began again gesturing at Rhonda, "**_Lieutenant_**, it looks like both of us enjoy our distractions. Why don't you get going?"

Jolly pulled away roughly, "Get your hands off me, frakhead." The Major seemed shocked, so Jolly said to Starbuck, "You know he's nuts about you."

Starbuck responded as if completely out of it, "Go away," and slumped against the wall.

The Major leaned into Jolly, "If you don't want to end up in the brig, you had better turn around."

Jolly turned on him, "Yeah, let's go find some Marines. So I can explain how I found you taking advantage of a lower ranking officer on base grounds after you got her drunk. I don't think either of us want our names attached to that report, right Major?"

Both men looked ready to throw punches as Rhonda interjected, "Does this mean, no one's getting laid tonight?" They both turned to her as she continued looking down at her watch, "Cause it's getting kind of late and all."

Jolly nodded, "It is late." He met the Major's eyes, "Would you do me the favor of escorting Miss Crabgrass…"

She corrected him, "That's Crabtree."

Jolly replied irritably, "Whatever." And then began again, "Major, would you please escort Miss Crabtree off the base? I'd consider it a personal favor."

The Major looked Rhonda over and she smiled brightly at him. She called out, "I'd be extremely grateful. Why did she call you, Hot Rod?"

The he nodded at Jolly, "Yeah, okay. But you owe me one."

The Major grabbed his jacket and sash, and moved towards Rhonda. As the two walked off, Jolly moved towards Starbuck. He asked, "So what the hell happened to you?"

She shook her head and answered in a slur, "Nothing. Everything's…just…great."

She moved away from the wall on obviously wobbly legs and fell into Jolly. He caught her while saying, "Yeah, you look great."

Starbuck attempted to straighten up, "Shut up and just help me to a rack, ok?"

Jolly put his arm around her and pulled her in to lean on him. She resisted at first, but relented as they began to walk. She had her head lowered and muttered in a hoarse whisper, "I'm nuts about him, too."

Jolly whipped around, "What?"

Starbuck didn't look up as she replied, "Zak's…amazing."

He stopped, "Zak? Zak Adama?"

She nodded, "I know he's my student, but he's sweet and funny and brave…"

He nodded cutting her off, "Yeah, I've seen the kid's resume. I just thought you'd be into someone a little more mature…Okay, that was a dumb thought on my part."

She sounded choked up as she began, "I'm going to screw him up, I just know it."

Jolly shrugged, "Probably."

Starbuck actually smiled a bit, "I bet you think this is funny. My getting the instructor job, then falling for a student my first term."

He returned her smile, "It's mildly amusing."

She threw her arms up, "Aaagghhh! I'm such a frak up." She leaned on him again, and they began walking. She commented in a melancholy way, "Who would have guessed I'd have feelings for Lee Adama?"

Jolly stopped again, "What?"

She looked up curiously, "I said, who would have guessed I'd have feelings for Zak Adama."

He corrected her, "No you didn't. You said Lee Adama."

She thought for a moment and then disagreed, "No, I didn't. I said Zak. You're drunk."

Jolly admitted, "A little."

She leaned into him, "Promise me you won't tell anyone. Don't tell Lee or Zak or anyone, okay? This is just between us."

He nodded, as they began walking again, "I won't tell if you promise not to cry. I can't think of anything more awkward than you crying on my shoulder."

Suddenly Starbuck doubled over and vomited all over his leg. Jolly commented dryly, "Except for maybe that."

* * *

On the way into Commander Dromidian's office, Jackknife and Apollo teased Jolly, attempting to get him to discuss his experience with Rhonda from two nights before. 

Jackknife laughed, "I was under the distinct impression that she'd sleep with anybody. So I figured you had at least a fifty-fifty chance. So you're telling me nothing happened?"

Jolly shrugged, "Nothing happened. I showed her the Vipers and then she went home."

Apollo was not convinced, "Sure, she did. Aren't you skipping a couple of steps?"

As they strode into Bull's-Eye's office, all three stopped dead in their tracks. All of Bull's-Eye's personal effects had been removed with the exception of the Third Squadron Insignia on the wall over the conference table. Sitting around the conference table were a group of four officers and Admiral Realen.

Realen stood up smiling, as she beckoned them into the room, "Come in, I'm glad you're here. We have some things to discuss."

The three came to attention immediately, as Jackknife braved the question, "I'm sorry, sir. We're here for Commander Dromidian's Squadron Leaders' meeting. He must have moved it so you can use his off…"

"At ease, folks." As they relaxed, Realen nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you Captain, but Commander Dromidian will no longer be directing tactical squadrons. Effective immediately, I'll be taking on those duties myself."

Jackknife responded quickly, "Yes sir."

Realen smiled, "Now I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce you to our new squad leaders."

Jolly couldn't stop himself from speaking out of turn, "New squad leaders, sir?"

Realen addressed him, "Allowing Lieutenants to lead squadrons was an indulgence I tolerated from Commander Dromidian because we were old friends, but I can't say I've ever felt good about the practice. It was ok back in the war out of necessity. But under the current state of emergency the colonies are under, I think we should have only those of appropriate rank in leadership positions."

She gestured towards the pilots around the table, "I've handpicked the best from the fleet to lead our pilots. I'm sure you all will enjoy working with the new leadership." She looked at Jackknife, "Of course Captain, I'd like you to stay on over Black Squadron."

Jolly asked without thinking, "Where's Commander Dromidian's new post? And where is The Tur…Major Sertle, sir?"

Realen looked affronted that Jolly would dare question her, but she did respond, "Commander Dromidian will be concentrating his efforts at the flight academy and Major Sertle has been transferred to an administrative position more befitting his skill set." She took a breath, but then continued, "Now, I'm sure you're anxious to meet our new senior officers."

As she pointed to him, Jolly noticed one of the new officers for the first time was Captain Jared 'Bullet' Corvas, who was the CAG of the Galactica, but he now wore the rank of Major and a smug look on his face. Realen introduced him, "This is Major Corvas, and he'll be taking on the role of CAG." She looked shrewdly at Apollo, "Lieutenant Adama, I understand you two have already met."

Apollo simply nodded and answered, "Briefly, sir."

There was an unmistakable sneer as Bullet added, "I hope you're not like your daddy or we're going to have problems, Lieutenant."

Ignoring his comment, she then introduced the other three pilots; all Captains. Green Squadron was going to be led by a woman with short cropped hair, Silver Squadron by a tall blonde spindly man and Red Squadron had a woman with dark skin and tight curly hair.

She explained to Apollo and Jolly, "Nothing personal, boys. It's just that I felt that we needed leaders with a little more pull." She gesturing at Bullet, "Plus Major Corvas was personally involved in the incident the other day, so we know he can keep his head under fire."

Jackknife defended her group, "We were also directly involved in engagements with the Rebels, Admiral."

Realen dismissed the notion, "But he was involved in both incidents. But I'm counting on Lieutenants Nevlin and Adama to be essential assets to their squadrons." She moved to relieve Apollo and Jolly of their squadron folders, "Gentlemen, I'll need those."

They both handed them over and although the Admiral didn't address them again, it was obvious that they were excused. Jackknife gave them both a sympathetic look before taking her seat at the conference table as they turned to leave.

As they walked out of the office, Apollo commented in a near whisper, "Nothing like starting your day by getting kicked in the love sack by an Admiral."

Jolly responded sadly, "Well, since we've already been kicked in the crotch, I guess I have something else I had better tell you."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Apollo and Jolly moved towards the pyramid courts of the athletic building to try and take out some of their frustration in a pick up game. As they walked along, they passed a Drill Sergeant yelling at a group of cadets while pushing them through their work out. 

Apollo caught his brother's eye as he moved from abdominal crunches to push ups. Zak smiled at him, but Apollo called out to his brother's tormenter, while pointing at Zak, "Sergeant, that nugget is making eye contact with an officer."

The Drill Sergeant began screeching at them, while stepping in the middle of Zak's back and forcing him hard to the ground, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THEM! THOSE ARE ACTUAL PILOTS! NOT SCUM SUCKING NUGGETS LIKE YOURSELVES! THEY"VE EARNED THEIR WINGS!" Zak was forced to stop for a moment to catch his breath. He grimaced for a moment as if in pain, but then forced himself to begin his push ups again.

Apollo smiled as Jolly rolled his eyes. They could still hear the Sergeant yelling as they began playing a little one-on-one, "I'VE NEVER BEEN WITNESS TO A MORE WORTHLESS GROUP OF CROSS-EYED MUTANT FRACKERS AS YOU!"

Apollo made a feint and moved towards a goal as Starbuck's voice called out, "You looking for someone to teach you to play?"

Apollo's head swung around to see her, which allowed Jolly to step up and knock him down. There was a dull thud as Apollo hit the ground hard with Jolly on top of him. The ball flew from his arms and rolled towards Starbuck, who stopped it with her foot.

Starbuck cringed looking at Apollo, "Ouch! You okay? Got caught taking your eye off the goal." In a quick and obviously practiced motion she rolled the ball with her foot and then flicked it up into her hands.

Apollo got up looking defiant, as he replied, "I suppose you think you know as much about pyramid as you claim to know about flying?"

She answered him, "I just came over to say that I heard about you guys losing your squads and that I was sorry." She then smiled, "And I'm not saying I'm the best pyramid player in the Colonies, just better than you."

He smiled back at her without humor, "You're on."

Jolly interjected, "Excuse me, folks. Hate to interrupt all the chest beating, particularly from Starbuck, but we're one man shy of a game."

Starbuck juggled the ball, "I can beat both of you losers single handed any day."

Apollo gave her the same cold smile, "You seem to be able to pull one out of any gutter you come across."

Starbuck threw the ball at Jolly hitting him hard in the face, while shouting, "YOU TOLD HIM!"

Jolly yelled and grabbed his nose, "You bitch!" He turned to Apollo, "Am I bleeding?" He pointed at Starbuck, "I had better not be bleeding."

She growled at him, "You're not bleeding, you big baby. I can't believe you told him." And then she turned on Apollo, "And why do you care? It's none of your business."

Jolly actually managed to smile, "I was a little surprised myself when words like cheap slut and whore were thrown about."

Starbuck looked genuinely hurt as she asked Apollo, "You called me those things?"

Apollo stayed silent and looked angry as Jolly commented, "I, actually, was the one that used those words." Starbuck took an angry step toward him, so Jolly quickly retreated behind Apollo, "I'm sure I inferred more than actually used those specific words."

Starbuck deliberately calmed herself for a moment, then explained, "Look, I was a little drunk. It's nothing that couldn't have happened to any one of your male buddies." Glaring at Jolly, "Certainly not something that needed an intervention from someone who gives it up to the first tramp that taps his shoulder."

She moved and picked up the ball, as Jolly made sure to keep Apollo between him and her at all times.

Starbuck tossed the ball to Apollo lightly, "Let's just play."

He gripped the ball tightly, "Sure thing. But you still need another player."

Starbuck looked around and finally pointed, "I'll take him."

They saw that she had pointed to Zak Adama running around the gym with the other nuggets towards the exit. Apollo laughed, "Uh…he's not eligible. This is an adults only game. Cadets don't count."

She smiled cruelly, "I guess I'll just have to make a man out of him." And she yelled, "Sergeant!"

The Drill Sergeant turned towards her, "Yes sir!"

She shouted back, "Could I borrow Cadet Adama? I have some work that I need him to do."

The Sergeant didn't look happy, but called out, "Cadet Adama, front and center!"

Obviously a little confused as to what was going on, Zak came running back to stand at attention before the Sergeant. The Sergeant ordered while pointing at Starbuck, "You are to report to Lieutenant Thrace immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Zak responded enthusiastically.

Zak ran quickly and came to attention before Starbuck, Apollo and Jolly. He screeched, "Cadet Adama reporting, sir!"

Starbuck raised an eyebrow and smiled, "At ease, kid. We're just going to play some ball."

Zak looked confused, "Excuse me, sir?"

Apollo snapped, "Knock it off, Zak. We're just playing pyramid."

Zak finally seemed to understand, "Oh, okay…sir."

Starbuck corrected him, "You don't have to call anyone sir for the duration of the game."

Zak smiled, "Great, Kara. What are the teams?"

Suddenly all business, she replied, "Let's stick with Starbuck. And you're with me."

Zak beamed at Apollo, as he and Starbuck huddled quickly and she put her arm around him. She explained the game plan, "Just keep giving me the ball."

Zak couldn't stop smiling, "No problem."

As they broke and moved towards the center of the court, Apollo instructed Jolly, "You cover Zak, I'll take the queen of the courts."

Jolly asked as Apollo and Starbuck lined up across from each other, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Apollo smiled, "Just cover the nugget."

Zak looked curiously at Apollo and then to Jolly, who just shrugged.

As Apollo and Starbuck fought for the ball, Starbuck managed to pull it away and was on her feet leaving him behind. Jolly moved between her and the goal, but Starbuck quickly flipped the ball to Zak and he scored.

Apollo chastised Jolly, "Why did you leave your man open?"

Jolly shot back, "I was coming to help you get off the ground. You seemed to be stuck."

Starbuck laughed hugging Zak, who turned beet red, "Nice job." Then to her opponents, "Sorry ladies, but we're going to be doing that to you all day long."

Apollo moved towards the center again, "Just play ball."

This time Apollo managed to get the ball away and moved towards the goal with Starbuck all over him. Jolly pushed away from Zak, and yelled, "Lee pass!"

But Apollo jumped towards the goal, with Starbuck's body pressing against him the entire way. He shot, but Starbuck managed to get a hand up and slapped the ball away. She laughed as Jolly and Zak fought over the loose ball, "I sure hope that wasn't your best move."

Jolly managed to get the ball away and moved towards the goal with Zak clinging to him. He passed the ball quickly to Apollo, who turned quickly towards the goal. But once again, Starbuck managed to get in front and block the shot sending it right into Zak's arms. Zak jumped up to shoot, but was knocked hard to the floor by Apollo.

Jolly shouted, "What the frak? He's my man."

But they just continued wrestling for the ball. Suddenly, Zak cried out and rolled over clutching his side.

Apollo quickly grabbed the ball and was on his feet, not noticing that everyone else had ceased playing. He stopped two steps later and looked back to see Starbuck and Jolly tending to Zak, who was still laying on the ground clutching the right side of his rib cage.

Zak tried to get up, groaning through clenched teeth, "It's nothing. Let's just play."

As he sat up, Starbuck began running her hands along his side, in spite of his protests. She said to Jolly and Apollo, "It's like a bag of crushed glass." Then to Zak, "How long have you been hurt?"

Zak confessed, "Since the Triton…when the wall collapsed."

Apollo came over obviously concerned, "You idiot. Why didn't you let them treat it in the Triton sick bay?"

Zak gave him a hard look, "They dropped Danner out of the program because of her injury. I'm going to get Vipers."

Jolly smiled sympathetically, "Danner's going to get the chance to come back next term, fool."

Zak replied trying to get up, "Maybe. Maybe they'll let her back in. I'm not going to take that chance."

Starbuck and Apollo each took a side and helped Zak to his feet. Starbuck said to him, "I know a great doc in Delphi." After a quick glance at Apollo, she continued, "He took care of our pyramid team. I'll take you. I'm sure he can fix you up so you can probably finish your training. No one will have to know."

Apollo looked at her, "That the kind of service you provide to all your students?"

She shot back, "Only the ones that save my life." And she allowed Zak to lean on her as they walked off.

Watching them leave, Apollo commented dryly, "They forfeit. I guess that means we win."

Jolly tossed the ball lightly into the goal, "I may have, but I can't help but think you just lost."

* * *

As the last of the new Caprican Fleet Headquarters leadership left her office, Admiral Sarah Realen closed the door and surveyed her new office. She had several large pieces of communication equipment moved in to the room earlier in the day, so that she could track the movements of the Fleet as they attempted to track down the Picon Rebels. 

She moved over to the desk and began pushing buttons on the console in front of her. The console read in lettering that had nearly been worn off, REMOTE ACCESS TERMINAL. She hesitated a moment as if unsure, but then pushed a few more buttons.

Within a few seconds a male voice called out, "Sarah, I'm not sure why, but I'm actually surprised you called. But then I guess after selling out your own recon mission and then putting your two oldest and most trusted friends out to pasture, I shouldn't be surprised by anything you'd do."

She thought for another moment, and then asked, "The recon mission was supposed to be merely bait to instigate conflict. A conflict with no casualties. And then to attack the Galactica…how could you do this to us, Hector?"

He immediately answered, "You didn't see this coming? You're getting old, Sarah."

"We all are, Hector. We all are." She sighed, "So what do you want?"

You could almost see Hector smile on the other end, "All the things that the Articles of Colonization promise…just without the rest of the Colonies."

She tried to reason with him, "All these years, you're still so bitter and angry. You're not the only person that lost family in the war. No one was left untouched. The Cylons killed your family, not Caprica, Geminon, Vir…"

He interrupted, "Are you familiar with the Sacred Scroll of Ichthus? Specifically chapter five."

She shook her head, "That's not even scripture. Completely apocryphal."

He obviously didn't agree as he began reciting scripture from the scroll. "There were twelve brothers that left their parents' land to begin anew. And of those, there was one that walked more uprightly than his brethren. He was called Ichthus and he was much favored of the Gods for his goodness. And as he prospered, his brothers grew in their jealousy, until they became easily angered. And they became lazy and allowed their fields to die. All the while saying, 'Ichthus has plenty, we will live off of his land.'"

Realen cut in, "And what does all this have to do with killing my pilots?"

But he ignored her and continued reciting, "One day, Ichthus' brethren came upon him toiling in his fields and demanded that he give unto them what he created for his family from the sweat of his brow. When he refused, they bound him with heavy chains and stole what was his."

The Admiral stopped him, "Yeah, Ichthus is Picon and we're all stopping Picon from becoming the true utopia it should be. I get it. Since we've agreed that neither of us is getting any younger, can you please cut to the chase?"

Hector answered her, "The story ends with Ichthus, as you have correctly interpreted as Picon, escaping from his brethren and taking back what is rightfully his. Thus restoring his place as favored among the Gods."

Realen couldn't take the disdain out of her voice, "And you believe that? You believe that is some sort of parallel as to where Picon is now?"

He replied, "That is exactly what I think, and not just me. Picon and Ichthus translate into the same root word and Picon was by far the most prosperous colony prior to the Articles. The Articles that most Picon citizens never wanted to be a part of. We want to be free of the yoke of Colonial bondage."

She countered, "Hector, you're rich. Picon has the highest per capita worth of any colony, including Caprica. Are you really trying to play the bondage card? Tom Zarek plays it much better than you."

He responded solemnly, "It was never my expectation that you would understand. But you asked and you have received your answer."

"So what happens when the eighty Drones you have left are gone? Yes, I've done the math. You'll be out of bullets. Do you really expect the masses of Picon to take up arms against the Fleet?" She asked.

He replied quickly, "The Drones are merely the tip of the spear. What is important is that the people of Picon are feeling the fire of independence stirring in their hearts again. You think that your blockade will break our supporters, but the entire Colonial Fleet can't defeat a dream."

She smiled cruelly, "I guess we'll see about that." And then she hung up.

* * *

In the former office of Alexander Sebastian, Natasi Calder sat in the large plush chair behind the desk with her back to the door and swiveled while staring out with a smile on her face. A voice from the doorway called out, "A nicer office doesn't make up for your Drone project being completely dismantled." 

She swung around to look at Aaron Doral as he entered the office and finally broke in to a large smile, "They say whenever a door closes, God opens a window. I believe they've done us a great favor by showing us that a subtle approach is going to be far more successful."

He repeated her thought in a question, "A subtle approach?"

"We're in a far greater position now than we were before." She explained, "Now, they're so worked up over Picon and the Drones, they are completely distracted from other matters. It'll surprise me if they don't destroy themselves before we can get around to it."

Doral asked, "So what do you believe is our best course of action?"

Natasi smiled again, "I've been thinking about your navigation program. But on a much larger scale."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Two weeks later…_**

The Picon Rebels seemed to learn a lesson from their defeats in open combat and began to concentrate their energies on good, old fashioned piracy. Since the failed attack on the Galactica, six freighters and their cargos had been hijacked.

The ships were overpowered and their crews released into either lifeboats or shuttles the Rebels seemed to keep handy for just such a use.

The fact that no civilian had been killed, harmed or even particularly mistreated began to cast the Rebels as folk heroes in the way that colorful outlaws often had become in certain corners of the Colonies.

Sales of the flag of Picon and associated logo merchandise rose four hundred percent.

* * *

When an Admiral sends an invitation, it's actually not an invitation at all. It's a polite way to demand an immediate accounting of one's self. Not even late hours or coming off a third CAP assignment in a row were an excuse to put off a summons from a Line Officer. 

Which is why Lieutenant Lee 'Apollo' Adama groaned miserably while removing his helmet and pulling himself from the cockpit of his Viper. He watched Lieutenant 'Wire' Colin march quickly towards him and immediately knew that it only meant one thing. Realen wanted to grill him.

Still in his flight suit, Apollo reported to Realen's office to find a meeting of some sort just breaking up. He almost laughed to himself watching all of the gnats. His father always referred to the groups of officers that inevitably swarmed about their commanders looking for a little 'face time' as gnats.

Fatigue making him a little less guarded, Apollo smiled as he watched all the various officers volley for position, attempting to get in the last word with one of the most senior officers in the Colonies.

Promotions and choice assignments were often based upon which faces the senior officers could remember, so many fought desperately to get in that last chance to make a favorable impression with an agreeable statement to policy or a quick reference to some relative she might have served with.

The Admiral walked towards the door in an attempt to usher the group out of her office, all the while apologizing for not having more time to talk. As the group filed past Apollo, he nearly growled as he heard some of them even selling out their old boss. "This place has really improved since you took the reigns, Sir." "I'm so glad someone has finally taken charge that I can agree with so wholeheartedly."

As she finally reached the door, Admiral Realen saw Apollo standing there and, with a disagreeable look, motioned for him to follow her into the office.

Apollo noticed the CAG, Major Corvas sitting at the conference table studying him, and then moved quickly into the room and came to attention. "Lieutenant Adama, reporting as requested, Sir."

She waved his stiff stance away as she sat heavily behind the desk, "At ease, Apollo."

Apollo took the more relaxed 'at ease' stance, but still looked stiff and ready to salute at any moment. She looked him over with a critical glare for a moment, but then began, "Did you know that another freighter was taken earlier this evening?"

"No sir, I didn't."

She sadly commented, "Apparently a ship out of Tauron was cornered by those damn Drones of the Rebels."

Not sure why she mentioned it to him, Apollo replied, "That's horrible, Sir."

She nodded, "These are difficult times. Life was so much less complicated in the war. If something shot at you, it was a cylon. Now…" She sighed and then decided to change gears, "The reason you're here. I know there have been a lot of changes thrown at the staff here on base. And I'm concerned."

"Concerned, sir?"

"Yes, Bullet has informed me that some of the pilots are not exactly embracing the new leadership. Furthermore, he seems to think you and Jolly are the primary instigators of negativity on base."

Apollo looked over at Bullet, who nodded enthusiastically. Apollo replied, "With all due respect, I don't see how that's possible, Sir. Since I've been pulling three on, one off CAP duty non-stop for the past several days…I understand Lieutenant Nevlin has been pulling the same duty…I barely have time to catch rack time, let alone spread sedition."

She smiled, while folding her arms, "But you did manage to find time to express your dislike of the new policies." Looking down at a report on her desk, "In fact, I have both of you written up here for interfering with the disciplinary actions of your superiors. Explain yourself."

"Lieutenant Nevl…"

She cut him off, "Is that Jolly?" Apollo nodded, as she explained, "Deep down, I'm just an old Viper jock. I can only remember pilots by their call sign. Continue."

Apollo began again, "Jolly and I came upon Major…Bullet and Stingray destroying the personal property of certain pilots…"

Bullet interrupted, "Sir, as in the report, we were enforcing the new base regs on acceptable materials that may be displayed in the barracks. We were completely within our authority to destroy that contraband."

Realen nodded, as Apollo attempted to finish his account, "They were only enforcing compliance by destroying anything that related to Picon. They ignored the posters and signs that are hung up from the other Colonies. We merely pointed out the inconsistency. We just couldn't understand how rooting for the Picon Panthers made one a Rebel sympathizer. If there are going to be rules, shouldn't they be enforced across the board? Perhaps singling out the pilots from Picon is the cause for low morale, sir."

Bullet exclaimed, "They openly challenged and mocked our authority. I believe in time of conflict, we had the right to shoot them, if we saw fit."

Realen seemed amused by the comment, "How lucky for them you showed mercy."

Not seeing any humor, Bullet added, "I'm also certain that Jolly is responsible for the Bulletheads too, sir."

Apollo intentionally looked confused, "The Bulletheads, Sir?"

Realen shook her head in amusement, as Bullet charged, "Don't act like you don't know that a group calling themselves the Bulletheads are posting enlarged pictures of the base's senior officers in embarrassing positions with supposedly funny captions all over the base." He added bitterly, "Yesterday there was a poster of me in a bathroom stall with the caption 'Ham in the Can brought to you by the Bulletheads!' pasted to every target on the firing range."

Apollo attempted unsuccessfully to keep the smile off his face, "I wasn't aware, but I'll keep an eye out from now on, Sir."

The Admiral decided to get back on track, "Apollo, I ordered Bullet and the Squadron Leaders to remove any trace of Picon from our base. I'm curious how you feel about the other changes I've enacted since taking over."

Apollo swallowed hard and replied, "Respectfully, Sir. I wasn't aware that we were at war with the entire Colony of Picon…I thought it was just the Rebels. Also, the pilots and flight crews are overworked and struggling to maintain their flight assignments. Morale is down because the moment we land or are off duty, we're being harassed by senior officers, Sir."

Bullet turned red and looked ready to jump up and punch him, but settled for mocking, "You do know this is a military base, don't you Adama? I mean, when you put on your uniform each day, you don't think you're flying for Colonial Movers or something?"

Apollo defended himself, "A military base should have discipline. But it needs to be consistent and fair to be effective. I'm all for going by the book, but the book has to apply to everyone all the time, sir."

Bullet countered, "Your daddy ran a loose ship, too. And that's why he couldn't even bag a handful of Rebels. That's the reason one of my pilots is dead."

It was Apollo's turn to turn crimson and look ready to fight, but he merely gritted his jaw tightly. It was Realen that snapped, "I think I know a hell of a lot more about what Commander Adama can and can not do than you, Major. And I will not have you disparage a senior officer in my presence. Do you understand?"

Bullet was obviously shocked at the turn the conversation had taken. He began to stammer out an apology, "I'm…sorry…uh…Sir. I didn't…mean…"

She waved her hand, "I'll finish up talking to Apollo here, you are excused, Major. Please close the door on your way out."

Humiliated, Bullet got up quickly and stalked out of the room, closing the door hard on his way out.

"I apologize for my CAG's inappropriate comments. We're here to talk about you and your actions, not your father."

Apollo simply nodded, "Yes, Sir."

She looked at him with a curious expression, "Do you think you won the exchange today, Apollo?"

He thought a moment, then answered her, "I don't think it was about winning, Sir. I think it's about what's best for…"

She stopped him, "You're wrong. You did need to win. I was ready to suspend the flight status of you and Jolly, maybe even let you both spend some time in hack."

"So the fact that I'm not going to the brig means I won, Sir?"

She smiled, pulling out a folder with his name on it, "That is correct."

"So if we're both being judged, shouldn't Jolly be here as well, sir?"

She replied matter-of-factly, "Bull's-Eye and I have had our disagreements, but he's always had a great eye for talent. He personally vouched for Jolly as a gifted and loyal pilot that will perform his duty when called upon, even if he is a bit of a mess."

Apollo looked concerned, "And me, sir?"

She shrugged, looking through the pages of the folder, "You have an excellent reputation as a skillful pilot and a competent leader, but your reviews are pretty clear."

She read from the folder, "Lieutenant Adama tends to over think his solutions and this decreases his ability to engage." She read from another page, "Other pilots naturally look up to him, but I have been unsuccessful in getting him to just pull the damn trigger. Perhaps he's just a little too smart for his own good."

She dropped the folder onto the desk and looked up at him, "I need a fighter pilot, not a philosopher. So yes, it was important that you showed me that you can fight and win tonight. I have no use for quitters, fence sitters or losers. I trust we won't have any more Dionysus' Folly incidents?"

Sufficiently chagrined, he replied, "Yes, Sir."

In parting, she warned, "The military is no place for those that don't truly believe in what they're doing. I need you behind me one hundred percent or not at all." She pointed to the Third Squadron sign hanging over the conference table, "Loyalty, Duty and Honor. Understand me, Apollo?"

Apollo had a thoughtful look for a moment and then responded, "Yes, Sir." But then even he wasn't expecting what came out of his mouth next.

* * *

"YOU QUIT?!?!" 

There was a reason Lieutenant Colin had acquired the nickname 'The Wire' around the base. Once Apollo had notified Admiral Realen of his decision to opt out of his military contract when it expired in one month, she immediately made the notation in his electronic file. This, The Wire intercepted and passed on to Jolly who now challenged Apollo as he walked towards his squadron's barracks.

Apollo looked around, unsure how Jolly could have known. Finally he replied, "It's called resigning your commission and it's a fairly common practice amongst people that want to have a life."

Jolly shook his head in disbelief, and then began to ramble, "How could you do this? How could you do this to me? Okay, let's suppose this isn't even about me. How could you do this to your family? What will your mother say? What will you father say? What about Zak? Did I even cross you mind?"

Apollo put his hands up defensively, "Would you calm down? You're just freaking out because you haven't slept in a couple of days." Once Jolly had calmed a bit, he continued, "I didn't do this for anyone else but me. Look, I tried to play the game, I thought I could do this and make everyone happy and still somehow do things my way. But I can't."

"What kind of ridiculous selfish messed up crap is that? We get to fly Vipers every day and we get paid to do it. Where are you going to find anything like that in the civilian world?"

Apollo attempted to move past him, "You don't have to be in the military to fly."

Jolly threw his hands in the air while chasing after him, "If you want to shoot stuff up while you're doing it you do." Jolly began plotting, "I'm sure nothing is set in stone. Just go back, apologize and tell her you went mental from thinking about how much you want to kill some Rebs. That will cheer her up enough to reinstate you."

Apollo continued to march towards the barracks, so Jolly called out, "Is this about Starbuck?"

Apollo wheeled around and poked a finger into Jolly's chest, "No. This has nothing to do with anyone but me. Get it? I'm tired of perpetuating a frakked up system."

"Perpetuating a frakked up system?" Jolly countered matter-of-factly, "Haven't I always warned you that reading so much was going to fry your brains? Seriously Lee, go get some therapy and claim you lost your wits. They'll let you change your mind."

"I'm done. I'm just done. So accept it, Jordan."

As Apollo moved to enter the barracks, Jolly shouted, "What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

Lee held the door open, turned and shrugged, "I don't know…maybe I'll open my own bar."

As he disappeared, Jolly yelled, "Open a bar? You can't even open a bottle of ambrosia without help!"

* * *

Zak Adama forced himself to readjust his grip on the ship's controls. If he didn't remember to loosen his hands every few seconds or so, he would end up holding them so tightly that they would begin to cramp. 

His breathing quickened as he watched the night landscape of Caprica move around him. For some reason, flying in the atmosphere unnerved him far more than flying in space. Flying at night even more so. He told himself it was simply the increased number of things to crash into.

He flinched as a control screen began to blink in red, warning him that his port side thruster was running too hot. He nervously moved his left hand off the control stick and began attempting to make the necessary corrections while not taking his eyes off the other control screens.

He didn't realize that each time he would sneak a look at what his hand was doing, his other hand would allow the stick to drift. Finally, an alarm went off, notifying him of his mistake. Zak swung the joystick in the opposite direction, overcompensating and sending the ship into a spiral.

Zak fought with the controls as he watched the ground spin around his cockpit. The more he attempted to make corrections, the more systems went dead. With no other choice, he pulled the eject lever.

The lights came on and the flight simulator opened up. Zak shouted, "FRAK!" to the empty and dark room. He hit the side of the simulator cockpit, as someone flipped a switch and lit up the room.

Zak spun around guiltily as Starbuck walked towards him. She asked, "Breaking curfew, Cadet Adama? You know it's my duty to write you up."

Zak stood up and exited the simulator, "After my last exam score, I thought I had better sneak in a little extra time on the simulators, Sir."

She moved closer and threw her arms around him, "I suppose I could let it slide just this once," and they kissed passionately.

Once they came up for air, she slid her hand along his ribcage, "How're you holding up?"

Zak replied, "Much better. Although the G force simulator made me think I was going to implode."

"Everybody thinks that even without the broken ribs." She looked at the monitor on the side of the simulator, "So how'd you do?"

He moved in front of her, trying to block her view of the screen, "I was just messing around."

Smiling mischievously, she put her arms around him again, "Speaking of messing around. Since you're out risking demerits anyway, want to spend the evening in the luxurious accommodations afforded to flight instructors…very posh."

"If it'll help my grades…"

She laughed, looking at his low score on the simulator, "You're good, Zak. But nobody is good enough to bring up your grades." She lost her smile, "Seriously, have you thought about what comes next? What your long term strategy will be?"

He shrugged, "Well, I was hoping we'd spend the night together…Maybe date for awhile…See where it goes from there."

She slapped her hand to his chest, "I'm talking about flying, Zak."

He smiled, "I know. It's just that I only have one plan. Get Vipers. It's all I've ever wanted to do."

She looked hesitant, but then said, "I know, but…"

"But what?"

"All of your aptitude results show that you'd make a brilliant ECO."

He almost choked, "Raptors? Look, I know what you're saying, but the funny thing about having a Plan B is that they always somehow become Plan A. I'm not ready to give up. Not now. I'm so close. I can do this."

She nodded, "Just give it some thought. If you got a couple years on a Raptor crew under your belt, you would be a shoe in to get into Viper training. A lot of people go that route."

Zak looked like he had just been hit. He moved away from her, "It's…uh…getting late and apparently I really need the practice. So I think I'll just run a couple more simulations and then turn in."

Obviously sorry she upset him, "I didn't mean…Zak, I'm on your side."

He nodded while stepping back into the simulator, "I know. Look, I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay." He leaned out and kissed her quickly, and then closed the simulator.

Starbuck watched the simulator for a moment, then slowly turned and left.

* * *

Alexander Sebastian always took great pride in his appearance. Almost as much as he enjoyed meeting up with old war buddies to see how they were losing the battle of gravity. He often joked that he was the only survivor of Galactica's Third Squadron that could still pass the entrance physical. 

The simple truth was that when selling military contracts, it helped to look the part. And Alexander Sebastian always looked the part. His full head of hair, although graying a bit, was still cut short in a military style. His body was still lean and his posture straight. His clothes, while fashionable and always expensive brand names, were always tailored to straight cuts and laundered stiff.

He smiled as he realized that his obsession with maintaining himself was going to pay off tonight, as he loaded a magazine of ammunition into an evil looking pistol.

He sat in the back of an older model Raptor, adjusting his tactical equipment as the Raptor moved stealthily towards two large ships huddled together. To see out the cockpit, he had to look past the four most expensive mercenaries in the Colonies.

As they came around, they could see a large freighter attached to a smaller craft. The pilot called back, "How do you know these are Rebels? Could be just a repair or salvage operation."

Alexander moved forward towards the front, "My intelligence tells me this is where the Rebels have been moving stolen cargo. Besides…" He looked back at the woman manning the ECO's position, "You hear anything?"

She shook her head, "If they're talking to anyone, they're not doing it on anything we can pick up."

Alexander smiled, "You ever see a rescue or salvage operation that didn't have constant radio traffic?"

They seemed satisfied by his response. He instructed them, "The larger freighter will be the Rebs, they may have hull sensors. We should make our soft seal on the smaller ship." He pulled out a bunch of photographs, and began handing them out. The photo was of a bald older man standing behind a podium at some speaking engagement. He explained, "This is the man, Hector Agenor. I want him alive."

A large muscular looking man sitting in the back asked, "What if he doesn't want to come alive?"

Alexander replied, "Let's just say, he's worth five times as much to me alive as dead. Does that give you sufficient incentive?"

The large burly man smiled, "Alive, it is."

The fourth mercenary asked, "What about the rest of them?"

The pilot flipped the Raptor on its side and landed without as much sound as a coin dropping on the floor.

Alexander pulled the bolt back on his weapon, "The less witnesses the better."

* * *

The two Rebels moving cargo off of the small freightliner were easy enough to dispatch. Alexander couldn't help but think his money was being well spent as he watched the two mercenaries stalk the two with their knives and kill in complete silence. The three moved cautiously towards the hatch of the Rebel ship, not finding any other Rebels along the way. 

They quickly hid behind cargo crates, as they saw a large bearded man come through the hatch, calling out, "Trevor! Michael! What's taking you so long?" He muttered, "Probably stuffing their pockets again."

Alexander smiled, muttering, "Mytrol."

He made a hand motion to the men flanking him and all three moved closer. Not receiving a response, Mytrol began looking around, suddenly nervous.

In the blink of an eye, the larger mercenary moved from behind him and kicked one of Mytrol's legs out from under him while wrapping his knife arm around his throat.

They dragged him into the shadows, as Alexander looked him over. He whispered, "Remember me?"

Mytrol shook with fear, but nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, yes. Sebastian, what are you doing here? We paid you for the Drones. We paid you very well."

Alexander hit him hard across the face with the butt of his gun, "I'm here to give you your change. Where's Hector?"

Blood spilling from the side of his head, Mytrol replied, "He's not here…he left…just a few minutes ago."

Alexander put the barrel of his pistol under Mytrol's chin, "Where did he go?"

Mytrol began quivering in fear, "I don't know. I swear. I know he's looking for more military equipment. Ships, guns and…"

Alexander ordered his two men, "Go through their ship. See if he's lying." As both men disappeared into the shadows, he turned back to his captive, "If you don't know where he is, how do you meet up with him?"

Mytrol replied, "I don't. He finds us."

He pressed the muzzle harder into his captive's beard, until his hostage continued, "He calls us on the Remote Access Terminal."

Sebastian asked, "Remote Access? From the war? Now that makes a little more sense."

Alexander leaned back, moving the gun away. He reached into his vest and pulled out a picture of his daughter, the pilot once known as Slush. He showed it to Mytrol, "This is my daughter. Pretty girl don't you think?"

He nodded nervously, "Yes, very beautiful. You must be very proud."

Alexander could only nod.

A few moments later, they returned. The bigger of the two reported, "He ain't here. We had to take care of two more. Pretty soon, the rest are going to know something is up."

Mytrol begged, "Please don't kill me. I won't tell anyone you were here, I promise."

Alexander stood up straight, "That's okay. He's not here, so we're leaving."

The smaller mercenary asked, "We are?"

Alexander confirmed, "Yes, we are. Let's get going."

The two men moved out, as Alexander pulled a small tube like object from behind his back and began screwing it onto the barrel of his gun. He moved quickly and shot the larger man in the back. Hearing the muffled cough of the pistol and his friend fall, the other man whipped around only to catch a bullet in the throat. He fell backwards and didn't move again.

Alexander looked down to make sure they were both dead, and then turned to Mytrol who was still on the ground, frozen with fear. Alexander gestured with the pistol to the hatch Mytrol had come from, "Run."

Then he turned and walked towards his Raptor, as Mytrol ran for his life, screaming the entire way.

* * *

Alexander rushed through the soft hatch created by the Raptor against the small freighter. He yelled, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" 

The woman sitting in the ECO chair moved quickly to seal the hatch so the pilot could pull the ship away. As she worked the levers and controls, she asked, "Where's the others? What happened?"

Alexander stammered, "They didn't make it."

As the woman worked to seal the hatch to separate the two ships, Alexander moved to her chair, clicked several switches on the radio and spoke deliberately towards the microphone, "He wasn't there."

A calm male voice responded over the radio, "He **_was_** there. Obviously, you didn't move fast enough."

As the Raptor pulled away, Alexander continued talking to the voice, "But now I know how to get a hold of him. I need a clean up."

The voice was calm, but not agreeable, "You can't expect us to…"

Alexander snapped, "I expect you to keep up your end of the bargain. I'm giving you everything you want."

The voice replied, "Very well."

The Raptor pulled away and moved a distance from the two ships. Within a few moments, there was a flash of light directly in front of their Raptor. The pilot and ECO were mesmerized by the small fighter that appeared before them. The ship had pointy curved wings that curved towards the front and the only indication of a cockpit was a small red light moving back and forth. There was no mistaking its dangerous nature.

The female ECO gasped, "What the frak?"

She turned towards Alexander, "What have you gotten us…" But she was cut off as she turned into the barrel of Alexander's gun hovering just inches from her face.

He replied, "You need Hades to do Hades' work," and he fired.

The pilot reached for his sidearm, but was quickly dispatched by a round to the chest. He fell to the deck. Alexander said to the two bodies, "The less witnesses the better."

Where the two freighters were joined, a plume of gas could be seen rushing out. The larger Rebel ship, in its haste to get away, had not bothered to seal the hatch of the smaller vessel before pulling away and its air was quickly being sucked into space. The two ships began to separate.

Alexander whistled as he stepped over his latest victim's lifeless body to sit in the pilot's seat. He watched the sleek, dark and angry looking fighter launch two missiles from beneath its wings. The projectiles arced gracefully in different directions. Their arcs were high, delicate and looked pretty enough that one could almost forget what they represented. Right up to the moment that each collided with a ship. Alexander smiled in satisfaction as both vessels blew apart into massive expanses of nothingness.

In a flash of light, as quickly as it had come, the fighter jumped away. The pilot, once known as Cobra, with the help of his new allies, had begun taking his revenge.

* * *

Flashback – The Cylon War 

Just outside the system, what had begun as a preemptive strike by the Galactica's squadrons against a Cylon forward outpost had quickly turned into a major battle. Before the squadrons destroyed the small station, the Cylons had been able to respond with three Basestars in a counterattack. The Battlestar Columbia with its battle group had been summoned to support the Galactica and its fighters.

Sometimes a phenomenon occurs that only those engaged in a specific battle can explain. What should be a minor encounter escalates into a defining moment of the war. Inside the combatants, something snaps and the violence grows until both sides will risk losing the war rather than fall back an inch. This was just such a battle.

With the original station destroyed, there was no strategic value to this corner of space any longer, but both groups dug in and appeared ready to slug it out until the end.

In the chaos, Lieutenant William 'Husker' Adama attempted to regroup his squadron. He called out, "Galactica First, break and rally at 128-683-622."

There were several replies of "Roger" as Vipers broke free of their individual melees to form behind Husker's Viper.

Husker ordered, "The Third Squadron's taking all hell. We're going to counter to give them a chance to break free. Keep formation and stick to your wingman."

What was left of the First Squadron all hit their main thrusters and streaked forward towards the area of heaviest fighting. Like a small wave, they crashed into the various battles going on between the Third Squad and the Cylon Raiders.

Recognizing the Squad colors on the nose of Adama's Viper, Bull's-Eye, the Third's Squadron Leader called out, "About time you First losers showed up. I was beginning to think I was the only one serious about beating these bastards."

Husker replied, while destroying a Raider attempting to chase down one of his Vipers, "We'll help create a break in the lines, so we can fall back and regroup with…"

Bull's-Eye cut him off, as he spun to maneuver out of the sights of a pursuing Cylon, "Negative. CAG's ordered us to hold position no matter what."

Husker couldn't stop himself from commenting, "We're pressing a bad position."

His friend explained, "Badger thinks this is make or break time." He added, "Her words. And you know what happens when she says that."

Before Adama could comment further, a voice called out, "What are two distinguished gentlemen like you doing in a bad neighborhood like this?"

Bull's-Eye asked, "Cobra, why aren't you hiding behind Badger as usual?"

Alexander Sebastian replied, "Someone's got to hold the old girl's skirt up so she can kick Cylon ass. But she gives her greetings and would like to know why First Squadron abandoned its position."

Husker moved his ship hard right to get out of the way so his wingman could pick off the Raider on his tail. As he recovered he replied, "The Third and First couldn't hold both positions. So we came to take the pressure off the Third, so both squads could fall back, regroup and counterattack."

Cobra responded in a voice that they thought was clearly too smug and casual for someone in the middle of a dogfight, "You thought? Why start now? But since you screwed up already, Badger wants both squadrons to hold. She's bringing over the deuce so you won't lose what little space you've been able to hold."

Bull's-Eye growled while firing at and destroying a pesky Raider that had been trying to get to him for some time, "Leave it to Sebastian to find a way to make the most out of not being promoted. I can't tell if his body is shrinking or his head just keeps getting bigger."

Husker laughed in spite of himself as he broke free for an ever so brief moment and fired a missile at the closest Basestar. The missile streaked through the various groups of fighters to impact topside of the large Cylon ship.

However, he didn't have even a second to admire his handiwork as three Cylon Raiders moved in behind him. He tried to pull away dramatically, but they managed to keep on his tail.

Husker's wingman called out, "I'm coming, boss!" and moved in with guns blazing to destroy one of the Raiders, but another of the three veered directly into the path of the wingman and both ships became a violent streak of flame and debris.

The last Raider fired and a stray round caught the side of Adama's port thruster, causing his Viper to turn and spin erratically. He fought the controls, attempting to right himself as the Raider moved closer for the sure kill.

Husker looked up to see a Viper heading directly for him at an extremely dangerous speed. The Viper fired and the Raider closing in on him exploded into rubble.

Adama immediately recognized the voice of Second Squadron's Leader, Captain Hector 'Crowbar' Agenor, as he called out, "Wow, that was close."

Husker replied, "You're telling me."

Suddenly, the voice of Major Sarah 'Badger' Realen called out, "G1, G2, and G3 listen up. We're going to concentrate our attack on the second Basestar, so Galactica and Columbia can make short work of the first Basestar…"

She was cut off by the voice of Colonel Belkin, the Galactica's XO, "Major, you're fighters are to return to the Galactica so we can fall back."

Crowbar interjected, "You've got to be frakking kidding me. We can't run now. We're supposed to be fighting the enemy. They're right here, Sir."

She argued, "With all due respect, Colonel. We can take them. That will be three Basestars we're not going to have to take out later."

The XO countered, "Our mission of taking out the base was a success. It's time to go, Major."

She replied matter-of-factly, "No." Then to her pilots, "I want Squad Leaders up front. You know the drill, we've gone over the attack pattern hundreds of times." She added, "I'm coming up the rear; I'll be firing on anyone that thinks they can turn tail."

Ignoring the screaming voice of Colonel Belkin, Galactica's three squadrons formed up and pushed through the wall of Raiders towards the Basestar. The damage done to Husker's Viper began to take its toll and his ship was unable to keep pace with the charge. He quickly found himself far behind the pack.

Badger asked, "What are you doing, Husker? I need you at the front."

He couldn't help but notice that she and Cobra, in fact were flying rear guard and that both seemed to be taking an aggressive angle towards him.

He answered, "I took a hit, I'm losing power."

There was an ominous silence, until she finally replied, "Head back. You've put in a good day's work, Bill." Then to her wingman, "Cobra, you're over the First."

Adama wasn't sure how Cobra managed to convey so much arrogance over the wireless, but it always amazed him, "Absolutely. Not sure how they'll respond to actual authority, but I'll find a way to lead them to victory."

With that, the two Vipers rushed past him towards the battle between the three squadrons and the Basestar and its accompanying fighter wing.

At the end of the battle, Colonel Belkin arrested Major Realen for disobeying orders, but the crushing defeat of three Basestars by outgunned Colonial Forces quickly became headline news. So not only was he forced to drop the charges and release her, but she was awarded the Medal of Artemis for courage and valor in taking the battle to the enemy.

Days later, when Husker asked his CAG if she had been serious about her intention of firing on any pilots that had tried disengage from the battle, she merely shrugged and smiled.

When Husker asked Cobra, he laughed, "Was she kidding? It would be a first if she were."

* * *

Captain May 'Jackknife' Thern would probably have appeared to be drunk to most observers, as she trod slowly with a slight wobble towards the landing field of the base. But unsteady pilots and crew were no longer an odd site on base and no one took any notice of her. 

Admiral Realen's decision to triple the number of patrols were taking their toll on everyone. Tempers were short and fighting would have become common except for the time and energy they stole from catching up on sleep and eating. Not to mention anyone caught would then be forced to endure even more shifts. Several pilots had taken on the habit of carrying small notebooks where they made log entries of offenses endured so they could kick the offender's ass once things returned to normal.

As Jackknife moved to climb into her Viper, a member of the flight crew servicing her ship called out, "She's not ready, Captain. We have to switch out your fuel flow meter. It's shot. We'll need about ten or fifteen minutes."

She called out, "Thank God!" and collapsed back to sit on the ground right where she was.

The crewmember working on her ship asked, "Which would that be, sir?"

Jackknife responded, "Which what?"

He looked at her, "Which God were you thanking? My parents always favored Apollo in our house growing up, but I've always stuck by praying to Aries. Maybe that's why I'm in the military."

She shook her head, realizing that she had let her guard down and slipped with the singular deity reference. She explained, "It's was just an expression."

The crewman shrugged and went back to work. Jackknife cursed herself for the innocent slip and then began to choke up. She was tired of having to keep so many secrets. She loved her boyfriend, but she was no longer sure that was a good thing.

Besides the monotheistic religion he had introduced her to, he had also convinced her to help him with the navigation program he was working on. A program that had caused her Viper to lose complete power twice, once nearly killing her friend, Jolly.

She put her head in her hands as she relived the argument they had had the day before. He tried to persuade her to continue working on the program by restarting testing on her Viper. He swore that he had worked out the bugs and it was no danger to her. After all, he would never put the thing he loved most in the Colonies in danger, right?

Just as before, in spite of not agreeing to do it, somehow when she left him, she had the small disk that contained the new program. The same disk, she now found in her hand.

Sometimes she wished she had never met Aaron Doral. But she lost the thought as a voice from behind called out, "Hey stranger."

She looked up to see Starbuck walking towards her. Jackknife smiled back, while slipping the disk quickly into a pouch on her belt, "Hey yourself. How's teaching the next generation of Viper jocks coming?"

Starbuck replied while taking a seat on the ground next to her, "Beats work. Bull's-Eye has been stomping up and down the halls just ready to take someone's head off. But it's a small price to pay to not be one of the walking dead like the rest of the base."

Jackknife nodded, "Don't get me started. As if it's not bad enough we 'leaders' are supposed to maintain at least as many flights as we assign our pilots. When we are on the ground, we're supposed to be sniffing around looking to give out demerits and report anyone not smiling enough. They honestly believe we're going to uncover a secret society of Picon worshippers or something on base."

Starbuck smiled, "Okay, I won't get you started…oops, too late."

Jackknife laughed and punched her in the arm, "There, I'm done complaining. So what brings you out to the landing field?"

Starbuck thought a moment, "You're in love right?"

"Yeah…something like that. It's not always easy, but yeah."

"What's that like? I mean, how do you know its real… and not just that you enjoy frakking someone?"

Jackknife gave a melancholy smile, "I don't really know how to explain it. Why, do you think you're in love?"

She admitted, as if ashamed, "I think so." She thought a moment, "No, I'm sure of it. Damn it."

Jackknife immediately perked up, "That's great. I'm so happy for you. Do I know him?"

Starbuck shook her head, "No. I'm pretty sure you don't. But what if we're just totally wrong for each other?" She paused and then continued, "Not wrong for each other, but what if we're right for each other in all the absolute wrong ways."

"I think I get what you're saying, but I'm not sure I'm the best person to be giving advice."

Starbuck nodded, "Gotcha."

Jackknife suddenly smiled, "So someone finally got to the Bitch with an Itch…"

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you would have heard your new nickname by now."

Both Starbuck's hands clenched into fists, "This time I am soooo breaking Jolly's nose."

Jackknife shook her head, "I don't think this one came from Jolly. I seem to remember someone giving Major Trozzer credit."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, while Starbuck was being processed and placed into the brig, the base's medical staff attempted to reset and stop the bleeding of Major 'Hot Rod' Trozzer's nose.

* * *

In the corporate headquarters of the company formerly known as Sebastian Defense Systems, as Commander Carthan 'Bull's-Eye's Dromidian was entering her office, Natasi Calder sat with her back to the door, observing the sunset and swiveling in her chair absentmindedly.

He walked determinedly towards her desk, as she called to him over her shoulder, "I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me, Commander."

He stopped in front of the desk, "I'm only here in an official capacity, I can assure you."

She turned and beamed at him, "Nonsense. I know you're here for your own agenda."

"You do?"

She went into detail, "I've turned over all our company records to Fleet security. And everyone in the company has been interrogated multiple times about both the Drones and Alexander Sebastian's possible whereabouts. No, there can be only one reason you're here, Bull's-Eye."

He cocked his head, "And why is that?"

She renewed her smile, "You missed me, of course."

Bull's-Eye actually smiled back briefly, as she offered, "Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head, becoming serious, "You know why I'm here and what I want to know, so let's dispense with the pleasantries. Where did you get the information on how my brother died?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What's in it for me?" He stood silent, so she added, "The real question is, what are you willing to give me to learn the truth?"

"What do you want?"

Natasi paused, as if thinking about it, "Well, now that you ask. There is a small thing." As Bull's-Eye visibly braced himself for her demands, she began, "Because of this whole Drone business, the company has been stripped of all our security clearances. Now we've decided to retool to remove ourselves from most or our military weapons programs."

He added for her, "But…"

She smiled, "But not having any security clearance is going to make it difficult to keep ourselves afloat. A good word into the right ears from a distinguished officer, not to mention a decorated war hero such as yourself, might help get the wheels moving again in the right direction."

Bull's-Eye crossed his arms, "You want me to pull some strings to get your security clearance reinstated? Impossible. Not after.."

She held up her hand to stop him, "We don't need top secret clearance. Just enough to get us back in the game." She held up a folder, "For instance, this is a very promising navigation program that we've been working on. It works through the.."

"Navigation program? Yeah, if that's all you're interested in. I think I could swing something like that. If your information is good. Now, tell me how you know about my brother."

She thought a moment before responding, "Let's just say you're not the only one that had family involved in the battle that day."

"You had a relative in the Fleet during the war. Did they leave a journal or some record of the battle?"

She shook her head, "Not exactly." Natasi leveled with him, "Unfortunately, I can't give you exactly what you want. But I can point you in the right direction."

Bull's-Eye became visibly agitated, "What the blazes are you talking about? You either have a reliable source or you don't. Which is it?"

Enjoying his mounting temper, she mentioned, "I guess you'll be really unhappy when I tell you that the truth about Latrel has been so close as to be practically staring you in the face for forty years."

He got up, as if to storm out, "I knew it was a mistake to come here. You're just playing with an old man."

As he began to walk away, she called out, "Adama."

He whipped around, "Wha..Bill Adama?"

She nodded, "Ask your good friend Husker about what really happened to Latrel the day he died. He was there. And as a measure of good faith, I'll give you a little tip about where you might find both Alexander Sebastian and Hector Agenor."

* * *

In the improvised command center of the passenger liner formerly known as The Duchesse, Hector Agenor paced nervously. He ran a hand across his bald crown as he asked a young woman with a headset monitoring a large radio labeled 'Remote Access Terminal,' "Any word from them yet?" 

She shook her head and went back to adjusting the controls. He called out to the other crewmembers manning various monitors and stations around the room, "Any sign? Were they picked up by the Fleet?"

A man watching a monitor called out, "If they've been arrested, they're keeping it tightly under wraps. There's nothing on the wireless traffic."

Hector nodded, "Something stinks. Something about this stinks to the Gods."

The man who had commented about the wireless asked, "Sir, should we call in a freighter with some Drones? For cover, in case something is wrong."

Hector shook his head, "No. If the Fleet is trying to pull some sort of trap, it's doubtful we'll be able to fight our way out. Just keep the FTL spooled and ready."

A woman watching the DRADIS threw out, "We're pretty far away from the shipping lanes. Maybe they were pirated themselves. Or destroyed."

She stopped talking, intimidated by Hector's glare. He instructed them, "If Mytrol had been attacked, we would have been the first to hear about it. My cousin is many things, but brave isn't one of them. He would have called."

Suddenly the woman on the DRADIS shouted, "We have a contact!"

Hector looked up at the larger DRADIS screen, "Where?"

She looked over, suddenly unsure, "It's gone! It was small, hardly noticeable, but it was there. I remember monitoring Fleet Ops when I served. It looked just like the Marine Raptors on a target approach. I'd bet my stripes on it."

Hector's eyes bulged slightly, "Good enough for me. Let's get out of here."

The ship lurched suddenly, throwing people everywhere. Hector managed to brace himself, "What was that?"

A young man called out, "We were hit."

Hector snapped back, "I understand that, but by what?!"

The man scanned the multiple blinking red boxes on his screen and replied, "Some sort of low impact missile. Our FTL drive is gone."

Hector asked, "How long to fix it?"

The man explained, "We can't, it's completely gone."

Another woman yelled, "We're getting an alert along our starboard side! Something has attached itself to our hull!"

Hector picked up a receiver and spoke over the ship's speakers, "This is Hector. We are about to be boarded, by what we can only assume are Colonial Marines. Everyone is to arm themselves and fall back to CIC immediately." He then added emotionally, "For our beloved Picon and freedom!"

As they armed themselves, the crew shouted back, "For Picon! For freedom!"

* * *

At the Raptor's controls, Jolly was so tired it seemed every cell in his body was crying out for him to just close his eyes. Just for a moment of relief. To keep his wits until the stimulants took affect, he concentrated on studying the ship's unfamiliar layout and instruments. 

His thoughts drifted to the dizzying events that had brought him to this point. Bull's-Eye pulling him aside and asking him to participate in something described as an 'off the books' operation to get the Picon Rebels. The questioning looks of the other pilots of Green Squadron as he wordlessly collected his flight gear and left the barracks during his only free shift. His surprise at finding himself standing outside a waiting Raptor surrounded by a group of very serious looking Marines.

He jumped back into reality, as one of the Marines just behind him loudly snapped back the bolt to his weapon. The group's leader, Captain Martin Jahles, sitting in the second pilot's chair next to him smiled, "You okay there, Lieutenant?"

Jolly nodded a little nervously, "Yeah, I'm fine." After glancing back at the Marines all gearing up for an assault, he added, "Should I have an assault rifle? Just in case things get out of hand."

Jahles smiled and replied good-naturedly, "All you need to worry about is getting us into position and then a ride home. We'll take care of the rest." He looked Jolly over for a moment, then asked, "You're a Viper jock, right?"

Jolly instinctively looked down to the spot where his Viper arm patch would normally reside. Then he remembered that, like the Marines, he had removed all of the patches, dog tags and pins that might identify him and left them behind in a spare locker. He answered, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The Marine Captain pointed to a set of control switches on the panel to Jolly's right, "You don't use the peripheral stabilizing thrusters. Since Vipers don't have them, you guys never remember to use them. But for those of us along for the ride, it makes a big difference in the comfort factor."

Jolly quickly adjusted the controls, "Sorry."

Jahles laughed, "It's okay. We're not here for a comfy ride. This is strictly business."

A Marine Lieutenant sitting at the ECO station studying the DRADIS called out, "Captain, we're almost to the site. I'm picking up a passenger liner. Looks like our mark."

Captain Jahles smiled at Jolly, "Looks like Bull's-Eye knew what he was talking about after all." He ordered his troops, "Everybody make your final weapons check. We're going in hot." As the Marines began checking their weapons and adjusting each other's tactical uniforms, he turned back to Jolly, "You think you can get us along side her without creating too much attention?"

Jolly actually managed a smile, "I'm an artist. They won't know we're here until we want them to."

Jahles turned towards two of his men, "Tarathon, you and Early are responsible for getting us in. Every second is going to count, so don't dawdle." The two men began preparing the torches they would use to cut their way onto the passenger liner, formerly known as The Duchesse.

The ECO called out suddenly, "Cap, you had better check her out. She's got some structural damage and most of her power is offline."

The Captain and Jolly looked at each other as the ECO added, "Looks like someone beat us here."

* * *

Apollo moved into the brig area and watched as Starbuck, sitting on a rack in her cell, attempted to flick playing cards into her left boot sitting on the rack opposite her. He actually managed a smile as he called out, "Interesting way to get out of actual work. But someday they may decide not to let you out." 

Starbuck didn't look up, only continued flicking cards, as she replied, "This is work. Excellent exercise for hand eye coordination. So what can I do for you, Lieutenant Adama?"

He moved towards the cell, "I need a favor."

Starbuck finally looked up at him, "Well, well, well. Must be a pretty big favor because I thought you weren't even talking to me any more. Since apparently, I'm not good enough for your bro.."

He cut her off, "I never said you weren't good enough. Zak gets distracted easily. I don't want to see him screw up something he's been working on for so long."

She got up and moved to the bars, "So if that's all there is to it, then why the cold shoulder? To both of us. Personally, I couldn't care less, but even though he would never admit it, Zak cares about what you think. He cares a lot."

He shook his head, "Look, I'm not here to discuss you and Zak or me and Zak or you and me. I need.."

This time she cut him off, "You and me? There is no you and me."

Apollo nodded, "Exactly, so there really isn't anything to talk about is there?"

They both looked each other over, until Starbuck broke the silence, "So why come ask me for a favor? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little indisposed."

"Jolly's missing."

Starbuck looked around her cell, "Don't see him here. He's probably catching up on sleep behind some trashcan somewhere."

Apollo explained, "We've checked the entire base and he's nowhere to be found. He's just gone."

Starbuck shrugged, "Once again, what do you want me to do about it?"

Apollo smiled, "Fly CAP for him."

She laughed, "Fly for him? For the last time, I'm in the brig. A little hard to fly from here."

"If you get out of here, do you agree to fly a couple of shifts for Jolly?"

She raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to get me out of here? Last I heard, you weren't much higher on Realen's list than I was."

He repeated the deal, "If you get out, will you fly? Green Squadron and I have covered as long as we can. There's just no one else that can handle another shift."

She finally smiled, "Okay. Get me out of here and I'll fly a shift or two until Jolly sobers up and makes it back to base."

He put his hand through the bars, "Shake on it?"

She hesitated, then took his hand, "Sure, why not."

There was an awkward silence as they held hands and looked at each other, until a female Marine Sergeant moved around Apollo, "Excuse me, Sir," and she inserted the keys into the lock and said to Starbuck as she opened the cell door, "You're free to go, Lieutenant."

Starbuck looked appraisingly at Apollo, "How did you.."

Apollo beamed, "Major Trozzer dropped all the charges. Apparently, he didn't want to explain exactly why you were so angry that you'd pop him one."

Starbuck looked ready to strangle him, as Apollo, still laughing, continued, "If it makes you feel any better, it was a real race to get you to agree before the Sergeant finished the paperwork and sprung you anyway."

He gestured towards the open doorway with his arm, "Miss, your Viper awaits."

* * *

Jolly moved the Raptor in a cautious arc towards the passenger liner. As he moved underneath it, he called out, "There's something attached to the far side." To the ECO, he asked, "Can you tell what it is without our getting any closer?" 

The ECO studied his monitors, "Looks like a Raptor. No transponder." Then to Captain Jahles, "Could another assault team have beat us here?"

"Obviously." Jahles thought a moment, "Well, we're here. Let's see what the hell is going on." Then to Jolly, "Put us on her other side and we'll go in."

Jolly flipped the ship to skim just above the ship's hull and came to a stop along her side. A couple of Marines adjusted the instruments that created an airtight soft seal with The Duchesse and then moved away to allow the two with torches access. Sparks began to fly up from the hatch.

Jolly turned to Jahles, "Captain, shouldn't we pull back and call in support?"

The Captain replied, "Bull's-Eye was very clear that we were not to contact the Fleet until we had the suspects in custody. We're going in. You and Lieutenant Nichols are to stay on the ship. Only if the situation becomes untenable are you to disengage and go for help."

Jolly nodded, but was obviously not convinced.

Suddenly the two working with the torches stopped and one of them looked over, "Cap, we're in."

Jahles hesitated, looking unsure for just a moment, then grabbed his assault rifle, "Okay, I want eight in and eight out, understand?" The group nodded, so he added, "Let's move out."

And the Marines began filing into the passenger liner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jolly and the ECO, Lieutenant Nichols sat in the Raptor listening to the assault team as they swept through the ship. 

Over the wireless, a hushed voice said excitedly, "Captain, two more dead over here."

Jahles commented, "Gods, what a mess. It's like something just mowed everything and everyone down."

Another voice stated, "This is Early. We've got dead bodies all over the cargo area."

Jahles replied to him, "Have your team hold position. We'll lap you and move towards the unknown Raptor's position. Let's see if we can find out who it belongs to."

Jolly turned towards Nichols, "Did you hear that sound?"

Nichols looked confused, "What sound?"

Jolly replied, "In the background. It sounded like metal scraping on metal."

Nichols looked at him in disbelief, "Someone's weapon bumped into a wall or something."

Jolly insisted, "I don't think so. Listen."

They both strained and after a moment, heard it again, almost like the sound a sword makes when pulled from its scabbard.

Nichols nearly shouted into the radio, "Captain, get a head count. I don't think you're alone."

Over the radio, Jahles suddenly could be heard to ask, "Early where's your team?"

The only response was a muffled gurgling sound and then an eerie silence. Suddenly, the wireless practically shook from the sound of gun fire. They could hear Jahles shout, "Move back! Move back!"

But his voice was drowned out by the screams of a few of the men. "I've been hit! What the frak?! They won't go down! They won't die!"

Then another round of silence. Jolly began firing the engines, no longer concerned about stealth, as Nichols shouted, "I'm going in to cover their fallback!"

Jolly yelled back, "Our orders were to move out and report if the situation became untenable! This seems slightly untenable to me!"

He looked back to see Nichols leveling his assault rifle at him, "I'm going in to cover their retreat and help with the wounded. Don't even think about ditching us."

As Nichols moved towards the open hatch, Jolly pulled his sidearm and made sure a round was in the chamber. Nichols didn't make it halfway through the opening before his body was thrown backwards to the sound of automatic gun fire. His body crashed against the ECO station and then flopped to the deck, leaving multiple splatters and trails of blood all over the instruments.

Jolly moved towards the soft hatch and began frantically working the controls to close the opening as a small canister flew through to land beside him. He reached out to grab it in hope of throwing it back, but the canister broke apart with a loud crashing sound and a reddish smoke began to pour from it, catching him full in the face.

Jolly fell over, thinking that he should fight it, but descending into sleep just felt so good. The last thing he heard was a voice that he knew he had heard somewhere before, "Wait! Let me see. Not him. Take him to.."

Jolly lost consciousness as what felt like a metal clamp painfully attached itself around his ankle and began to drag him off.

* * *

Starbuck's first Combat Air Patrol since becoming a flight instructor was off to a rough start. Apollo had neglected to mention until they were standing by their waiting Vipers that the leader of this particular CAP assignment was none other than the base's CAG, Major 'Bullet' Corvas. 

As they watched him swagger towards them, Apollo said, "You had better jump up and get your helmet on. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to get too close."

Starbuck growled, "I can't believe I agreed to this. You know I could end up your sister-in-law. I'll have a long time to make you pay for this."

Apollo looked as if she'd slapped him across the face, "If you become my sister-in-law, I think you'll have paid me back and then some."

As she hopped into the cockpit, she quickly grabbed her helmet and began putting it on as fast as she could.

Just as he reached them, Bullet called out, "So, I'm finally going to see how good you and Jolly really are. I hope you both are ready, because I intend to really push both of you today."

Apollo replied quickly, "Looking forward to it, Sir."

Bullet looked up to where Starbuck was hunched over in the cockpit pretending to inspect the cockpit instruments. He called out, "What? No smart ass comment from you, Jolly? Not up to the challenge today?"

Apollo explained, "Jolly takes his pre-flight very seriously. He gets his helmet on early to block out any distractions."

Bullet nodded approvingly, "Glad to see he's getting with the program. It's good to see one of you finally starting to take your job seriously. You could learn a thing or two from him, Apollo."

Apollo simply smiled, "Yes, Sir. I'm trying my best."

Bullet took another quick look at Starbuck and then turned towards his own waiting fighter, "I'll see both of you in the air."

About halfway to his Viper, he stopped and began to march back towards them as he shouted, "What the frak?!"

Apollo froze, afraid that Bullet had figured out that it was Starbuck, but Bullet screamed at one of the flight crew moving between the various Vipers, "How did that get up there?! Who did it?! I want to know!"

Apollo and Starbuck both looked the other way to see a large billboard sized picture of Bullet picking his nose hanging on one of the hangar doors. A caption on the picture read, "Your leader clearing the chamber. Brought to you by the Bulletheads!"

The crewman merely shrugged nervously. So Bullet pointed at Jolly's Viper, "Very funny! I'll deal with this in the air!" Then to the crewmember, "Get that down! Now!"

The flight crewman saluted, "Yes, Sir!" and hurried off, but not in the direction of the picture.

* * *

With the help of the stimulants taken earlier, Jolly awoke fairly quickly. He was sitting on the deck of a Raptor, his hands cuffed to a railing by the ECO's station. Looking up, the ship was empty except for the he and the pilot. 

Jolly recognized him immediately. His voice scratchy from the gas, he managed to croak, "Mister Sebastian?"

Alexander Sebastian, wearing a flight suit, turned and smiled, "Lieutenant Nevlin, you're awake."

Jolly studied him for a moment, looked at the shackles holding him in place, and then asked, "So I guess I can assume that I'm not benefiting from a daring rescue?"

Alexander hit the controls, setting the ship on autopilot, and then turned back, "Actually, yes. You are." He shrugged, "In a way."

"Then I'm sure you'll be taking these cuffs off of me."

Alexander smiled broadly, "No. I'm afraid not. But you are one very lucky guy. If I hadn't taken a moment to look you over before, ¦well, let's just say my associates weren't too keen on leaving you alive."

Jolly looked him over, "You killed those Marines?" Alexander lost his smile, looked away and refused to answer, so Jolly continued, "So why am I still alive?"

"Diana gave her life to save yours. Letting you die would have made her sacrifice meaningless. I just couldn't let that happen. But the real question is what to do with you now."

Jolly attempted to smile, "There's a great officers' club, I know. You could just let me off."

Sebastian shook his head and began, "Diana and I were pretty close. She shared a lot of things with me, things that she would never dream of telling her mother. I could tell she really liked you."

Jolly admitted, "I really cared for her too."

"I know. And she knew it. But now I'm in a sticky situation. You see, I can't let anything get in my way of punishing Hector."

"Hector Agenor?" Jolly looked confused, "Wasn't he on the passenger ship? Isn't he dead?"

Alexander suddenly looked furious, "He was, but managed to sneak away during the fight. He and a few of his people got to a shuttle and jumped away. A few minutes later, your Marines showed up."

"So where are your associates now?"

Without answering, Sebastian stood up, walked over and took a seat on the ECO's chair, "I saved your life. So you can repay me by telling me what I need to know."

Jolly looked up at him, "What would that be?"

Sebastian pulled his sidearm from its holster, "Since the Fleet didn't show up in force. And neither you nor any of the Marines were wearing colors or tags, I can only assume that someone sent you. I would like you to tell me who that was and where they got the information of where we were."

"Excuse me, Sir. But didn't we just have a conversation about how you couldn't let me die because it would make your daughter's death meaningless?"

"I didn't say I was going to kill you. I might just hurt you very badly until you tell me what I want." Alexander gestured with the pistol as he talked, "Let me tell you a little story that might put this in its proper light. You see there was this scorpion that wanted to cross a creek, so it asks a frog to carry him across on his back. The frog says no, because the scorpion.."

Jolly interrupted, "Is this the story where the scorpion stings the frog in the end anyway because he's a scorpion?"

"You've heard it before?"

Jolly shrugged, "Everyone has."

Sebastian shook the pistol at him as he replied, "Well, you could either listen to my version of the story or I could begin peeling the skin off your body to get the information I want. Your call."

"You can never get too much of a classic. I'd love to hear your take on the story."

* * *

Since the success of Sebastian Defense Systems was tied inextricably to its CEO, president and founder, Alexander Sebastian, the company recently seemed to be in a downward spiral. Employees were leaving as if it were literally a sinking ship and competitors were lined up ready to scoop up every patent and product they could wrestle away. 

All this was not enough to take the smile off of Natasi Calder's face, as she stood atop the corporate headquarters looking out over the Caprican landscape. Aaron Doral moved up beside her as it had become their custom to speak on the roof. They didn't fear government interference so much as their conversations being picked up by a competitor having bugged her office looking for some sort of advantage in acquiring SDS technology.

Doral took notice of her smile, "You seem overly pleased concerning the circumstances."

She turned to him, "I've had an awakening."

He frowned, "An awakening? I trust it involves moving our agenda forward, instead of continuing to assist Sebastian's quest for self-destruction."

"Once we have what we want from him, Sebastian will take care of himself, have no doubt. And even if he doesn't, no one will believe him."

Doral crossed his arms, "Which still doesn't necessarily help us."

She attempted to reassure him, "It will. But as for the navigation program, I think I've come up with a new strategy."

He stood, his arms still crossed, as she explained, "What we need is a back door to getting the program throughout the Colonial Fleet. Even if they reinstated some of our lower level security clearances.."

Doral interrupted, "Even if Commander Dromidian puts in a good word, you know they won't."

She smiled again, "Of course not. The point is to look like we're trying to get them too. But I think we need to let the program slip into the hands of someone that can take it further than we can. If we let someone not bound by any sort of moral code, that happens to have access to the Colonial mainframe think that the program was in fact his idea or at least, an idea he can get away with stealing."

"The Colonial mainframe? Who could possibly do that?"

* * *

Admiral Sarah Realen walked determinedly into the office of President Adar. Upon seeing her, he smiled, rose from his seat and walked towards her, "Admiral, it's good to see you." 

Realen chose not to return the smile as she shook his hand, "Yes, Mister President. What can I do for you, Sir?"

Adar sized her up a moment, and then began, "Of course, let's get right to the point." He gestured for her to sit, and as she did so, he commented, "I have to confess that I'm a little concerned about this Picon Rebel mess. The longer this goes on, the more it will negatively affect commerce, citizen moral.."

She interjected, "Political campaigns?"

He smiled and leaned back to sit on the edge of his desk, "Yes, that too."

Realen nodded, "I can assure you that the military is prepared to put an end to this situation right away."

"And Admiral, what exactly is your idea of 'right away'?"

She took a breath, "We've identified the leadership of the Rebels. Now we simply find them and chop the head off. But we will need the support of the civilian authorities, as we may have to step on a few toes to get him."

"Step on a few toes?"

"Yes, Mister President. Plus I think it's time to enact some new funding for defense. The budget cuts are killing our readiness to take on a situation like this when it arises. Security should be our first concern."

The President of the Colonies smiled again, "Ah. So the key is increased military spending?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, "We'll stomp the Rebels out. That's a given, but for long-term success and ensuring that this sort of thing doesn't happen again, we'll need to be ready."

Adar moved around his desk and looked down at a piece of paper there, "The leader of the Rebels is Hector Agenor. I understand he's an old friend of yours. And Alexander Sebastian, as well?"

Suddenly, Realen looked uncomfortable, "Yes, Sir. We were all in the war together. Flew off of the Galactica." She looked around his office, "I notice you've decided to take the pictures with both of them down."

He continued, "I meet lots of people. My friends don't commit treason. How close exactly were all of you?"

She shifted in her seat, "We were close. I was close to everyone that served in the Third Squadron. You get close to people in combat. Already knowing the answer, she asked, "Did you serve in the Fleet, Sir?"

Without answering her, he added, "Isn't Commander Dromidian an old friend and comrade of yours as well?

"He's served with me continually since the war, yes."

"Did you know that he tried to help Sebastian Defense get some of their clearances back?"

She shook her head, "No. I certainly did not."

He smiled again, "I'm going to help you, Admiral."

"Really, Sir?"

He crossed his arms, "It seems to me that the real problem isn't funding."

She raised an eyebrow, "It's not?"

Moving a finger to a console on his desk, he replied, "No, I believe you have too much on your plate." Then into the console, "Please send Gaius in, please."

As they both looked back at the door, Realen asked, "Gaius? Doctor Gaius Baltar?"

As the door opened, he answered her, "Glad you're already familiar with him. That should make all of this so much easier."

As Doctor Gaius Baltar strode confidently into the room, he held his hand out to Realen, "Admiral, I can't express how grateful I am to have this opportunity to work so closely with someone I respect so much."

Realen barely managed to shake his hand while looking white and ready to either vomit or punch someone, "Opportunity?"

Baltar turned toward Adar, "You didn't talk to her about it, yet? Well, this is embarrassing."

Adar explained, "After conferring with several influential Members of the Twelve, I've decided to nominate Doctor Baltar here, as a civilian strategist working directly over the coordination of Fleet operations."

Realen repeated in disbelief, "He's going to be coordinating Fleet operations?"

Baltar answered, "Well, certainly not all of them. I mean to say that day to day activities will still be under the umbrella of the military. Just think of me as sort of a consultant offering friendly advice. My purview will consist mostly of the technical side of coordinating the Fleet's systems."

Gripping the back of the chair by her, she growled, "Technical? What kind of technical coordination?"

Baltar went on cheerfully, "For instance, I believe I have an idea for a navigation program that could automatically track ships in the Fleet. Think about it, at a moment's notice, you'll be able to coordinate every ship you have, from Battlestars down to shuttles."

She cut him off, "And how exactly do you plan on creating this wonderful program that is going to do so much for me?"

He smiled, suddenly nervous, "Well, it's all very complicated, based upon precise calculations that I've been working on."

Again, she cut him off, "How is it going to work?"

He added somewhat sheepishly, "The mainframe. I'd need to link everything to the defense mainframe."

Without another word, Realen stomped out of the President's office.

* * *

The Caprica Flight Base's CAG, Major 'Bullet' Corvas spun his Viper in a complete one hundred eighty degree turn, but was unable to accelerate fast enough to avoid the incoming fire. His controls began to blink in red as he found himself once again in Apollo's sights. 

Bullet's mood hadn't improved since leaving Caprica. Every scenario he had come up with to put Apollo and Starbuck (whom he still thought was Jolly) in their place had proven fruitless. The two had been able to out fly him and the other Viper of the CAP in every exercise Bullet had contrived.

Embarrassed and having had enough, he finally instructed the teams to split up. Jolly would fly with him while Stingray, a tall thin blonde man who happened to be the new Squadron Leader over Green Squad, would team up with Apollo. The Raptor was responsible for performing long range scans while they ran their exercises.

As the two teams split apart, Bullet called out, "Jolly, you're a jerk, but you can fly, I'll give you that. Stick to my wing and let's concentrate on cornering Apollo and taking him out first. Got me?"

Until now, Starbuck had been able to avoid replying directly, as Apollo would always speak up for the two of them. Now she would have to say something. She grunted as deeply as she could, "Uh, thanks, Sir."

Bullet smiled, "Okay, let's lose them and then take their asses out."

He called out, "New game people. Stingray and Apollo are playing defense. It's your job to protect the Raptor, which is a disabled civilian shuttle. And we'll begin ...now."

Bullet and Starbuck veered away towards the civilian shipping lanes as Stingray and Apollo moved together in to formation around the Raptor. Apollo mused, "I bet they'll charge and try to split us up. I think we should leave one of us with the Raptor while the other moves out to come in from behind them when they do."

Stingray replied, "Negative. If they're going to try and split us up, why do it for them? Our best bet is to stay tight and take them head on."

Apollo argued, "Right now, we're just three grouped targets. If I could just move out a little."

"Oh, I get it. You think you can swoop in and be the big hero? Not a chance. Battles are won by pilots staying in formation and sticking to their leader's wing. If you went to War College, you'd know that."

Apollo smiled slightly, "Actually, I did graduate from War College. And I seem to remember them saying something to the effect that when someone is coming at you with guns firing, the best strategy is to not be there."

"Shut up and hold your ground, Apollo."

"Yes, Sir."

Watching his DRADIS, suddenly Apollo called out, "I've got them coming around. Looks like Star..Jolly on Bullet's wing is lining up a missile shot at the Raptor."

Stingray nervously stuttered, "A missile? He didn't say anything about using missiles. No one's used one all day."

Apollo replied, "I don't think enemies generally discuss their tactics. I'm pretty sure I read that somewhere."

"Shut up, Apollo!"

They watched the small dot indicating that a computer-generated missile was fired moving towards the Raptor. Stingray shouted, "FRAK!" and then after taking a couple of quick shots at it, sighed as he moved his Viper directly into the oncoming blip.

His cockpit was suddenly bathed in a red glow as all his monitors indicated that he had been eliminated. Stingray called out, "Apollo, move!"

Apollo cut him off, "You can't talk. You're dead, Sir." He moved his Viper to intercept the two fighters now streaking towards him.

Apollo selected missiles himself and resisted the impulse to target one of them and fire. Instead, he took a moment and used the Mark VII's multiple targeting ability to get both in his crosshairs. He fired two missiles in rapid succession.

The two blips moved quickly towards the two oncoming Vipers and, as he knew they would, both missed their targets. However, to avoid the projectiles, the two Vipers had been forced to break formation and Apollo turned quickly to chase the lead fighter, Bullet.

Bullet veered dramatically and attempted to pull free from Apollo's sights. But after a brief moment, his cockpit also glowed red as he was removed from the exercise.

Apollo muttered, "One down, one to go." But he had no time to gloat as Starbuck was right on his six and bearing down hard on him. He moved in the routine defensive maneuvers and then spun to take her head on. Just as Starbuck fired, Apollo shot downwards and escaped from her line of fire.

Starbuck decided to take the opportunity to move on the Raptor, as she studied the DRADIS looking for Apollo. Finding him moving between her and the Raptor, she smiled, "Time to show him how it's done."

Tactics thrown out the window, Apollo and Starbuck charged towards each other, firing as fast as each could their ship's weapons to operate. Neither seemed to be able to hit their mark as the Vipers moved closer and closer to a head on collision.

Their Vipers crossed a hair's width from each other. Both cockpits flashed in red, their screens reading, "PROXIMATEY ALERT! YOU HAVE IMPACTED WITH ANOTHER SHIP/OBJECT! YOU ARE DEAD! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Apollo shouted, "Starbuck, are you totally nuts! You could have killed us! This is just an exercise!"

Starbuck laughed over the wireless, "What are you talking about!? You could have pulled up!"

As if the thought had never occurred to him, he stammered, "Well, I…"

But it was Bullet that replied, "Starbuck! What the hell is going on? Where's Jolly?"

Before either Apollo or Starbuck could answer, another voice came across the radio, "Major Corvas, this is Commander Dromidian. Do you copy?"

Shaking his head in confusion, Bullet answered, "Commander. What can I do for you?"

Bull's-Eye replied in a voice that sounded as if he were fighting a battle of nerves, "I need you to immediately take your patrol to the coordinates I'm sending to you."

Bullet seemed even more confused by this than by the sudden knowledge of Starbuck's being a part of his patrol, "I'm sorry, Sir. We're just finishing up and running low on fuel."

Bull's-Eye cut him off, "I'm re-routing a tanker to meet you half way. But I don't want you to waste any time. This situation is Condition One. Understand?"

Bullet attempted to ask, "Does Admiral Realen know about.."

Bull's-Eye cut him off, "Last time I checked the regs, a Commander doesn't need permission to give an order to a Major. He added with menace, "You don't want to take me on, Bullet. Not today."

Bullet resigned himself, "Yes, Sir. What exactly are we flying into?"

Bull's-Eye sighed audibly over the wireless, "I don't know. But you need to look for Jolly."

* * *

In the wireless control room of the flight base on Caprica, after cutting the connection to Bullet's patrol, Bull's-Eye stared at the receiver as if unsure of his next step. After taking a deep breath, he picked up the receiver again and began punching in a new code. 

He said determinedly, "This is Caprica Actual. I need to speak with Galactica Actual." He listened irritably for a moment, before yelling, "THEN WAKE HIM THE HELL UP!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Quick Note: First off, sincere thanks to anyone that has managed to follow the story to this point. It has been a great frustration to me that I haven't been able to put the time into finishing this story. I could give a multitude of excuses (may favorite being a cut in my CGI budget), but the end result is always the same. I haven't gotten this thing done yet. So I have decided to post this smaller chapter as an opening sequence to the finale. I know that for some this will be a welcome change from the other chapters as brevity has never been a strong suit for me. So again, thank you for spending your time reading my story._**

**Chapter 7**

_**Flashback – **_**Battlestar Galactica's Starboard Flight Deck**

It felt like a party, as both pilots and flight crewmembers talked excitedly in small groups. Anything and everything that could possibly hold alcohol was being passed about liberally.

Captain Hector 'Crowbar' Agenor offered a toast and the other pilots around him; Husker, Bull's-Eye and Cobra all joined in, "To the end of this stinking war!"

In her flight suit, Galactica's CAG, Major Sarah 'Badger' Realen stormed onto the deck, shouting at the crowd, "WHAT THE FRAK IS GOING ON?!?!"

Silence overtook the flight deck. Finally, Cobra, uncharacteristically nervous, replied, "It's been two weeks, Major. The armistice is for real. Colonel Belkin sai…"

Badger turned on him and practically chased him backwards, "The armistice?!" She turned to point at all of them, "Do any of you really think it's over? You really think the Cylons won't attack again?"

No one responded, so she continued, "We have them! But now a bunch of cowardly politicians are going to let them get away to come back at us again. I won't have anyone under my command slack off for even a minute. This is not over."

Everyone looked around sheepishly until the sound of one person clapping could be heard on the balcony overlooking the deck. Everyone looked up to see the ship's Executive Officer, Colonel Belkin, applauding while holding a large stack of envelopes under his arm.

"Very stirring, Major." He pulled out the envelopes, "Almost makes me wish I wasn't here to hand out discharges."

Realen's jaw dropped, "Discharges?"

Belkin smiled at her while moving down to the deck. Once on the deck, he replied, "Hearing your little speech, I must assume you haven't really understood what's going on. The war is over. It's time for most of us to go home and restart our lives."

As he came up beside her, he added, "Don't worry, you get to stay out here happily waiting for war to break out again." He then called out to the crowd that had gathered more closely around him, while giving Badger a sly glare, "If your name is called and you want to protest your discharge, don't take the envelope and we'll pursue it through the proper channels."

Realen was too dumbstruck to respond as the XO began calling out names, "Lieutenant Maslow. Come on over, Hedgehog."

A short male pilot with spiky hair moved quickly, desperately attempting to avoid eye contact with Realen. He quickly grabbed the envelope, saluted and then melted away into the crowd as people patted him on the back as he left.

Belkin shouted, "Here's one I'm not going to miss…Crowbar! Get over here and get your discharge, you Piconese bastard!"

Crowbar moved confidently, took the envelope, saluted and gave Realen a nod as he moved away. He called to her behind him, "You knew I'd bolt as soon as I could."

Then the XO called out, "Adama."

The crowd studied Husker, trying to gauge his reaction. As Leader of Galactica's First Squadron and one of Realen's closest friends, everyone watched to see if he would turn down his discharge. He looked like he was pondering his options for a moment, but then stepped forward and took the envelope. As he did, Realen's hopes that her pilots would stand united with her in protest were visibly dashed. Husker also quickly saluted and moved off.

Name after name was called, always with the same result; the person stepped forward to accept their discharge, saluted and then moved away as quickly as possible from the fire in the CAG's eyes.

Finally the last name was called, "Dromidian. Come on over here, Bull's-Eye. You've earned it."

Bull's-Eye looked thoughtful for a moment, but then with a look to Realen, stepped backwards, "I'm staying."

If Realen noticed, she made no sign as she turned abruptly and stalked silently away towards her quarters.

Moments later, Cobra read his papers as he took another swig from an old tin cup. Crowbar moved over, "I figured you and I were gone, but I'm a little surprised Husker's opting out."

Cobra shrugged as if it meant nothing to him one way or another. Bull's-Eye walked up and quickly snatched Cobra's cup and drained it. "This stuff sucks."

Cobra grabbed it back, "This is the last time I'm drinking anything that hasn't been properly aged, I can promise you that."

Bull's-Eye shouted out as he found his own cup and refilled it along with the others, "Hey, Husker! You're leaving me alone with Badger? I thought we were a team!"

Adama moved closer, smiling in a sad way, "The game's over."

Crowbar smiled at them, "Not according to Sarah. I wouldn't be surprised if she took a discharge so she can keep chasing the Cylons forever." They all smiled and nodded, and then Crowbar turned to Husker, "Soooo…I know what Cobra and I are going to do. I'll go back and run Picon." He gestured at Sebastian, "He's going to rip off the fleet selling defective parts. Bull's-Eye, you're not going anywhere…so that just leaves little Bill here to tell us what comes next in the scroll of Adama."

Husker shrugged, "I don't know…something else."

Bull's-Eye laughed, "You don't know?! Then why leave? Hang out here until the full pension kicks in."

The four refilled their cups and Bull's-Eye toasted, "One more time, gents. To the old girl. I can never tell if I love her or hate her, but she really got us through some rough scrapes."

Cobra asked, "The Galactica or Realen?"

Bull's-Eye smiled, "Both!" He raised his glass, "To all the heartless bitches that somehow managed to pull us kicking and screaming to victory. To the Third finally coming in first…Loyalty. Duty. And Honor!"

They all raised their glasses and repeated, "Loyalty. Duty. And Honor!"

* * *

As the hatch slowly lowered, two men attempted to assist Hector Agenor out of the shuttle. In spite of the support, he stumbled and nearly fell. It was only a young man rushing forward from the group that had come to greet them that managed to catch and help him to the deck of the Dionysus Folly. 

Hector was pale, shaking and held his hands to the red-soaked wound on his right side. A couple of medics rushed to him with a gurney, but he snapped, "Frak off! What's our status?"

The Captain of the Folly moved beside Hector, "Everyone is at the ready. All Drones are prepped, armed and green to launch."

Looking at the female crewmember that had monitored the DRADIS for The Duchesse and had spotted the attacking Raptor, Hector instructed, "Rebecca, go help out in the Command Center. Make sure they see any visitors that might be dropping in."

The woman nodded and rushed towards the door. Finally yielding to the medics, Hector sat himself on the gurney as they peeled his hands away to start treating the large gaping wound. He winced and looked slightly woozy as blood immediately began to pour from the large spot where skin should have been.

As the medics studied the wound, the Captain asked, "What's going on? I've never heard of even the most overexcited Marines charging in firing without any warning. Did they even try to take anyone into custody?"

Hector shook his head, "It wasn't Marines or any other Colonial security forces that attacked us. I saw Alexander Sebastian leading the charge. He's the only one I saw…but it was definitely him."

"Sebastian? Are you sure? He's wanted every bit as much as we are."

"I guess he decided the best defense is a good offense." Hector smiled in a sad way, "And there might be that small piece of business that we killed his daughter in the attack on the Triton."

The Captain commented disbelievingly, "Sebastian." Then he asked, "So do you think he hired mercenaries?"

Hector shrugged, "I assume so. But if he wants a fight, let's give him one. As soon as we're ready, I want to jump back. Right down his throat."

* * *

In the officer's club located at Caprica Fleet Headquarters, Captain May 'Jackknife' Thern sat in a secluded booth and spoke animatedly to her male companion, Aaron Doral. 

He put up his hand, "Alright, alright, I get it."

She continued, "No, I don't think you do."

He reached across the table and took her hand, "May, I understand how hard this whole business has been on you, but you can stop worrying. It's over."

Her face softened a bit, as she finally returned the pressure against his hand, "What do you mean?"

Doral smiled, "It should give you some relief that you don't need to test the program anymore."

"I don't?"

He shook his head, "No, it looks like it is being taken over by the new Office of Colonial Defense Technology."

Jackknife wrinkled her brow, "The Office of Defense Technology? I've never heard of it."

"Like I said, it's new."

"After all the work you've put into it, they're just taking it from you? How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged, "It happens."

"You're going to fight them aren't you? They can't just steal your program."

Doral smiled slightly, "It's not really my program. Sebastian Defense owns the rights and they can sell them to anyone they want. And the way things have been going since Sebastian's snap with reality…they could certainly use the money. Besides I don't think I really enjoy programming. I guess I just don't relate well to machines."

She tried to reassure him, "You were obviously good enough to create a program that the government wants. What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged, "Go back into public relations, I guess." He added, "But I think I can arrange a very nice bonus if I can turn over a little more in the way of data."

She sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing really." He pulled out a small data disk from his jacket pocket and slid it across the table to her. "Just load it in your ship the next time you fly and then pull the files when you land. That should give me more than enough to tie up all the loose strings and get this thing off of my hands."

She smiled and slipped the disk into her uniform pocket, "I guess I can do that."

Doral smiled back, "I knew you would. And when this is done, maybe we'll talk about the future."

She raised an eyebrow, "The future?"

He took a drink, "Our future."

She looked about to reply, but was cut off by the bartender shouting at them, "Hey Jackknife!" He pointed to a phone on the wall, "It's for you."

Jackknife excused herself and moved quickly to the phone. She picked up the receiver, "This is Captain Thern."

Bull's-Eye's voice replied, "Jackknife, I need you to scramble Black Squadron immediately. Condition One. I'm sending…"

She cut him off, "Why didn't you announce it…"

He answered quickly, "I don't want this to be general knowledge. But I need you and your squad in the air. And I need you to do it without a lot of fanfare. Got me?"

Jackknife nodded, "Yes sir."

"I'll give you more info once you've left the planet. Every second could save lives. This is not a drill, Captain."

Jackknife hung up the phone and then looked over at Doral quickly. He nodded as if he understood, so she moved out of the club and sprinted towards the Black Squadron barracks.

* * *

Jolly looked up past his handcuffs to his captor, Alexander Sebastian, and asked, "So what now?" 

Sebastian thought a moment, looking out the cockpit glass, and then replied, "The hunt continues." He seemed to shake a thought off and then added, "The real question is, Lieutenant, who sent you and your bunch of merry Marines?"

Jolly lied, "I don't know who ordered the mission. I received my instructions in a blank folder left in my locker."

"So you just show up to lead a group of Marines on a covert operation because someone stuck a note in your locker? Son, you're a terrible liar." Alexander stood up, turned towards Jolly and, without warning, struck him hard across the face with a closed fist.

Jolly groaned as the force of the blow knocked his body hard up and back onto the ECO's console. His body strained against the chains holding him to the railing. Jolly rested his head, which was now bleeding heavily at his left eyebrow, on the console.

As Sebastian pulled him down roughly, Jolly managed to turn the only knob he was able to reach with his fingers …the volume control to the ECO's controls.

As his captor leaned closer, Jolly thought, they must be looking for his missing Raptor and team by now. If he could just keep Sebastian occupied, then he might not notice incoming ships with no sound to alert him coming from the instruments. It was imperative to keep Sebastian's eyes off the DRADIS screen.

"Now look, Lieutenant. I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I need to know who is sticking their nose into my business. So you need to tell me who sent you, and if they were coming after Hector, me or both of us? Was it Admiral Realen?"

Jolly forced a smile, "You are just as pathetic as everyone said you are."

Alexander growled, "Who said that?"

Jolly sneered as he replied, "Everyone. Realen, Dromidian, Adama…even your own daughter knew you were all a big show with no guts on the inside. You're a joke. You were always a joke…just trying to cling to a reputation made by real heroes."

Sebastian stood up and kicked Jolly hard in the stomach. Jolly tried to double over coughing and choking, but the cuffs held him up. As he recovered, he forced a laugh, "Beating a man chained up…thanks for proving my point."

In a rage, Sebastian attempted to grab Jolly by his hair, but finding it too short to get a good hold, settled for holding his head up by the forehead and pointing the gun in his other hand at Jolly's chin. He shouted, "Who said that?"

Jolly smiled back at him, "I told you, everyone." He began to mock him, "Cobra…I know why they called you Cobra. Your head is too big for you. Or was it because of your overly flexible backbone?"

As Alexander stood quickly and turned, as if trying to somehow compose himself, Jolly leaned back to take a quick glance at the DRADIS. Five ships were just on the outer edge of the screen and the green light warning of their approach began to blink. Jolly knew he had to keep Sebastian occupied if the approaching ships were going to get close enough to intercept before the Raptor could jump away. So he continued, "Diana told me that her mother was the strong one. If it hadn't been for her, you would have been nothing but another washed up pilot after the war. Probably would have ended up working on some cargo ship."

Finally, Sebastian turned around and faced Jolly. A smile crept across his face, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

Jolly's hope faded as he asked, "You do?"

Alexander gestured with the pistol as he spoke, "You're trying to distract me to protect someone. That's very admirable, but stupid."

Jolly nodded as if caught, "You got me, sir. I was trying to get out of telling you who ordered our mission." Inside, Jolly gave a huge sigh of relief. As long as the incoming ships were smart enough not to alert Sebastian by trying to contact the Raptor, they would be able to stop him from escaping.

It was that precise moment that the voice came across the wireless, "This is Major Corvas leading a patrol out of Caprica Fleet Headquarters to the Raptor without an active transponder. Please reply as to who you are and what is your status."

Sebastian's head whipped up in surprise. He studied the DRADIS intently, until his eyes moved to the volume knob that had been turned to the off position. Alexander smiled, "Nice try."

Alexander placed his pistol to the side and began working the controls of the ECO's station. The voice called out again as Sebastian began programming an FTL jump. "Repeat, this is Major Corvas from the Colonial Fleet. Respond or we will be forced to take you into custody."

The DRADIS screen showed the five incoming ships fan out in an attempt to cut off the rogue Raptor.

Sebastian sat in the ECO chair beside Jolly and began frantically flipping the controls to the FTL. He smiled in satisfaction as his hand moved towards the button that would activate the drive, but as he moved, Jolly swung his leg and kicked the edge of the chair. The chair tilted enough to throw Sebastian sideways to the floor.

Sebastian got up quickly, grabbed the pistol and leveled it at Jolly, "I warned y…"

But he stopped as light flooded the cabin of the Raptor, blinding both men. The Combat Air Patrol's Raptor had trained its spotlights on their cockpit.

* * *

Admiral Sarah Realen caught up to Commander Dromidian as he moved towards the waiting Raptor. She shouted, "Cart, what the hell is going on?!" 

He didn't turn or make any acknowledgment of her presence until making it inside the Raptor. She chased him through the open hatch and managed to spit out. "I asked you a question, Commander."

He wheeled on her, "I tried to clean up your mess! And I may have screwed up! Really screwed up!"

Realen took a step back, completely taken off guard. Suddenly calm and focused, she asked, "What's happened?"

Bull's-Eye replied deliberately, "I'll tell you on our way."

With that, he gestured to the ECO and pilot to take off. The ECO said to them, "Black Squadron has scrambled and is on course to the coordinates you supplied to us. We'll catch them just as they make it to the target. They held back four Vipers to serve as escort."

The ECO quickly closed the hatch as the Raptor's engines flamed to life and the ship streaked away from the planet.

* * *

Major 'Bullet' Corvas called out to the Raptor flooding Sebastian's ship with its floodlights, "What the hell is he doing?" 

The confused Raptor pilot, known as Bankshot called back, "I have no idea. Looks like he's about to shoot his own foot…wait…there's someone in there with him. He's on the ground down by the ECO chair…the man standing is pointing the gun at the man on the ground."

Bullet called out on the wireless to Sebastian's Raptor, "You are ordered to stand down or…"

Sebastian's voice called back, "Listen to me, you little jerk. I have one of your pilots as my hostage and if you don't back off, I'm going to see how long he can hold his breath with the hatch open."

Apollo asked, "Is it Jolly?"

Starbuck had a better view into the cockpit, "Looks like him."

Bullet shouted, "Shut it!" He physically shook his head to clear his thoughts and then took a deep breath before adding, "We need to stop him from engaging his FTL, any suggestions?"

Starbuck replied immediately, "I can take it out."

Apollo commented dryly, "Along with the rest of the ship."

"I'm telling you, I can make that shot."

Bullet barked, "Quiet!"

At the same moment, Bankshot called out, "He's spooled and ready to move. Whatever you're going to do, it had better be now."

Bullet ordered, "Starbuck take the shot."

* * *

Commander Carthan 'Bull's-Eye' Dromidian shook his head in despair, "I had no way of knowing if the tip was even reliable." 

Admiral Realen sneered, "I can't believe you would pull this kind of crap…" She stopped, noticing the pilot and ECO trying not to listen to their conversation. She began again but far more formally, "I'm very disappointed in you, Commander. You have placed military personnel in direct danger. Your actions are completely out of line and I'm now forced to…"

Bull's-Eye cut her off, "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to, Sarah? In case you've forgotten, I'm the guy that's been covering your wing for forty years." She failed to reply, so after a moment of awkward silence he continued, "If you honestly think this is about my career, then you can go screw yourself." Noticing her shocked expression, he added, "Screw yourself, Athena's golden ass and the chariot you both rode in on."

Finally she answered him, "You're right. For forty years, I've trusted you. And you let me down."

He snapped back, "I've let everyone but you down. The only thing I care about now is putting as much of this monster we've created back in its cage. Any ideas on how we do that?"

She thought a moment, looked out the cockpit to see the Vipers of Black Squadron escorting their Raptor and then commented with a slight smile, "We ride to the rescue and save the day, of course. Just like old times."

* * *

As the Raptor pitched one way and then another, Jolly desperately grasped the railing by the ECO's station to which he was chained. During the explosion, Sebastian had been thrown towards the back corners of the ship. Between the uncontrolled spinning and the smoke filling the compartment of the ship, he couldn't see where he had ended up. 

The various alarms going off were deafening and his knuckles were white from holding on to the railing. He managed to mutter, "Nice rescue."

Watching the wounded Raptor spin uncontrollably, Apollo yelled, "Starbuck, you said you could make the shot!"

She replied a little unsure for the first time, "I did make it. Just a little too well."

Bullet bristled, "Cut the chatter. Bankshot, make the call."

The Raptor pilot called out on a general frequency, "This is Raptor 139 out of Caprica Fleet Headquarters issuing a distress call to any and all rescue qualified craft within the range of 298 dash 493 dash 472. We have a ship spiraling out of control and need immediate assistance."

They continued to follow the Raptor as it continued to flail without power. For the first time, Apollo managed to get a good look at the damage. Starbuck had blown almost the entire back section of the craft off. It would be a miracle if anyone inside were still alive.

Apollo called out, "Bankshot, can you get a grip on her?"

The Raptor replied, "Negative, she's spinning too much."

Suddenly, Bankshot's ECO threw out, "We've got a ship jumping in."

Bullet replied, "That was a quick. I'll make sure they get some sort of commendation. What kind of ship?"

As the flash from the incoming ship's FTL jump appeared directly in the path of the runaway Raptor, the ECO answered him, "A large freighter. Her transponder lists her as the Paradise Lost, but her markings and indicators make her out to be the Dionysis Folly. A suspected Picon Rebel ship."

Bullet called out to them all, "Under the circumstances, let's not worry about suspected and move on them. Weapons free."

The ECO added, "She's not replying to us and her cargo bay doors are opening." He studied his monitors, suddenly the single blip of the freighter became dozens of blips overlapping each other, "It's deploying fifty drone fighters."

Bullet replied, "Okay, Vipers form up on a broken wing formation. Starbuck, you're on Stingray's wing. Apollo, you're with me. Bankshot, make some distance and relay everything to the Fleet. We might just need some help with this."

The ECO shouted, "We've got incoming. Seven missiles fired from the freighter; inbound twenty seconds."

Bullet called out, "Everyone take evasive maneuvers!"

* * *

Zak Adama awoke with a jolt. Drenched in sweat, he sat up and began rubbing his temples in an attempt to ease the pounding in his head. The last couple of days had left him completely dazed and confused. 

He looked sadly across the dorm room he shared with three other cadets. Each day the other cadets had moved his rack farther and farther away towards the distant corner of the room. As if he needed the physical reminder that he wasn't one of them. He wasn't like any of the other cadets. And the entire class had begun making sure that he knew it.

It seems everything he did or represented was some reason for the other cadets to take an intense dislike of him. His father was Commander Adama, war hero and important fleet officer. He was a mess as both a flight student and a cadet. And then there was his status as Lieutenant Thrace's pet.

However, what truly depressed Zak wasn't the disdain of his classmates, he knew he could live with that, but that he could feel a big life changing moment quickly approaching and he was afraid he'd miss it. His whole life, things had come easy to him and he'd always been popular. Athletic, smart, from a well respected family and attractive enough without being intimidating, he had never had to struggle like this before with anything and the fact that it wasn't coming to him naturally was driving him to the edge.

As if that weren't enough on his plate, Starbuck seemed to actually be falling in love with him. He knew he was already in love with her, but he had counted on her to keep the barriers on the relationship up and it all seemed about to all fall apart on both of them.

Zak did what he did almost every night these days; he got up, dressed in the dark and then moved out of the room towards the flight simulators. Dying in a fiery wreck a couple of times always managed to help him get back to sleep.

He entered the room containing rows of flight simulators and then stopped in front of the program panel. He began plugging in the familiar code for beginner Viper training, but then hesitated. After thinking for a moment, he changed the code to a beginner's Raptor flight.

A voice behind him called out, "Smart choice. I was wondering when you would come around."

He spun around in shock to see Colonel Weiss, the academy's head flight instructor, studying him. She looked as she always did, her hair pulled back tightly and her uniform stiff and formal looking, even at this hour.

Finally retrieving his wits, Zak Adama was visibly relieved to find that he had instinctively braced to attention.

She waved him off, "At ease, cadet. I'm not going to write you up. I actually appreciate that you're finally thinking about your future. Raptors are the backbone of the fleet. I flew Raptors and never once felt inferior. Not a bit."

Zak asked, "Excuse me, Sir?"

She smiled walking towards him, "Look, Cadet Adama. I do my best to keep on top of what's going on around here, and I know that you've been logging extra hours on the Viper program almost every night."

Zak looked guilty, "Yes, Sir."

She continued, "And every night, you manage to prove that it is possible to attain a negative score. I told Lieutenant Thrace to start pushing you away from Vipers and I'm just glad you're finally taking the hint. "

"The hint, sir?"

"Perhaps your determination to fly Vipers when you clearly aren't cut out for it is a big part of what's isolating you from your classmates." He gave her a look, so she added, "In spite of what most Viper jocks want to believe, combat pilots are predators that need the pack. It's about functioning in a group and knowing your place in the scheme of things. You need to find your place, Cadet."

It took all of Zak's courage to reply, "So you're saying that I should give up on my dream and just learn to be happy with what's in front of me?" After a moment, he added, "Sir."

She never stopped smiling at him, "No one is coming to wave a magic wand and make everything work out for you, Zak. It's time to figure out whether you're going to make it as a pilot or not. And right now, you're not making it. Your dad and Commander Dromidian may have been able to get you into the academy. Lieutenant Thrace may help your scores. But in the end, they won't be able to fly for you."

Flashing with anger, Zak replied defensively, "Sir, I've never asked anyone for help. I want this. And I want to do it on my own."

She shrugged, "Then get to it, Cadet." She added, "Great pilots are confident, but they also know they have to be able to assess a situation and make the best decision with the conditions they find themselves in. And nothing I see suggests you have a prayer in Kobol of making it into Viper training."

He nodded, suddenly feeling completely dejected. The Colonel went to walk away, but then she turned, "And Zak, getting involved with a mess of a flight instructor like Lieutenant Thrace won't help."

"Sir, I don't know what you…"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

After she left, he just stood there thinking for a moment. Then determinedly he erased the program code for Raptors and entered the Viper program. He then swung angrily into the simulator.

* * *

Watching the missiles fired from the Dionysis Folly streak towards them, Major 'Bullet' Corvas shouted, "Our best bet is to fly through them! Fly through!" 

The four Viper pilots managed to keep their heads and maintain formation, as the missiles all but disappeared into pinpoints in front of them, while the fighters maneuvered towards a head-on confrontation. All four Vipers opened fire and three of the missiles exploded in large explosions.

The surviving four projectiles screamed past the Vipers and the pilots realized that they were not the intended target. Apollo called out, "Bankshot, you've got four bottle rockets coming your way."

Bankshot, the Raptor pilot replied, "Copy." He called back to his ECO, "Be ready with the flares and whistlers!"

The ECO nodded and prepared to launch the first countermeasures in an attempt to confuse the missiles.

The Vipers attempted to turn to shoot down the remaining missiles, but the Drone fighters were on them and they were forced to break formation and engage the enemy.

While trying to simultaneously cover Bullet's wing and his own blind spots, Apollo managed to catch a glimpse of the Raptor. He whispered, "Come on drop your counters…come on, come on, come on."

As he said it, flashes of light broke from the Raptor as it launched its defenses. Two missiles lost their lock on the Colonial ship and exploded harmlessly into space. The pilot of the Raptor began making erratic maneuvers in an attempt to shake the remaining missiles, but to no avail. One of the missiles struck the underside of the Raptor and the resulting explosion blew the ship into several large sections.

Apollo shouted, "Frak!"

Starbuck replied, "We can't do anything about it. Just watch your six."

Starbuck watched the fifty fighters swarming around them and muttered, "Think they sent enough ships?"

Stingray snapped as he moved between three Drones, "Help me shake them off!"

Starbuck fired and destroyed the closest fighter attempting to get a lock on Stingray. He smiled slightly and replied, "Thanks." Stingray fired as well and destroyed another Drone. His smile quickly faded as a computer monitor began to blink in red. He didn't have time to look up before the rounds from a Drone fell directly into his cockpit. He died instantly as his Viper burst into a streak of flame and debris.

Starbuck called out, "I just lost Stingray!"

In a surprisingly calm voice, Apollo managed to say, "Starbuck, form up with us. We can't let them isolate us."

Starbuck nodded somewhat nervously, "Affirmative, Apollo. What happened to the other Raptor with Jolly?"

Bullet replied, "It's off the DRADIS."

* * *

Jolly clung to the railing as what was left of the Raptor bucked as if it had collided with something. He couldn't see very well through the smoke, but as the ship's spinning ceased he attempted to get his bearings. The ship had definitely stopped. 

No matter what had happened, he knew his first job had to be freeing himself from the shackles chaining him to the ECO's station. He began yanking and pulling frantically for several seconds and then, in desperation, stopped and began attempting to slip his hands through the cuffs.

After a few moments, he relented in exhaustion and frustration. A voice calmly pointed out, "Why don't you just slide the cuffs off the bar?"

Jolly looked over to see Alexander Sebastian lying on the deck at the back wall of the Raptor's cabin. After a struggle, Sebastian managed to sit up.

Jolly stopped and looked at the railing. A portion of the bar had broken in the explosion and he could easily slide his chains though it. He asked Sebastian, "You're helping me?"

Sebastian shrugged, "It seems we're now the guests of someone else." He pointed towards the front cockpit area and Jolly saw through the cracked glass that they were indeed inside another ship. Sebastian continued, "And since I've lost my gun, not to mention my legs don't seem to work…taking you hostage and escaping doesn't seem particularly realistic."

Jolly managed to get to his feet, but he was very wobbly and forced to brace himself. Sebastian commented dryly, "I suppose this is when I should start working on my temporary insanity defense?" Jolly pointed angrily at him, but found himself unable to come up with anything to say.

Suddenly, the hatch opened. Jolly managed a smile, "Thank the Lords, you're her…" But his good spirits immediately fell as three men in civilian clothes rushed in with large automatic rifles.

Jolly held his hands up to show the handcuffs. A woman entered the Raptor quickly and stayed behind the men. Her clothes looked as if they had been burned in a few spots, her left arm was in a sling and she appeared nervous. The man that appeared in charge asked, "Either of these from your crew?"

Glancing momentarily at Jolly and then to Sebastian, she shook her head, "No. I've never seen them before."

Jolly spoke up, "I'm a Colonial Fleet officer. My name is Lieutenant Jordan Nevlin. I'm…"

One of the men stopped him, "You are both now prisoners of the people of Picon." He then looked down at Sebastian, "We're very excited to see you again, Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian managed to grumble back, "Yes, I can imagine you are."

* * *

The three Viper pilots; Bullet, Apollo and Starbuck, weaved dramatically in and out of the multitude of pilotless Drone fighters. Somehow they managed to maintain their formation. The three ships together managed to make a strong line of fire destroying several enemy craft with each maneuver. 

While barely avoiding the fire of a pursuing enemy, Bullet called out, "We can't keep this up! We need to create an escape vector!"

Starbuck asked, "What about Jolly? We can't leave them here."

Apollo responded, "There's nothing we can do about that if we're dead. We need to make some space, regroup and strategize."

Starbuck answered him, as she made a quick spin and fired, destroying the Drone directly on her tail, "Whoever is flying these things doesn't seem to have a good grasp of controlling a squadron or we'd be a memory by now." Without missing a beat, she whipped her ship around back in line with the other two.

Their monitors began to blink in warning, as Bullet yelled, "Frak! More missiles from the freighter!"

The three oncoming projectiles forced the Vipers back into the heart of the enemy fighters.

* * *

Aaron Doral reached the office in the dead of night to find Natasi Calder still at her desk sitting in the CEO's chair. She asked him, "I assume you've taken care of loose ends?" 

Doral replied, "I have taken the proper steps to insure our success."

She smiled for a moment, but then seemed lost in thought and the smile faded to a more melancholy look. After a moment, she added, "Do you ever think maybe we're making a mistake?"

He seemed puzzled, " A Six doubting God's plan?"

She shook her head, "No, just our interpretation of God's plan. What if God's will is that humans are to destroy themselves? They certainly are capable of it."

Doral thought a moment, "What is the point of our existence, if not to be an instrument in the hands of the all powerful? What then is our purpose?"

She didn't meet his gaze, "So you don't feel anything for Captain Thern? You don't have any second thoughts about her fate?"

Doral remained silent and looked thoughtful. After a moment, he moved his hand into his jacket pocket and retrieved an electronic device. He stared at it for a moment and then pushed a button.

* * *

The guards roughly shoved Jolly to the ground. Alexander Sebastian, whose legs were paralyzed, was carried and then tossed down beside him. A large group of the Picon Rebels had gathered to see the captives. The crowd suddenly parted to allow a heavily limping Hector Agenor to approach the captives. Hector held his side and winced with every step. 

Sebastian was unable to stand but managed to sit up straight to face him. Jolly stood tentatively, while saying, "My name is Lieutenant Jordan Nevlin." He held up his cuffs, "I'm asking that you remove these."

Hector looked Jolly over and then answered him, "How did you manage to get invited to our little reunion, Lieutenant?"

Jolly didn't know how to explain it, so he just told the truth, "I was sent with some Marines to arrest the both of you. We were attacked by Sebastian and whoever his group is onboard The Duchesse. I was the only survivor."

Agenor nodded to a guard, "Get the key from Sebastian and unlock him." He spoke to Jolly, "Don't get too comfortable. I haven't decided what to do with you."

As the guard began searching though Sebastian's pockets, Agenor finally spoke to Sebastian, "Hello Cobra. So nice to see you again. I apologize I don't have any properly aged ambrosia for you, but all my good bottles were stored aboard The Duchesse. And well, you know what happened to it, don't you?"

Sebastian glared with complete malice, "You killed my daughter, Crowbar. You killed her!"

Agenor smiled, "Yes, quite right, let's get right to the heart of the matter. I take full responsibility for the death of your daughter. Feel better?"

Sebastian nearly spit, "That's it? You say you take responsibility and you think everything's okay now?!"

Agenor laughed, "I'm a politician." After a moment, he continued, "But where are the rest of your troops, Cobra? You attacked us with an awful lot of firepower to find yourself so disarmed now? Where are they?"

Sebastian smiled, "They're just waiting for the right moment to strike you down."

Agenor asked, "Strike me down, eh? With you on board? That would be an impressive act of self-sacrifice. A streak I've never seen in you previously. Somehow I doubt it. Probably left you stranded after not being paid. Oh well, no matter. We'll figure out how to track them down later."

Hector winced as he moved to attempt to take some weight off of his wounded side. He asked, "Your legs are paralyzed? We do make a fine pair of old warriors, don't we?"

Alexander Sebastian sat resolutely, refusing to respond to the banter.

After a moment, Agenor turned towards a crewmember, "If the Drones haven't dispatched the Vipers, allow them to escape and bring our ships back. No reason for anymore unnecessary killing." He studied Sebastian for a moment, "We have what we came for. As soon as the Drones are loaded, jump away. I, for one, would appreciate some private time to get caught up with my old friend."

The crewmember dashed off to fulfill his orders.

* * *

Bullet looked forward to see the first area of space not cluttered with Drone fighters since the attack began. He laughed out loud in complete relief, "There! Make a break for it!" 

The three Vipers each accelerated their ships to the maximum speed their engines could still manage and streaked free of the mass of enemy fighters. Bullet called out, "We need to get into wireless range to call in reinforcements."

Starbuck responded to him, "We can't let them get away. We need to go on the offense."

In unison, Apollo and Bullet both exclaimed, "What?"

She explained, "They're letting us go. The fighters are pulling back to dock. They'll jump and be long gone before reinforcements arrive."

Bullet thought briefly and then countered, "Even if we had the numbers, our fuel and ammo are too low…it's suicide."

Starbuck appealed to Apollo, "They have Jolly. They loaded what was left of the Raptor."

Apollo answered her, "Even if Jolly is still alive and aboard the freighter, how exactly do you think we can get him off?"

Starbuck smiled, "Improvise. I'm not letting the bastards get away."

They both watched in shock as Starbuck's Viper swerved away from them back towards the Dionysis Folly.

Bullet shouted, "What the frak?! Starbuck, get back here!"

Without hesitation, Apollo said, "Bullet, get back and call in the Fleet. I'll cover Starbuck and see if we can't at least slow them down."

And Apollo engaged what was left of his engines chasing after Starbuck.

Bullet screamed, "I order you both to get back here now! I'm the CAG! Don't you know that!?" But both Vipers continued on back towards the Picon Rebels.

* * *

The Raptor's ECO, Firewall, called back to his passengers, "We have something on DRADIS. Three Vipers from a patrol out of Caprica engaged with a large freighter and multiple fighters…looks like the Drones." 

Commander Dromidian asked, "Can we get them on wireless?"

Firewall shook his head, "Negative. Seems someone is jamming all wireless traffic. My guess is it's the freighter. She's the only thing in range that could have the equipment to do it."

Realen chimed in, "How long till we can intercept?"

The ECO replied, "Black Squadron will be in range to engage in about two minutes. We're a minute or so behind them." The ECO began shaking his head, "I don't get it."

Dromidian looked concerned, "Don't get what, Lieutenant?"

Firewall studied the DRADIS, "The three Vipers managed to get away, but two of them are heading right back to engage."

Realen suddenly took interest, "Who is leading those Vipers?"

Dromidian responded for the ECO, "Bullet was leading that patrol."

Realen seemed relieved, "Yes, of course. I'd expect our CAG to be tenacious. He obviously knows we're on the way and is willing to do anything and everything to make sure we are victorious."

Firewall corrected her, "Actually, Sir, Bullet is heading towards us. According to their transponders, the pilots are Apollo and Jolly."

Dromidian added, "It's Apollo and Starbuck."

Realen gasped, "Starbuck!? Dear Gods help us. What is she doing on a patrol?"

Dromidian answered, "She was covering for Jolly, who was assigned to the Marine unit I sent out." After an awkward silence, he continued, "Thought you'd be happy to have Starbuck around seeing as you trusted her on your super secret recon mission."

Realen looked enraged, but refused to reply, so Dromidian continued to muse, "Unless of course, you sent her out there into a trap."

She nearly snorted, "A trap? Why would I send my own pilot into a trap?"

"Oh, I don't know. A flight instructor and her students killed in a brazen attack by the Rebels. Might have been a huge opportunity to rally the Colonies to actually do something about the Rebs. Of course, the incident went a different way, didn't it?"

"That is truly ridiculous." Realen exclaimed in an upbeat manner, attempting to change the subject, "If they can just hold on until Black Squadron makes it, we'll win this day yet."

Dromidian called out, "How long till the Galactica makes it into range?"

Firewall checked the DRADIS, "Still about ten minutes out."

Dromidian leaned in to confide to Realen, "You do realize intelligence estimates that their freighter might have as many as one hundred and fifty fighters on board. We're just one squadron and some change. Perhaps pulling back to regroup would be the best strategy."

Realen didn't bother to hide her disgust, "Retreat? So we can go right back to where we were yesterday? Looking for an enemy that could be hiding anywhere? This is why you never made Admiral. Deep down you just don't have the guts to make the tough call. To chop the dragon's head off, even when it's not fully exposed on the chopping block."

Dromidian growled back at her, "Perhaps you're forgetting that the dragons you've slain were more the result of a great team to back you up and not just because of your tactical genius. Which you've always overestimated, by the way."

She seemed unfazed by the criticism, "You'll see. When the day is won. I'll be able to salvage this mess. And with the acclaim, I'll take back what President Adar has attempted to take from the military. Starting with our self-respect. And second, get rid of Gaius frakking Baltar."

* * *

Hector Agenor moved to leave his prisoners and head towards the Dionysis Folly's command center, but he was suddenly forced to grab hold of the man next to him as the entire ship shook in a violent manner. He winced in pain as his other hand clutched his side. 

He spoke into a handheld radio, "What was that?"

A male voice responded, "Someone is attacking the docking drones. We took a few stray rounds."

Hector asked, "Who's attacking the drones?"

The voice answered, "Two of the Vipers we let go."

"Didn't we leave some Drones back to cover the docking?"

"Of course, sir. The Vipers have been quite determined."

Hector shook his head in disgust, "This is what I get for trying to minimize the violence. Send everything we have at them until they're finished."

"Yes sir."

Alexander Sebastian managed a gloating smirk, "Tell you what, Hector. Surrender to me and I'll spare you the agony and embarrassment of a lengthy trial. I'll make it quick. Not painless, but relatively quick."

Jolly remarked dryly, "I'm not with him. Just to be clear."

Hector glanced down at Sebastian's useless legs laying prostrate on the ground, and then matched his cruel smile, "Planning on throttling me by the ankles till dead, are you?"

Without another word, Hector and his aides marched determinedly out of the cargo bay.

End Chapter 7


End file.
